The New Paul Anka
by Vera Cobb
Summary: ..."Shouldn’t Lorelai be involved? I mean, technically, she’s gonna be the kid's step-mom; might be nice if they meet each other before the wedding." A few extra lines during The Real Paul Anka has a snowball effect on all involved.
1. The New Paul Anka

THE NEW PAUL ANKA

1. INT. Truncheon Books - day

_Luke and Jess are standing at Truncheon Books. People mill around them. April sits in a corner, looking at a magazine._

LUKE  
By the way, that is your cousin.

_He points over at April._

JESS  
Right. Liz filled me in on all that. Daddy.

LUKE  
She just calls me Luke. Total brain.

JESS  
You confirm paternity?

LUKE  
Don't be a wiseass. Hey April! I want you to meet somebody.

_She walks over._

LUKE  
Meet your cousin Jess. He's my sister's kid.

APRIL  
Hi.

JESS  
Hey.

_There's a pause as they look awkwardly at each other._

APRIL  
Men in this family aren't chatty.

JESS  
Sorry.

APRIL  
I'm going to go explore a little more.

LUKE  
Cool.

_She leaves._

JESS  
How are you adjusting to all that?

Luke  
Okay I guess. I like her. And hey, I had you first to practice with.

_Jess smirks and shrugs ruefully._

JESS  
And after me, she's gotta be a walk in the park. I bet Lorelai likes her better.

_Luke looks awkward._

LUKE  
Well, they haven't really…met. Yet. It's still new…

_Jess is surprised._

JESS  
Didn't Liz say you and Ms Coffee Addict were getting hitched?

LUKE  
Yeah. We are.

_Jess just stares at him, eyebrows raised._

LUKE  
What's your point Jess?

JESS  
Well I just thought…it's been what, six months since she showed up? Shouldn't Lorelai be involved? I mean, technically, she's gonna be the kids step-mom; might be nice if they meet each other before the wedding.

_There's a pause._

LUKE  
Huh.

JESS  
Wow, did we just do a Freaky Friday there or what?

LUKE (distracted)  
A freaky what?

_Jess shakes his head, smirking again._

JESS  
It's okay, have your fiancée explain it to you.

_Luke just chews his lip as he watches April in the corner. Jess nudges him._

JESS  
Come on. I've got some sculpture over here you're really going to hate.

2. INT. Truncheon books — day

_Rory stands with Jess by the staircase. There's a poetry reading just finishing off to the side._

RORY  
So, this is Truncheon books.

JESS  
Yeah, this is Truncheon.

RORY  
I like it. It makes me feel like I instantly want to create something. Give me a pen, give me a brush.

JESS  
A brush? I've never seen you with a brush. Would that be safe?

RORY  
Hey, I just said I wanted to create something. Didn't say it would be good.

_Jess chuckles. Rory sees Luke and points him out, surprised._

RORY  
Luke!

JESS  
Yeah, there's a definite 'Jess Mariano, this is your life' vibe here today.

_They walk over to Luke who is looking at an abstract painting. April sits on a chair next to him, flipping through a book._

JESS  
Hey, Luke.

LUKE  
Bicycle?

JESS  
No.

_Luke notices Rory._

LUKE  
Rory, hi! What are you doing here?

RORY  
Just came to get some brushes.

_She shares a smile with Jess. Luke looks confused._

RORY  
Kidding. I'm doing the same thing you're doing Luke.

_April stands up and turns to Jess._

APRIL  
Your books are really easy to skim.

JESS  
Thanks. That'll make a nice blurb.

LUKE  
Well, we should probably get going…

JESS  
Uh, I've got to get something. Don't leave till I get back. I'll just be a minute.

_He starts to walk towards the stairs but turns back._

JESS (cont'd)  
And don't let Rory near any paint brushes.

_He leaves. April is looking at Rory._

APRIL  
Rory? You have a great face.

RORY  
Thanks. So do you.

LUKE (awkwardly)  
Yeah, uh, Rory, this is April.

_Rory smiles, surprised._

RORY  
Oh, April! Hello there, April.

_They shake hands._

RORY  
Wow, the famous April!

APRIL  
I'm famous?

RORY  
Kind of.

LUKE  
Uh, April, Rory's an old friend.

_Rory looks at Luke, a bit surprised._

APRIL  
She doesn't look old.

LUKE  
I mean, I've known her, well, since she was your age. She's actually the daughter of the woman I'm with. My fiancée, Lorelai. You met her that one time. It's kind of complicated.

_Again, Rory looks surprised. She doesn't find it complicated._

APRIL  
I'll say.

LUKE  
You probably want to get back to that boyfriend of yours, right?

APRIL  
He's not my boyfriend. Jeez!

_She rolls her eyes. Jess reappears._

JESS  
Hey, Luke, come here.

_They move away from the girls. Jess hands Luke a copy of his book._

JESS  
Here.

LUKE  
Oh, let me buy this, so that way you would get the money.

JESS  
Ah, it's okay.

_Luke is looking at the book and finds a check between the pages._

LUKE  
What's this?

JESS  
It's what's owed.

LUKE  
You owe me nothing.

JESS  
I owe you. Take it, and if you rip it up, I'm just going to send you another.

LUKE  
I'm very proud of you. Of this — of what you're going for here. I don't get all of it, but…I'm me.

JESS  
Thanks.

_Jess leans over and pulls Luke into a hug._

JESS  
I wouldn't have done this without you. You were a great Uncle.

_He gestures over to where April and Rory are talking. There's a pause._

JESS  
You'll be a great Dad. (pause) To both of them.

_Luke smiles and looks content, like he's suddenly realised something. They both walk back to the girls._

APRIL  
All I said was that I liked him and I realised it was a mistake as soon as I said it.

_Rory laughs._

RORY  
Well, a word of advice? Just be careful not to share anything too volatile with him, unless you want Freddy dead. Believe me, I know all about Protective Luke! You should have seen what he did when my first boyfriend broke up with me!

_Luke looks embarrassed._

LUKE  
We should get going.

APRIL  
Nice meeting you Rory.

RORY  
You too. Good luck with Freddy.

LUKE (to Jess)  
Good luck with this. Congratulations.

JESS  
Thanks. See you.

_Luke and April leave. Jess turns to Rory._

JESS  
So. She's gonna be your sister.

RORY  
Yeah, wow...I guess. Eventually. It's weird. I only just met her.

JESS  
Yeah, Luke said he hadn't really introduced her to everyone yet.

RORY  
Well, not me or my Mom. I think the rest of the town has met her in the diner at one point or other.

JESS (with a chuckle)  
What, you don't go to the diner anymore?

RORY  
Not when April's there. It's a thing…a Mom, Luke thing. I mean, I'm sure they'll work it out. I really want them to work it out. (pause). Things have been weird. But since when did grown ups ever make sense?

_Jess nods a little as he places his hand on Rory's back to walk her away._

JESS  
Never. But I did sort of mention it to Luke. About how weird it was. Don't know if it'll help but-

_Rory stops, surprised._

RORY  
You spoke to him? About the April situation?

JESS  
Kind of, yeah. I mean, I know me and your Mom weren't exactly best friends, but Luke's been after her forever and I can't imagine Lorelai likes being kept out of things. I don't want him to screw it up.

_Rory is just standing, smiling at Jess._

RORY  
Wow. You really grew up. That's amazing...not the growing up thing. I mean, of course you grew up, but, talking to Luke...Thank you - so much! I'll have to let you know what happens.

_Jess smirks as he starts to walk Rory away again._

JESS  
Hey, I don't need any gory details. I just want Luke to be happy. I know what it's like to mess things up.

_Rory gets a sad look on her face and turns to Jess._

RORY  
Jess —

_He steps back from her, clearly uncomfortable._

JESS  
Hey look I really need to go and schmooze for awhile but don't leave, okay? We can talk, after?

_Rory nods._

RORY  
Sure. Yeah. I'll be here.

_Jess smiles and squeezes her arm as he backs away._


	2. The New Paul Anka Part 2

**A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed. Reviews make me giddy. This section is mostly phone conversations. Hope you enjoy it. There will be more Lit in the next scenes.**

3. EXT. PARKING LOT — DAY

_Luke stands in front of the bus watching April. She's standing on the edge of the lot, talking with her friends. Luke pulls out his phone and dials a number._

LUKE (on phone)  
Lorelai, hey it's me.

4. INT. LORELAI'S BEDROOM — DAY

_Lorelai has the phone to her ear as she paces in front of Lane's coffee stained wedding dress, eying it suspiciously._

LORELAI  
Hi me. It's good to hear from you. From me. I've always wanted to talk to me. You know, I've been to Paradise, but you know where I've never been?

5. EXT. PARKING LOT — DAY

_We intercut between these two scenes._

LUKE  
Lorelai I wanted to talk to you about something.

LORELAI  
Okay?

_Lorelai is still half focused on the dress, lifting layers of the skirt. She absentmindedly puts her hand in the coffee soaked part._

LORELAI  
Ew!

LUKE  
Lorelai? What's going on?

LORELAI  
The dress got me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted it. And worse still, it got me with coffee. It attacked me with my own weapon.

LUKE  
Weapon?

_Lorelai realises Luke has no idea what's going on._

LORELAI  
I'm fixing Mrs Kim's wedding dress for Lane. It was hideous so I poured coffee on it. Now it doesn't like me.

_Luke looks perplexed._

LUKE  
Lorelai you can't throw coffee on a wedding dress! Mrs Kim will kill you for a start and then what will Lane wear for her wedding? I don't pay her that much to work at the diner and the kid needs a dress and if you've destroyed hers-

_Lorelai is half amused, half annoyed by Luke's rant._

LORELAI  
Luke! I've got it under control. Now what did you want to talk about?

LUKE  
Oh. Um. Well. Is it weird?

LORELAI  
It? It is scary. I mean, clowns, come on! Creepy evil faces with creepy evil smiles...Sorry. What It do you mean?

_Luke looks uncomfortable._

LUKE  
I mean me. Us... April.

LORELAI  
Oh.

_Lorelai is surprised. She backs away from the dress and sits down on the bed._

LORELAI  
Yes.

LUKE  
Yes? That's it? You can rant about dresses and clowns but that's all you have to say about...us?

LORELAI  
I'm sorry Luke. I don't know what you expect me to say. Yes it's weird. Of course it's weird. We were getting married Luke — married!

_Lorelai stands up as she starts to rant, getting more and more upset._

LORELAI (cont'd)  
I asked you and you said yes and then it was going to be June third and then you had a kid and didn't tell me and then we had to cancel the wedding and now I don't know if that even means we're still having a wedding. You haven't told me anything. I haven't even met her Luke. Not really. Does she even know about me? About Rory? Everything was so good and you remodelled my house and it was going to be our house but now you're hardly ever here anymore. You're sleeping in your apartment again and telling me I can't come to the diner when she's there and that seems crazy to me. But I tried being supportive and just letting you be crazy 'cos I don't want you to leave me. And I don't know if that's normal but it's exhausting and I don't think it feels normal anymore but I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

_Lorelai is crying now as she falls back on to the bed._

_  
Luke is leaning against the bus with his eyes closed. _

LUKE  
Oh god Lorelai...I'm sorry. I didn't...I never meant...we will get married. We are getting married.

_April and the rest of the school group are starting to move over to the bus, ready to board._

LUKE  
Aw, shit, I have to get going. Lorelai — I'll call you later. We'll...I'll fix this. And when I get back, I'll bring April over. Maybe we could have dinner with her and Rory could come and...

_Lorelai is pulling herself back up to a sitting position, wiping her face. She's calmer now, but tears are still falling down her face. She steadies her breath._

LORELAI  
Yeah. Okay. That would be good. I'm sorry for going off like that.

LUKE  
I'm sorry for causing it. I love you. I wish you'd said this sooner. I'll speak to you later.

LORELAI  
Okay. Bye.

_She hangs up the phone and falls back down on the bed with an agitated groan._

6. INT. TRUNCHEON BOOKS — DAY

_The people are starting to disappear. Save for a couple of people staring at a painting, Rory is alone in the room. She is sat in a chair, reading through The Subsect. Her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID nervously, but then answers it, smiling._

RORY  
Hi Mom.

7. INT. LORELAI'S LOUNGE ROOM — DAY

_Lorelai sits on the couch, legs pulled under her. Paul Anka is curled up next to her._

LORELAI  
Hey hun. Got a minute to analyse your mommy?

8. INT. TRUNCHEON BOOKS — DAY

_We intercut between the two scenes. _

_Rory rolls her eyes._

RORY  
A minute, yeah, but not a lifetime...is this another Paul Anka dream?

LORELAI  
Actually, no, this is real life. And it's big. I think it's big. Are you alone? Is Logan there?

_Rory looks around the room. The people at the painting are walking off. She looks guilty for a moment._

RORY  
No I'm alone. No Logan. What's up?

LORELAI  
Luke called.

RORY  
Okay?

LORELAI  
He called and he asked me about the April situation. How I felt. At least, I think that's what he wanted to know about.

_Rory sits up straighter in her chair, eager for the gossip now._

RORY  
Oh. Wow. What did you say?

LORELAI  
I told him. I said...everything I think.

RORY  
And again I say, wow. How did he...you know?

LORELAI  
He didn't say much. He's Luke. He said sorry. And then he said we should all have dinner together when he gets back. You as well.

_Rory is excited to hear this._

RORY  
That's great! (pause) Isn't it?

_Lorelai is rubbing Paul Anka's head._

LORELAI  
Yeah. It's good. I think maybe he's figuring it out. I hope so. I want him to want this. To want us. It was just, kind of out of the blue. I've spent so long being mad at him. I had a nice rant. I don't know what made him ask about it all. I hope he wasn't too surprised...oh god. Maybe he wasn't expecting any of it. Maybe when he asked if it was weird he just meant — I don't know — is it weird that he has a kid. Full stop. Maybe that was all he was asking about...Why would he expect me to have a break down? I'd told him I was okay with things, okay, so that wasn't true but-

_Rory is shaking her head._

RORY  
Mom! Stop.

LORELAI  
Stopped.

RORY  
I think I know what made him ask. And I think he should have expected the rant.

_Now Lorelai looks curious._

LORELAI  
You know?

_Rory looks awkward for a second, then exhales slowly._

RORY  
Mom, I'm in Philly.

_A surprised Lorelai opens her mouth to speak, but Rory keeps talking._

RORY  
And no, before you ask, I haven't seen any Philly Cheese steaks yet. But I've seen Jess.

_Lorelai closes her mouth. There's a pause._

LORELAI  
Jess? Jess Jess?

RORY  
Yes Jess.

LORELAI  
Great kid, now you're twisting my brain and my tongue.

RORY  
I got an invite to Jess's open house for his publishing company thing.

LORELAI  
Oh, yeah, Luke mentioned something about that. He was going as well.

RORY  
Yeah I saw him.

_Lorelai's eyes grow wide as she gets and idea and her voice gets a nervous strain._

LORELAI  
You saw Luke. And did you...Rory did you say something to him? About April?

RORY  
No I didn't.

_Lorelai looks relieved._

RORY (CONT'D)  
Jess did.

_Now Lorelai is just stunned._

LORELAI  
Jess? Jess Jess?

RORY  
Yes Jess and let's not do this again.

LORELAI  
Huh. What, what did he say?

RORY  
I don't know the particulars, but I guess he figured there was something weird about April not knowing you and me, so, he told Luke. He said he doesn't want Luke to mess things up... (Rory's voice gets quiet) not like he did...

_Lorelai still has a stunned look on her face, her mouth gaping open._

LORELAI  
Wow. That's...wow.

_She shakes her head a little, as if trying to clear it, when a thought occurs to her._

LORELAI  
So, you and Jess? You're friends again? Why didn't I know about this?

RORY  
Yeah, we're friends. I think. He wrote a book. He brought it to me when I was staying at Grandma's. Then he yelled at me for being stupid and leaving school.

LORELAI  
Jess wrote a book? And you saw him when — Kid, let's never break up again, okay?

_Rory smiles and nods sharply. _

RORY  
Never.

_She sees Jess approaching._

RORY  
Hey Mom, I've got to go. I'll be home later though and then I'll give you all the important details.

LORELAI  
Okay hun. But I want all the details. Not just the important ones.

RORY  
Fair enough. Love you Mom.

LORELAI  
You too. Oh, and Rory? Could you um...say thanks to Jess for me?

_Rory smiles._

RORY  
I will. Bye Mom.

_Rory pockets her phone and stands, smiling at Jess. He stops in front of her, hands in pockets, eyebrows raised. After a moment she launches herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck as she hugs him. He's surprised, but hugs her back. She pulls away._

RORY  
That was from Mom. She says thanks.

_A smile tugs at Jess's mouth._

JESS  
Your mom? Your mom asked you to hug me?

_Rory shrugs._

RORY  
She said to say thanks. You did it. You fixed her and Luke. I think. I mean, it's not all sunshine and lollipops yet, but it's better than it was.

_Jess is smiling properly now._

JESS  
Well I'm glad I could help. If I'd known the reward I would have stepped in sooner.

_Rory looks at Jess, laughing a little._

RORY  
Dude, you're not supposed to do nice stuff for rewards! You do it, because...

JESS  
Because?

_Rory's face looks blank for a moment._

RORY  
Because it's the right thing to do? Blah. I'm sure there's a better answer to that, but I'm too happy to care right now. If you want hugs as payment for good deeds then fine. But don't come crying to me when you realise you feel empty later in life.

_Jess smirks. _

JESS  
I won't. But just so we're clear, you'll be the one making all these payments right?

_Rory looks suddenly awkward._

JESS (cont'd)  
I just want to make sure I know what kind of contract I'm agreeing to here. I hate getting gypped.

_Rory suddenly straightens up and adopts her resolved face._

RORY  
Jess? We need to talk.


	3. The New Paul Anka Part 3

9. INT. TRUNCHEON BOOKS - DAY

_Rory is back in her chair, looking through The Subsect again. Jess walks over carrying two mugs of coffee. He holds one out to Rory._

JESS  
You know you don't have to read that again.

_She smiles at him as she puts the book down to take the coffee._

RORY  
I know I don't.

JESS  
There are so many things I would change in it.

RORY  
Like what?

JESS  
Keep the back cover. Everything else goes.

RORY  
You know what I like about your book? It doesn't remind me of anything. It's not a rip off. It's just you.

JESS  
High praise, Miss Yale Editor.

RORY  
Yeah, well, I don't get to write as much as I would like. I'm mostly assigning and motivating, hand-holding and re-writing.

JESS  
Yeah, and you love it. Every minute of it. Come on, tell me you don't.

RORY  
I do. I love it. It's...it feels right - which kind of leads me to what I wanted to talk about.

_Jess leans back a little, looking curious._

JESS  
Ah yes. We need to talk...well I'm pretty sure you can't break up with me at this point, and unless I was really drunk in Hartford, I don't think I got you pregnant...

_Rory smiles, shaking her head._

JESS  
So...?

RORY  
I just wanted to thank you. Really, really thank you. I was a mess last year. I got caught up in some stuff that was so not me and then things went from bad to really bad and then I stole a yacht and dropped out of school and – well you know the rest.

_Jess is looking at her, eyebrows raised._

JESS  
You stole a yacht? A yacht?

_Rory is avoiding eye contact and shaking her head. She's clearly still embarrassed about it._

RORY  
I know, it was crazy and stupid but I just wanted to get away from everything and Logan knew stuff about yachts and they were there and-

JESS  
Wait - Logan? The Porsche guy?

_Rory nods slowly._

JESS  
Rory, why?

RORY  
You want all the details?

_Jess gestures to his full cup of coffee._

JESS  
I've got time.

_Rory takes a deep breath._

RORY  
Okay. I got this internship-

10. DRAGONFLY INN – KITCHEN - DAY.

_Lorelai sits on a stool, coffee cup gripped in her hands while Sookie moves about the kitchen, preparing food. Currently she's paused, smiling at Lorelai in surprise._

SOOKIE  
So Jess fixed things?

LORELAI  
Apparently. I mean, he tried to fix Luke. I won't really know if it worked until he gets back, but...he definitely fixed Rory

_Sookie shakes her head as she resumes her cooking._

SOOKIE  
Wow. The kid grew up.

LORELAI  
He did.

_Sookie gets a romantic, dreamy look on her face._

SOOKIE  
Because of Luke. Luke saved him, now he's saving Luke.

_She starts to flail excitedly._

SOOKIE  
And Rory! And you by association! Probably be saving kittens next. Or ducks. The kid needs a cape!

_Michel enters the kitchen carrying 2 envelopes and narrowly misses being hit in the face by Sookie's arm. He's not impressed._

MICHEL  
What are you doing woman?! You are a chef, not a cheerleader. Keep your arms down!

_Sookie is giggling. Lorelai smiles._

LORELAI  
Actually Michel, we were thinking of starting a Dragonfly cheer squad. Wanna be on it?

_Michel just looks annoyed._

LORELAI  
Oh, come on! It'll be fun. You get to do crazy dancing to crazy music, all while wearing a really cute outfit. I bet you'd look great in lycra!

_Lorelai chuckles and grins crazily as Michel glares at her. After a moment she reverts to her serious face._

LORELAI  
Okay, what's up Michel?

MICHEL  
I just came to tell you that Rory's friend Lane came by earlier. She wanted me to give you these. She said she forgot about them when you were at the diner today.

_He hands Lorelai the envelopes and then quickly stalks from the kitchen. Sookie looks at Lorelai curiously as she opens one._

SOOKIE  
What is it?

LORELAI  
Wedding invites. There's one for you.

_She hands Sookie the unopened envelope._

SOOKIE  
Wow! I can't believe she's already getting married. Next week! That's soon.

_Lorelai is looking a bit glum again._

LORELAI  
Yeah, my daughter's best friend is getting married.

_Sookie senses the shift and puts on her smiley face._

SOOKIE  
Say, can you really picture Michel in lycra?

11. INT. TRUNCHEON BOOKS – EVENING

_Rory and Jess are still sat in their chairs. Rory has her legs pulled under her. Jess is staring at his empty coffee cup._

RORY  
So now he's gone to throw himself off some stupid cliff somewhere with a DVD player and a parachute or a raft or something. And I came here.

_Jess doesn't look up. Rory watches him awkwardly._

JESS  
You're an idiot.

RORY  
I know.

_He looks at her, trying to smile. Trying to be friendly._

JESS  
You're insanely smart, but you're an idiot.

_Rory's looks at her hands._

RORY  
If I was smart, I would have left him a long time ago. Hell, if I was smart, I wouldn't have gotten sucked into his world in the first place. But I'm not. And I did. And now...now I have emotions and feelings and it's stupid coz' I hate him but...

_Jess's face is tense._

JESS  
But you love him.

_Rory shrugs, helplessly._

RORY  
Only sometimes.

_She suddenly fixes Jess with her stare, looking at him thoughtfully._

RORY (speaking slowly)  
You had nothing. Until Luke. And then you only had Luke coz' Stars Hollow didn't like you. They hated you for stupid things: the Doose's murder, the gnome stealing, crashing my car.

_She sits up straight as she talks, pulling her legs out from under her and perching on the edge of the chair. _

RORY (talking fast now)  
He had everything. Money, schools, family...do you know he was expelled from like, a million different schools? But he's a Huntzberger, so of course, he still gets to graduate high school and go to college. To Yale! And now he's sinking boats and partying and throwing himself off cliffs and you're...

_She looks around at Truncheon._

RORY  
You're here!

_She sees The Subsect next to her and picks it up, waving it at Jess._

RORY  
You published a book! A really amazing book as well!

_Jess just watches her, unsure of what point she's trying to make to herself. She seems to calm down and sits back into her seat._

RORY  
He had everything. You had nothing.

_One side of Jess's mouth turns up in a smile._

JESS  
I had you.

_Rory stares at Jess a moment, fighting back tears. She tries to smile._

RORY  
That was mushy! (pause) I'm with the wrong guy.

_Now Jess looks incredibly nervous. He opens his mouth slowly, as if afraid to speak._

JESS  
Rory?

_Rory squeaks suddenly, losing the fight with the tears. She hunches over, hugging her arms around herself as she sobs. Jess moves over to her and puts his arm around her shoulder as he kneels in front of her. She leans her head into him as she cries. Jess is clearly uncomfortable, but rubs her back gently and kisses the top of her head._

JESS  
Shh. It's okay.

_The sobs slow down and Rory pulls away, wiping her face. _

RORY  
I'm sorry Jess. I didn't come here to melt down on you.

_Jess smirks a little._

JESS  
I'm just glad it's not me making you cry this time.

_Rory gives him a small smile._

RORY  
Not this time.

_She stares blankly in front of her for a moment, lost in her thoughts._

RORY  
I'm just so tired. Of him. Of crying. Of wondering which Logan is going to show up. I have to fix this.

_She stands up, straightening her jacket. Jess looks nervous and uncertain again as he stands with her._

RORY  
I'm gonna go now, but Jess? Thank you. For this. For last time. And for Mom and Luke.

_Jess nods, mutely. Rory smiles at him, apparently happy again, then wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly, before placing a kiss on his cheek._

RORY  
We're going to need to work out a payment plan, but there was your first installment.

_Jess raises his eyebrows, a smile playing on his lips._

RORY (shyly)  
Can I call you to work out the rest?

_It's a proper smile now._

JESS  
My number is on the invite.

_Rory nods._

RORY  
Yeah, I have it. Bye Jess.

JESS  
Bye Rory.

_She starts to walk away, but he catches her arm just before she's out of reach and pulls her back to him. Neither seem surprised as he leans down and kisses her mouth. The kiss is short, but intense and both are smiling as they pull away._

RORY  
You owe me paint brushes for that, mister!

_She doesn't wait for an answer, but heads for the door. Jess shoves his hands in his pockets and watches her go._

**A/N: Again, thanks for all your kind words. I updated this tonight, especially for MissGoalie75. You always review and make me happy. I hope you get this before you go away.  
**

**That's all for Paul Anka folks, but stay tuned for the next episode; 58 Seats, 62 Koreans! (Will be posted as the same story - just another chapter).  
**


	4. Different Sidekicks

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. And thanks to MissGoalie75 for pointing out my Hartford error. I wasn't sure about that when I typed it but then completely forgot to check it. Giant cookie for you. Moving on from the Paul Anka episode now, and into the next episode; Different Sidekicks. (As much as I wanted to, I couldn't really justify calling it 58 Seats, 62 Koreans. Sigh.) ****Drumroll please!**

DIFFERENT SIDEKICKS

1. INT. BUS - DAY

_Luke is sitting at the front of the bus with the other parents. April is in the background. Freddy and his friend Jim are sitting behind her. There seems to be a debate going on. Luke is looking at his phone, like he's psyching himself up to use it. April gets out of her seat and walks up to him._

APRIL  
Hey.

_Luke jumps, surprised, but then smiles at April._

LUKE  
Oh, hey, April. Everything okay?

APRIL  
Yeah, we're just wondering if you could settle a debate for us? See Jim says Greg Maddox was the wins champion in '92 for the Atlanta Braves, but Freddy says he played for the Chicago Cubs. Thought maybe you'd know.

LUKE  
Oh, well, sure. 1992. That would be...that was actually the same year I opened the diner and, well, I guess the year before you were born so yeah. I think Freddy is right. He was with the Cubs. But I'm pretty sure he went to the Braves the year after.

_April smiles and nods happily._

APRIL  
Great! Thanks Dad!

_Luke watches as she goes back to her seat and is smiling when he turns back to the front. He picks up his phone again and dials._

LUKE  
Hey, Lorelai, it's me. And don't start talking about Paradise, I know you like your bits but-

2. INT. LUKE'S DINER — DAY

_Lorelai is at the counter, phone to her ear._

LORELAI  
Oh, Luke, dirty! I don't like my bits. _You_ like my bits. _I_ like your bits!

3. INT. BUS — DAY

_We cut between the two scenes._

LUKE  
Aw, geez. I just wanted to call, say hi. Make sure everything was okay.

_In the diner, Caesar walks out from the kitchen and sees Lorelai on the phone. She looks at him guiltily, but he just shrugs and goes back to his work. _

LORELAI  
Um, yeah, everything is okay. Isn't it?

LUKE  
Yeah great. I just...yesterday was weird, I know. I didn't mean to make you breakdown over the phone but...

LORELAI  
I know. I didn't mean to breakdown on the phone but I think it was good. If I hadn't then, I would have some other time and you know, that could have been messy. I mean, supposing I'd been water skiing at the time, or hang-gliding, or geez, I could have been with my Mother! That would have definitely been more awkward.

_Luke chuckles._

LUKE  
You planning on going hang-gliding in the near future?

LORELAI  
God no!

LUKE  
Well, I'm glad we talked.

_Lorelai smiles. Caesar is walking around with the coffee pot. Lorelai waves to him._

LORELAI  
Me too. (to Caesar) Hey, Caesar, can I get a refill?

_Luke frowns._

LUKE  
Are you in the diner?

LORELAI  
Yeah. It's eight in the morning, where else would I get my coffee? Oh and you should see what Caesar is doing with the place! Did you know you now sell frozen bananas and chicken fingers. Ha, silly name, chickens do not have fingers my friend, but maybe-

LUKE  
Lorelai! Are you on your cell phone in my diner?!

_Lorelai jumps guiltily and Caesar starts pouring her coffee._

LORELAI  
No! I'm hanging up now. Bye!

_She's smiling as she puts down her phone. She peers at her cup as Caesar is about to walk away._

LORELAI  
Uh, no! Caesar my man, that just isn't enough.

_She grins at him as he sighs and keeps filling her mug._

LORELAI  
You know, you are way better trained than Luke!

4. INT. PARIS'S HALLWAY — DAY

_Rory knocks on Paris's door. She has her phone in her hand. Paris opens the door and peers suspiciously past the chain._

PARIS  
Rory. You better get inside, quickly.

_She unbolts the chain and pulls Rory roughly into the apartment._

5. INT. PARIS'S APARTMENT — DAY

_Rory stumbles inside._

RORY  
Ow! Paris! What is with you?

_Paris is quickly locking the door again._

PARIS  
Playing it safe. I don't know if you noticed, but two members of the doo-wop group are missing and the rest of them look like they're on the war path. We're thinking foul play. There's no telling who might be about.

_Rory looks concerned._

RORY  
Missing? Like, Jimmy Hoffa kind of missing.

_Paris shrugs._

PARIS  
It's possible, though I doubt it'd be as high profile a case.

_Rory nods and moves to the couch._

RORY  
Of course, well, it's good that you're playing it safe.

_Paris joins Rory and they both sit._

PARIS  
So, what brings you to this part of town?

RORY  
Well, actually, I was wondering if my room is still available?

_Paris looks angry._

PARIS  
Logan meet some more bridesmaids?

_Rory looks awkward._

RORY  
No, Logan is out of town. I just don't feel right staying in his apartment when I plan on breaking up with him.

PARIS  
Oh...Oh! Well if it's not bridesmaids, what is it?

RORY  
Everything. It's...it's just Logan. It's his life. His life style. It's not mine. I'm not the girl who steals yachts and leaves school and goes out drinking every night.

_Paris is sceptical._

PARIS  
Well, you've been doing a pretty good impression of that girl.

RORY  
I know. And I need to stop. I want to be normal again. I want to be Rory. I've been trying to call so I can talk to him, but I guess his cell is off, or out of range.

_Rory is agitated, playing with her phone. Paris puts on her comforting face._

PARIS  
When does he get back?

RORY  
About a week I think. He's on another stupid Life and Death Brigade thing.

_She stands up irritated, waving her phone about._

RORY  
I just hate that I can't get hold of him. I really want to get this over with, but now I have to wait. It's so irresponsible. What if something huge had happened? What if, what if his sister got hurt, or his dog died or what if, what if we were invaded by Switzerland?

_Paris looks surprised. Rory doesn't notice._

RORY  
I mean, sure Switzerland has always been on the fence before, they've always just been Switzerland, but now, supposing they're sick of it and want to fight back?

PARIS  
Logan has a dog?

RORY  
Not the point. It's irresponsible!

_She flops back down on the couch._

PARIS  
Well, you can stay here as long as you want, or forever if that's what you need.

RORY (quietly)  
Thanks Paris.

_She's calmer now, and just idly playing with her phone._

PARIS  
So? What brought this on.

_Rory pulls her feet under her on the couch and turns to face Paris._

RORY  
Well...Jess.

6. EXT. PARK — DAY

_April's school group has stopped for lunch. The students are gathered at picnic tables. Luke sits with April as they pick at their salads._

LUKE  
So, how come you're not eating lunch with your friends today?

APRIL  
Ugh! Well their conversation has gone from baseball to baseball and back to baseball. Even Marcia is getting into it. I could use a break.

LUKE  
So I guess we're not going to discuss the Red Sox here.

APRIL  
I'd rather not.

_Luke nods for a moment._

LUKE  
Well then, I was wondering how you liked Rory yesterday?

_April smiles._

APRIL  
She was nice. She seemed to know a lot about you.

_She looks at him with an eyebrow raised, clearly expecting more information._

LUKE  
Yeah, I guess she does. I mean I'm dating her mom...engaged to her mom actually. But even before that, her and Lorelai were always coffee addicts and neither of them can cook, so they spent most of their lives in the diner. Her Dad wass never around much so I guess I kind of, watched out for her.

_He's talking as if he's trying to defend something._

APRIL  
Well lucky for her then.

_April seems to be studying her salad for a moment, then abruptly looks up._

APRIL  
Dad?

LUKE  
Yeah?

APRIL  
I'm glad I have you now as well.

_Luke doesn't smile, but his posture changes and he seems very happy._

LUKE  
That's...I'm really glad as well. So, you know, when Lorelai and I get married, Rory will be your stepsister.

APRIL  
I figured. That's going to be great. I've always wanted a sister. Of course, I did want a younger sister that I could dress up and experiment on, but Rory seems really nice, so I'm cool with her.

_April smirks a little, head down as she eats her salad, but with one eye on Luke._

APRIL  
And I guess, once you're married, you could always arrange a younger sister for me...

_Luke is slightly shocked as he digests this idea._

LUKE  
Ha, uh, yeah, well...

_Now he looks happy. Then suddenly nervous as he peers at her closely._

LUKE  
What kind of experiments did you mean?

7. EXT. GILMORE HOUSE — DAY

_Rory's car is parked out front. Rory is walking towards the steps, struggling with bags when her phone rings. She accidentally drops a bag and then answers the phone hurriedly._

RORY  
Hello?

8. EXT. SOMEWHERE IN THE WILDERNESS — DAY

_Logan is sitting on a tree trunk as he talks on his phone. He doesn't look hugely thrilled and his voice is curt._

LOGAN  
Hey Ace, what's up?

9. EXT. GILMORE HOUSE — DAY

_We cut between these scenes._

_Rory is a bit shocked at hearing Logan. She wasn't prepared._

RORY  
Oh, Logan. Hi

LOGAN  
I just got your messages, is something wrong?

RORY  
Where are you?

LOGAN  
Approximately in the middle of No and Where. We're about to head to Place Not On Map.

RORY  
Oh. Well...can we talk?

LOGAN (impatiently)  
We are talking Ace. What do you want?

_Rory looks annoyed now._

RORY  
I want to break up.

_Now Logan looks surprised then stressed._

LOGAN  
Rory, no! I thought we fixed this. I mean, I know you still haven't forgiven me but I thought we were working on it.

_Rory sits down on the step._

RORY  
This isn't about the bridesmaids Logan. This is just...everything. I can't do us anymore. I shouldn't have come back to you in the first place.

_Logan is leaning over and has his head in his hand._

LOGAN  
But Rory I thought things were good. Until the wedding anyway. And you know I told you, I thought we were broken up, so-

RORY  
Logan, please, listen to me. This isn't about the bridesmaids. This is about me.

LOGAN (quietly)  
But I love you Ace.

_Rory sighs._

RORY  
You think you do, Logan. But the girl you love isn't really me. I'm different when I'm with you. And I don't want to be that girl anymore. I want to be boring Rory that stays home and reads at night and watches TV.

_Logan is really upset, but trying to hold it in._

RORY (cont'd)  
Logan, part of me did love you. You were kind and generous and you showed me an amazing, crazy world...

LOGAN  
But?

RORY  
But if I'm being honest with myself, that's not the world I want to live in. And I know you can't fit in mine.

_Rory's eyes are filled with tears._

_Logan's voice is cracking, but he nods. He knows she's right._

LOGAN  
I wish I could. You were the best first girlfriend a guy could wish for.

_Rory smiles sadly._

RORY  
You did really well at being a boyfriend. You should try it again sometime.

_He nods, mutely._

RORY (quietly)  
Well, I've moved my stuff out of your apartment so I guess...Goodbye Logan.

_Logan releases a shaky breath._

LOGAN  
Bye Ace. Take care.

_Rory closes her phone and just stays on the step, arms wrapped around her as she cries silently. Lorelai pulls up in her jeep, looks surprised, but then comes to sit by her. She wraps her arm around her and hugs her close, kissing the top of her head._


	5. Different Sidekicks Part 2

**A/N: So I realised as I looked at the published version that there was a line missing from the last chapter. I've fixed it now, but have also added it to the beginning of this, to avoid confusion.**

**And yes, I agree that breaking up with Logan on the phone was cruel, but I really needed to alter things enough so that he wouldn't have the accident. I may not be finished with him yet anyway. It's possible he could reappear later on. **

**Enjoy!**

_***************_

_Rory closes her phone and just stays on the step, arms wrapped around her as she cries silently. Lorelai pulls up in her jeep, looks surprised, but then comes to sit by her. She wraps her arm around her and hugs her close, kissing the top of her head. _10. INT. DRAGONFLY INN - RECEPTION – DAY

_Michel is at the desk attempting to deal with a guest. The Korean woman is small but holds herself very erect in a proud fashion. She is dressed in riding clothes._

MICHEL  
No, ma'am I am sorry but we do not have side saddles. If you want to ride the horse you will have to do it like everyone else.

GUEST  
I am not everyone else! It is improper!

_Michel has his bored face on. _

MICHEL  
Well, if you do not want to ride in our saddles, you are welcome to walk on your own legs and lead the horse behind you. Though I can not promise that he will not ogle you improperly. Cletus has always been a scoundrel.

_The guest looks outraged at this and promptly turns and marches back up the stairs, almost barrelling into Lorelai, who is walking in with the mail._

LORELAI  
Woah, what's going on Michel?

_Michel glowers at her._

MICHEL  
Your guests are particularly trying today. When did we become the number one holiday destination for crazy Koreans?

LORELAI  
It's Lane's wedding. I think the Kim family has taking over every inn, hotel and B and B within a twenty mile radius.

MICHEL  
Make them leave. Cancel the wedding.

LORELAI (sarcastically)  
Excellent idea Michel. And after I do that, I'll round up all the chow puppies in the county and have them drowned.

_Michel is disgusted._

MICHEL  
Horrible woman!

LORELAI  
Yes, but I'm the horrible woman who signs your pay-checks. Now be nice to the guests. They'll be gone in two days.

11. INT. PARIS'S APARTMENT - RORY'S ROOM – DAY

_Rory and Lane are setting up Rory's room. There are a few boxes piled around the place. Rory is knelt by a bookcase, sorting out her books. Lane is by another bookcase, doing the same with a box of CD's. _

LANE  
I still find it exciting, putting CD's out in the open. So many years of hiding things in the floorboards really leaves an impression, you know?

_Rory laughs._

RORY  
I know. You should have seen me trying to dress myself the first month at college. It was stressful having to find a brand new outfit every day. I missed my uniform!

LANE  
But you're uniform was adorable. Floorboards don't have the same cuteness level.

_Rory is smiling as she puts another book on the shelf, but then frowns as she looks over at Lane._

RORY  
Lane?

_Lane glances at her friend, curious at the change in her tone._

LANE  
Rory?

RORY  
Was I different back then?

LANE  
Different?

RORY  
I mean, yeah, I was younger and my hair was different and I hadn't realised how awesome the Smashing Pumpkins were – thank you for never giving up on me, by the way –

LANE (quickly)  
You finally understood Bullet With Butterfly Wings baby. It was all worth it.

RORY  
But now – lately – do I act differently?

_Lane is quiet for a moment as she considers._

LANE  
You dropped out of Yale. You stole a yacht Rory!

_Rory opens her mouth to speak, but Lane continues, waving her arms about as she speaks agitatedly._

LANE  
I'm not judging you or anything. I'm just...well, yeah. That was weird. It was a different Rory. You barely spoke to your Mom for months! For awhile I thought: maybe Mrs Kim wasn't talking crazy when she threatened me with the apocalypse – maybe, maybe she just got the signs wrong! But that stuff is fixed now. There was no apocalypse. And you now live in this incredibly dangerous looking apartment, but I bet you can play your music as loud as you want and your neighbours won't care, or won't know, coz' they've already had their ears removed by your little doo-wop group, so everything seems fine to me now.

_Rory seems comforted by Lane's rant._

RORY  
It's all because of Jess.

LANE  
Oh, and we will be thanking him my friend. Don't worry. But he was only the catalyst Rory. You were the one that fixed everything again.

_Lane cocks her head to the side as she considers something._

LANE  
It should have been me. I should have told you how crazy you were being. Hell, no, your Mom should have told you. But I guess...we were too afraid. We had something to lose. Jess didn't.

_She smiles apologetically at Rory, who nods._

RORY  
Next time, tell me anyway? Please!

LANE  
I will.

RORY  
Do you promise?

LANE  
I do.

_They grin at each other and throw themselves awkwardly over the floor as they try to hug._

LANE  
I love you Rory!

RORY  
I love you Lane!

LANE  
I love you but I'm still marrying Zach.

RORY  
Glad to hear it.

_They're giggling as they pull away. Lane tries to repress a smirk._

LANE  
So? Are you bringing a date to my wedding?

_Rory is caught off guard and looks surprised for a moment._

RORY  
I haven't asked him...It's kind of short notice...Should I?

LANE  
You've been talking to him though, right?

RORY  
E-mailing. I should probably call him. I mean I think we're...That would be a date.

_Lane nods._

LANE  
Unless you pay him, in which case it would make him an escort and you could be Richard Gere.

_Rory pulls a face and shakes her head._

RORY  
Julia Roberts just doesn't do it for me.

LANE  
So?

RORY  
So...I guess I should call him.

_Lane nods and pats Rory's shoulder._

LANE  
That's my Rory.

RORY  
And then hang up fifteen times before I say anything.

_Lane is still nodding, but stops abruptly, frowning at her friend._

LANE  
Hey! You can't do that. That's my thing.

12. INT. CHRISTOPHER'S HOUSE – LOUNGE ROOM - NIGHT

_Christopher sits on his couch talking on his sidekick._

CHRISTOPHER  
Well I'm glad you like it kiddo. And don't worry about the bills, coz' I've got the whole thing on a plan at my end.

13. INT. PARIS'S APARTMENT – LOUNGE – NIGHT

_Rory is sat at the table her laptop open in front of her as she talks on her sidekick._

RORY  
That's great Dad, really. And I do like it. I love it. I feel like Veronica Mars. I'm going to have to be an investigative journalist now.

14. INT. CHRISTOPHER'S HOUSE – LOUNGE ROOM – NIGHT

_We cut between these two scenes._

CHRISTOPHER  
I'm not sure who that is, or what that means, but I hope it's good. And don't get too bummed about the Logan thing. He seemed like a cool guy. Maybe you two will work things out.

RORY  
I don't think so Dad, but it's okay. I'm happy with things now.

CHRISTOPHER  
All right, if you say so. I'll speak to you later... or in a minute, because I can message you on my awesome new sidekick! Mwahahaha!

_Rory laughs._

RORY  
Bye Dad.

_She hangs up, places the phone on the table and then stares at her computer screen, moving her hands to the keyboard. _  
RORY  
Dear Jess...Dear Jess...Dear Jess: be my date to Lane's wedding. Leave your job and your business and come all the way out to Stars Hollow to hang out with me for an afternoon. Me, who doesn't even have the guts to call you...

Close up on the screen shows 'Dear Jess' typed in an email, but Rory is already deleting whatever was written underneath it.

She groans and shifts in her chair, hands poised over the keyboard as she tries to come up with something to write.

_She looks across at her phone, glaring at it for a moment as she thinks._

RORY (muttering)  
Dear Jess. You owe me a prom!

_She picks up the phone and dials._

RORY (to phone)  
Hey. You have a dinner jacket, right?


	6. Different Sidekicks Part 3

**A/N: Just in case it needs clarifying, you can pretty much imagine the episode happening as it aired, with these scenes stuck in to replace any that contradict my new version. Eg - Mrs Kim still told Lorelai she couldn't come to the wedding without a date and the bachelor/bachelorette parties still wound up in Brian's Aunt's basement.**

**I apologise if Rory and Jess seem a bit fluffy in this installment. I just wanted them to be happy for awhile before any big drama starts. As for what the Big Drama is going to be, I have no idea. If you have one, please share!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

*******************

**DIFFERENT SIDEKICKS Part 3**

15. INT. DRAGONFLY INN — KITCHEN — DAY

_Lorelai is leaning against the counter with a coffee in her hands as Sookie prepares food. _

LORELAI  
- but now that I actually have a man and Mrs Kim has almost accepted the fact that I'm not a two bit tramp, I still can't go to Lane's wedding in case her relatives think I am. It's not fair!

SOOKIE  
Man that sucks. It's Lane! You have to be at her wedding...Ooh — I know! You can borrow Jackson.

_Lorelai smiles sceptically at her friend._

LORELAI  
Really? Are you ready to give lap dances to Korean business men? Coz' if I take Jackson then people will think you're the entertainment.

SOOKIE  
Oh. Yeah. Darn. Well, we could share him!

LORELAI  
Ah yes, because Mrs Kim has always been a great advocate of a Mormon's right to practice polygamy.

_She sighs._

LORELAI  
It's okay Sookie. I'll figure something out.

_Michel suddenly barrels into the kitchen, highly agitated._

MICHEL  
Lorelai? Lorelai, you must do something now or I will quit.

LORELAI  
What now Michel?

MICHEL  
The wedding guests. They are torturing me. The couple in room three are demanding...well I hardly know what they are demanding because they speak very broken English — if it could be considered English it at all. Honestly! Why must we keep letting foreign people in to this country?

_Lorelai and Sookie smirk at each other, raising their eyebrows at Michel's comment. Suddenly Lorelai's eyes widen and she smiles._

LORELAI  
Poor Michel, it's awful, I know, but it's your job.

_Michel just glowers._

MICHEL (mutters)  
Well maybe I don't want it anymore.

LORELAI  
Of course, there may be another way around it.

/iMichel looks at her warily.

LORELAI  
I'll make you a deal. I will handle the couple in room three and in return, you will be my date to Lane's wedding.

_Michel doesn't know whether to be pleased or to keep up his angry French persona. There's silence as he considers._

MICHEL  
Will there be dancing?

Lorelai grins.

LORELAI  
The bride and groom have their own band. I'm sure there will be dancing.

MICHEL  
Fine.

_Lorelai squeals happily as she heads out of the kitchen._

LOERLAI  
Angry Koreans, here I come. I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow.

_Once Lorelai has gone, Michel's face suddenly contorts._

MICHEL  
Wait! This is the wedding that the Koreans are going to?!

16. INT. TRUNCHEON BOOKS — DAY

_Jess is standing in front of the shelves of books, occasionally pulling one out, perusing it and putting it back. Matthew and Chris sit on desks that weren't there before. _

MATTHEW  
So exactly how long are you going to be gone?

_Jess rolls his eyes but doesn't look at him._

JESS  
I told you Matthew, I'm only going away for a couple of days.

MATTHEW  
Right. To Stars Hollow? To see a girl.

CHRIS  
A very cute girl.

_Matthew nods in agreement. _

MATTHEW  
A very cute girl.

JESS  
And to see a friend from school marry another...acquaintance of mine.

_Matthew nods knowingly. _

MATTHEW  
Oh! So did you sleep with the friend or the acquaintance?

_He uses air quotes when he says acquaintance. Jess looks horrified._

JESS  
I didn't sleep with anyone! Lane is Rory's best friend from school. Me and Rory used to hang out with Lane and her band. Now she's getting married to Zach, who was in the band.

_Matthew processes this._

MATTHEW  
Okay. So you only slept with Rory?

_Jess looks annoyed now, but ignores Matthew and grabs a book from the shelf, holding it up to Chris, who nods in understanding._

JESS  
I'll be back in two days.

CHRIS  
Bye Jess.

_Jess picks up a small backpack and heads out the door. Matthew looks surprised._

MATTHEW  
But? Hey! I wasn't finished.

CHRIS  
Man, you have got to learn when to shut up.

MATTHEW  
I just want to know that the guy is coming back. What if he gets there and that girl uses her wiles on him, and then we lose a business partner?!

_Chris gets off the desk, shaking his head as he walks away._

CHRIS  
Why is it that the only response I can think of for that is Hakuna Matata?

17. INT. LUKE'S DINER — DAY

_Rory is sitting at a table by herself. There are a few other people around, but it's not busy and Ceasar is making notes at the counter. The bell jingles and Jess walks in, carrying his backpack. Caesar waves at him._

CAESAR  
Hi Jess! Luke told me you were coming. He said the key is in the usual place.

_Jess nods at Caesar, but his gaze is going to Rory who watches him with a smile._

JESS  
Thanks Caesar.

_He moves over to Rory and sits down at her table._

CAESAR  
Hey, you want to try a frozen banana? They're real good!

_Jess raises his eyebrows at Rory who shakes her head slightly._

JESS  
Ah, thanks Caesar, I'm good.

CAESAR  
Fine, suit yourself.

_He shrugs and heads back to the kitchen. Jess smiles at Rory._

JESS  
Hey.

RORY  
You hurt his feelings.

JESS  
He has feeling for his banana?

_Rory giggles._

RORY  
Thanks for coming.

_Jess shrugs, nonchalantly. _

JESS  
It's okay. It's good to get away from the guys sometimes.

RORY  
They seemed nice though.

JESS  
They're great, they're just...Well there isn't really a word for Matthew.

RORY  
Try living with Paris!

_Jess looks horrified by the idea._

JESS (quickly)  
Matthew is amazing. He's great. I love living with him. Perfect house mate.

_Rory laughs again._

JESS  
So...you look happier than last time.

RORY  
I am.

JESS  
So it's all fixed?

RORY  
It is. Totally. It wasn't an ideal way to end things but...I had to do it.

_Jess smiles slowly._

JESS  
Alright.

_Rory smiles back at him nervously._

RORY  
I'm really glad you're here.

JESS (softly)  
Me too.

_They both look at each other for a moment, before leaning closer and kissing softly. Rory is blushing as they pull apart._

RORY  
So, umm...the wedding is at one tomorrow. I've got Lane's bachelorette party tonight and Zach said to tell you you're welcome to join him for his bachelor party.

_Jess looks unsure._

RORY  
I mean, I doubt it'll be a Tom Hanks kind of Bachelor Party, but you know, it could be fun...

JESS  
Okay.

_Rory is surprised._

RORY  
Okay?

_Jess shrugs._

JESS  
I liked Zach. Well, I didn't really know him, but I liked Dave and if Lane liked them both, they can't be that different can they?

_She smiles, eyes wide._

RORY  
Poor, foolish boy! Well they were meeting up at Dell's in -

_She checks her watch._

RORY  
Oh my god! An hour! I have to go get ready.

_She jumps out of her seat and starts to charge for the door before she spins back and kisses Jess quickly as he stands up._

RORY  
I am really glad you came.

_She smiles at him before spinning back for the door. Jess is smirking as she leaves._

18. INT. BRIAN'S AUNT'S REC ROOM — NIGHT

_Music plays. People dance. Lane and Zach are dancing crazily together. Brian and Kyon are trying to copy them, though it looks awkward. A couple of guys are banging a rhythm on a table with chop sticks. Lorelai and Sookie sit on a couch, chatting to a couple of the guys.  
Rory walks away from the dancing group and collapses on another couch. Jess approaches her with two drinks. He hands one to her._

JESS  
Having fun?

RORY  
It's...different. Not my usual kind of bachelorette party.

JESS  
Oh yeah? You go to a lot of these things?

RORY  
One, actually, and that was my Mom's, back when she was going to marry Max. It was a drag club and I was an international super model, very big in Germany.

_Jess chuckles._

JESS  
That sounds like your Mom. Did you ever hear about TJ's bachelor party?

_Rory looks at him, curious._

RORY  
No? What happened?

_Jess suddenly looks evasive._

JESS  
Ah...nothing much. Just...well let's say I don't think the other guests in the club new there would be male mud wrestling going on.

_Rory grimaces._

RORY  
TJ mud wrestled?

_Jess nods._

RORY  
Great. Now I'm scarred for life.

_Jess smirks._

JESS  
So did Luke.

_Rory looks at him wide eyed._

JESS  
And me.

_Rory's mouth gapes._

RORY  
Mariano, is there something I should know about you?

_Jess smirks and elbows her arm._

JESS  
Shut up and drink your drink.

_Now Rory is smirking behind her cup as she starts to drink._

RORY  
Was it sexy?

_In the background, the guys Lorelai and Sookie were talking with walk away. Lorelai looks over at Rory and Jess._

LORELAI  
She looks happy.

_Sookie follows her gaze and smiles._

SOOKIE  
Yeah. They both do. So, is this a thing now? Are they a thing?

_Lorelai shrugs._

LORELAI  
I think the jury is still out on that one. Rory hasn't said much to me.

SOOOKIE  
Well how do you feel about it?

LORELAI  
It's not what I expected. I spent so long hating Jess and everything he put her through, but...I don't think she ever did. Her and Jess were always a mystery to me. This time I'm just going to stay out of it for awhile. I mean, hey, I thought Dean was fantastic and look what happened there. First impressions can be wrong I guess. And second, and third.

SOOKIE  
But hey, he was a kid back then. They both were. And he's definitely matured.

_Lorelai smiles._

LORELAI  
Yeah, I know. Don't get me wrong. I'm not freaked out by Jess. I'm actually really happy for both of them. It's just weird. I wasted all those years planning his untimely death, but I actually kind of like him now.

_Lane appears in front of the couch, dancing as she walks._

LANE (squealing)  
Lorelai! Dance! Sookie! Dance!

_She grabs their hands, pulling them both into the group of dancing people._

In the background, Rory is leading Jess up the stairs.

18. EXT. STREETS OF STARS HOLLOW — NIGHT

_Rory and Jess are walking together, Jess has his arm around Rory._

RORY  
So does it look the same?

JESS  
It hasn't changed, but it's not the same as it was.

RORY  
Ooh, deep, philosophical answer. Nice.

_She smiles up at him and he leans down to kiss her quickly, still walking._

JESS  
So, Yale is nearly over for the year?

RORY  
Almost. Classes finish next week and exams start in a fortnight.

_Jess nods, slowly._

JESS  
So...do you have any plans for the summer?

RORY  
Well I was working at the Gazette, but it doesn't pay enough right now to justify driving in all the time. Gas isn't cheap people! So I was going to look for something more local. Also, the Gazette feels weird now coz' of the Huntzberger connection.

_Jess looks alert suddenly, looking around him._

JESS  
Hey, remember this place?

_He moves to grab her by the hand and pulls her off down a side track._

19. EXT. BRIDGE - NIGHT

_Jess pulls Rory quickly down the slope towards the bridge._

RORY  
The bridge? Of course I remember it. I'm not the one who's been gone for three years.

_Jess ignores her statement and stands behind Rory, wrapping his arms around her waist._

JESS  
I always thought of it as our bridge.

RORY  
Our bridge?

JESS  
We had our first date here.

RORY  
The picnic? That wasn't a date! That was a shanghai.

JESS  
Well, see what a caring guy I was? I didn't take you on any old boring first date. I gave you a shanghai.

_Rory is smiling softly and nods._

RORY  
It was a really good first shanghai.

_Jess leans his head close to Rory's ear and speaks so we can barely hear him._

JESS  
Rory? Are we really doing this?

_Rory turns around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck._

RORY  
Looks like it.

_She kisses him passionately now and he responds with equal fervour, pulling her in close to him as she stretches her body against his._


	7. Different Sidekicks Part 4

20. EXT. KIM'S ANTIQUES — DAY

_Lorelai stands in front of the gate, dressed for Lane's wedding and self-consciously trying to avoid the gazes of a group of Korean men who are staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. Jess approaches. He's wearing a plain white dress shirt underneath his black dinner jacket._

LORELAI  
Jess!

_Lorelai looks way too happy to see him and grabs his arm as soon as he's close enough._

JESS  
Lorelai?

LORELAI  
Don't leave me.

JESS  
Aren't we supposed to be going inside for this wedding thing?

LORELAI  
I'm not allowed.

_Jess raises an eyebrow._

JESS  
Did you offend Mrs Kim? Take the Lord's name in vain?

LORELAI  
No, I came without a date, so I'm probably a hooker.

_Jess smirks._

JESS  
Of course. And you thought you might pick someone up, standing here on the street? Coz' if that's what you want, looks to me like there's a group of guys over there that would be interested.

_He raises his arm, gesturing to the Koreans. Lorelai slaps his hand back down and turns her back on the men._

LORELAI  
Jess! They're the people I'm avoiding. Mrs Kim said if I came to the wedding without a date, then her friends would think I was a...prostitute. And don't smirk. It's not funny!

JESS  
Oh, but I think it is a bit funny!

LORELAI  
I bribed Michel into coming with me, but he's stood me up for Celine Dion, so now I'm waiting for Christopher...

_Christopher approaches as if on cue. Lorelai looks relieved and grabs hold of him as she turns to Jess._

LORELAI  
Who is here! Hurray! I have a date.

JESS (dryly)  
I'm happy for you. (he nods his head toward the group of men) I'll tell the guys to try Miss Patty instead.

CHRISTOPHER  
What's going on?

LORELAI  
Oh, Jess was trying to sell me into prostitution, but we talked about it and decided it's not for me. Unless I was a Gigi type prostitute. You know, groomed my whole life to serve Louis Jordan...

CHRISTOPHER  
Jess? You're Jess?

_Lorelai gasps._

LORELAI  
Oh, that's right, I forgot. You guys have never met. Well — Jess, this is Chris, Rory's dad. Chris this is Jess, Rory's...

CHRISTOPHER  
Ex? Weren't you the guy that —

LORELAI (firmly)  
Chris, this is Jess, Rory's friend.

_She shoots Christopher a warning look and he shuts his mouth. Jess just stands awkwardly, hands shoved in the pocket of his trousers._

JESS  
Hey.

_There's a beat._

CHRISTOPHER  
Hi.

_Jess looks uncertainly at Lorelai._

JESS  
So, I should go find Rory. She's probably waiting for me...

_Lorelai nods at him quickly._

LORELAI  
Yes. Go. And hey Jess?

_Jess has started to walk away, but looks back at Lorelai who smiles at him._

LORELAI  
Thanks for not pimping me out.

_Jess just nods and walks into Kim's Antiques. As soon as he's gone, Christopher rounds on Lorelai._

CHRISTOPHER  
Okay, Lor, what is going on?

_Lorelai grabs Christopher's arm and tries to pull him down the road a little, away from the ears of the people milling in front of Mrs Kim's._

LORELAI  
That's Jess.

CHRISTOPHER  
The guy that broke Rory's arm and then broke her heart?

_Lorelai just stares at the floor._

CHRISTOPHER  
I'm gonna kill that punk. Why is he here?

LORELAI  
Chris, no. You don't need to kill him. He's here because Rory asked him to come. They're sort of...dating, I think.

CHRISTOPHER  
What? Are you kidding me? After what he did last time? Wait! Is he...Oh my God. Is he the reason she broke up with Logan?

_Lorelai looks tired of the conversation and rolls her eyes._

LORELAI  
No. Logan, is the reason she broke up with Logan.

CHRISTOPHER  
But, I thought they were so great together. I liked Logan.

_The people milling on the lawn start to move inside. Lorelai starts to follow, slowly._

LORELAI  
Chris, honey, you didn't know Logan. He wasn't good for  
Rory.

CHRISTOPHER  
Oh, but this Jess guy is? He broke her arm Lorelai! He took off for God knows where and didn't tell her! And don't look at me like that. This is stuff you've told me. You were the president of the Death To Jess Club.

_They're at the steps now. Lorelai pauses, grabbing hold of Christopher's arm._

LOERLAI  
Jess is better. He's growing up. He's making up for his mistakes. Everone needs a second chance.

CHRISTOPHER  
Yeah, sure but a fourth or fifth chance?

_Lorelai is getting annoyed now, but tries to cover it._

LORELAI (pretending to joke)  
Hey! At least he didn't get her pregnant at sixteen and take off.

_Christopher looks hurt. He knows that was a pointed comment. Lorelai keeps smiling, trying to play happy._

LORELAI  
Now come on. Let's play nice.

_She hooks her arm through Christopher's and leads him into the building._

21. EXT. STAR'S HOLLOW TOWN CENTRE — NIGHT

_The Wedding party is rocking and people are dancing. Rory and Jess are standing to the side, watching Hep Alien play._

JESS  
Crazy wedding.

RORY  
It wouldn't be a Lane Kim event if it wasn't. She looks happy though. So does Zach.

JESS  
Yeah. I never would have picked the two of them together.

RORY  
There's no explaining attraction I guess.

_She looks up at him, smiling slightly. He looks back, trying to fight his own smile._

JESS  
Oh, funny thing happened earlier.

RORY  
Oh yeah?

JESS  
Your Mom thanked me. Something to do with Korean weddings and prostitution...

_Rory chuckles._

RORY  
Wow. She thanked you? To your face?

_Jess smirks, his gaze fixed on the band._

JESS  
Yep. So I was thinking, you know, I'd just add it to your account.

RORY  
That debts getting pretty big now, huh?

_He looks at her sideways, not turning his head from the band._

JESS  
Let's just say, you owe me a lot of hugs.

_Rory nods her head slowly._

RORY  
Or...

_Jess looks directly at her. She's still facing the band, but now it's her looking sideways at him._

RORY  
After the wedding tonight, I could maybe make a...larger payment?

_Jess tries to play it cool._

JESS  
A larger payment? You mean...

RORY  
If that's appropriate?

_Jess turns back to the band, smiling now. He slips his arm around Rory's waist._

JESS  
Yeah. I think it'd qualify.

_Rory smiles._

22. EXT. STAR'S HOLLOW TOWN CENTRE — NIGHT

_Lorelai and Christopher are sitting at a table, watching the revelries. There's an uncomfortableness between them._

LORELAI  
Thanks for coming Chris.

CHRISTOPHER  
Lor. I'm sorry, about earlier.

LORELAI  
No, I'm sorry. I know you just wanted to look out for Rory. What I said was...it was unfair.

CHRISTOPHER  
Not entirely untrue though.

LORELAI  
But you're fixing things. You've been really great lately.

CHRISTOPHER  
I'm trying.

LORELAI  
Look, I don't know all the details of the Jess situation, but I just know I really, really didn't like Logan. He was bad news. The moment he showed up, Rory started acting like someone else. Casual dating, drinking, dropping out of Yale...everything that went wrong for her in the past year involved him. You know we didn't talk to each other for months?

_Christopher is surprised._

CHRISTOPHER  
I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped.

LORELAI  
You weren't really my favourite person at the time. I mean, I didn't hate you as much as Stalin and Taller Stalin, but I didn't like you much either.

CHRISTOPHER  
Have I told you how sorry I am?

_Lorelai smiles at him and squeezes his hand._

LORELAI  
It's okay. We're good now. And I am now officially telling you, that Jess is a good guy. I think. So far he has been anyway.

_Christopher smiles back and nods._

CHRISTOPHER  
Okay, so until further notice, I will be on Team Jess.

_Lorelai gapes at him and swats him with her hand._

LORELAI  
Oh, Chris! Dirty! He's dating your daughter!

23. INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT — Night

_Jess enters, with Rory close behind. She only just manages to pull the door closed behind her before Jess pulls her on to the couch with him and starts to kiss her. This goes on for a bit before Rory pulls away._

RORY  
How is it, it's been three years since we were last up here doing this, but it feel like nothings changed?

_Jess smirks, leaning back against the arm of the couch and pulling Rory on top of him, hands on her waist._

JESS  
Well Uncle Luke has never been one for decorating. I tried once. I wanted to paint the walls pink and hang taffeta curtains but he just wouldn't go for it.

_Rory slaps him playfully before leaning down to kiss him._

RORY  
Thank goodness for that.

_Jess smirks as his hands start to run up and down Rory's thighs, steadily pushing her dress higher._

JESS  
Really? You wouldn't like pink walls?

_Rory watches his hands for a moment, before starting to unbutton his shirt._

RORY  
Pink walls are fine, but taffeta curtains would be ridiculous.

_He chuckles for a moment, his eyes fixed on her face as she finishes the last buttons on his shirt._

JESS  
Hey, Rory?

RORY  
Jess?

_He stops her hands, forcing her to look up at him. He just stares at her for a second, as he fights to get the words out._

JESS  
I never stopped loving you.

_There's a pause as Rory stares back at him, a small smile playing on her lips before she dives forward and kisses him passionately._

24. INT. GILMORE HOUSE — LOUNGE — NIGHT

_Lorelai is sitting on her couch, feet resting on the coffee table. Paul Anka lies next to her, his head in her lap._

LORELAI  
What if it's Rory next? Okay, maybe not. Her and Jess are new. Kind of. Does it count if they were together before? Oh God I hope not. My daughter can not get married before me. That breaks every law in the universe.

_Paul Anka rolls his head to look at her._

LORELAI  
Okay, maybe not, but it still doesn't make it right. I was supposed to be getting married. June third. It would have been perfect. You would have been the best man. Or the flower dog? Ring bearer? I don't know, but you would have been something. Ooh, I know, you would have been the entertainment. You could have sung our song. What is our song?

_Paul Anka sits up suddenly and barks. Lorelai screws her nose up._

LORELAI  
Really? No, I don't think that would work. Maybe it's for the best. Who wants to get married in June anyway? It'll probably be way too hot. There'd be flies in the food. People would get sunburnt. Rory does not do well in the sun. The carousel would have caused fights. Kirk's mom probably wouldn't let him on it, so he'd cry and Taylor would complain about it being a safety hazard. No. It's a good job I think. That wedding would have been a disaster.

_Paul Anka settles back down on her knee, whining softly. She rubs his head and leans back sadly, closing her eyes._

LORELAI  
Yeah. I know.

_Suddenly the phone rings, making her jump. She gets up to grab the handset from a pot plant by the TV._

LORELAI  
Who's calling now? Oh God, tell me Rory didn't get arrested again! (to phone) Hello?

25. INT. BEDROOM — NIGHT

_Luke walks towards the bed in a darkened hotel room and settles down as he talks on the phone._

LUKE  
Hey. Sorry to call so late. We had some bus problems today. Everything's behind schedule.

26. INT. GILMORE HOUSE — LOUNGE — NIGHT

_We cut between these scenes.  
Lorelai yawns._

LORELAI  
Oh hi Luke. It's okay. Good timing actually. I was just about to head to bed, so as long as you aren't calling because you got arrested, I'm all good.

_Luke chuckles._

LUKE  
Not sure about the reasoning behind that, but it's late, so I'm just going to say that no, I haven't been arrested. How was the wedding?

_Lorelai heads back to the couch, curling up next to Paul Anka._

LORELAI  
It was great. Really, really great. Lane's dress was a success. It's a shame you missed it.

_Luke looks guilty._

LUKE  
In my defence, it was a very short notice wedding.

LORELAI  
Yeah, I know. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. But hey, short notice worked for her. I mean people had, what? Six months notice for ours and look how well that worked out.

_Luke looks hurt._

LORELAI  
Oh, wow. I just did it again didn't I? I'd say blame the alcohol but I didn't get any more after Kirk fired the Yummy Bartenders.

_Luke just sits. There's an awkward silence._

LORELAI  
So Rory and Jess are dating. Again. Don't know if you knew. I don't think they're getting married though. Not this month anyway. And not in June...That carousel was really pretty Luke.

_Luke shakes his head now, smiling slowly._

LUKE  
Lorelai?

LORELAI  
Mmm?

LUKE  
Do you have any plans for June third?

27. INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT — Night

_Rory and Jess lie in Jess's bed. Rory's face rests on his chest as he plays with her hair._

RORY  
We're pretty good at that.

_Jess smirks._

JESS  
Well I know I am.

_Rory lifts her head to glare at him._

RORY  
Hey!

_Jess pulls her closer to him and kisses her._

JESS  
You were amazing.

_Rory looks pleased as she settles back down._

RORY  
I was, wasn't I?

_A phone beeps._

JESS  
Is that yours?

_Rory sits up. _

RORY  
Sounds like it.

_She climbs off the bed, pulling the sheet with her and goes to get her phone from her purse. She checks it and looks surprised._

RORY  
Wow, four missed calls. I didn't hear them.

_Jess's mouth curls up in half a smile._

JESS  
That doesn't surprise me.

RORY  
Jess!

JESS (mimicking her)  
Rory!

RORY  
Shut up, I have to check my messages.

_She stands with her phone at her ear. Jess watches as the expression on her face changes. She looks upset._

JESS  
Rory?

_She closes her phone and looks around awkwardly._

JESS  
Rory what is it? Who was it?

RORY  
That was Colin; one of Logan's friends. The line was bad but I think something happened on their trip. He said they're airlifting Logan to a hospital in New York.

_Jess looks awkward. So does Rory._

JESS  
Oh.

RORY  
Yeah. Oh.

_She uncertainly starts to gather her clothes._

RORY  
I guess...I should go. Why did they call me? We broke up. But he's still...he could be really hurt.

_Jess just watches her, his face blank. She awkwardly tries to get dressed while keeping the sheet around her. Jess suddenly leans over and grabs his pants. He pulls them on quickly and picks up a shirt, heading for the door._

JESS  
I'll give you some privacy.

_Rory watches him leave, silently, but as the door closes she starts to cry. _


	8. Super Cool Party Changes

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who freaked out about the end of the last chapter. Your reviews made me giggle. Especially Taylor's. Did you really stay up till 5 in the morning? Hope this chapter pleases everyone.**

**Cheers,**

**VC  
**

SUPER COOL PARTY CHANGES

1. EXT. LUKE'S DINER - NIGHT

_Rory walks out of the diner, talking on her cell phone. She's not really paying attention to where she's going._

RORY  
Okay Colin. I'll be there in an hour or so. (pause) Bye.

_Rory closes her phone and looks up to see Jess in front of her, leaning against his car. He has a cigarette in his hand. She's surprised._

RORY  
Jess?

JESS  
You need a ride?

RORY  
I thought you took off.

_Jess sighs and stamps out his cigarette._

JESS  
Thought about it. Changed my mind.

_Rory looks pleased and takes a step closer to Jess._

RORY  
Yeah?

JESS  
Look, I'm not thrilled that this is happening, but I get it.  
The guy was...important to you.

_Rory smiles and wraps her arms around Jess's neck, leaning in to kiss him._

RORY  
I love you too.

_Jess tries not to look too pleased and pushes her away gently. _

JESS  
Come on. Get in.

2. INT. HOSPITAL WARD – NIGHT

_Rory walks into the ward and heads towards Colin and Finn who are standing outside Logan's room. They seem a bit cold._

COLIN  
Hey.

RORY  
How is he? Have you heard anything?

FINN  
He's not dead. Why'd you break up with him?

_Rory seems blindsided by the question._

RORY  
I...what?

COLIN  
We weren't sure if we should even call you, but, Honor  
said to, so...

RORY  
Well, I'm glad you did. Where is Honor?

COLIN  
Honor is on her honeymoon in Mykonos trying to get a flight back, and Logan's mom checked herself into some sort of spa in Arizona the moment she heard.

FINN  
Why'd you do it Rory?

COLIN  
Finn, leave it.

FINN  
But I wanna know. She breaks up with him, on the phone, might I add, very classy, and then Logan bounces his way down a cliff!

_Rory looks uncomfortable._

RORY  
I had to.

_Colin and Finn look at each other._

FINN  
Over the phone?

RORY  
Hey, it's not like I pushed him off the cliff! In fact, I was the one that was dead set against this whole stupid thing if you remember. I told you all it wasn't safe, I told him it wasn't safe but he did it anyway. You all act like you're invincible, like nothing you do will have any impact on people, but you're not and it does and people get hurt. I had to break up with Logan because I was tired of dealing with his idiotic behaviour.

_Finn doesn't seem to know how to respond. Colin grabs his arm._

COLIN  
It's okay. Sorry Rory. Come on Finn. He's in there.

_Colin gestures to the room behind him and pulls Finn down the corridor._

FINN (to Colin)  
I still don't see why she had to do it over the phone.

_Rory shakes her head and walks into the hospital room._

3. INT. HOSPITAL WARD – NIGHT

_Jess walks up the corridor as Rory walks out of Logan's room. He's carrying two coffee cups._

JESS  
Hey.

_He hands her one of the cups and Rory smiles at him tiredly._

RORY  
Thanks.

_They move to sit down on chairs against the wall._

JESS  
So, is he okay?

RORY  
He's not dead. His brain dead friends seem to think he's gonna be alright but the Doctors won't tell me anything because I'm not family.

JESS  
He's not conscious?

RORY  
Apparently he bounced down a cliff. I guess it takes a while to sleep that off.

JESS  
You wanna stick around? See if he wakes up?

_Rory looks around at the hospital._

RORY  
His sister's on her way. His parents are AWOL, but that's nothing new...I can't really do anything.

_Jess just watches her as she tries to decide._

RORY  
God, where is Mitchum? That's his son! He should be here.

_Rory stands up quickly._

RORY  
I'm gonna call him. That narcissistic ass needs someone to tell him what a prick he is.

_She turns to Jess._

RORY  
Then we can go.

JESS  
You sure?

_Rory nods._

RORY  
Yep. I'm sure. I'm so done with this world.

_Jess smiles as Rory walks away to make her call._

4. INT. DRAGONFLY INN – KITCHEN – DAY

_Lorelai and Sookie are both sitting on stools at the table._

LORELAI  
So it's back on.

SOOKIE  
This is incredible! And wonderful!

LORELAI  
I know. It's a complete turn around. It's amazing. I never cancelled the bookings for the hall and the church, coz' I was hoping that things would fix themselves, I just didn't really think they would.

SOOKIE  
Cake! I can start your cake again!

LORELAI  
I just...I hope he wants it, you know?

SOOKIE  
Oh honey, of course he does. He's wanted you forever.  
He wants this. I know it.

LORELAI  
But, what if he's just doing it to keep me happy? I did use emotional blackmail.

SOOKIE  
Honey, Luke loves you. More than anything. I'd stake my stove on that. Trust me. He wants to marry you.

_Sookie sees the nervousness in Lorelai's face._

LORELAI  
Your stove?

SOOKIE  
Yep. And my Global Chef's knife. Ooh and Davey! And  
Martha!

_Lorelai laughs._

LORELAI  
Okay, stop betting with your children. I believe you.

SOOKIE  
Good. Coz' you deserve to be happy. Luke's been a jerk lately, but it sounds like whatever Jess said to him has woken him up. And whatever you've said. Don't question it. Stop analysing. Just be happy.

_Lorelai drains the last of her coffee._

LORELAI  
Thanks Sookie.

_They smile at each other. Lorelai checks her watch._

LORELAI  
I should get to the diner. He should be back soon.

_She squeezes Sookie's shoulder as she leaves. Sookie watches her go and then suddenly jumps up from her stool._

SOOKIE  
But we didn't decide on a cake yet!

5. INT. LUKE'S DINER – Day

_The diner is about half full. Miss Patty sits at a table near the window. Luke is behind the counter as the door opens and Lorelai enters. He moves quickly around the counter to greet her._

LORELAI  
Hello weary traveller!

LUKE  
Hey.

_He pulls her into a warm hug, kissing her head._

LUKE  
I missed you.

_Lorelai smiles up at him._

LORELAI  
Good!

_Luke looks towards the kitchen._

LUKE  
Hey Caesar, take over for a bit will you?

_He grabs Lorelai's hand and starts pulling her towards the curtain._

LUKE  
Come on, I want to show you something.

LORELAI  
Oh, hey, dirty! Luke what will your customers think?

LUKE  
It's not dirty. And Miss Patty will think it is, no matter what I do.

_Lorelai grins mischievously._

LORELAI (loudly)  
Oh my god, Luke! You want to put it where?

MISS PATTY  
Oh my lord!

_They disappear through the curtain as Caesar walks out from the kitchen muttering._

CAESAR  
Oh, so I'm in charge again. Whatever suits him.

_He looks around at the customers._

CAESAR  
Hey anyone still want a frozen banana?

_A number of customers and Miss Patty raise their hands._

6. INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – Day

_Luke pulls Lorelai into the apartment. The bed on Jess's side of the room is still in a mess from the night before._

LORELAI  
You really have something to show me?

_Luke lets go of her hand and goes over to his bed._

LUKE  
So I was thinking about the wedding and how you had the dress and the church and the food and Sookie has the cake and everything is organised but then I realised I didn't have anything to wear.

_He pulls a garment bag from the bed._

LUKE  
But now I do!

_He unzips the bag to show Lorelai the suit inside._

LUKE  
I stopped off at some place this morning on the way home and there it was. I think I got the right kind. I know you like to buy my fancy clothes, but I thought I should try to take some initiative so...

_Lorelai smiles at him._

LORELAI  
It's perfect. I mean, I would have liked a few more ruffles, but -

_Luke steps closer to her, dropping the garment bag and wrapping his arms around her._

LUKE  
You're perfect.

LORELAI (whispering)  
We're getting married!

LUKE  
Don't change your mind!

LORELAI  
Oh, gee, but well you know I never did take a road trip to Stanford...

_Luke glares at her playfully, then leans down to kiss her hungrily. She reaches up, wrapping her arms around his neck and he starts to walk backwards towards the bed. His hands run under her shirt, lifting up the back._

_Suddenly the bathroom door swings open and Jess walks out, hair wet and wearing fresh clothes._

JESS  
Ah jeez!

_He puts his hand in front of his eyes and looks in the other direction._

_Luke and Lorelai hastily pull apart._

LUKE  
Jess! You're here.

_Lorelai is straightening her clothes and trying to look innocent._

_Jess smirks._

JESS  
Yup.

LORELAI  
How's Rory?

_Jess turns slowly, peering through his fingers to check that it's safe to look, before he drops his hand._

JESS  
She's fine. I dropped her off at your house an hour ago.

LORELAI  
So, Logan?

JESS  
He was still unconscious when we left. She didn't want to stick around.

_He walks over to his bed and starts gathering clothes and stuffing them into his backpack. Luke and Lorelai just watch him, still looking a bit embarrassed._

JESS  
Okay, I'm off.

LUKE  
Back to Philly?

JESS  
Back to Philly.

_Luke nods, moves towards Jess and pulls him into a hug._

LUKE  
Okay.

_Lorelai looks at Jess uncertainly._

LORELAI  
Does Rory know?

JESS  
She knows. Don't worry. I'll be back.

_He heads for the door._

LUKE  
Oh, hey, Jess? Don't make any plans for June third okay?

_Jess turns back and nods._

JESS  
'kay.

_He leaves._

_Once he's gone, Lorelai looks at Luke with a cheeky smile._

LORELAI  
So, where were we?

_Luke pulls her back to him._

7. INT – GILMORE HOUSE – DAY

_Rory and Lorelai are sitting at the kitchen table which is covered in folders and piles of papers._

LORELAI  
Okay, so that's it. My list is done. Everyone now officially knows that the wedding is back on.

_Rory looks at her mother sceptically._

RORY (warning tone)  
Mom...

LORELAI (childish voice)  
Rory...

RORY  
You haven't told Grandma and Grandpa.

LORELAI  
Well I thought you could do that. I mean, after all, they're _your_ grandparents.

_Rory picks up the phone handset from the table and holds it out to Lorelai, who stares at it hatefully._

LORELAI  
She's going to yell.

RORY  
Probably.

LORELAI  
She'll make me feel guilty about something.

RORY  
Well you did eat the last of the pop tarts this morning.

_Lorelai grins._

LORELAI  
Okay, we'll make a deal. I'll go buy you your very own box of pop tarts while you call your grandparents.

_Rory just glares and shakes her head._

LORELAI  
Do I need to tell you about the pain I went through to birth you?

_Rory grimaces._

LORELAI  
You were not co-operative young lady. I think maybe I've been shielding you in the past. Forget the crate of dynamite. Imagine, if you will, a _huge_ –

RORY  
Mom! Take the phone.

_Lorelai scowls and snatches the phone. She stands and starts to walk out of the room._

LORELAI  
Fine. But don't think I won't let it slip at some point that you broke up with the charming, dashing heir to the Huntzberger throne and are dating that abominable thug again!

_Rory's mouth drops open in horror at this and she jumps up from her chair to chase after her mother._

8. INT. DINER – DAY

_Luke is stood at a table, taking an order. Kirk sits at the counter. Lorelai enters and heads for the counter._

LOERLAI  
It's done. All organised. And with minimal blood shed.  
Luke looks over at her.

LUKE  
The wedding?

LORELAI  
No, Rory's sex change operation. I hope Jess is flexible about which team he plays for.

_Luke just shakes his head in amusement and walks behind the counter._

LUKE  
He might need therapy, but I'm sure they'll work it out.

_Lorelai leans over and kisses him._

LORELAI  
Hi!

_Luke smiles and pours Lorelai a coffee._

LUKE  
So I spoke to April. She'll be over around seven. Her mom's gonna drop her off here and then we'll come over to your place.

_Lorelai shakes her head._

LOERLAI  
_Our_ place.

LUKE  
Sorry, _our_ place.

_He looks at her and she nods approvingly._

LORELAI  
Great. Rory got back from Yale this morning – we had lots of stuff to do to get ready for her operation – so we're all set.

_Luke smirks at her._

LUKE  
So what's she going to call herself? After the surgery?

LORELAI  
Oh, Bono.

_Luke looks confused._

LORELAI  
Come on Luke! It's brilliant. Who wouldn't want to say that they gave birth to Bono?

_Luke just nods, smiling a little._

LUKE  
Okay then. Well me, Adam and Larry will bring the food.

_Lorelai looks surprised but pleased._

LORELAI  
Luke! You know U2!

9. EXT. GILMORE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

_Rory walks out towards the mail box. Babette races down the steps of her own house and heads for Rory._

BABETTE  
Rory! Sugah!

RORY  
Oh, hey Babette.

BABETTE  
How are you? I feel like I haven't seen ya' in forever!

RORY  
Well, you saw me at Lane's wedding last weekend.

_Babette waves her hand dismissively._

BABETTE  
That doesn't count. You were all wrapped up in that hunk of trouble. God that boy is beautiful!

_Rory smiles but looks a little awkward._

RORY  
Yeah, he's not bad...

BABETTE  
So you think you're gonna keep him on the straight and narrow this time? I mean, you two are together again, right?

_Rory smirks now._

RORY  
Yes, Babette, me and Jess are together again.

BABETTE  
Oh, dollface, I'm glad. I mean, Jess can be trouble – I mean, I won't forget what he did to my poor Pierpont – but sometimes, when they look like that you just gotta let it go. And he's Luke's nephew, so I don't reckon he's all bad.

_Rory looks a little annoyed._

RORY  
Jess has grown up a lot Babette.

BABETTE  
Oh, I'm sure he has sugah. I just...I think you'll do great together. He's better for you than that other money bags kid you were with before. I mean, I never met him, but I heard stories!

_Babette has started walking away._

BABETTE  
Oh yeah, I heard stories.

_Rory grabs the mail and heads inside._

10. INT. GILMORE'S HOUSE - LOUNGE – NIGHT

_Lorelai enters the lounge as Rory walks in with the mail._

LORELAI  
Did you get cornered?

_Rory drops the mail on to the side table, scowling._

RORY  
Babette.

_Lorelai puts her arm over Rory's shoulder as they walk to the couch._

LORELAI  
Aw, hun. She means well. She just likes to know everything.

RORY  
I know. I love her. But sometimes it feels like living next door to Big Brother!

_Rory flops onto the couch and a knock sounds at the door. Lorelai walks backwards to the door, still talking to Rory._

LORELAI  
Ah, but did Big Brother ever make you flash cards of 48 different cat breeds, so you'd always know what kind of feline you were dealing with?

_Rory smiles._

RORY  
No. Fine.

_Lorelai opens the door. Luke and April stand there, both holding bags of Luke's Diner food._

LORELAI  
You're not supposed to knock to come into your own house!

_Luke just jiggles the bags in his hands._

LUKE  
Hands!

LORELAI  
Ah. Okay. Coffee table.

_She stands aside to let them in, then closes the door. Luke and April go to put the food on the coffee table. Lorelai follows._

LORELAI  
Though I don't see why you couldn't have used a foot. I could have been sitting – _sitting_ – on the couch and you knocking would have forced me to get up and balance myself on my legs again, and then trek the miles and miles of ten feet to the door and – Hi April!

_April has been smirking at Lorelai's rant. She now grins broadly._

APRIL  
Hi!

LUKE  
So, Lorelai, obviously, this is April, April this is my insane fiancée Lorelai.

APRIL  
I'm really glad to finally meet you properly.

LORELAI  
You too. I was starting to wonder if you were just a mythical creature Luke was hallucinating.

APRIL  
Please, if my Dad was going to hallucinate a mythical creature, it would look like a baseball player but carry a hammer.

_Luke just shakes his head, a bit bemused and starts to head for the kitchen._

LUKE  
I'll get plates.

LORELAI  
Oh, April, you've met my daughter Rory?

_She gestures to Rory who's still sprawled on the couch. Rory just waves lazily._

APRIL  
You look less energetic than the last time we met.

_Lorelai puts a hand on April's shoulder, steering her onto the couch._

LORELAI  
She had a run in with Babette.

_April nods knowingly._

APRIL  
The woman with the scary voice! I feel your pain. Luke usually refrains from talking when her and Miss Patty come into the diner. Or if he does talk, it tends to be just words of one syllable, or words that sound more like growls.

_Rory looks impressed_

RORY  
Mom, you found yourself one brilliant man!

_Lorelai grins and Luke walks back in carrying plates._

LORELAI  
I did! And hey, Jess has that monosyllabic thing down to a fine art.

RORY  
Hey we both got brilliant men!

_Luke transfers the food to plates._

LORELAI  
Daughter?

RORY  
Mother?

LORELAI  
Do you think we talk too much?

_Rory reaches forward to grab a fry. She snorts._

RORY  
Ha! Bite your tongue!

11. INT. GILMORE'S HOUSE – LOUNGE – NIGHT

_Luke is asleep in the corner of the couch. Lorelai is sprawled on her back with her legs over Luke. Rory and April sit on the floor. Rory struggles to braid April's hair. The food from dinner is gone and has been replaced by varying types of candy and junk food. On the TV, the credits are rolling. Lorelai looks across at Luke sadly._

LORELAI  
I knew he wouldn't make it. I really wanted him to see the whole thing. He needs to know how your operation is going to effect you.

RORY  
Mom, I'm not sure that Hedwig and the Angry Inch is a realistic portrayal of the effects of gender reassignment surgery.

LORELAI  
Well, no, coz' his sex change operation got botched. But it opens up the room for discussion at least!

RORY  
Tell me again why I'm being reassigned?

APRIL  
Well realistic or not, I really enjoyed the movie. Though I don't think I'll tell my mom about it until I'm at least 16.

_Lorelai and Rory, look at each other a bit concerned. Rory shrugs, grimacing and then turns back to her braiding project. It's not going well._

LORELAI  
Ooh, were we supposed to check with Anna about what she could watch?

RORY  
I don't know...Luke is her dad. He didn't stop it.

APRIL  
It's okay. I don't know that Mom would care too much, but I'm just gonna play it safe.

LORELAI  
Okay then. Next time, I'll be more careful about movie choice.

APRIL  
Well, hey, next time I'll be thirteen, so it'll be a whole other ball game.

LORELAI  
Oh yeah, when's your birthday?

APRIL  
Tomorrow. My Mom is taking me to New Mexico on the weekend to celebrate with my grandma.

LORELAI  
So you're not having a party with your friends?

_April tries to act cool with the situation._

APRIL  
Not this year.

LORELAI  
Aw. Sad.

_Rory makes one final twist to April's hair. It's a complete disaster, but Rory puts on a wide-eyed smile._

RORY  
Okay. I'm done!

_Lorelai laughs and cheers over enthusiastically. Luke starts to wake up._

LORELAI  
Hurray! Ladies and gentlemen, presenting, Hedwig!

_April rubs her head nervously._

APRIL  
I don't think I want to look.

LORELAI  
That's probably for the best.

_Luke straightens up, fully awake._

LUKE  
Well if you're done playing dress ups with my kid, I should probably take her home.

_April and Luke both stand up. Lorelai follows suit._

LORELAI  
Okay. Well it was great to finally meet you April. Hope you have a great birthday.

APRIL  
Thanks Lorelai.

_They hug. Lorelai gestures to her hair._

LORELAI  
Just tell your Mom that Kirk got a hold of you.

RORY  
Hey! It's not that bad.

_Lorelai scoffs. Luke leans over to kiss Lorelai quickly._

LUKE  
I'll be back soon.

LORELAI  
I'll be here.

_April waves to Rory as she and Luke head out the door._

APRIL  
Bye Rory. Stick to journalism!

RORY  
It's not that bad!

_Lorelai slides to the floor next to Rory._

LORELAI (placatingly)  
I know honey. You're a regular Edward Scissorhands.

_She stares at Rory expectantly. Rory stares back for a moment then sighs, smiling and shaking her head._

RORY  
You want to throw her a party don't you?

_Lorelai grins and nods her head wildly._

_************************_

**A/N: Hurray. I finally wrote the 'April comes to dinner scene.' I've been dreading that forever, but I'm actually pretty pleased with how it turned out. Hope you all like it.**_  
_

* * *


	9. Super Cool Party Changes Part 2

12. EXT. NARDINI HOUSE — NIGHT

_Anna opens the door as Luke hugs April on the front porch._

LUKE  
Night April.

APRIL  
Bye Dad. And tell Lorelai thanks again. I had an awesome time. Hi Mom!

_April grins at Anna who looks at her hair in shock. Her eyes narrow and she looks sideways at Luke._

ANNA  
Hi honey. Welcome home. We missed you.

APRIL  
We?

ANNA  
Me and Tony the Couch.

_April laughs._

APRIL  
Wow, you really are a lot like Lorelai.

_She notices the weird looks her mom is giving Luke._

APRIL (cont'd)  
Well, I guess I better go and...Night!

_April slips quickly into the house, Luke smiles at Anna, not noticing her frown._

LUKE  
I know, the hair is a little crazy. I don't think Rory's ever had to do someone else's hair before. I guess her mom would have done hers and, well Lorelai probably never needed Rory's help for that kind of thing...

_Luke drifts off, finally catching on to Anna's disapproval. He looks nervous._

ANNA  
Who is Lorelai? Who is Rory?

_Luke looks surprised._

LUKE  
Lorelai! My fiancée. You knew about her. And Rory is her kid. Well, Rory's not exactly a kid anymore. I'm not entirely certain that she ever was. That girl's been bossing me around since she was ten, but-

_Luke breaks off again, realising that he's rambling._

ANNA  
Your fiancée. Right. So, she's been hanging out with my kid?

LUKE  
Well, sure. We had dinner together.

ANNA  
And were you even going to tell me?

LUKE  
Well you know now. (confused) I'm sorry, I didn't know this was such a big deal.

ANNA  
Of course it's a big deal! April is not a sweater that you're borrowing. I have to know where she is and who she's with always.

LUKE  
She was with me! Me and Lorelai.

ANNA  
She's my daughter Luke. I agreed to let you see her, but I did not agree to her hanging out with your girlfriends.

LUKE  
Girlfriends? Fiancée! Singular. And I don't know if you remember this Anna, but she's my daughter too.

ANNA  
She barely knows you!

LUKE  
And whose fault is that? Twelve years Anna! I missed twelve years of her life. You never even gave me the  
choice to be a part of it.

ANNA  
We didn't need you.

LUKE  
No, _you_ didn't need me. You didn't need me, so you just decided to keep her from me. You stole twelve years of a relationship from me. From both of us.

_Anna looks guilty but she's clinging to her righteous anger._

ANNA  
If I can't trust you, Luke, this arrangement is not gonna work.

LUKE  
Wha-

_Anna steps inside and slams the door. Luke looks stunned._

13. INT. GILMORE'S HOUSE - LORELAI'S BEDROOM — NIGHT

_Lorelai is sitting up in bed, hands in her lap and her legs jiggling excitedly. Luke's footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs. He enters._

LORELAI  
I wanna throw her a party!

LUKE  
Wha-

LORELAI  
April! It's her birthday tomorrow and she said her mom can't throw her a party with her friends so I thought you could...we could!

_Luke sighs heavily and sits on the end of the bed, facing away from Lorelai._

LORELAI  
Luke?

LUKE  
Anna's mad.

LORELAI  
What? Why? Oh! Is this about the movie? I know, it probably wasn't the most appropriate for a kid, I just didn't think about it. That kind of thing never really bothered Rory so-

LUKE (confused)  
The movie?

LORELAI  
Oh. It wasn't the movie?

_Luke hunches over with his elbows on his knees and rests his head in his hands._

LORELAI  
What was it then?

LUKE  
Apparently, I wasn't supposed to introduce you to April.

_Lorelai is surprised._

LORELAI  
But wh- How are we- That's crazy!

_She slides over the bed to crouch next to Luke._

LUKE  
I know. Don't worry about it. I'll...fix things.

LORELAI  
Maybe I should talk to her? Go meet her? Then she'd know I'm not a psychopath or anything.

_She looks up at Luke, narrowing her eyes suspiciously._

LORELAI  
Did you tell her I was a psychopath?

_Luke smirks._

LUKE  
Well, she did see April's hair.

LORELAI  
Hey, I tried to stop that!

_They're both quiet for a moment, looking serious._

LORELAI  
So, should I go see her?

LUKE (tiredly)  
I don't know...

LORELAI  
Man this is really going to mess up the party plans.

LUKE  
You already started planning it?

LORELAI  
Thirteenth birthdays are important!

LUKE  
I figured. I'd actually been thinking about organising a party for her myself. I mean, I know all her friends now...I meant to ask Anna about it tonight.

_Lorelai smiles at Luke._

LORELAI  
Luke Danes! You want to throw a party for a thirteen year old girl?

LUKE  
Well I was sort of thinking they'd just come over to the diner, I'd hang balloons, get her a cake...

_Lorelai doesn't look impressed._

LUKE  
But I don't know now. Anna slammed the door in my face. Maybe it was too soon. I don't know. But I thought Jess was right. You two should meet before we get married.  
But...

_Lorelai pulls away from Luke, sitting up._

LORELAI (warningly)  
Luke? Don't push me away again!

LUKE  
Geez Lorelai, I'm not trying to push you away. I just don't want to lose my kid. Anna was _really_ mad tonight. I think she threatened to keep April from me.

LORELAI  
You think?

LUKE  
Well there was a lot of yelling. I didn't take notes, but yeah; I'm pretty sure it was implied. If I don't do what she wants then I can't see my kid.

LORELAI  
But hey, Luke, that's it! She's _your_ kid. You have rights. We're getting married in a month. April and I are going to be involved, so Anna will have to deal with it. And if you want to throw _your_ kid a party you should. Don't let Anna bully you.

_Luke reaches out and pulls Lorelai back to him._

LUKE  
You're right. And maybe she didn't mean it. She probably just freaked out. Got nervous or something. You would have been the same if it had been Rory.

LORELAI  
Actually, I let Chris do pretty much what he wanted with Rory. I was nervous about her hanging out with Sherry for awhile, but I didn't stop it. Chris isn't always the most together guy, but he loves her. And once, when he thought I was keeping her from him he drove down from Boston and crashed Friday night dinner to get her back. It wasn't the most sensible plan, but he tried.

_Luke looks surprised._

LUKE  
He fought for her, huh?

LORELAI  
Just like you're gonna fight for April.

LUKE  
So, tomorrow; you want to come to Woodbury with me?

_Lorelai grins._

LORELAI  
I'll wear my most responsible outfit!

_Luke starts kissing her, pushing her back down on the bed._

14. INT. GILMORE'S HOUSE - RORY'S BEDROOM — DAY

_Rory is at her desk, going through notes for school. Her cell rings. She answers it._

RORY  
Rory Gilmore.

_We can hear Jess's voice through the phone._

JESS  
Oh, sorry. I was looking for Rory Gallagher.

_Rory smiles._

RORY  
Oh, you're on the wrong network for that. He's dead. Try a psychic hotline.

15. INT. TRUNCHEON BOOKS — Day

_Jess sits at a desk, talking on his phone. He's smiling.  
We cut back and forth between these scenes._

JESS  
So, how're things?

RORY  
Things are good. We had dinner with April last night. Seemed to go well.

JESS  
You're done with classes now, right?

_Rory nods as she answers._

RORY  
Yep, all finished. My first final is on Wednesday.

JESS  
Which means, right now you're at your desk, going through all your notes, highlighting every page in every text book and drowning in coffee.

_Rory eyes the coffee cup on her desk._

RORY  
You called the psychic line first didn't you?

_Jess chuckles._

JESS  
So is Paris helping with studying?

RORY  
Are you kidding? Paris only exists for her own studying. I had to come back to Stars Hollow so I wouldn't get crushed beneath her bubble charts, flow charts, flash cards, tables, notes, text books —

JESS  
Okay, I get it. Sounds like you only just made it out alive.

RORY  
As I left she asked if she could test me for Chlamydia. I didn't stick around to see if she was serious.

JESS  
So, you think you might want help with the studying? Someone to hold the flash cards and keep you in highlighters?

_Rory grins._

RORY  
Are you saying what I think you're saying?

JESS  
Well, I don't have anything to do here and Matt and Chris have been singing songs from _The Lion King_ all week...thought I might...visit.

RORY  
I'd like that, but you know I'm going to be pretty busy, obviously, with the studying. And I have dinner with my grandparents tonight.

JESS  
But do you sing _Hakuna Matata_ on repeat?

RORY  
Not for awhile.

JESS  
I'll see you in a few hours.

RORY  
Okay. Bring fresh coffee!

JESS  
You're going to wait three hours for more coffee?

RORY  
Don't be crazy! I just know that when by the time you get here, I'll be ready for my seventh cup.

_Jess chuckles, rolling his eyes._

JESS  
Bye Rory.

_Jess hangs up the phone and stands up as Matt and Chris enter._

MATT (singing)  
I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before!

CHRIS  
I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar!

_Jess shakes his head._

JESS  
Okay, guys, I'm heading back to Stars Hollow for the weekend. Try not to turn this place into a jungle while I'm gone. And don't start eating bugs.

_He starts to head for stairs._

MATT  
But Jess?! We changed songs!

_Jess ignores him. Chris sighs._

CHRIS (singing quietly)  
His carefree days, with us are history.

MATT/CHRIS (singing dramatically)  
In short, our pal is doomed.

16. INT. ANNA'S SHOP — DAY

_Anna is behind the counter. Luke and Lorelai enter. There's no one else in the store. Anna looks at Luke guardedly. _

ANNA  
Luke.

LUKE  
Anna.

ANNA  
April's not here.

LUKE  
I know that. We came to see you. I'm trying to do the right thing here. This is Lorelai, my fiancée.

_Lorelai steps forward, holding out her hand._

LORELAI  
Hi Anna.

_Anna folds her arms over her chest. Lorelai looks awkward._

ANNA  
Hi.

LUKE  
Look, Anna, I'm sorry things got so crazy yesterday. You took me by surprise. I honestly didn't think that April meeting Lorelai would be such a big thing.

ANNA  
It was. April never meets any man I date unless I've dated him for years. So basically, until I'm ready to get married again, she doesn't meet any of the men I date.

LORELAI  
I get that. But we are getting married. See! We're engaged.

_She holds up her finger to show her engagement ring._

ANNA  
Engaged isn't married. People get engaged all the time.

LORELAI (upset)  
Look, this is not something casual, Luke and me. This is not something we're rushing into, by any means. This has been a long time coming, a long time. This is real.

_Luke wraps his hand around her arm, reassuringly._

LUKE  
Come on, Anna!

ANNA  
Look, I'm really happy for both of you, but this doesn't change anything. Luke, you only just came into April's life. I'm still nervous about that. She's getting very attached. I need to know you're sticking around first. And the-

LUKE  
Don't give me that crap Anna. Of course I'm sticking around. I don't run away from things. I don't keep secrets.

_Now Lorelai holds on to Luke's arm, to reassure him._

LORELAI (softly)  
Hey, it's okay.

_Luke pulls away though, his arms waving as he rants, as if trying to make his point for him._

LUKE (yelling)  
No it's not okay! She's my kid. I have as much right to see her as you. And how do I know what you're doing with her? For all I know you could be letting her hang out with crack whores or florists. You know that Janie Channing, in her class? Her brother has a motorcycle. But you don't care if she hangs out with her, do you? Oh, no. Just so long as she's not with her father.

ANNA (coldly)  
You'd better go. Don't call for awhile.

_Luke realises how loud he was and looks at Lorelai uncertainly. She takes his arm gently and leads him outside. Anna leans on the counter, tiredly._

17. INT. LUKE'S TRUCK — Day

_Luke is driving. Lorelai sits next to him, leaning against the window. They both look exhausted._

LUKE  
I guess that didn't go so well.

LORELAI  
I don't know that you could have done it much different. I mean, the yelling was probably less helpful, but, I think I would have done the same.

LUKE  
What did she mean, don't call for awhile? She can't seriously think I'm gonna stay away?!

LORELAI  
I think she feels threatened. My relationship with Christopher was so different. I never felt like I had to compete for Rory's affection. I was happy for him to have a relationship with his daughter. But Anna has never tried to share April before. She kept her too herself all this time, I guess it's scary for her. And I think maybe there were times when Chris felt threatened by me.

_Lorelai laughs suddenly._

LUKE  
What?

LORELAI  
Now I have this picture of you and Christopher comparing parenting tips. It's unsettling.

LUKE  
Well thanks, but I don't think I need to talk to him about this. I think I need to get a lawyer.

_Lorelai looks startled, but then considerate. She sighs._

LORELAI  
You're probably right.

18. EXT. GILMORE HOUSE — Day

_Rory walks out on the porch, talking on her cell phone. Jess is pulling into the driveway._

RORY (to phone)  
Hey Paris. What's up?

PARIS  
Another one has gone missing.

RORY  
Another one? Another what?

19. INT. PARIS'S APARTMENT — LOUNGE — DAY  
_Paris is pacing around on her phone. The apartment is completely covered with study materials._

_We cut between the two scenes._

PARIS  
One of the doo-wop group. The tall one? With the tattoo on his cheek? He's not there!

RORY  
Oh. So, then there were three.

PARIS  
Three, plus the visitors that keep popping by, presumably looking for their buddy.

_Jess gets out of his car, carrying coffee cups from Luke's Diner. Rory smiles at him._

RORY  
Well, I don't think you need to worry about it Paris. They're not going to hurt you.

_Paris has moved over to look down through the window. She snorts. _

PARIS  
Are you kidding? My family was rich. The Gellar's had power. If they figure that out they could kidnap me and hold me ransom until someone finds their friends.

_Rory rolls her eyes. Jess climbs the steps to the porch._

RORY  
Paris, ten minutes with you they'd be paying you to leave them.

_Jess leans over to kiss Rory. We keep watching Rory, but can still hear Paris ranting through the phone._

PARIS  
Oh, you think you're cute! You think I'm being crazy. I'm not! Stuff like this happens all the time. I know you grew up in the happy Land of Tea-Parties, but the real world isn't like that Gilmore!

RORY  
I'm sorry Paris. Look, I promise, if you go missing, I'll head the search party.

_Paris stalks over to her couch, collapsing on to it._

PARIS  
Sure you will. And then you'll write an award winning article and gain fame and fortune for your coverage of my abduction.

RORY  
Exactly. Now stop being crazy and go study Biology. You know Biochem always makes you crazy.

PARIS  
Fine. Goodbye Rory.

_Paris hangs up her phone and glares at the stacks of text books and files around her._

20. INT. GILMORE HOUSE - RORY'S BEDROOM — DAY

_Rory is back at her desk. Jess is stretched out on the bed, hands locked behind his head. _

JESS  
I haven't been in here for awhile.

RORY  
We hardly ever made it in here. Mom and Luke were pretty diligent in their sex police roles.

JESS  
Okay, don't ever say Luke and the S word in the same sentence ever again.

_Rory smirks._

RORY  
Why? You don't think Luke knows about sex?

_Jess glares at her._

JESS  
Oh he knows about it. If you want, I can tell you about what I saw him and your mom doing in-

RORY  
Oh my God! Stop. Okay. I'm sorry. We won't go there again.

_Jess nods, satisfied. Rory turns back to the work on her desk._

JESS  
You thought about it, right?

RORY  
What?

JESS  
Sex. You and me.

RORY  
I think last weekend proves that.

JESS  
No, I mean, in high school.

_Rory blushes._

RORY  
Oh. Oh yeah. I thought about it.

JESS  
And?

RORY  
I told my mom I wanted to...with you.

_Jess groans and pulls a pillow over his head._

JESS  
No wonder she hated me!

RORY  
Remember the night you came to my grandparents' with the black eye?

_Jess peeks out from under the pillow._

JESS  
Yeah.

RORY  
I hadn't spoken to her about it then, but I think...When I was imagining that night I might have...had a different ending in mind.

JESS  
Oh my god! I'm gonna kill that swan!

_Rory looks around in surprise, as if she expects to see a swan in the room._

RORY  
What?

JESS  
Oh. Uh...I lied about the basketball.

_Jess still has the pillow over his face. Rory sits on the bed and pulls it away._

RORY  
Explain!

JESS  
I got attacked by a swan. At Larson's Dock? It...beaked me.

_Rory's jaw drops and she's trying not to smile._

RORY  
I...a swan?!

JESS  
An evil swan. Even eviller than I thought, now that I know what you'd been thinking about.

_Rory curls up next to Jess._

RORY  
Why didn't you tell me? You let me think it was Dean.

JESS  
I tried. Well, no, I didn't. But I told you it wasn't Dean.  
Being beaten up by a swan wasn't exactly my proudest moment.

_Rory looks at Jess guiltily. _

RORY  
I should have trusted you.

_Jess shrugs and kisses the top of Rory's head._

JESS  
Whatever. I still would have screwed everything up. And we're good now, right?

_Rory sits up a bit and smiles at him._

RORY  
Yep.

_She leans over to kiss him. They speak in between kisses._

RORY  
But you've got a hundred years of lost time to make up.

JESS  
Really? That long?

RORY  
I charged you interest.

_Rory slides down Jess's torso, pulling up his shirt._

JESS  
I thought it was you that was paying back a debt of gratitude?

_She starts to kiss his chest._

RORY  
Shut up Jess.

21. INT. GILMORE HOUSE — LOUNGE — NIGHT

_Lorelai comes quickly down the stairs. Rory is standing by the entrance._

LORELAI  
I'm coming, I'm coming!

RORY  
Do you want Grandma to yell?

LORELAI  
As if I get a choice in that! She always yells. But she'd yell more if I came to dinner with no shirt on.

_They head for the door._

22. EXT. GILMORE HOUSE — NIGHT

_Rory and Lorelai head to the jeep. _

LORELAI  
Speaking of shirts, Jess had his on backwards when I saw him earlier.

RORY  
Huh!

LORELAI  
Rory?

RORY (mimicking)  
Lorelai?

_They climb into the jeep, Lorelai on the driver's side._

23. INT. JEEP — NIGHT  
Lorelai pulls out and starts to drive.

LORELAI  
Did you stay in your bed?

RORY  
Mom!

LORELAI  
Just hang a sock on your door or something next time. I mean, there are some things —

RORY  
Hey Mom?! Jess was telling me a funny story earlier about something he saw in Luke's apartment last weekend.

_Lorelai gasps and glares at Rory._

LORELAI  
Devil child!

_Rory grins._

RORY  
Devil!

LORELAI  
Hoodlum lover!

RORY  
Drama queen!

LORELAI  
Yacht stealer!

RORY  
Rabbit killer!

LORELAI  
Yale drop out!

RORY  
High school drop out!

_Lorelai frowns for a moment._

LORELAI  
Truce?

RORY  
Truce.

_Lorelai looks at the clock on the dashboard._

LORELAI  
You're grandmother is sooo gonna kill you for making us late!

_Rory gasps in indignation._

24. INT. GILMORE MANSION — LOUNGE — NIGHT

_Lorelai and Rory are following Emily into the room. Richard stands at the sideboard pouring drinks._

EMILY  
Really Lorelai, I don't know why we always have to have this conversation. You know what time dinner starts. If it's so difficult for you to be here on time you should leave home earlier.

LORELAI  
It's not about leaving home on time Mom. It's about getting away from the Inn.

EMILY  
Nonsense. You're the owner. You can leave when you like. What else do you hire Michel for?

_Lorelai just rolls her eyes as they all sit down. Richard hands Lorelai a drink._

LORELAI  
Thanks Dad.

_He goes back to pour more._

RICHARD  
Emily, you can't blame Lorelai. You know I do the same thing with my business. There are some things that you just have to oversee yourself. Leaving it up to your employees isn't always the best idea. Goodness, the mess I'd have to deal with if I left Bolston in charge!

_He hands Emily and Rory drinks._

EMILY  
Richard did you just give Rory a martini?

RICHARD  
I believe that's what it's called, yes Emily.

EMILY  
What happened to soda?

LORELAI  
Mom, Rory's an adult now. She can drink what she likes.  
Except lighter fluid.

_She looks at Rory._

LORELAI  
Don't drink lighter fluid!

RORY  
Hadn't planned to.

EMILY  
Oh, and I suppose she can date whomever she wants as well?

_Lorelai looks surprised. Rory glares at her._

LORELAI  
Well, yeah. Again, I say, 'Adult!'

_Rory is still looking at Lorelai._

RORY (whispering)  
Did you...?

_Lorelai shakes her head slightly._

LORELAI (whispering)  
I said nothing.

_Emily rolls her eyes._

EMILY  
Oh don't play secrets you two. I heard you broke up with Logan. Queenie told me. She heard through Lucy, who heard from Annabelle. She got the news from...well I'm not sure where she got the news. Is it true?

RORY  
Yes, it's true.

EMILY  
Why on earth would you do that?! The two of you were perfect together!

RORY  
Not always.

EMILY  
What? Did you have a fight? Relationships aren't always easy Rory. You know you have to work at them.

LORELAI  
She knows that Mom. But some relationships aren't always worth fighting for.

EMILY  
Oh, so this is your doing? You told her not to bother trying to fix this? That's just typical. Things get hard, Lorelai runs away.

RORY  
Mom had nothing to do with this Grandma. I decided to brea up with Logan. There were a lot of problems and believe me, I tried to fix things. We both did. But Logan and I are from different worlds. I don't want his world.

EMILY (coldly)  
Our world, I suppose you mean.

RORY  
God no! Not your world Grandma. Okay, so maybe your world isn't exactly what I want either, but Logan's world was different again.

EMILY  
Wh-

RICHARD  
Well I just hope you're happy Rory. I liked Logan, but I can understand if you didn't want to stay with him. I have to say, your life wasn't exactly smooth with him in it.

RORY  
Thank you Grandpa.

_A maid enters._

MAID  
Dinner is ready Mrs Gilmore.

EMILY  
Thank you Greta.

_The maid hesitates in the doorway, as if about to say something, but apparently thinks better of it and leaves. Lorelai notices._

_The family stand, heading towards the dining room._

LORELAI  
Mom, are you sure her name was Greta?

25. INT. LUKE'S DINER — NIGHT

_Jess is leaning against the counter flipping through a large book. Luke is pouring coffee for Kirk who sits at a table by the window with Lulu._

KIRK  
That's enough.

_Kirk puts out his hand to stop Luke pouring._

LUKE  
That's not even half full!

KIRK  
Well, Mother expects me home by eight and I still have to walk Lulu home. I look out for my girlfriend.

LUKE  
I thought you'd moved out of your Mom's house?

KIRK  
I did, but she says I shouldn't be left alone at night, so I still sleep at her house.

_Luke just looks at Kirk like he's a complete idiot and then walks back to the counter._

LUKE  
Find anything?

JESS  
Found lots, but who knows if they're any good. They all say they're experts in family law, they all have Disney Dad head shots and they all make me feel unclean.

LUKE  
I hate lawyers.

JESS  
Yeah, but it kind of sounds like you're gonna need one. Hey when you yelled at her, did you do the pointy thing, with your arm? Like you used to do with me?

LUKE  
Jess!

JESS  
I bet it was exciting.

LUKE (impatiently)  
Jess, get out of here!

JESS  
Sure thing Uncle Luke.

LUKE (muttering)  
I don't do a pointy thing.

_Jess is smirking as he starts to head around the counter but he pauses as the door opens. April enters carrying a large backpack. Luke looks up._

LUKE  
April!

APRIL  
Hi Dad...

26. INT. GILMORE MANSION — DINING ROOM — NIGHT

_The family are eating dinner. Emily doesn't seem to be listening to the conversation._

RICHARD  
But what I don't understand is why it got anywhere near the bestseller list. It might be an exciting read, but it's all complete poppycock.

LORELAI  
He! Poppycock! Funny word.

RORY  
Oh, it's completely ridiculous! And the 'incredibly complex puzzles' — a child could solve them!

LORELAI  
Well I hear Tom Hanks will be in the movie. We should go see it! We could mock it!

RORY  
I'm busy that week.

LORELAI  
It won't be out for months! Come on, we can point and laugh through the whole thing.

RORY  
I think I'd rather join the French Foreign Legion.

LORELAI  
They might make you watch it.

RORY  
Well I'm going to be blind that month.

_Richard just shakes his head, amused. _

RICHARD  
I'm with you Rory. We shouldn't support this kind of trash.

LORELAI  
Fine, I'll take Luke to mock it with me.

_Emily finally looks up._

EMILY  
How is Luke, Lorelai?

_Lorelai looks nervous._

LORELAI  
Oh, um, he's fine. You know, he's just, Lukish. Doing Luke things. Still wearing flannel.

_Emily looks suspicious. _

EMILY  
What's wrong?

LORELAI  
Nothing Mom. He's just...there's some unpleasantness happening with April's mom.

_Lorelai is looking at Rory, making faces._

RORY  
So, Grandma, what's for dessert?

EMILY  
Profiteroles. What kind of unpleasantness?

LORELAI  
Oh, just...Anna is getting territorial about who April gets to hang out with. But it'll be fine. Luke's getting a lawyer.

RICHARD  
A lawyer? This sounds serious.

LORELAI  
Well yeah. Luke doesn't want to lose his kid. He only just found her.

_Emily and Richard actually look concerned. The maid comes in and starts to clear plates._

EMILY  
He must be very worried.

RICHARD  
Let us know if you need any help. I can get him in touch with Gerry Oldenfield if he needs it.

_Lorelai looks surprised._

LORELAI  
Wow. Thanks Dad. Thanks Mom.

EMILY  
So, Rory? Are you sure you and Logan are finished?

_Lorelai's cell phone starts ringing. With Emily's attention still on Rory, Lorelai answers it._

LORELAI  
Luke?

_We can't hear the other side of the conversation. Emily looks back at Lorelai when she realises she's on the phone._

LORELAI  
Woah — wait! Slow down! Jess? What happened? She's there now? Well, what's he doing? Has he called...Okay, yeah, we'll come back. Be there in twenty.

_Lorelai hangs up and looks around the table._

LORELAI  
Um, so, April ran away from her Mom's. She's at the diner.

RORY  
Oh my God. Has he called Anna?

_Lorelai stands and Rory follows._

LORELAI  
Jess says he daren't. I guess he thinks she'll accuse him of kidnapping or something.

EMILY  
Jess? Luke's nephew? What's he doing there?

RICHARD  
That's ridiculous. The child probably ran away because she wanted to see her father.

LORELAI  
Mom, Dad, thanks for dinner but we should get back.

RORY  
Yeah, thanks Grandma. Grandpa, I had fun.

RICHARD  
Good night girls. Call us if you need anything.

_Rory and Lorelai walk out. Emily looks frustrated._

EMILY  
But I don't understand why Jess is there!

27. INT. LUKE'S DINER — Night

_Luke and Jess are hanging awkwardly at the counter. Luke turns to the door as Lorelai and Rory enter. _

LUKE  
Hey.

_He walks towards Lorelai and hugs her. Rory steps over to Jess._

RORY  
So what's going on?

JESS  
I got him to call her mom. April's not exactly thrilled about that though. She's upstairs.

LUKE  
Anna's on her way over. She told April that she wasn't allowed to see me for awhile. April freaked out, they had a fight and April came here.

LORELAI  
How'd she get here?

LUKE  
She used her birthday money to get a taxi.

LORELAI  
Geez, poor kid.

LUKE  
Yeah. But now she thinks everyone's betrayed her coz' I called her mom. She's locked herself in the apartment and won't talk to me.

LORELAI  
You did the right thing hon. You want me to try and talk to her?

LUKE  
Yeah. I'll come with.

_Lorelai heads up to the apartment with Luke following close behind. Rory looks at Jess as she climbs onto a bar stool._

RORY  
So I have a feeling my grandmother is going to be asking questions about you next week.

JESS  
The phone call?

_Rory nods._

RORY  
As soon as Mom said your name, I swear I could see a light flashing on her head.

_Jess steps closer to Rory, wrapping his arms around her waist._

JESS  
Well, she was going to figure it out sooner or later.

RORY  
I just always prefer it when it's later with her. Somehow whenever Emily Gilmore gets involved, things go wrong.

JESS  
True. People get beaked.

_Rory laughs._

RORY  
Oh, no. I'm pretty sure that only happens to special people.

_Jess smirks and leans in, kissing Rory._

RORY  
I really don't want her to mess this up.

JESS  
So don't let her.

RORY  
Nobody ever lets Emily Gilmore do anything. She just steam rollers over you until she makes stuff happen. It's like the end of Roger Rabbit, except that you're the one lying on the floor, crying like a girl, and she's just casually rolling over you like it's the easiest thing in the world and it's all for the best.

JESS  
Wow. Sounds like you still have some latent Granny-angst going on there.

RORY  
Maybe a little. She wasn't particularly supportive of me getting my life back together, which sounds crazy, but, well, she is. We were just starting to be good again, then she brings up Logan at dinner.

JESS  
Poor Rory.

RORY  
Mock me all you like. I say give it two weeks and she'll be demanding that you come over for dinner.

JESS  
Oh I'm joining the French Foreign Legion that week.

RORY  
Hey I was going to do that!

JESS  
Great! We won't have to go to dinner or break up then.

_Rory leans down to kiss him._

RORY  
No. Breaking up is definitely not on the agenda.

_Jess pulls her closer to him and they kiss again, steamier this time. They jump apart as the bell jingles and Anna enters._

ANNA  
Excuse me, I'm looking for Luke?

_Rory suddenly seems to realise something and turning away from Anna dashes up the stairs._

RORY (o/s)  
I'll get him.

_Jess looks a bit confused but shrugs to Anna._

JESS  
She'll get him.

28. INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT — NIGHT

_Lorelai is sat at the kitchen table. Luke is stood next to her, hugging April. She's obviously been crying. Rory rushes in._

RORY  
Um, Anna's here.

_April pulls away from Luke and looks nervous._

LUKE  
Why don't you wait here? I'll go speak to your mom.

_Luke heads out. Lorelai looks at Rory curiously._

LORELAI  
You look like you just saw Kirk naked. Oh my God! Did you just see Kirk naked?

RORY  
Uh, not exactly...I saw Anna.

_Rory looks pointedly at Lorelai. It takes a minute for Lorelai to catch up. April wonders over to Jess's side of the apartment._

LORELAI  
Oh! You saw Anna! (whispering) Again.

_Rory nods._

RORY  
I didn't think this was the best time for her to see me again. If she recognises me...

LORELAI  
She'll kill us all. And then Luke will kill me. You'll kill Luke.  
Jess will make a sarcastic comment. It'll be a bloodbath.

_Rory sits down at the table._

RORY  
Exactly.

_April wonders back over with her backpack._

RORY  
Hey April.

APRIL  
Hi Rory.

RORY  
Don't worry. I ran away too once.

_April looks surprised._

APRIL  
You did?

RORY  
Yeah but I was crazy. I ran to my grandparents' house.

_April looks at Lorelai, eyebrows raised._

APRIL  
And you didn't kill her?

LORELAI  
I thought about it, but I didn't have anywhere to stash the body.

_April smiles but then starts to look sad again._

APRIL  
I don't want to risk my own murder every time I want to see my father.

LORELAI  
Don't worry hon. They'll work it out. At least this was an exciting thirteenth birthday, hey?

APRIL  
Not exactly what I'd pictured, but it should be memorable.

LUKE (o/s)  
April? Do you wanna come downstairs?

_April sighs as she hefts her backpack on to her shoulders and heads for the door._

APRIL  
Not really.

29. INT. DINER — NIGHT

_Jess sits at the counter. Luke and Anna are standing awkward and tense. April enters hesitantly, followed closely by Lorelai._

ANNA  
April Nardini you are completely grounded.

APRIL  
I'm sorry Mom. But you can't keep me from my Dad!

_Anna sighs._

ANNA  
We'll talk about that later. Come on. We're supposed to be on a plane in the morning.

_April gets freaked out._

APRIL  
No! I'm not going anywhere until you agree to let me see him.

ANNA  
April, you're a kid. You don't make the rules.

APRIL  
I'm not a kid anymore. I'm thirteen!

ANNA  
Which means you're a kid!

_Lorelai steps forward._

LORELAI  
Hey Anna? Can I...Could we talk a second?

ANNA  
What?

LORELAI  
Please?

_She waves her hand at Luke and Jess who go upstairs. April moves over to the far side of the diner. Lorelai moves closer to Anna._

LORELAI  
She just wants her father. And he just wants his kid.

ANNA  
But this is exactly what I didn't want! She ran away from home. She's never done that before. How can I let him in her life if this is what happens?

LORELAI (quietly)  
But unless I've been watching the wrong channel, this happened because you told her she couldn't see him.

_Anna just looks at the floor._

LORELAI  
Look, I'm a single mom as well, and even though Rory's dad knew about her, I still thought of myself as being the only one who knew how to raise her. Christopher wasn't around much. And it was hard. Their relationship isn't great, but they have one. And he loves her. Luke _will_ be around for April. No matter what happens, he'll be there. I know, because whenever Chris wasn't there for Rory, Luke was. Luke is an amazing guy. Don't take that away from April.

_Anna sighs. _

ANNA  
It's hard. She's my whole world, you know?

_Lorelai smiles sympathetically. _

LORELAI  
I do. But things are going to change. They always do. She'll discover boys. You'll have fights. She'll go to college. Leave home. But you're her mom. You know she loves you. She'll always come back. Her having a relationship with Luke doesn't have to change your relationship unless you let it.

_Anna is relaxing. She nods across the diner to April. _

ANNA  
You think she'll still talk to me?

LORELAI  
She's your daughter. She'll love you no matter what. But she might not necessarily forgive you if you keep her from her Dad.

ANNA  
I have to give Luke a chance, don't I? You're right. She's not going to be mine forever. And you're a part of Luke's life. I guess she's going to have to fit into all that.

LORELAI  
I really want her to.

ANNA  
Okay.

LORELAI  
Okay? So we're good?

ANNA  
We're good. Wow, this is hard though!

LORELAI  
I know. Wait until she starts dating! You're going to have lots of fantastic fights about boys!

ANNA  
Was that your daughter? With the boy down here?

_Lorelai smiles._

LORELAI  
That was Rory. Yeah. Were they kissing again?

_Anna smiles._

ANNA  
Something like that.

LORELAI  
I spent so much time trying to stop that relationship, but for the first time in ages, she really seems to be happy.

ANNA  
I guess we don't always know what's right, huh?

LORELAI  
No, but you can't let them know that.

_Lorelai looks back at the stairs._

LORELAI  
While we're on the subject, there's something I should tell you...

ANNA  
Oh?

LORELAI  
Something about the incredibly insane, crazy, caring things that daughters do when they're worried about their moms...Even when you've told them not to get involved...

ANNA  
Okay...

LORELAI  
Well...I think you've met my daughter before.

30. INT. GILMORE HOUSE — LORELAI'S BEDROOM —  
Night

_Lorelai is snuggled up to Luke._

LORELAI  
Huh. Rory and Jess will be like, second cousins or something, once we get married. I'm so going to tease her about that!

_Luke kisses her head._

LUKE  
Thanks for your help today. You were amazing.

LORELAI  
Well, yeah! I'm Lorelai Gilmore! What did you expect?

LUKE  
I just never knew you were a diplomat!

LORELAI  
Shh! It's a secret. I'm actually on an undercover mission to negotiate peace between a certain Mother Gleason and her hen-pecked son Kirk.

_Luke snorts._

LUKE  
You hear she's making him sleep at her house, even though he has his own place now?

LORELAI  
Wow! Some families are completely insane!

_Luke chuckles and leans over to kiss her._


	10. Driving In Different Directions

**A/N: I feel the need with this chapter to just remind folks what was going on in this episode. I reference a lot of stuff, but don't show any of the original scenes from the show.So some reminders for things that I skip around:**

***Emily is getting Lasik surgery from a handsome doctor.  
*Richard and Emily want to use Rory's tuition money to erect a building on campus.  
*Liz announces that she's pregnant and TJ has left her, though it turns out it was Liz that freaked and threw him out.  
*Emily and Richard are planning to buy a house for Luke and Lorelai.  
**

**Hope that keeps everything clear.**

**Toodlepip!**

DRIVING IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS

1. INT. RORY'S APARTMENT — LOUNGE. NIGHT

_Lorelai is on the couch, eating Chinese. There are boxes of Chinese all over the coffee table, competing for space with Paris's study materials. Rory walks from the kitchen area with drinks. She hands one to Lorelai and sits down._

RORY  
I think it's flat. Blame Paris.

_Lorelai takes a drink and screws up her face._

LORELAI  
Ugh! Yeah it is. Did she leave the lid off?

RORY  
Probably. She also left the milk out yesterday, washed a green shirt with her white laundry and almost gargled with bathroom cleaner this morning.

_Lorelai winces._

LORELAI  
Almost?

RORY  
Doyle stopped her in time. It's not safe to leave her unsupervised during finals.

_Lorelai looks towards Paris's bedroom. _

LORELAI  
What about now?

RORY  
Well Doyle is with her now. I took the blu-tack off her earlier so she couldn't chew it. As long as he doesn't fall asleep, she should be fine.

_Lorelai shakes her head with a smile._

LORELAI  
So, your final went well?

RORY  
Don't ask me that! I can't say anything or I'll jinx it.

LORELAI  
Okay.

_Lorelai considers something and grins._

LORELAI  
So can you tell me if it went badly?

RORY  
Mom!

LORELAI  
Well you can at least tell me if you filled your blue books with smart stuff, or if you blanked and spent the time writing Rory loves Jess in the margins.

_Rory rolls her eyes._

RORY  
Mom! I don't do that stuff.

LORELAI  
Uh, yeah, Missy, you do!

RORY  
Do not!

LORELAI  
Really? Coz' I'm sure I remember seeing an old notebook at home that had some interesting notes on it. In fact...

_Lorelai leans over to pick her bag off the floor and pulls out an old notebook, holding it up to Rory excitedly._

RORY  
Mom! Where did you get that?

LORELAI  
Found it. Want me to read it to you?

_Rory tries to grab the book, but Lorelai holds it out of reach and opens it._

LORELAI (reading)  
Rory Gilmore loves Kevin Bishop.

_Rory gasps and covers her face with her hands. Lorelai smirks._

LORELAI (reading)  
Rory Leigh Bishop. Rory and Kevin forever. Rory loves Kevin 77 percent. (to Rory) Really? You love by percentages? Don't worry. I won't tell Jess.

_Rory peeks through her fingers._

RORY  
You are evil. How old is that notebook?

LORELAI  
Well who's Kevin Bishop?

_Rory is blushing._

RORY  
Oh god...Remember the Muppet movie, Muppet Treasure Island?

LORELAI (slowly)  
Yeah...

_Her eyes grow wide._

LORELAI  
Jim Hawkins?! That's why you walked around singing Muppet songs for three months!

_Rory just glares at her._

LORELAI  
I remember! You actually wanted to eat at home so we could clean up after and you could sing that song about washing dishes.

RORY  
If you don't stop talking now I'm going to play Sarah McLachlan at your funeral.

LORELAI  
You do that and I'm coming back to haunt you forever.

RORY  
I'm ain't afraid of no ghosts.

LORELAI  
Ha! Ghostbusters. Fun. Fine I'll stop.

_Rory reaches out to grab the book, but Lorelai keeps hold of it._

LORELAI  
Ah, no! I'll stop, but I'm keeping the evidence. Can't wait to show Luke!

_Rory looks horrified._

RORY  
I'm telling Grandma about you and Dad having sex on the balcony when I was sixteen.

_Lorelai looks surprised._

LORELAI  
No! How did you know that?

RORY  
Well as everyone has always told me, I'm a smart kid Mom. Now hand over the book.

_Lorelai scowls and hands the book to Rory. She watches as Rory shifts so she's sitting on the book._

LORELAI  
Are you going to fill it with Rory loves Jess notes now?

RORY  
God you're annoying!

_There's a pause and Lorelai smirks satisfied, then looks at Rory curiously._

LORELAI  
Do you?

RORY  
Do I what?

LORELAI  
Love Jess?

_Rory stares at her drink, quiet for a moment._

RORY  
Are you going to freak out if I say yes?

LORELAI  
He lives in Philly, hun.

RORY  
I noticed.

_She looks up at Lorelai._

RORY  
But that doesn't have to mess us up, right? Long distance can work. We can make it work.

_Lorelai doesn't look sure of what to say._

LORELAI  
You can only try babe. In the end, you have to do what makes you happy. (beat) And I'd say you've got a better shot with Jess than with Kevin Bishop.

_Rory rolls her eyes, but then looks serious again._

RORY (softly)  
I do. I have, for so long. And I think that used to scare me. You know? He used to scare me.

_Lorelai snorts._

LORELAI  
He scared me more! (quietly) But not as much as Logan did.

RORY  
Well Logan's all gone now.

_Lorelai puts her arm around her, hugging her._

LORELAI  
Have you heard from him?

_Rory shakes her head._

RORY  
Honor called me. Said he was okay. She thanked me for calling Mitchum.

LORELAI  
You called Mitchum?

RORY  
I yelled at him. Called him a selfish, narcissistic ass. It was fun.

_Lorelai smiles and kisses Rory's head._

LORELAI  
I'm so proud of you! For that, I promise never to bring up Kevin Bishop ever again.

_Suddenly Paris's bedroom door bursts open and Doyle rushes out._

DOYLE  
Food! Quick! She's trying to snack on my house plant.

2. INT. LUKE'S DINER. DAY.

_Lorelai sits at the counter next to Kirk. He's studying the patty melt on his plate. _

KIRK  
Does that look like a square to you? I asked for a square. I'm thinking it's more of a rectangle. You wouldn't happen to have a tape measure on your person would you?

LORELAI  
No. And it looks like a square to me Kirk.

KIRK  
How did you score in Geometry in school?

LORELAI  
What?

KIRK  
Well I need an accurate measure of your knowledge level to know if I should trust your judgment.

_Luke appears from the kitchen and places a burger and fries in front of Lorelai._

LUKE  
It's a square Kirk. Stop questioning it and just eat.

KIRK  
Well of course, you'd say it was a square. It's your reputation on the line here.

LUKE  
And it's going to be your ass on the sidewalk if you don't shut up.

KIRK  
Wow. Someone gets defensive about their reputation! I respect that. You have to stand up for yourself; which is why I insist on standing up for my right to eat a perfectly square patty melt.

_Luke just fixes his gaze helplessly on Lorelai._

LORELAI  
So Kirk, how's your mom?

_Kirk frowns._

KIRK  
I was late home last night. She's moved my curfew forward an hour.

_Lorelai pats his arm._

LORELAI  
Maybe that's the battle you should be fighting then.

_Kirk looks at Lorelai thoughtfully and then back at his patty melt. _

KIRK (resolutely)  
You know, I think I'm going to take this to go.

_As Kirk leaves Luke mouths a 'thank you' to Lorelai who grins back._

LORELAI  
You owe me buster!

LUKE  
I know I do. You name your price.

LORELAI  
Coffee! And pie! And more coffee.

_Luke rolls his eyes as he reaches for the coffee pot and starts to pour._

LUKE  
It shouldn't surprise me, and yet, every time I walk right into it!

LORELAI  
Also, you could tell me who your best man is going to be.

LUKE  
Best man? Do I need one?

LORELAI  
Of course you need one! Every groom needs a best man.

LUKE  
Why? What do they do?

_Lorelai considers._

LORELAI  
Hold the rings?

LUKE  
Then what's the ring-bearer for?

LORELAI  
Decoration? No? Okay, well then the best man is there to...um...make speeches? Ooh! You should use Taylor! He likes to speechify!

LUKE  
I'm not really big on speeches. Let's skip the best man.

LORELAI  
No! You can't! It's important.

LUKE  
So far the only reason you have one is to make a boring speech that I probably won't want to listen to.

LORELAI  
Well, they do other stuff. Help you get dressed.

LUKE  
I've been dressing myself for years, thanks.

LORELAI  
They witness the marriage.

LUKE  
The whole town is gonna do that!

LOERLAI  
And maybe they're like your second. They marry me if you don't come through! Ooh! Choose David Bowie.

LUKE  
Well actually, now I'm thinking maybe Taylor wouldn't be a bad idea.

KIRK  
I would be more than willing to fill the position.

_Lorelai jumps, startled to see Kirk sitting back in his seat, eating his lunch._

LORELAI  
Kirk! I thought you left.

KIRK  
Mother didn't like the smell of the patty melt in the house.

_Luke and Lorelai both smirk and share a glance._

KIRK  
So do I get the job? I have excellent credentials. I also have a very attractive girlfriend; although we'd have to discuss the ramifications of me marrying you, Lorelai, if Luke fails to fulfil his groom obligations.

LUKE  
No, Kirk, you do not get the job. I will be fulfilling my groom obligations and Jess can be my best man.

LORELAI  
Jess! Brilliant! See how easy that was?

_Luke shrugs._

LUKE  
He's helped dress me before, he'd never make a long speech and he'll have no problem dancing with the bridesmaid when we get to the reception.

_Lorelai gapes at him._

LORELAI  
Dancing with the bridesmaid! I knew they had another job!

_Luke smirks, knowingly._

LUKE  
And he'd never marry you, coz' he's in love with your daughter, so I don't need to worry about him trying to take over my role.

_Lorelai's eyebrows rise at the reference to Jess being in love with Rory._

KIRK  
Uh oh! Jess? Your nephew with the leather jacket? He's dating Rory? Again? Oh boy! Taylor is not going to like this!

_Kirk stands and quickly exits the diner. Lorelai stares at Luke, eyebrows raised again for an entirely different reason._

LUKE  
Oops?

LORELAI  
Wait - did you say Jess has dressed you?

3. EXT. GILMORE MANSION. NIGHT.

_Lorelai is standing to the side of the door as Rory gets out of her car. _

LORELAI  
Ha! You're late!

_Rory looks surprised and checks her watch._

RORY  
I am not!

LORELAI  
Oh really? Then how early was I? Damn! I knew I should have had a second piece of pie at Luke's.

_Rory moves to ring the door bell._

LORELAI  
What are you doing? We're not late yet.

RORY  
Exactly. If we go in now, she won't yell at us.

LORELAI  
Are you forgetting the Jess thing? She's gonna ask. Lots and lots and lots of questions. You will be interrogated; you will be tortured; the information will be pried out of you until there's nothing left of you but an empty shell-

RORY  
In that case, I guess I'll go back to Yale and just call in sick.

_Lorelai grabs Rory's arm panicked and rings the bell with her other hand._

LORELAI  
No! You can't leave me! Stay! I'll be your buffer.

4. INT. GILMORE MANSION —FOYER/LOUNGE. NIGHT

_Emily opens the door as the maid rushes in._

EMILY (to the maid)  
Don't worry about it Sally. Go back to the kitchen. Watch the meatballs.

_Sally scurries away._

EMILY  
Honestly. I'd rant about the lack of good help, but no one ever listens.

_Lorelai and Rory start to walk in the house._

EMILY  
You're not late!

LORELAI  
No? Well, traffic was good. The Inn was quiet. I didn't have pie.

_They follow Emily through the house to the lounge. Richard is already sat, perusing the newspaper. _

EMILY  
Sit, sit!

_Lorelai and Rory do as they're told. Emily starts making drinks. Richard looks up from his paper._

RICHARD  
Lorelai! Rory! Welcome.

RORY  
Hi Grandpa.

RICHARD  
Lorelai, how are things with Luke? Do you need me to get in touch with Gerry?

LORELAI  
Ah, no thanks Dad. We fixed it all. I spoke to Anna. She's adapting now.

RICHARD  
You spoke to her? Ah, the power of the Gilmores! Wonderful. Such an unpleasant situation. I'm very glad you fixed it. It would be a terrible thing for him to lose contact now.

_Emily hands Richard and Lorelai drinks, then goes back to the sideboard._

EMILY  
So, Rory, how are finals?

RORY  
Oh, they're fine. I had my second one today. I'm happy.

_Lorelai looks shocked._

LORELAI  
You told me you couldn't talk about them!

_Rory glares at her mom._

RORY (muttering)  
I don't want to start anything. Play nice.

_Emily comes back and hands Rory a drink and then sits with her own._

EMILY  
Do you have many more?

RORY  
Two, next week.

RICHARD  
But you're prepared?

RORY  
Oh, yeah! I don't have a choice but to be prepared, living with Paris.

EMILY  
So you're staying with her now? That's permanent?

RORY  
Yep.

EMILY  
And you haven't seen Logan?

_Rory starts to look cagey._

RORY  
Nope.

_Emily studies her drink for a moment._

EMILY  
Shame. He was such a nice boy. So is Luke's nephew just in town for the wedding?

_Rory tenses._

LORELAI  
No, Jess lives in Philadelphia Mom.

EMILY  
But he was in town last week, wasn't he? He called you about Luke's daughter.

LORELAI  
Yeah, he was visiting. Luke's his Uncle, Mom.

_Emily is eying Rory._

EMILY  
Does he visit often?

LORELAI  
Occasionally. He's going to be the best man at the wedding.

_Rory looks surprised._

RORY  
He is? He didn't tell m-

_She stops short, realising what she's just said._

RORY (nervously)  
Hey Grandpa, have you heard about the new edition of On the Road that's coming out next year?

_Richard looks at Rory with interest._

RICHARD  
No, I confess I haven't.

RORY  
They're printing Kerouac's original text. Exactly. No paragraphs, no editing.

_Richard chuckles._

RICHARD  
That will definitely be a trip! How did you hear about that?

_Rory opens her mouth to speak, but catches herself. She sees Emily still looking at her and sighs._

RORY  
I heard from Jess. He works in a bookstore; a publishing house actually.

EMILY  
So you talk to Jess a lot?

RORY  
Yes Grandma.

EMILY  
You're friends?

RORY (quietly)  
Yes.

EMILY  
But he still lives in Philadelphia?

RORY  
Yeah.

EMILY  
And he has no plans to come back to Connecticut?

RICHARD  
Really Emily, what is all this about?

EMILY  
We're talking about the young hoodlum that Rory used to date. I'm just trying to establish what role he's now playing in her life.

RICHARD  
Well if he lives in Philadelphia, it can't be a very big one, can it?

_Lorelai and Rory share a look. Rory's shoulders slump._

RORY  
Actually, Grandpa, Grandma...Jess and I are dating again.

_Richard look surprised. Emily looks triumphant, then horrified. _

5. INT. LUKE'S DINER — NIGHT

_Lorelai and Rory enter looking thoroughly exhausted. The diner is empty, save Caesar who sticks his head out from the kitchen for a second._

CAESAR  
Evening ladies. Luke is upstairs.

_Lorelai and Rory nod in acknowledgment and sink into seats at a table. Rory collapses her head into her arms._

LORELAI  
So, are we ready to talk about it?

_Rory looks up with a pained expression._

RORY  
They can't! It'll be the Rory Gilmore Building of Awful!

LORELAI  
It's their money.

RORY  
Then tell them to put their name on it.

LORELAI  
Ooh, well maybe we can convince Mom to name it after Doctor Handsome. She seemed really excited to be seeing him.

RORY  
Grandpa would never allow it.

LORELAI  
I wonder, is there a risk of death with Lasik surgery?

RORY  
Mom! You can't kill Grandma!

LORELAI (falsetto voice)  
Rory Gilmore! Do you mean to tell me you broke up with the rich and powerful and beautiful and amazing Logan Huntzberger extraordinaire to be with that thug? That hoodlum? That no good, car-crashing bum?

_Rory reaches out and slaps Lorelai's arm gently._

RORY  
You're exaggerating.

LORELAI  
Um, no! I'm not. Were you in that room? It was nit-wit juice all over again.

RORY  
Yes I was and what? Nit-wit juice?

LORELAI  
Never mind. So how's Jess going to feel about Friday night dinner?

RORY  
He knew it would happen eventually. We've spoken about it. Is he really going to be Luke's best man?

LORELAI  
Oh yeah. That only happened today though. I think Luke only agreed to it coz' it was better than the idea of being dressed by Kirk.

_Rory looks confused at this. Lorelai suddenly looks around uncertainly._

LORELAI  
Where is Luke anyway?

RORY  
Caesar said he was upstairs, remember?

LORELAI  
Oh yeah. But why? I'm down here! He should know I need my coffee now.

_Rory looks around her in surprise._

RORY  
Oh my God! We've been sat here for what? A hundred years? With no coffee! How did we do that?

_Lorelai pats Rory's arm as she heads to the counter._

LORELAI  
It's the Gilmores. They make you forget what you want. They suck all of your life force away.

_She starts to pour coffee for her and Rory as Luke enters from behind the curtain._

LUKE  
Hey! I didn't hear you guys come in.

_He leans in to peck Lorelai's cheek._

LORELAI  
Hey yourself. We'll talk louder next time. And stomp. And yell. I'll have Rory sing.

_Rory's head flies up at this comment._

LORELAI  
Have you ever wanted someone to sing while they wash dishes for you?

RORY  
Mom!

_Lorelai looks guilty as she walks back to the table with the coffees._

LORELAI  
Oops. Sorry!

_The door to the diner is flung open and Taylor marches in._

TAYLOR  
Ah, Lorelai! Just who I wanted to see. And Rory! Excellent. I need confirmation on some very disturbing news I heard today.

LORELAI  
It's all true Taylor. TomKat have reproduced. The apocalypse is coming.

_Taylor looks at Lorelai like she's nuts._

TAYLOR  
Lorelai, be serious! I'm sure you know what I'm here to ask. Is it true that —

LUKE (angrily)  
Taylor, get out of my diner!

TAYLOR  
I won't leave until I have confirmation. (to Lorelai) Is your daughter dating his nephew again?

_Rory looks stunned, but then just drops her head back onto the table in frustration. _

6. INT. GILMORE HOUSE — RORY'S BEDROOM — NIGHT

_Rory lies on her bed. Music plays softly. She's still in her Friday night dinner outfit. There's a text book splayed open on her chest but she's just staring at the ceiling. Her cell phone rings and she grabs it from the bedside table._

RORY  
Hello?

_We can hear Jess through the phone._

JESS  
Hey. How'd it go?

_Rory smiles at his voice._

RORY  
As expected. My grandmother is getting Lasik eye surgery from Doctor Handsome; her and Grandpa are erecting a Rory building at Yale; they want you to come to dinner next week so they can feather and tar you and Taylor wants you to sign an official document declaring that you will not return to Stars Hollow and terrorise the citizens.

7. INT. TRUCNHEON APARTMENT — JESS'S ROOM — NIGHT

_The room is sparsely furnished, but there are piles of books all over. Jess has a book on the bed next to him. He is leant back, resting against pillows as he talks on the phone._

We cut between these two scenes.

Jess smirks.

JESS  
A Rory building, huh?

RORY  
Apparently they couldn't think of anything better to do with all the money they had set aside for my Yale tuition. Obviously, to them, that meant they should erect a hideous building and put my name on it.

JESS  
Wow. Your family is weird.

RORY  
Hey, once Luke and my Mom get married, they're your family too!

JESS  
I can't wait. Did you hear I'm important now?

RORY  
You're the best man. Yeah I heard.

JESS  
I'm not making a speech.

RORY  
I hear you're supposed to step in and marry my Mom if Luke chickens out.

_Jess raises his eyebrows at this._

JESS  
So, French Foreign Legion it is!

RORY  
I'd join before next Friday if you can.

JESS  
They really want me to come for dinner? Again?

RORY  
If you don't, I think Grandma will lock me up in the pool house and never let me go.

JESS  
It wasn't so long ago you liked the pool house.

RORY  
I got better.

JESS  
Okay. I'll be there.

_Rory grins._

RORY  
Really?

JESS  
Yeah. But tell Taylor if he thinks I'm going to sign any stupid documents he needs his head examining.

RORY  
Oh, don't worry about that. Luke already told him to go jump in the lake.

JESS  
Not our lake?

RORY  
Ugh, I hope not. No. I think this was just an imaginary lake.

_There's a pause._

JESS  
Sorry I couldn't get up there this weekend.

RORY  
Oh, that's okay. I don't expect you to come up all the time. Philadelphia isn't exactly close.

JESS  
181.8 miles.

_Rory smiles._

RORY  
You still yahoo?

JESS  
Actually I upgraded to Google Earth.

RORY  
It's a long way.

JESS  
I know.

RORY  
I miss you.

JESS  
Good.

RORY  
I don't want to be Dominique Francon and Howard Roark.

JESS  
They got their happy ending.

RORY  
It took too long.

JESS  
You're telling me! Seven hundred odd pages of political  
nuttery!

RORY  
You know that's not what I meant.

JESS  
I know. We won't be them.

_Rory smiles softly._

RORY  
Good.

JESS  
So, plans for the weekend?

RORY  
Study. Study. Kill Taylor. Study. Sabotage plans for the Rory Buidling of Awful. Study. Work on getting sick in time for Friday. Study.

JESS  
You know, the Rory building would be pretty cool if Howard Roark built it.

RORY  
Ooh, yeah it would. No! Fictional character, remember?

8. INT. DRAGONFLY INN — RECEPTION. DAY

_Lorelai is standing at the desk, looking through paperwork. Michel is jogging on the spot as he works at the computer next to her. The phone rings. Lorelai grabs it._

LORELAI  
Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking.

9. INT. YALE NEWS ROOM. DAY

_Rory is on the phone at her desk, obviously agitated. Some of the other reporters are watching her curiously._

We cut between these two scenes.

RORY (tense)  
Mom! Do you have a copy of the Wall Street Journal?

LORELAI  
Rory?

RORY  
No, it's the other person you know that calls you Mom.

LORELAI  
Oh, sorry. Hi Kirk!

RORY (still tense)  
Not funny Mom. The Journal, do you have it?

LORELAI  
Um, no. It's not really my kind of thing, hun. What's wrong?

RORY  
Mitchum Huntzberger is what's wrong.

LORELAI  
Uh oh. What'd he do this time?

RORY  
He thinks I'm one of his feathers. I'm not!

_Michel has stoped jogging and is now doing stretches. Lorelai looks at him nervously and backs further down the desk._

LORELAI  
Well you're not making much sense here chicken.

RORY  
He talked about me in an interview.

LORELAI  
Talked about you how?

_At her desk, Rory reads from the paper in front of her._

RORY  
I looked for the best and the brightest, even at the intern level.

LORELAI  
That doesn't sound bad.

RORY  
He didn't pick me because I was the best and brightest! He picked me coz' I was dating his son. He was oblivious of my bestness!

LORELAI  
And of your way with grammar, apparently. But where does it mention you?

RORY  
Ben Cochran at Harvard, he helped me out with my Boston paper, as did Frank Williams. And Rory Gilmore, I gave her her first internship at my Stamford paper, and now she's the editor of the Yale Daily News.

LORELAI (proudly)  
Yeah, you are! My baby is an editor.

_Michel catches the paperwork on the desk while swinging his arms, causing it to fall to the floor._

LORELAI (cont'd)  
Michel! Stop doing that.

RORY  
Focus Mom! He's basically claiming that he saw how brilliant I was and that his giving me an internship led to me getting the editor job here.

_Lorelai considers this as she crouches down to pick up the papers. Michel has gone back to jogging._

LORELAI  
Hmm. Well when you put it like that, it's definitely not true. God Michel!

_Michel is now jogging on some of the pages._

RORY  
What's up with Michel?

LORELAI  
He drank the wrong milk, so he's consumed an extra billion calories.

_Lorelai finishes gathering the papers and stands back up to place them on the desk. _

RORY  
Oh.

LORELAI  
Look kid, I know Mitchum is an ass, and the article is misleading, but just take it on face value. He's an important ass and him mentioning your name like that can only help you.

RORY (begrudgingly)  
I'm still not happy.

LORELAI  
I know, just don't go stealing any yachts, or planes, or fire trucks.

_Michel starts making a strange noise as he jogs faster._

LORELAI  
And be thankful that at least you're not standing next to Michel while he exercises.

RORY (wonderingly)  
Mom, why do you employ him?

10. EXT. LUKE'S DINER — DAY

_Lorelai is approaching the diner as Luke marches out. He's got his mad face on._

LORELAI  
Luke? Hey!

_He turns and smiles a little to see Lorelai._

LUKE  
Hey.

LORELAI  
Where are you headed?

LUKE  
I have to go kill T.J.

LORELAI  
Ooh, why? Did he 'borrow' your kitchen stuff again? Wait, is T.J. even in town? I thought him and Liz were on the Fair circuit.

LUKE  
Oh, no. She got back to day. They're back and Liz is pregnant and T.J. thinks he's gonna leave her!

LORELAI  
Liz is pregnant? Oh wow! Oh... wow! He wouldn't walk out on her would he?

LUKE  
According to Liz, he already has. I don't believe this! First Jimmy walks out on her and Jess, now T.J. wants to do the same thing.

LORELAI  
Well do you need help with the slaughter?

_Luke looks at her slightly amused by the idea. Lorelai screws up her face and shakes her head._

LORELAI  
Ah, no. Forget I offered. I have to go to Hartford. My mom has gone blind and I'm supposed to play nurse.

LUKE  
Blind? Oh, the surgery!

LORELAI  
Yeah it didn't go so well.

LUKE  
Well now I feel like I should be helping you.

LORELAI  
Luke, it's my mother. Emily Stalin Gilmore. Don't be crazy! Anyway, I was just coming over to say goodbye. If you don't see me again it'll be coz' I've murdered her and am wasting away in a jail cell somewhere.

LUKE  
Well give me time to find T.J. and I might be joining you.

_Lorelai smiles as she kisses Luke sweetly._

LORELAI  
Do they let prisoners have conjugal visits?

_Luke chuckles huskily._

LUKE  
I'd like to see them try and stop us. So I'll see you tonight?

_Lorelai nods as she starts to walk backwards away from Luke._

LORELAI  
Cell block H, baby. I'll be waiting.

11. GILMORE HOUSE — LORELAI'S BEDROOM. NIGHT

_Lorelai and Luke are sprawled in bed, messily. They both seem a little out of breath._

LORELAI  
I think it works better in a bed than a jail cell.

_Luke throws her a look._

LORELAI  
Not that I've ever tried.

_She rolls onto her stomach, looking up at Luke._

LORELAI  
You were in the clink once. Did you try anything?

LUKE  
Ah jeez, Lorelai!

_She leans over to kiss him._

LORELAI  
I'll take that as a no.  
_  
She settles back down, snuggling into Luke._

LORELAI  
So Liz and T.J. are going to be okay?

LUKE  
I think so. They're both crazy, but they seem to work. They're excited about the baby.

_Lorelai frowns a little as she fingers Luke's chest._

LORELAI  
Luke?

LUKE  
Hmm?

LORELAI  
You said once that...there could be kids. For us. Coz' kids were easier for you than furniture shopping.

LUKE  
Yeah?

LORELAI  
I just wondered...do you still? I mean, you have April now...so I thought maybe you were done.

_Luke is surprised for a moment. There's a pause. Lorelai starts to look nervous. Luke leans in close to Lorelai._

LUKE (softly)  
But April isn't _our_ kid.

_A smile starts on Lorelai's face and she turns her head slowly to look at Luke again._

LORELAI  
Really? So you still want...

LUKE  
I still want our babies.

LORELAI  
Ooh, plural?

_Luke looks uncomfortable for a second._

LUKE  
Well, whatever. One is fine if that's what you want.

_Lorelai settles back down._

LORELAI  
I want your babies Luke.

_Luke kisses the top of her head, smiling._

LORELAI  
But now I have to tell you something. Don't freak out.

_Luke's brow furrows._

LUKE  
You're already pregnant?

LORELAI  
Oh, god no. It's worse than that.

_Now he's nervous._

LUKE  
What?

_Lorelai covers her face with her hands._

LORELAI (quickly)  
My parents want to buy us a house.

_Luke just stares blankly, surprised and frankly, a bit relieved._

LUKE  
Huh.

**A/N: Now for any and all people who would like to leave feedback, I want your opinions on how the house situation should play out. Would Luke and Lorelai accept the house? I've made pro/con lists myself, but they come up even.**

**Basically it comes down to the fact that realistically, the Crapshack is too small if they want more kids and the house was really lovely, VS Lorelai's connection to the Crapshack and Luke's feelings about taking something like this from the Gilmores.**

**So let me know what you think folks.**

**Cheers,**

**VC  
**


	11. Driving in Different Directions Part 2

12. INT. GILMORES' HOUSE — LORELAI'S BEDROOM — NIGHT

_Lorelai is putting on her jewelery while Rory stands at the mirror fixing her hair. Sookie sits on the bed watching them._

LORELAI  
It should be big. And crazy. With food.

SOOKIE  
Strippers?

_Lorelai tilts her head, considering._

LORELAI  
I don't think I'm that kind of girl.

SOOKIE  
Oh but Jackson's cousin Benny has a friend who works in this great place in Hartford. I mean, it's supposed to be great. I've never been-

_Lorelai looks disturbed._

LORELAI  
Sookie! No.

SOOKIE  
Sigh. No one ever gets strippers anymore. Poor little guys are probably going broke. I didn't have strippers. Lane didn't have strippers. You didn't last time either.

LORELAI  
No but last time I had drag queens, a European supermodel, Michel and Emily Gilmore.

_Sookie grins._

SOOKIE  
That was fun!

_Rory has been staring thoughtfully into space during this exchange._

RORY  
Can you imagine what Miss Patty would be like near a stripper?

_Lorelai and Sookie both look scared by the idea._

SOOKIE  
Okay! No strippers.

LORELAI  
Besides, according to Luke, Liz had a stripper at her party. I think it scarred him for life.

SOOKIE  
Ooh, have you spoken to Liz about the pregnancy thing?

LORELAI  
Nah, but Luke thinks she'll be okay.

_Lorelai looks nervous suddenly, glancing at Rory and Sookie._

LORELAI  
So, um, I spoke to Luke.

_Sookie looks confused._

SOOKIE  
That's good Sweetie. It's a bad idea to marry someone without speaking to them.

LORELAI  
No, I mean I spoke to Luke. About...kids.

_Rory turns around to look at her Mom. Sookie sits up excitedly._

SOOKIE  
Oh that talk! And? What did he say?

Lorelai smiles at Rory.

LORELAI  
He wants...some.

_Rory grins and leaps forward to hug her Mom, completely messing up her hair in the process. Sookie also leaps up, clapping her hands and squealing. _

SOOKIE  
Yay! Baby Lukes!!

_Lorelai and Rory are having a moment, then Rory pulls back._

RORY  
This is good Mom.

LORELAI  
Yeah kid? I think so.

RORY  
You look happy.

SOOKIE  
Of course she looks happy! She's gonna marry Luke and have his babies!

_Sookie suddenly starts, looking at her wrist, although she isn't wearing a watch._

SOOKIE  
Babies! What time is it?

_Rory checks the time._

RORY  
Twenty to six.

SOOKIE  
Oh my god. I have to go! I'm a terrible mother.

_Sookie hugs Lorelai and Rory simultaneously._

SOOKIE  
Bye beautifuls. We'll plan more tomorrow.

_She heads out the door._

RORY  
Bye Sookie.

LORELAI  
Bye hun.

_Lorelai smirks at Rory's hair._

LORELAI  
Want me to fix your hair?

_Rory grins and hands Lorelai the hairbrush, turning back to the mirror._

LORELAI  
What time is Jess getting here?

_Rory smiles._

RORY  
Six.

LORELAI  
Hey hun?

RORY  
Yeah?

LORELAI  
You look happy too.

_They both grin at each other through the mirror._

13. INT. GILMORE MANSION — FOYER/LOUNGE. NIGHT

_Rory and Jess enter the foyer and hand their coats to a very nervous looking maid. There are shouts coming from the lounge room._

_Lorelai is standing at the entrance to the lounge looking slightly disturbed. Her attention is on Emily who is pacing around with a vinyl record in her hand. Richard stands in the centre of the lounge._

RICHARD  
You're over reacting Emily.

EMILY  
Oh of course I am. That's what I always do. I'm just simple little Emily, not good enough for the great Gilmore family.

_She grips both sides of the record._

RICHARD  
Emily...

EMILY  
Don't Emily me! I'm having a breakdown, remember? Don't push me Richard!

_Rory and Jess move over to Lorelai._

_Lorelai doesn't look away from the scene in the lounge room. We can still hear shouts, but can't hear the words._

LORELAI  
Ah! You're here. Please tell me you brought the video camera?

RORY  
We don't have a video camera.

LORELAI  
Damn. We have got to get one.

RORY  
Mom? What is going on?

LORELAI  
Short version? It started with something about you and Thug Boy which devolved into a discussion about Gilmore relationships in general. Dad brought up Pennilyn Lott and now Mom is murdering his vinyl collection.

_Rory and Jess both look confused._

RORY  
What's the long version?

_Lorelai considers for a moment then shrugs._

LORELAI  
That's it.

_She glances at Rory quickly, who still looks confused._

LORELAI (defensively)  
Sorry. I wasn't here for it all. I got my recap from the maid.

_Back in the living room Emily snaps the record she was holding. Lorelai winces._

LORELAI  
That was the fourth one.

RICHARD  
Emily, stop! This is ridiculous. I married you!

_Emily is marching determinedly over to a box of vinyl in the corner._

EMILY  
Yes you did! And I married you. But I did not marry Pennilyn Lott or her vinyl collection.

_Emily is searching through the box._

_Lorelai and Rory look at each other._

RORY  
I think it's starting to make sense now.

RICHARD  
They weren't all hers! Only two-

EMILY  
And I've been listening to them for 41 years.

_She stands, pulling out another record. She waves it at Richard._

EMILY  
We danced to this! You played this album last year and we danced to it!

RICHARD  
That's my Chuck Berry! Rory bought-

_Rory yelps a little at this and Emily and Richard realise they have an audience._

EMILY  
Where did you come from?

_Lorelai and Rory look guilty, having been caught watching._

LORELAI  
The car...

_Richard and Emily both look awkward._

EMILY  
How long have you been here?

LORELAI (lightly)  
Well I got here in time for Madame Butterfly. Rory and Jess arrived during Roy Orbison.

EMILY  
Jess?! Oh...um...

_Jess smirks and nods to Emily and Richard._

JESS  
Hey Mrs Gilmore. Mr Gilmore.

_Emily looks even more uncomfortable. She turns on  
Richard._

EMILY  
Richard why didn't you tell me they were here?

_He just shrugs helplessly and scratches his head._

RICHARD  
I was a little distracted dear.

_Emily scowls and looks at her watch._

EMILY  
Oh my god! Look at the time.

_The maid approaches._

MAID  
Dinner is ready ma'am.

RICHARD  
Oh good. I'm starving.

_Richard turns and heads straight for the dining room._

EMILY  
Oh. Well. Yes. Let's eat.

_Lorelai pouts as Emily follows Richard._

LORELAI  
But I didn't get a drink yet.

_Rory pats her arm as they head for the dining room._

RORY  
At least you got a floor show.

14. INT. DINING ROOM — NIGHT

_The group sit around the dinner table as the maid serves the salad. There's still tension between Richard and Emily. Lorelai is finding it all very amusing._

LORELAI  
So, Mom...do you want to fill us in on why you decided Dad's vinyl was evil?

_Emily glares at her._

EMILY  
Don't joke Lorelai. It's uncouth. Where are the tomatoes for this salad?

_Richard frowns tiredly. _

RICHARD  
It's a Caesar salad Emily. It doesn't have tomatoes.

_Jess is trying not to smirk. Rory nudges him, also trying to keep a straight face._

RORY  
I love Caesar salad, Grandma. It's so good, with all the...leafy bits and...the croutons.

LORELAI  
And the cheese! Don't forget the cheese.

RORY  
Well, yeah! Of course. Cheese is the essential ingredient to any salad. And the bacon. Coz' oh boy do I love bacon...It's crispy and salty and...

_Rory trails off and throws a desperate look to Lorelai._

LORELAI  
Hey Mom, can I have a cookie?

_Emily frowns._

EMILY  
I thought you just said you like the salad? Even though it has no tomatoes.

LORELAI  
Well I don't mean now. The salad is...great. I just thought I should get a cookie tonight, or maybe a small pony, since I got here on time.

_Lorelai grins childishly. Richard looks amused but Emily just rolls her eyes._

EMILY  
Honestly, Lorelai. Anyone would think you were a child, the way you carry on.

LORELAI (muttering)  
I wonder where I get it from...

_Lorelai, Rory and Jess all share a look, trying to keep straight faces. Emily notices and looks embarrassed again. She stabs viciously at her salad._

RICHARD  
So, Jess? What do you do?

JESS  
Oh, I work in a publishing house.

RICHARD  
Right. Yes. Rory mentioned that. So you like books?

JESS  
Yeah I like books. (beat) And music.

_There's a tense moment as Richard and Emily flush with embarrassment, yet again. This time they both look down at their plates and viciously stab their salads._

_Lorelai can't keep the smirk back as she looks at Jess proudly._

16. EXT. GILMORE MANSION — NIGHT

_Lorelai, Rory and Jess are walking away from the front door. Jess has his arm around Rory._

LORELAI  
I can't believe they made it through dessert!

RORY  
And that everyone came out alive. Well; except Roy Orbison. Poor guy.

_Lorelai shakes her head sadly._

LORELAI  
I never got my cookie.

RORY  
How about we go to Luke's and I buy you one?

LORELAI  
We could do that. Or we could go to Luke's and I could just take one. That's one of the benefits of sleep-

_Rory covers her ears._

RORY  
Mom!

_Jess chuckles and Lorelai looks happy._

LORELAI  
Hey, so Jess? Was dinner all you thought it would be?

_Jess shrugs._

JESS  
The food was okay. I liked the leafy stuff.

_He throws Rory a teasing glance. She pokes her tongue out at him. He looks back at Lorelai._

JESS (wryly)  
The entertainment was great. I should offer them the performance space at Truncheon.

_Lorelai grins and then shakes her head in amazement._

LORELAI  
I can't believe they didn't get around to interrogating you. You are so lucky, punk.

_She notices Rory staring at Jess with a smile. And suddenly seems to get uncomfortable._

LORELAI  
Oh...and it's possible you might be getting lucky...so I'm  
gonna go!

_Rory snaps her head back to glare at her mom._

RORY  
Mother!

_Lorelai is already headed to the jeep. She waves her hand behind her as she climbs in._

LORELAI  
It's okay. Don't mind me. I can get the cookie by myself.

_She sticks her head out the window as she starts the engine._

LORELAI  
Besides, Luke and I have our own things to get started on!

_Rory grimaces and turns to bury her face in Jess's shoulder._

RORY  
Oh, I really hope she's not talking about what I think she's talking about.

_Jess kisses Rory's head._

JESS  
Do I want to know?

_Rory pulls back to look at Jess with her nose screwed up._

RORY  
They want babies.

_Jess's eyebrows raise._

JESS  
Oh!

17. INT. JESS'S CAR — NIGHT

_Rory and Jess are in the car. Jess is driving. Rory leans against the window, watching Jess and clearly thinking about something._

RORY  
Oh!

_Jess glances at her and arches an eyebrow._

RORY  
They'll be related!

JESS  
Who?

RORY  
The kids. I was thinking that it could be like me and you all over again. Your mom's kid and my mom's kid, but then it occurred to me, way too slowly, might I add, that they'd be related now, coz' it would be Luke's kid too and that is all kinds of wrong.

_Jess just looks confused._

JESS  
Wanna draw me a map for that thought?

RORY  
Well if Mom and Luke are going to have kids, or a kid I think it'll be soon.

JESS  
Right...

RORY  
Well I was thinking that last time my Mom was pregnant with me, your Mom was having you as well. And it's almost happening all over again. Your Mom is pregnant again and soon mine will be too. Probably.

_Jess gets a look on his face. _

JESS  
My Mom...Liz is pregnant?

_Rory looks surprised._

RORY  
You didn't know?

_Jess just frowns and shakes his head._

RORY  
Oh. Well, it's new I guess. She only told Luke a few days ago.

JESS  
I'm her son.

RORY  
Maybe she's just waiting to tell you in person?

_Jess pounds his hand against the steering wheel._

JESS  
Damn it Liz!

_Rory flinches._

RORY  
Hey? Don't...it's okay. She'll tell you.

_He shakes his head._

JESS  
Sure she will: when T.J. leaves her or when she can't afford the rent anymore. I thought...I thought she was better this time. I thought we were better.

_Jess is clearly hurt. Rory reaches out to take his hand._

RORY  
She is. You are. But I think this is face to face news. I'm sure she's just waiting to see you tomorrow.

_There's a pause._

JESS  
I wanted to spend tomorrow with you. I went and saw Liz before I picked you up.

_Rory bites her lip nervously and turns to watch out the window, brow furrowed._

17. INT. JESS'S CAR — STARS HOLLOW TOWN CENTRE. NIGHT

_Jess drives into town._

_Rory is looking out the window curiously._

RORY  
Where are we going?

_Jess looks over at her._

JESS  
What?

RORY  
Well you normally stay above the diner, but Mom said she was going to go to Luke's to...you know...whatever... Does that mean we go back to my house?

_Luke's Diner comes into view. Rory and Jess both peer at it and can see Lorelai and Luke walking out. Luke has his arm wrapped around Lorelai as they head towards the jeep._

RORY  
Okay, I guess not. Diner it is. (musingly) What a dirty tramp! She didn't even have time to get a cookie.

_Jess smirks as he pulls the car into the space the jeep has just vacated._

JESS  
Do _you_ want a cookie?

_Rory grins at him._

18. INT. GILMORE HOUSE. KITCHEN - NIGHT

_Luke sits at the kitchen table with a mug of tea while Lorelai stands at the counter chopping food into Paul Anka's dish._

LUKE  
So the house never came up?

LORELAI  
Please! Emily couldn't look anyone in the eye and Dad fell on his sword after his first attempt to interrogate your nephew. They definitely didn't have the wits to bring up us.

LUKE  
Do you want it?

_Lorelai pauses and turns to look at Luke._

LORELAI  
No. Yes.

_Luke just raises his eyebrows at her. _

LORELAI  
They're my parents and I know we have a...delicate relationship...As far as being a daughter, I know sometimes I might channel Lizzie Borden or Pauline Parker, but... I think they mean well this time. I actually don't think there's an ulterior motive.

LUKE  
So you want the house?

_Lorelai turns back to the dog food._

LORELAI  
Yes. No. I love this house. When we first moved in Rory spent weeks running around locking and unlocking all the doors and windows, just because they were there.

_She finishes with the dog food and picks up the bowl, looking around for Paul Anka. Luke points in the direction of Rory's bedroom._

LUKE  
I saw him go in there with the TV remote.

_Lorelai rolls her eyes as she heads towards Rory's room._

LORELAI  
I've told him, that remote will not work on her CD player.

_She pokes her head inside, but we can only see her from the kitchen. _

LORELAI  
Paul Anka? Your dinner is ready.

_She jumps back from the door with a squeal and stares at Luke._

LORELAI  
Gah!

_Luke looks at her in surprise._

LUKE  
What?

LORELAI  
Gah!

_She puts the food dish on the floor and moves to the table to sit down._

LUKE  
What's wrongt?

LORELAI  
He's reading.

_Luke scoffs._

LUKE  
Lorelai he can't read! He's a dog.

LORELAI  
Yes, he is a dog! And he's sitting in there, reading Animal Farm. This is it. The animals are taking over. We're all doomed.

_Luke shakes his head and walks to Rory's room, just as Paul Anka races out, heading for the lounge room. Luke jumps._

LUKE  
Geez!

LORELAI (calling to Paul Anka)  
Hey! Your dinner is in here!

_Paul Anka stops quickly and spins around, heading to his food dish and starting to eat._

_Luke walks out of Rory's room carrying a book: Animal Farm._

LUKE  
Huh.

_Lorelai looks at him smugly._

LORELAI  
I told you.

_Luke sits back down and places the book in front of him._

LUKE  
You know, that room isn't very big.

LORELAI  
Well, Rory was a pretty compact kid. You could put her in one of those vacuum sealed bags and still have empty space...unless you were packing her books with her.

LUKE  
I know babies are small. For a while...but don't they need loads of stuff? You know, cots and strollers and changing tables and fire engine beds and book cases and toys and bikes and all that?

_Lorelai chuckles at his rant._

LORELAI  
Well mostly by the time they want a bike, they won't need a changing table anymore, but yeah...they do.

LUKE  
That's more than we could fit in there. Plus, then there'd be nowhere for Rory. Or April.

_Lorelai looks at Luke nervously._

LORELAI  
It's not fair though. You gave up the Twickham house for me.

_Luke shrugs._

LUKE  
I'm just trying to be practical.

_She gazes thoughtfully around the kitchen._

LORELAI  
Ooh! I know. We could build more rooms in here!

LUKE  
What?

LORELAI  
I don't use the kitchen. If we need food we can get it from Luke's. So turn the kitchen into bedrooms.

_Luke rolls his eyes and shakes his head._

LUKE  
Lorelai I am not living in a house with no kitchen.

_Lorelai sighs._

LORELAI  
Stupid Taylor and his stupid building regulations.

_Luke leans over and kisses her temple._

LUKE  
Look, Lorelai, it's up to you. I know when you want to, you can think logically, so do that, work it out and I'll do whatever you want.

_Lorelai smirks._

LORELAI  
Make me breakfast in the nude!

_Luke stands up and starts walking towards the stairs. He looks back over his shoulder playfully._

LUKE  
I'd need a kitchen to do that in...Unless you want me on display at the diner.

_Luke walks out. Lorelai gasps but then seems to consider something and jumps up from the table to race after him excitedly._

LORELAI  
Wait! Does that mean you'll do it?

_The kitchen now empty, Paul Anka looks up from his dinner and goes to the table. He jumps up into the chair Luke was sitting on and stares at the book that was left on the table._

18. INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT — MORNING

_Jess and Rory are in bed. Rory appears to be asleep, but Jess is scowling up at the ceiling. There's a knock on the door._

LUKE (O/S)  
Jess?

_Jess looks startled. He sits up in bed and starts pulling on his pants._

JESS  
Yeah?

LUKE (O/S)  
Are you decent? Can I come in?

_Jess glances at Rory and pulls the blanket up to cover her naked shoulders before pulling a shirt on as he heads to the door and lets Luke in._

JESS  
Hey.

_Luke looks a bit uncomfortable at barging in. He keeps his gaze away from Jess's bed._

LUKE  
Sorry, I just need to grab something from the kitchen.

_Jess just nods and goes to sit at the table._

LUKE  
Lorelai apparently thought it would be funny to steal all of the oven gloves from the diner. Something about getting my clothes off, one-

_Luke stops short, realising what he was saying. Jess quirks an eyebrow._

JESS  
You're starting to talk like her Uncle Luke!

_He smirks as Luke just shakes his head and starts rifling through the cupboards. Jess frowns and starts to play with a pen that was on the table._

JESS  
So, I hear Liz is pregnant again?

_Luke finds the oven gloves and stands up to look at Jess._

LUKE  
Oh yeah! You heard? She seems happy, don't you think? I think she's gonna be okay this time.

_Jess doesn't look up. Luke looks concerned._

LUKE  
Jess? Are you...Aren't you happy about this?

_Jess just sighs. Luke seems about to continue but Jess cuts him off._

JESS  
She didn't tell me.

LUKE  
Oh...weren't you going to see her yesterday?

JESS  
Yep.

LUKE  
Oh...Are you going to go talk to her?

JESS  
And say what?

_Luke joins Jess at the table and shrugs helplessly._

LUKE  
I don't know.

JESS  
Me either.

_He flicks the pen hard, sending it flying across the room towards his bed, causing Rory to stir. Luke looks uncomfortable again and stands up, again keeping his gaze away from the bed._

LUKE  
I better get back downstairs.

_Jess nods and Luke squeezes his shoulder as he walks by him._

_Once Luke has gone, Rory climbs out of bed and walks over to Jess, wrapping a blanket around her as she does._

_Jess doesn't look at her. He sounds distant._

JESS  
Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you.

_Rory sits next to Jess at the table._

RORY  
That's okay.

_She just sits, watching him. After a moment he glances at her, then stares back at the table._

JESS  
You're not very chatty this morning.

RORY  
Did you want me to be? (beat) It just seems like you're still processing this pregnancy thing.

_Jess finally meets her gaze._

JESS  
It's just the fact that she didn't tell me. What, does she think I'll corrupt it or something? Telling me will jinx it? She had to know I was gonna find out.

_Rory just looks at him helplessly._

JESS  
I mean, can you imagine your mom not telling you?

_Rory starts to shake her head but then stops._

RORY  
She didn't tell me when she got engaged. I heard it from Luke. (beat) But that was my fault I guess. I wasn't here. I'd moved in to my grandparents without telling her. I can't imagine her ever not telling me something like that again.

_Jess scowls, digging his finger nails into the tabletop. _

JESS  
I don't know why I'm even surprised.

_He kicks his leg out violently and catches the table leg. It obviously hurts, but he tries to stay cool. Rory smirks a little._

RORY  
Did that make you feel better?

_He looks at her and shakes his head ruefully._

JESS  
I'm sorry Rory. I think I'm just gonna' go.

_He stands up and grabs his bag from the side of the bed._

_Rory watches him in surprise._

RORY  
Oh...um...

_Jess looks at her briefly._

JESS  
I just...I need to clear my head. Or something.

_She nods slowly and walks tentatively towards him._

RORY  
Okay...

_He kisses her forehead quickly and then sighs, running his hand through his hair before he heads out the door._

JESS  
I'll call you later.

_Rory watches the door close behind him and her shoulders slump. She turns back to the table, patting the table leg that Jess kicked._

RORY (mumbling)  
There there. He didn't mean to hurt you.

**************

**A/N: And so concludes the Driving Ms Gilmore rewrite. Season six finale will follow soon. As you might have noticed, I still haven't made up my mind about the house problem, so for now, I'm having Luke and Lorelai procrastinate about it with me. Thanks for those who have sent me their opinions. I'm considering all angles, believe me!**

**Thanks to all who are still reading this.**

**~VC**


	12. Another Kind of Parting Part 1

1. INT. DRAGONFLY INN — RECEPTION. DAY.

_Lorelai hurries down the staircase of the Dragonfly, wearing her wedding dress._

LORELAI  
How did I end up here? I don't remember going to sleep here.

_Miss Patty is walking by at the bottom of the stairs and Michel is leaning against the reception desk, holding Paul Anka on a leash._

MISS PATTY  
Oh, honey, I wouldn't expect you to remember anything after last night.

_She looks Lorelai up and down._

MISS PATTY  
That's a very flashy dress.

_She continues on, walking outside._

LORELAI  
Last night? What happened last night?

MICHEL  
I do not know, but will you please take your dog? He smells.

_Lorelai rushes past him towards the kitchen._

LORELAI  
No time Michel. Just give him a bath and get his outfit on. Sookie! Coffee!

. DRAGONFLY INN — KITCHEN. DAY.

_Sookie scurries around the table towards Lorelai, handing her a large coffee mug._

SOOKIE  
Here you go. Magic Pretty coffee!

LORELAI  
Magic?

SOOKIE  
Yep. It's to help make you beautiful.

_Lorelai looks disturbed._

LORELAI  
But aren't I already beautiful?

_Sookie just giggles._

. DRAGONFLY INN. DAY.

_A limo is parked outside the inn and Christopher is leaning against it. Lorelai leaves the inn and approaches him. She looks surprised to see him._

LORELAI  
Christopher?

CHRISTOPHER  
Lor. Nice threads.

_Lorelai looks at her dress, uncertainly._

LORELAI  
What are you doing here?

CHRISTOPHER  
You didn't really think I'd miss the wedding did you? And also, Emily called me this morning and said something about your Dad's leg cramping or turning green or something, so they're not going to be able to make it.

_He holds up a video camera._

CHRISTOPHER  
I'm supposed to record the ceremony from a guest's perspective.

LORELAI  
What? They're not coming? I don't-

_Rory and Jess approach from the driveway. Rory is wearing an overcoat over her dress. Jess has a tux on._

RORY  
Mom! You're up. Did you hear about Grandpa?

LORELAI  
I heard something.

RORY  
I think his leg fell off. Or maybe it's haunted. You always wanted a haunted leg.

_Jess slings his arm around Rory's waist._

JESS  
Shouldn't we get going? I really want to find my peanuts.

_Rory pushes him away gently, kissing his cheek._

RORY  
You go. I need some Parent time.

_Jess nods and ambles away. From the back, we can see his suit jacket has T-Birds written on it. Rory turns to her mom._

RORY  
He has to break every rule in the book. So? Big day...

_Lorelai still looks a little bemused._

LORELAI  
Yeah...

CHRISTOPHER  
It's gonna be great. I'm excited.

RORY (to Lorelai)  
Did Sookie give you some of the Magic Pretty Coffee?

LORELAI (uncertainly)  
Yes...

_Rory nods._

RORY  
I thought so. You look nice. We should set off I guess.

LORELAI  
Okay.

_Rory looks around._

RORY  
Where's Paul Anka?

_Taylor suddenly rushes out of the Dragonfly, pulling Paul Anka behind him._

TAYLOR  
Lorelai! This dog can't be allowed to wonder around your establishment. You really need to keep him at home or hire a dog sitter. I hear Kirk offers a very good service. I've also had to confiscate some more inappropriate literature from him. You'll need to fill in another D42 form; Canine Literature Acquisition.

_Jess walks back up, clutching a bag of peanuts which he holds up proudly._

JESS  
I got my nuts. Had to kill Luke to get them, but I did.

_Rory kisses him sweetly. _

RORY  
Good for you. I'm so proud.

_She pulls a baseball cap out from her coat, positioning it backwards on Jess's head, then shrugs out of her coat as she walks towards the limo._

RORY  
Now can we please go and get married?

_Lorelai watches in surprise as she sees that Rory is wearing a wedding dress._

Jess holds out his bag of nuts.

JESS  
Anyone want a nut?

_Lorelai looks down at her self to see that she's now wearing an Emily Gilmore style skirt and jacket. _

LORELAI  
Oh thank god!

. STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE. DAY.

_Lorelai and Rory are walking through the town, heading towards Luke's._

RORY  
It's one week to your wedding, so I understand most of it. But Paul Anka is starting a revolution in your dreams and real life?

LORELAI  
Apparently. Ooh — I know! We should check with Taylor and see if that form really exists. Then if it does, we'd know for sure that it was a premonition, and not just a dream.

RORY  
Why would you think it was a premonition?

LORELAI  
My dreams have come true before.

RORY (sceptically)  
Oh yeah? When?

LORELAI  
Well I used to dream about kissing Luke, didn't I? Now I do that every day.

RORY  
That was one time. You were pregnant and he hid your coffee.

LORELAI  
Uh huh...that was the time I told you about...

RORY  
You had other Luke dreams before you were together?

LORELAI (absently)  
Maybe...I also dreamt that my library books were overdue and Ms Green told me off and then that came true too.

RORY  
Mom, when have you ever borrowed library books?

LORELAI  
...Sixth grade.

RORY  
Okay, sure, your dreams are coming true. Bu what I don't get is why was Jess looking for nuts?

_They are now standing outside Luke's Diner. Lorelai looks at Rory like she's crazy and heads up the steps towards the diner._

LORELAI  
Um, Rory, it was just a dream. Don't over analyse it!

_Rory just stands at the foot of the stairs, looking after her mother in disbelief._

. LUKE'S DINER. DAY.

_Lorelai approaches Luke at the counter. Behind her Rory walks in and goes to sit at a table._

LORELAI  
Luke! Tell me I'm pretty.

_Luke looks at her curiously before leaning in close._

LUKE (muttering)  
If I weren't getting married in a week, I would take you right here and now.

_Lorelai looks shocked. Luke shrugs._

LUKE  
But I'm afraid I have an incredibly beautiful and jealous fiancé.

_She grins at him._

LORELAI  
Luke Danes, you're flirting!

_She leans over the counter to kiss him._

LORELAI  
Two lots of pancakes, bacon, french toast and a vat of coffee please.

_Luke just shakes his head as she goes to sit at the table._

RORY  
You look pleased.

LORELAI  
Luke thinks I'm beautiful.

_Rory smirks._

RORY  
Even without the Magic Pretty Coffee? Wow. The guy must really love you.

_Lorelai scowls._

LORELAI  
You know, I brought you into this world. I could just as easily take you out of it.

_At the counter Luke has picked up the coffee pot and two mugs and is about to head to Lorelai's table when Liz enters the diner._

LIZ  
Big brother! Hey! I need to speak to you.

_Luke stops and puts the mugs down._

LUKE  
Hey Liz. I haven't seen you in a week. Is everything okay? You and T.J. still together?

_Liz nods._

LIZ  
Yes we are and we are great. He's amazing. He's so sweet and thoughtful and I can't believe how much I'm enjoying this pregnancy thing.

LUKE  
Ah well that's great Liz. I'm really happy for you.

LIZ  
Me too. I am so happy. I just...need...there's this one little thing.

_Luke looks at her suspiciously._

LIZ  
See, I'm in a really great place right now and I love T.J. and I just know that we're going to be so great together with this kid...but I need to tell Jess.

_Luke frowns._

LIZ  
And I don't know how to do it. I screwed up so much with him, I'm so nervous that he's gonna hate me for having another kid when I did everything so wrong the first time.

_Luke rests his palms on the counter, staring down and shaking his head._

LUKE  
Ah, Liz...

_He looks up at Liz sympathetically._

LUKE  
Liz, Jess already knows.

LIZ  
What? How could he know?

LUKE  
We live in Stars Hollow Liz! He's dating Rory.

_Liz looks stricken._

LIZ  
Oh...yeah...

LUKE  
Look, he skipped town last weekend after he found out. He was pretty upset about it.

_Liz lets out a small yelp, but Luke keeps talking._

LUKE  
Not about the pregnancy. I think he's really happy that you've got your life together, but...he should've heard the news from you Liz.

_Liz looks glum now._

LIZ  
Shit, shit, shit. See! I keep screwing him up.

LUKE  
Just, call him. Explain it to him.

_Lorelai suddenly appears at Luke's side and just stands there, staring at him._

LUKE  
Lorelai?

_She keeps staring._

LIZ  
Hey Lorelai.

_Still nothing. Luke suddenly rolls his eyes and fills up one of the coffee mugs, handing it to her. She takes a long gulp._

LORELAI  
Jeez! What happened? Did you have to go to Cuba to plant the coffee beans and water them and watch them grown and harvest them and grind them and-

_She stops to take another drink. Luke takes the opportunity to push her gently back towards her table_.

LUKE  
I'm sorry. I got distracted. Your pancakes will be right up.

LORELAI  
Hey! Are you trying to kill my kid?

_Grumbling Luke goes back to the counter and pours a coffee for Rory._

He hands it to Lorelai and she smiles sweetly.

LORELAI  
Am I still beautiful?

. STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE. DAY

_Lorelai and Rory are back outside, walking through the town._

RORY  
So what's next? Mall? Movies? Kayaking?

LORELAI  
I was thinking movies at the mall in Hartford, so we can throw in a bit of shopping as well. If you want to go kayaking, you'll have to do that later. This is Mommy Time.

_Rory smiles and wraps her arm around her mom._

RORY  
I don't want to go kayaking. I was just covering all my bases. You have a reputation for being unpredictable.

_Lorelai frowns._

LORELAI  
Do you think that means we shouldn't go to the movies and the mall? I mean, it's not very exciting is it? This is our last week as just mother and daughter. We should do everything we might ever want to do while we still have the chance.

RORY (sceptically)  
You think Luke is going to forbid you from doing stuff once you're married?

LORELAI  
No, but it won't be the same. At the end of a marvellous kayaking trip, I'll be going home to my husband and...maybe another kid...it's not going to be just me and you anymore.

_Rory gives her mom a comforting smile._

RORY  
It's okay Mom. This is going to be good. I'm so happy for you.

_Lorelai perks up._

LORELAI  
Okay then, so starting today we're going to do all the things we never have. But not kayaking!

RORY  
Okay. Where do we start?

Lorelai gets an excited grin on her face.

. DRAGONFLY INN. KITCHEN. DAY.

_Sookie is sitting on a stool at the table, flipping through a book of cake designs. Rory and Lorelai enter through the back door, wearing dirty jeans and t-shirts. Rory is walking stiffly._

RORY  
Sookie! Save me!

_Sookie looks up and closes her book._

SOOKIE  
Hi Rory honey. What did she do to you?

LORELAI  
She fell off!

RORY  
I told you it was a bad idea.

SOOKIE  
Cletus threw you off?

LORELAI  
Actually, no, I said that wrong; Cletus walked towards a bush, so Rory jumped off.

_Rory collapses onto a stool next to Sookie._

SOOKIE  
Aw, poor sweetie.

LORELAI  
It was hilarious! I have got to get a video camera.  
Lorelai starts pouring coffees for her and Rory.

RORY (sarcastically)  
Well I'm glad to be so entertaining.

LORELAI  
Oh, you were. Once I get my camera, I'm going to have you re enact it!

_Rory scoffs._

RORY  
You're going to need a while lot more than a video camera to get me anywhere near a horse again. I can't believe I let you talk me into it in the first place. I knew I was cursed.

LORELAI  
Well I had fun anyway. God, it's been so long since I've ridden.

_Sookie looks curious._

SOOKIE  
You'd ridden a lot before?

_Lorelai nods._

LORELAI  
It was one of the best parts of my childhood. Riding lessons every Saturday afternoon for a year. Until my mother decided that the pony clubbing set weren't fashionable anymore.

SOOKIE  
Really? I thought Emily would have been all about those showjumping, polo playing society types.

_Lorelai shrugs._

LORELAI  
Well, maybe she was...but I wasn't.

_She scowls into her coffee and sighs._

LORELAI (defeatedly)  
She cancelled my lessons when I came home one day and told her I wanted to move out west and be — and I quote - a cowgirl, or an outlaw.

_Sookie chuckles while Rory smirks._

RORY  
Oh yeah. I can just see you as a regular Butch Cassidy.

LORELAI  
Ooh! Yes! That's the movie we're going to watch tonight.  
Rory grins.

RORY  
William Goldman double feature?

_Lorelai nods._

LORELAI  
_The Princess Bride?_

_Rory nods._

RORY  
Yep. Settled. Good! Are you going to join us Sookie?

SOOKIE  
Oh, if that's okay with you guys?

LORELAI  
Of course! Seven tonight then?

SOOKIE  
Okay. I'll bring food.

LORELAI  
Sookie, you are my bestest best friend.

_Lorelai blows a kiss to Sookie as her and Rory stand and exit the Inn._

. DRAGONFLY INN. DAY.

_Lorelai and Rory are heading for the Jeep._

LORELAI  
Oh, and Rory, you should invite Lane. She called yesterday to say she got back from her honeymoon.

RORY  
Okay. Great. What about Luke?

LORELAI  
Nah. It can be a girl thing. Luke has to play diner man all weekend anyway coz' Caesar is off sick. Speaking of diner men, have you heard from Jess?

_They stop at the jeep._

RORY  
Yeah, he's coming back to town on Friday.

LORELAI  
Have you spoken about this long distance thing yet?

_Rory shakes her head._

RORY  
No. I mean, he didn't exactly stick around last weekend and then we haven't talked on the phone all that much. I think he's still working through his Liz issues.

LORELAI  
Talk to him kid.

_Rory nods._

RORY  
I will, when I see him.

_They both climb into the Jeep._

LORELAI  
And if he gives you any trouble, let me know and I'll kick his ass.

_She puts on a mock serious face and a deep voice._

LORELAI  
His time is over and he's gonna die bloody, and all he can do is choose where.

_Rory rolls her eyes._

RORY  
Sure Sherriff. But can I go home and take a shower first?

_Lorelai starts the engine._

. GILMORE HOUSE. LOUNGE. NIGHT.

_Lane wonders into the lounge room from the bathroom and collapses on the couch next to Lorelai and Sookie. She doesn't look very well. Rory sits on the floor._

RORY  
Still feeling crappy?

LANE  
The way I feel right now, I'd choose Bolivia over Mexico for my next holiday destination.

LORELAI  
Wow it was really that bad?

LANE  
Bad enough, that at one point I actually found myself missing Mama's tofu sandwiches.

_Rory screws up her face._

RORY  
That is bad. But I know what would cheer you up!

_Lane looks at Rory expectantly. Rory holds up a DVD of __The Princess Bride._ Lane smiles.

LANE  
Bring on Mark Knopfler!

SOOKIE  
And the giant! I love the giant. He always makes me feel sad.

_Sookie giggles and Lorelai looks at her curiously._

LORELAI  
And yet, when you say that, you sound so happy.

_Rory's cell phone starts to ring. She stands up to answer it, heading into the kitchen._

SOOKIE  
What? Sad people can't be happy?

. GILMORE HOUSE. KITCHEN. NIGHT

_Rory checks the caller ID as she answers the phone._

RORY  
Hey.

. JESS'S BEDROOM. NIGHT

_Jess sits at his desk on the phone._

We cut between these two scenes.

JESS  
Hey. I'm sorry if I'm calling too late.

_Rory walks further into the kitchen, as if to check that she's out of earshot._

RORY  
No it's fine. Good timing actually. We were just about to start our second movie.

JESS  
Oh yeah?

RORY  
Yep. _The Princess Bride._ It's a William Goldman movie night.

JESS  
Cool. Good book.

_Rory grins._

RORY  
Brilliant book.

_There's a pause._

JESS  
So I...um...

RORY  
What's up Jess?

_Silence._

RORY  
Jess, you're going to have to say something here!

JESS  
As you wish...

_There's another moment as Rory processes and then smiles._

RORY  
Are you being cute Mr Mariano.

JESS  
No! I don't do cute. Clever I do. Bad ass punk I can do. Sometimes I go all out and act professional, but I am never cute.

RORY  
Well I think you are.

JESS  
Just keep your opinions to yourself then. I'd hate to have to throw you into the Fire Swamp. Or, alternatively, tell Taylor that I saw you littering.

RORY  
Taylor would never believe you. In fact, he'd probably arrest you for slander.

JESS  
I'd like to see him try.

_Rory chuckles._

JESS  
So now I'm just going to say it.

_Rory stops laughing._

RORY  
Say what?

JESS  
I'm sorry.

_Rory is surprised._

JESS  
I shouldn't have taken off like that. I just...you know...

RORY  
Jess, it's okay. I wasn't mad at you.

JESS  
Really? Coz' we haven't spoken much this week and I was kind of thinking...

RORY  
I just wasn't sure how chatty you were feeling. I know you, remember? I figured you wanted your space.

JESS  
Well then I appreciate it.

RORY  
So, have you spoken to her yet?

JESS  
Nope. Luke's called three times. I think he's worried I'm gonna disappear again and leave him with Kirk as a best man.

RORY  
Oh god don't do that! I'd have to dance with him!

_Jess looks horrified._

JESS  
There's dancing?

_Rory smirks._

RORY  
It's okay. We don't have to dance too much.

JESS  
I owe you one.

RORY  
I'll remember that.

JESS  
So this is your week with your mom?

RORY  
Yep. It's our last seven days together. And tomorrow is her bachelorette party.

JESS  
I'm so glad Luke didn't want one.

_Rory laughs._

RORY  
You didn't want another round of mud-wrestling with your uncle and T.J.?

_Lorelai walks in and catches the end of this comment._

LORELAI  
A what? Who's mud-wrestling?

JESS  
Oh god...

RORY  
Nothing Mom. Sorry. We're supposed to be watching the movie aren't we?

_Lorelai nods excitedly and pulls out an imaginary sword, attacking an imaginary assailant._

RORY  
Hey Jess, we'd better end this call now, otherwise my mom is going to stand Luke up next week and run off with the Dread Pirate Roberts.

JESS  
Oh. Okay...As you wish.

_Rory smiles._

RORY  
I love you too.

_Jess is smiling as he hangs up his phone. He stands from his desk and heads to the door._

. JESS'S APARTMENT. LOUNGE. NIGHT

_Jess walks into the lounge room. Matt, Chris and Ben are sitting on the couch. Chris has a laptop on his knee. Matt and Ben are playing a video game. They look up as Jess enters._

CHRIS  
So? Did you ask her?

_Jess falls into an armchair._

JESS  
Didn't get the chance.

MATT  
Dude, you were on the phone for half an hour.

CHRIS  
No, he was sitting in his room procrastinating for half an hour. I bet the call went for five minutes.

BEN  
Nah, he could have done the call in 5 seconds.

_He puts an imaginary phone up his ear._  
BEN  
(mimicking Jess) Hey Rory. (in a girly voice) Hi Jess! (Jess voice) I'll be there on Friday. Sorry for being a jerk. Bye. (normal voice). End scene.

_Ben bows dramatically. Matt shakes his head._

MATT  
You forgot the part where he says, 'huh' and runs his hand through his hair.

JESS  
Why do I put up with you guys again?

CHRIS  
Because you love us.

MATT  
Yeah you love us, and we pay...(he looks at Chris and Ben, thinking)...three quarters of the rent.

CHRIS  
Matt, did you just have to spend time working that out?

_Matt ignores Chris and instead turns back to his game._

MATT  
Sooo...Jess didn't ask, what do we do now?

JESS  
I will ask. But she was busy and her mom was doing Lorelai stuff.

BEN  
Lorelai stuff?

JESS  
If you ever met her, you'd understand.

CHRIS  
Wow, she's hot!

JESS  
What?

_Chris is pointing at his laptop._

CHRIS  
Lorelai Gilmore, co-owner of The Dragonfly Inn? There's a website.

_As Ben and Matt lean over to check out a picture of Lorelai standing in the Dragonfly, Jess just flops his head back and groans in disbelief._

. LUKE'S DINER. DAY.

_Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table eating burgers. Rory looks uncomfortable and is moving gingerly._

RORY  
Death! No; torture! Hot pokey rods and...ooh - thumbscrews. Or foot roasting? The Spanish Tickler? Or maybe-

LORELAI  
Okay, stop, stop! You're scaring me with your creepy ideas. I'm sorry. Really!

_Lorelai looks at Rory incredulously._

LORELAI  
Jeez, I didn't know I'd raised such a twisted kid. When did you learn all this stuff?

RORY  
I did a paper on the Attorney General and then another on Shiro Ishii. I think I now know enough about the subject to get any information I want from anybody.

_Lorelai looks horrified._

LORELAI  
Yale?! This is the kind of stuff they're teaching you? Honey, maybe I made the wrong choice when I decided not to home school you.

RORY  
When were you ever planning to home school me?

LORELAI  
For about three minutes after my mother gave me a lecture about getting you into a reputable school so that you could achieve your full potential. You were four.

_Rory nods._

RORY  
Why'd you change your mind?

LORELAI  
I remembered that I didn't hate you and that one day, I wanted you to be able to get a job. Speaking of; have you started looking for something for the summer?

RORY  
I've made a list of a few papers I'm going to try. I wanted to wait until after the wedding before I started looking really seriously.

_Luke approaches their table._

LORELAI  
Hey! You didn't bring coffee!

LUKE  
We're out.

LORELAI  
You are not!

LUKE  
I lost it.

LORELAI  
Luke!

LUKE  
Lane and Caesar held up the place and took it all.

LORELAI  
Now you're being ridiculous.

_Luke points at her cup in frustration._

LUKE  
You've already had three cups. And you haven't even finished that one.

_Lorelai looks at him like he's crazy._

LORELAI  
What does that have to do with anything?

_Luke just stares at her._

LORELAI  
Hey Rory, use some of that torture stuff on Luke until he gives us more coffee.

_Rory looks a little surprised by the suggestion._

LORELAI  
Oh, I don't mean anything disfiguring or mean. Use a nice one.

_Rory scoffs at this._

RORY  
Mom, do I need to remind you what torture is?

_Lorelai frowns and sighs. _

LORELAI  
Oh, fine. In that case, if you withhold coffee, I withhold sex.

_Rory screws her face up at this and Luke looks embarrassed. He shakes his head and walks back to fetch the coffee pot. Rory chuckles as he leaves._

LORELAI (calling)  
Oh! And make them to go please.

RORY  
Wow! I can't believe that worked.

_Lorelai nods smugly._

LORELAI  
Never underestimate the power of your Gilmore wiles.

RORY  
I'll be sure and remember that.

LORELAI  
Oh darn it. Now you're thinking about doing something slutty aren't you? Damn. I am such a bad role model.

_Luke comes back with two take away coffee mugs and hands them to Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai looks at him slyly as she and Rory stand._

LORELAI  
I should probably mention now, that you're not getting any tonight anyway coz' it's my party.

_Luke keeps his head down as he shakes it._

LUKE (quietly to Lorelai)  
I'll still be awake when you get home.

_Lorelai gasps and slaps him playfully, then gives him a quick kiss. As her and Rory head for the door, Rory is walking bow-legged and holding her back as if in pain._

RORY  
Iron maiden; the rack; denailing; kneecapping —

_Lorelai hurries out in front of her._

LORELAI  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You never have to look at a horse  
again.

. GILMORE HOUSE. LOUNGE. NIGHT.

_Lorelai is in the lounge, pulling on her shoes. She's all dressed up for her hen's night. Rory enters, also dressed fancy. She appears to be walking better._

LORELAI  
Are we ready?

RORY  
Looks like it. We just have to wait for Sookie.

LORELAI  
Oh my God! We're ready early?

RORY  
I can't explain it either.

_Lorelai looks at Rory cautiously._

LORELAI  
Are you still sore?

RORY  
The bath helped; and the Advil; and the heat packs; and the grovelling. Not to mention your promises to do all my laundry for the next week.

LORELAI (Desperately)  
I did not promise that!

_Rory glares._

RORY  
I got it in writing!

_Lorelai scowls and then looks around her, awkwardly._

LORELAI  
Man, I can't believe we're ready early. Maybe I'm not!

_She starts patting herself._

LORELAI  
Did I forget underwear? No. No. I have earrings. My shoes match...This is weird.

_There's a knock on the door._

SOOKIE (o/s)  
Get your butts out here! It's time to party!

_Lorelai looks relieved._

LORELAI  
Okay. We're good now. Let's go!

_Lorelai and Rory head for the door, but Lorelai pulls up short at the bottom of the staircase._

LORELAI  
Ah! Where's my purse?

***************************************

_A/N: Lots of seemingly crazy random bits, but I think they'll hopefully make sense once I finish the rest of the episode. Please review! It really helps._

_~VC  
_


	13. Another Kind of Parting 2

_Finally! This chapter took forever. Not only was I struggling to get it right (still not sure that I did) but my stupid laptop finally kicked the proverbial bucket, meaning my writing time was restricted to times I could nick my housemates laptop. Not an ideal situation.  
Anyways, hope you enjoy this installment. This finishes off season 6, but I plan to continue with season 7.  
Reviewers are worshipped.  
Cheers,  
VC_

15. INT. MISS PATTY'S STUDIO. NIGHT.

_Babette and Miss Patty are standing at a microphone, belting out a final note. They begin bowing and waving as a crowd of women cheer._

Lorelai, Sookie, Lane, Gypsy, Lulu, Emily and Liz are all there. So is Michel. Rory can be seen peeking through a curtain off to the side. Babette staggers off the stage while Miss Patty steps back up to the microphone. 

MISS PATTY  
Thank you, all of you wonderful ladies. Lorelai, that was for you darling girl. Now I'm going to let Lane take charge from here.

_Lane takes over the microphone as Patty hurries to sit down. She still looks a little unwell._

LANE  
Thanks Patty. Hep Alien has nothing on you and Babette. But now it's time for the long awaited return of Stars Hollow's very own international supermodel. Now she hasn't been seen in these parts in almost four years, but tonight, she's back to model the Lorelai Gilmore collection: ladies and Michel, please put your hands together for Rory!

_Lane waves her arm toward the curtain as Rory walks out very primly wearing a very silly, but fancy puffy dress with shiny black shoes._

LANE  
Lorelai Gilmore: the early years! Now we have it on good authority that the best thing about these dresses is that they really fly up when you twirl around. Sure to be a crowd pleaser if you're wearing ruffled underwear.

_On cue, Rory twirls so that her dress flares out. Emily is shaking her head, trying to feign horror while holding in her smile and Lorelai laughs and cheers excitedly. Miss Patty wolf whistles and Rory scurries back to the curtain._

16. INT. LUKE'S DINER. NIGHT.

_Kirk sits at the counter eating a burger. Luke is tallying the register._

KIRK  
It's very quiet in here.

_Luke doesn't react._

KIRK  
During the day it's not as noticeable, because there are usually people around.

_Luke continues to ignore Kirk, who is staring straight ahead, fork dangling from his fingers and appears to be concentrating really hard. He stays like this for a moment before shaking his head in amazement._

KIRK  
Really quiet. You could hear a pin drop.

_He looks over at Luke._

KIRK  
Do you have a pin?

_Luke finally glances up._

LUKE  
No.

KIRK  
That's unfortunate. Pins are useful. I'd carry some around with me, but mother hid the pins in our house when I was younger...

_Luke is looking queerly at Kirk._

KIRK  
I attempted to pin my clothes onto my skin. I was having some trouble with a particularly mean kid from the high school and he was always trying to steal my shirt. But turns out, pinning it to my chest didn't help.

_He shakes his head as if trying to shake the memories._

KIRK  
I've still got scars.

_Luke looks a bit disturbed._

LUKE  
How old were you?

_Kirk starts counting on his fingers but gets confused.  
He shrugs._

KIRK  
It was three years ago.

_Luke rolls his eyes in disbelief. _

KIRK  
Have you ever thought about putting a jukebox in here? It would help with the quiet.

LUKE  
I don't need help with the quiet. I like quiet. Quiet lets me think.

KIRK  
I hear Lorelai is having a shindig over at Miss Patty's. I wasn't invited. Shouldn't you be having a bachelor party?

LUKE  
I didn't want one.

KIRK (disbelieving)  
Really? Because if this is just about Jess not planning one for you, I'd be more than happy to take over the responsibility. I have excellent party planning references.

LUKE  
When have you ever planned a party?

KIRK  
Never. But I've been to...a couple.

LUKE  
I don't want a party Kirk.

KIRK  
Oh. Are you sure? I hear there are lots of exciting things we could do. There's a bowling alley not far away. Or we could play pool, if that's more your thing. There are some strip joints in Hart-

LUKE  
Kirk, don't you have a curfew? Shouldn't you be home now?

KIRK  
Mother said I could come back out tonight. She had friends over and it was just getting too loud.

17. INT. MISS PATTY'S STUDIO. NIGHT.

_Lane is still standing at the microphone._

LANE  
And now, this is one of my favourite outfits from the collection. What do you wear when you're dropping your daughter off for her first day at Chilton? How to look fabulous and set yourself apart from all of those boring Chilton moms...

_Rory emerges from the curtain wearing cut off denim shorts, pink t-shirt and cowboy boots. It's obvious that she feels ridiculous. Lorelai is burying her head in her hands, squirming in embarrassment._

The rest of the group claps and cheers. Liz seems especially tickled. 

18. INT. JESS'S BEDROOM. NIGHT.

_Jess has his phone pressed to his ear and a book laid across his stomach as he lies on his bed._

JESS  
Hey Luke.

19. INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT. NIGHT.

_Luke stands in his apartment, surrounded by boxes. His half of the room is more or less packed up. Jess's old bedroom still remains as it was._

We cut between these two scenes.

LUKE  
Oh, good. I got you. I miss you!

JESS (surprised)  
Huh?

LUKE  
There was something nice about having you here back in the day, so that I could leave you to close up and deal with night time Kirk. Now I'm stuck with him.

JESS  
I knew you did that on purpose! It was psychological torture. You should speak to some government agencies.

LUKE  
Yeah. Well, you'll be glad to know I'm now suffering through it myself. So...are you okay?

JESS  
I'm fine. I get nightmare flashbacks every once in a while, but I think with a few more years counselling-

LUKE  
What? Oh jeez, not about Kirk. I mean, about...Have your heard from your mom?

JESS  
Nope.

LUKE  
Ah...well...She came in to the diner yesterday.

_Jess sits upright. He looks tense._

JESS  
Oh.

LUKE  
She knows she screwed up Jess. I think she's been scared of telling you because she didn't want to...I don't know — make you jealous or something.

JESS  
Jealous? Of a kid that's gonna grow up in a house with Etch-A-Sketch Man?

LUKE  
Jess!

_Jess just plays with his book. Luke sighs._

LUKE  
Look, I told her to call you. Maybe she will, or maybe she'll wait to speak to you at the wedding, just, don't be too mad at her.

JESS  
I wasn't mad. I was...

_Jess frowns and looks suddenly small and vulnerable._

JESS (quietly)  
I was hurt.

_Luke looks sympathetic but also kind of proud that Jess has confided in him._

LUKE  
I know kid. (Beat) Hey Kirk has Mommy issues too. Maybe the two of you should talk some time.

_Jess relaxes and scoffs a little._

JESS  
That's a wacked out town you live in Luke.

LUKE  
Yeah, I know.

JESS  
I'm glad I got to stay there.

LUKE  
Huh?

JESS  
Liz might have screwed up a lot, but she got it right when she sent me to you. Thanks Luke.

_There's a pause as Luke smiles, looking very pleased with himself, but then there's an awkward silence. Jess runs his hands through his hair and tries to laugh._

JESS  
We can hold hands and skip now if you like.

_Luke chuckles, shaking his head._

LUKE  
So I'll see you Thursday?

JESS  
Providing my counsellor doesn't have me committed before then.

LUKE  
Okay. Bye Jess.

_They hang up. Jess remains holding the phone for a moment and scrolls through looking for a number. He pauses, as if psyching himself up to call, but then drops back onto his bed and drops the phone on the bedside table._

20. INT. MISS PATTY'S STUDIO. NIGHT.

_The fashion show appears to be over. The ladies are sitting around in groups, chatting and drinking. Michel is doing some sort of crazy dance with Lane as David Bowie's _Ashes to Ashes_ plays._

Emily is involved in a conversation with Gypsy. She looks happy, if perhaps a little lost. Rory is now only wearing a flannel shirt that looks ridiculously huge on her. She's helping herself to a drink from a table set up on the side of the studio. As she turns back to the room she runs into Liz.

LIZ  
Rory you were amazing!

_Rory is a bit unsure about Liz, but tries to act normal._

RORY  
Thanks. It was really all just an excuse to embarrass my mom.

LIZ  
I can't believe she really walked into Luke's wearing (she gestures at Rory's outfit) that!

RORY  
I didn't believe it either until Kirk showed me pictures.

LIZ  
So you're still dating my Jess?

_Rory nods._

RORY  
Yep...

_Beat._

LIZ  
How's he doing?

RORY  
Oh, you know Jess. He just...He's always working.

LIZ  
I'm so proud of him. He's grown up so good. I just hope this little baby can be as smart as him.

_Liz puts her hand on her stomach. Rory looks uncomfortable._

RORY  
Oh, um, congratulations, by the way.

_Liz smiles at Rory._

LIZ  
Thanks honey. I guess your mom and Luke will be next, huh? And then maybe it'll be you and my Jess.

_Rory looks completely stunned by this. Liz just  
laughs._

LIZ  
Oh no I think I'm getting carried away. You're only a kid! You and Jess are gonna do great things. Luke says you're going to be a reporter? Travel the world?

RORY  
Yeah, that's the plan.

_Liz nods._

LIZ  
Okay, ignore me then. No more baby talk. But you're so adorable. I'm so glad Jess has you now. He's...I'm...Your mom is amazing. You know that. But I wasn't so great. Poor kid had a hard time.

_Rory takes a deep breath._

RORY  
Liz, have you told Jess about the baby yet?

_Lane suddenly appears, clinging to Rory's arm. She looks terrible._

LANE  
It can't be a baby. Tell me it's not a baby.

_Rory looks at Lane in confusion._

RORY  
It's not a baby? What?

LANE  
Tell me I'm not pregnant!

RORY  
You're not preg- What? Are you pregnant?

LANE  
No! I can't be. It's not possible. But I keep throwing up. Just then I threw up during David Bowie! I'm being Clockwork Oranged! _Ashes to Ashes_ is ruined for me. And now I'm thinking what if this is all morning sickness and not just a Mexican parasite. But we only did it once three weeks ago and it was terrible!

LIZ  
Oh honey, believe me, you can definitely get knocked up from bad sex. And one time is enough.

LANE  
Oh my god!

_Lane looks panicked. Rory puts her arm around her and starts to steer her out the door. Lorelai sees this and follows them out._

21. EXT. MISS PATTY'S STUDIO. NIGHT.

_Rory, Lane and Lorelai are sitting on the steps of Miss Patty's studio._

LORELAI  
Honey you need to take a test first. Or go to a Doctor. Probably that. It might be too soon to really tell anything.

_Lane doesn't seem to be paying attention._

LANE  
But I'm too young!

LORELAI  
Um, hello?

_Lane looks at Lorelai in surprise and then laughs a little._

LANE  
Oh yeah...Guess I'm not that young.

RORY  
Don't freak out Lane. For a start, you might not be pregnant. You could still just be sick. Really, really sick. It could be cancer or-

LORELAI  
Rory honey, not helping!

_Rory realises what she was saying and tries to cover with mock optimism._

RORY  
Oh. I mean: you're gonna be fine!

_Lane just buries her head in her hands and Rory and Lorelai share a look._

22. EXT. BRIDGE. DAY.

_Rory sits on the bridge, reading a book. Her cell phone rings._

RORY  
Hello?

23. INT. CHRISTOPHER'S LOUNGE. DAY.

_Christopher sits on his couch with a book open in front of him as he talks to Rory on the phone._

We cut between these two scenes.

CHRISTOPHER  
Hey Rory, it's your favourite father calling.

_Rory chuckles._

RORY  
Hi Dad. How's things? How's Gigi?

CHRISTOPHER  
Things are good. Gigi is fine. She's been hanging out with her party girl playschool friends; snorting lines, clubbing till all hours and driving her toy car without a license. All the usual stuff.

RORY  
You're aiming to get her into the Paris Hilton clique when she grows up then?

CHRISTOPHER  
Ew, don't say things like that! Actually she's currently hanging out with her friend Susie, making play-dough potatoes in my kitchen.

RORY  
Paris Hilton would probably black list her for that.

CHRISTOPHER  
Good! So how's your world kiddo?

RORY  
My world is great. I didn't take much to the illegal drugs and partying so I've moved on to bikers. Big virile ones.

CHRISTOPHER  
Ah! Rory, even Super Cool Dad doesn't want to hear that kind of thing.

RORY  
Sorry. Seriously, I'm just enjoying the holidays. I've been bonding with Mom this week.

CHRISTOPHER  
Oh sure, coz' you two definitely needed to do more of that.

RORY  
No but this is out last chance to just be Lorelai and  
Rory.

_There's a pause and Christopher looks at the book in front of him sadly._

CHRISTOPHER  
So the wedding is on Friday?

RORY  
Yeah.

CHRISTOPHER  
And your mom is happy?

RORY (softly)  
She's really happy.

CHRISTOPHER  
That's good. I'm glad for her.

_Rory smiles sadly. She knows her dad is hurting._

RORY  
I love you Dad.

_Christopher smiles._

CHRISTOPHER  
Thanks kid. I love you more.

_There's a shout from Christopher's kitchen._

CHRISTOPHER  
Ah, but now I better go. Sounds like Gigi might be declaring war on Susie's potatoes.

RORY  
Well just so long as she's not snorting them. Bye Dad.

CHRISTOPHER  
See ya' kiddo.

_Christopher puts the phone down and stands, walking towards the kitchen. Close up on the book he was looking at, we can see it was a photo album of him and Lorelai as teenagers._

On the bridge, Rory closes her phone but it immediately starts to ring again.  
We can only hear Rory's side of the conversation.

RORY  
Dad? Did she really snort the play dough?...Oh, Paris?... Sorry I thought- What? Where are you?

_Rory starts to stand up, looking around. _

RORY  
What are you doing here?...I'm...No wait. Just stay there. I'll come to you.

24. INT. LUKE'S DINER. DAY.

_Luke waves at Rory as she enters the diner. Paris is sitting at a table with Taylor. The diner is very busy._

PARIS  
That's ridiculous. You're completely insane.

TAYLOR  
Young lady I am much older than you! I think I have a little more experience about these things.

PARIS  
But there's no reason to do something like that! Don't you see? It makes no sense.

_Rory approaches the table cautiously._

RORY  
Hey Paris.

_Paris stands up and hugs Rory._

PARIS  
Rory! Thank God you're here.

_Taylor nods hello at Rory._

RORY  
Hi Taylor. (to Paris) Wanna tell me what you're doing here?

PARIS  
Not until you tell your insufferable town Fuhrer that mixing the ketchup and mustard separately before he puts it on his burger is pointless and a ludicrous waste of time.

_Rory gapes at the two of them._

RORY  
That's what you were arguing about?

_Paris nods seriously. Rory rolls her eyes and pulls her away to the counter. Luke turns hurriedly from the coffee pot he's just been filling._

LUKE  
Hi Rory. Paris. Coffee will just be a minute.

RORY  
Thanks Luke. So, Paris. Why are you here?

_Luke rushes away to take an order._

PARIS  
Your mom invited me to her wedding.

RORY  
I know. On Friday; it's Wednesday.

PARIS  
Oh, well if I'm in the way I can leave again. I just thought maybe it would be nice to catch up with my best friend again, since I've hardly seen you this year, even though we live together now.

_Rory looks touched._

RORY  
Aw, Paris! You missed me?

_Luke is back and pours the coffee, then moves to the till to ring up a customer._

PARIS  
Don't let it go to your head Gilmore.

RORY  
You missed me!

_Rory leans over and hugs Paris, who tries to look disinterested. _

PARIS  
So, where is Lorelai? I thought you'd be hanging out.

RORY  
Oh we are. Were. But she got called in to the inn to take care of some stuff.

LUKE  
Hey Rory I have to go pick April up in soon and Lane hasn't come in yet for her shift. Do you know where she might be?

RORY  
Um...oh...

LUKE  
I know she had an appointment this morning but I thought she'd be here by now. She's not answering her cell.

RORY  
I haven't seen her. You want me to go check her house?

LUKE  
I already called there as well. No answer.

_Rory looks concerned._

RORY  
I can probably guess what's happened, but...if I'm right, she probably won't show up.

_Luke sighs._

LUkE  
I guess I'll just close up the diner then. It's too busy for Caesar by himself.

PARIS  
I have experience in the food service industry.

_Luke and Rory look at Paris in surprise._

PARIS  
Remember? Your DAR function. I got some really good feedback about my catering skills.

_Rory tries to hold back a smile._

RORY  
Don't close the diner. Me and Paris can take care of things here.

LUKE  
Are you sure?

RORY  
I've done it before and you heard Paris.

_Luke grins._

LUKE  
Okay. Great.

_Rory holds out her hands excitedly for the order pad, which Luke hands her with a smirk._

LUKE  
Just get the orders, serve the food and kick them out.

PARIS  
Shouldn't we get the money too?

LUKE  
Oh yeah. Do that.

RORY  
Don't worry Luke. We'll be fine.

_Luke smiles at Rory and hurries out. Rory and Paris both look excited._

RORY  
Ready to play Diner Girl?

PARIS  
Just so long as I don't have to make out with any  
Diner Boys.

_Rory grimaces._

RORY  
No. The Diner Boys are only available to the Gilmore girls. Now let's go!

_Rory and Paris both move off to different tables._

25. INT. KIM'S ANTIQUES. DAY.

_Lane and Mrs Kim sit on the staircase. Mrs Kim has her arm hugged around Lane, who is clutching a handful of tissues. Zach stands to the side, watching. He's shuffling awkwardly on his feet but he's smiling. Lane wipes tears from her face and giggles._

LANE  
I'm gonna be a mom.

ZACH  
You're gonna be the coolest mom in the world.

MRS KIM  
I will write you a book with all of your favourite childhood recipes, so you will be able to cook them for your son or daughter. I hope it is a daughter.

_Lane and Zach grimace at each other._

26. INT. GILMORE HOUSE. LOUNGE. NIGHT.

_Rory and Paris are sprawled on the couch. April enters from the kitchen carrying two mugs of coffee._

APRIL  
I hope I made this right. I'm not my Dad, but I tried.

_Rory smiles at April as she takes one of the cups._

RORY  
I appreciate it. But can someone please explain to me why I offered to cover the diner? Why didn't I offer to just pick you up myself?

_Paris drags herself to a sitting position as she sips at her coffee._

PARIS  
Because we are strong, independent women, Gilmore. We thrive on challenge.

RORY  
No. I thrive on coffee. And books. Manual labour is not in the Gilmore Manifesto.

_April snickers._

APRIL  
You call working the diner manual labour?

RORY  
Don't mock! Just wait until you're a bit older and Luke gets you to fill in for him. Then tell me what you call diner work.

APRIL (patronising)  
Well it was a noble effort. If I thought they'd care, I'd write a letter of recommendation to the Nobel Prize committee.

_Rory nods, agreeably._

RORY  
That would be nice.

APRIL  
So Lane is okay?

RORY  
Pregnant and terrified, but yeah, I think she's happy.

_There's a knock at the door and April goes to answer it._

PARIS (agitated)  
Happy? She's twenty one. Why would she be happy about it? I thought she wanted to be a musician. So is that it? Does she just put all of her dreams on hold coz' some no good rock-star wannabe knocked her up?

RORY  
No. She just adjusts. And the no good wannabe rock-star is her adoring, devoted husband, so I think he's allowed to knock her up.

_Rory pats Paris's arm in mock comfort._

RORY  
One day Paris, you're going to be such a great human being.

_Paris just glares at her._

PARIS  
Well Doyle better not get any big ideas. No one's knocking me up until I have a Nobel Prize and every idiot on the Harvard admissions board is grovelling at my feet.

_The camera moves to reveal April and Jess watching the conversation._

JESS  
I'll alert the media.

_Rory whips around in surprise, jumping off the couch and rushing to Jess._

RORY  
Jess! You're here! Why are you here? It's not Thursday yet.

_She's hugging him tightly and then pulls back._

RORY  
Wait, are you on the run?

_Jess smirks._

JESS  
Yep. I fought the law.

RORY  
And the law won?

JESS  
Exactly. And then I thought I'd slip across the border on the wrong side of right.

RORY  
Just like Butch and Sundance?

JESS  
You know me too well Gilmore.

_Rory hugs him again._

RORY  
So really, why are you here?

JESS  
I shot a man in Reno, just to watch him die?

_Rory starts to giggle but then rolls her eyes._

RORY  
It's getting old now Jess.

_There's a beat as Jess just holds back his grin. Rory shakes her head in mock frustration._

RORY  
Fine, but don't expect me to cover for you. Stars Hollow is a hoodlum free zone.

_She starts to walk away but he wraps his arm around her and leads her towards the couch._

JESS  
How about if I said I missed you?

_Rory tilts her head as if considering this._

RORY  
Did you miss me before or after you shot the Reno guy?

JESS  
Before, after and during.

_They drop onto the couch._

RORY  
Ooh, good answer.

_She leans over and kisses him sweetly. Paris rolls her eyes._

PARIS  
Oh god, Kerouac's gone soft.

_Jess looks at Paris pointedly._

JESS  
But it seems Pol Pot hasn't changed.

RORY  
Hey, play nice you two, or I'll get out the Bop-It.

JESS  
Sorry.

_Paris just sits back and huffs. Rory and April share a smile._

APRIL  
So, Paris, what are you hoping to get that Nobel Prize for?

_Paris perks up._

27. EXT. STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE. NIGHT.

_Rory and Jess are heading towards the diner as Luke and Lorelai walk away from it._

LORELAI  
Daughter! Hoodlum! What are you doing here?

RORY  
He missed me. We were gonna come and crash at the diner. Paris has my room and April is on the couch.

LORELAI  
Cruel! Why can't you take Paris with you?

RORY  
She's here for your wedding Mom. And besides, Luke's place doesn't have walls. We're not exhibitionists!

_Lorelai's eyes widen in mock horror. Luke and Jess both look away uncomfortably._

LORELAI  
Oh! Dirty!

_Rory just smirks back at Lorelai, holding her gaze. Lorelai sighs._

LORELAI  
Fine. Leave Paris at my house. Go; have good sex.

_Luke and Jess both sputter at this. Rory grabs Jess's arm and pulls him away, grinning._

LUKE  
Lorelai!

LORELAI (innocently)  
Luke?

_She sets off walking again and Luke hurries after her._

LUKE  
Did you have to say that?

LORELAI  
Did you want me to say something else? Use a code word? Coz' you know that would probably end up being even dirtier. Wait — let me think...(silly voice) Good night Rory! Have fun playing Twister.

LUKE  
But she didn't say anything about Twister.

LORELAI  
I know she didn't - Code word Luke! Keep up!

LUKE  
Yeah but a code word has to make sense, or it's pointless.

LORELAI  
Don't interfere with my fun! Or if you're not careful, next time I'll ask her if she's going to hide the purple parsnip.

LUKE  
Aw, jeez. Don't say stuff like that!

LORELAI  
Since when did you become Ruler of My Dialogue?

LUKE  
I'm not...I just...ugh. You'd better not talk like that around our kids.

_Lorelai smiles happily for a moment as she grabs Luke's arm and wraps it around her, rubbing the back of her head into his shoulder. There's a pause._

LORELAI  
Hey Luke?

LUKE  
Mmm?

LORELAI  
Wanna go home and practice making babies with me?

_Luke tries to sigh but he's obviously fighting back a smile. In response he stops walking and turns Lorelai to face him, leaning down and kissing her passionately. When they eventually break away Lorelai grins up at Luke._

LORELAI  
You love me don't you?!

LUKE (casually)  
More than anything.

_They start walking again. Lorelai's voice fades out as they walk further down the street._

LORELAI  
Really? More than flannel? More than your baseball cap? Ooh — what about your _Star Trek_ shirt? What about _Star Trek_? Do you love me more than Spock? Did you ever wish you had Spock eyebrows? What was he? A Vulcan? Did you want to be a Vulcan when you grew up Luke? Rule the planet Vulcan in flannel and a baseball cap?

28. INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT. NIGHT.

_Rory and Jess are in bed, lying on their sides and facing each other, though Rory has her eyes closed and looks as if she's falling asleep. Jess is watching her._

JESS  
Hey, Rory?

RORY  
Mmm?

_Rory's eyes are still closed and she doesn't appear to be really conscious. Jess moves his head closer to hers._

JESS (louder)  
Rory!

RORY  
What?

JESS  
I need to ask you something.

_Blearily, Rory forces her eyes open and stares back at Jess. He leans over and kisses her gently._

JESS  
Will is going away for a couple of months.

_Rory blinks, confused._

Rory  
That's not a question. And who's Will?

JESS  
One of the guys from Truncheon. He's pretty much in charge of putting our 'zine together: picking what goes in it, organising the layout and getting it to the printer. He has to go to Seattle for some family thing.

_Rory closes her eyes again._

RORY (still confused)  
Well I'm sure he'll send you a postcard.

_Jess kisses Rory again._

JESS  
Me and the guys were wondering if you'd step in for him over the summer.

RORY (sleepily)  
I've never been to Seattle.

_Suddenly her eyes open again as Jess's words sink in._

RORY  
Wait! What?

JESS  
Come spend the summer in Philly with me. Come and work at Truncheon.

RORY  
You're offering me a job?

JESS  
Sounds like it. We can't pay you much, but you can stay with us and we'll supply your food.

_Rory sits up straight in bed, clutching the sheets to her chest._

RORY  
Oh my god. Wait — why are you asking me now?

_Jess isn't sure what to make of Rory's reaction._

JESS (slowly)  
Well it would have been pointless to ask you next summer.

RORY  
But we're in bed! I'm naked! You just made me a naked job offer.

_Jess smirks and gestures lazily to the clothes strewn around the room._

JESS  
I tried to offer it earlier but you didn't seem to want to talk. If you want, I can watch you get dressed and then offer it to you again.

_Rory slaps Jess's arm in mock anger, then grins._

RORY  
You want me to come to Philly?

_Jess grins back._

RORY  
To work for you?

_Jess nods. Rory leans back down and kisses him lightly._

RORY  
Okay. (pause) But if I do this, I'm definitely going to need my own paintbrush.

_Jess grabs Rory, kissing her harder as he turns them so that he is on top of her. _

JESS  
No!

_Rory wiggles underneath him, grinning._

RORY  
Yes!

JESS  
No!

_Rory shifts again and Jess breathes in sharply._

RORY  
Yes!

JESS  
N-...Yes!

_Rory laughs victoriously and the two start kissing heatedly._

29. INT. LORELAI'S BEDROOM. DAY.

_Lorelai and Rory are sitting on Lorelai's bed. Lorelai has her wedding dress on and Rory is in her bridesmaid's dress._

RORY  
Are you freaking out?

LORELAI  
Nope.

RORY  
Don't wanna take a road trip?

LORELAI  
Not right now.

RORY  
You don't want to tie all your bed sheets together so you can shimmy out of the window and slip out through the back garden?

_Lorelai shakes her head and the two smile at each other._

LORELAI  
I'm going to have the whole package!

_Rory hugs her mother tightly and then grabs her hand as they stand up._

30. INT. CHURCH. DAY.

_The church is packed with people. Reverend Skinner stands at the front, smiling around at everyone. Luke and Jess are standing in front of him. Luke keeps fiddling with his tie and Jess keeps nudging him. April stands with them wearing a fancy dress._

The rest of the Stars Hollow residents can be seen throughout the audience and Emily sits in a pew at the front, along with Bud and Maisy, Liz and T.J. Paris and Doyle are also there.

Lane enters hurriedly and nods to Reverend Skinner as she moves to a seat near the front. He in turn nods to a man sitting at a keyboard who begins to play the wedding music. Rory and Sookie enter the church, walking slowly down the aisle.

A few moments later, Lorelai appears with Richard and the music stops. Shadow Dancing_ by Andy Gibbs starts to play. Rory and Sookie hesitate and glance back at Lorelai in surprise. She just grins at them and starts walking down the aisle with a slight wiggle in her walk. Rory and Sookie do the same._

At the front of the Church, Luke is gaping a little in surprise, before a grin spreads across his face and he rolls his eyes at his bride.

Behind Lorelai, we can see Christopher slip into the church. He stays in the back and watches sadly from the door.

Finally reaching the altar, Richard places Lorelai's hand in Luke's, kisses his daughter and goes to sit by Emily.

Reverend Skinner smiles.

REVEREND SKINNER  
Luke and Lorelai! Finally!

_As a chuckle runs through the audience, Luke and Lorelai just grin at each other. _


	14. A New Tomorrow Part 1

1. EXT. CHURCH. DAY.  
_  
Lorelai and Luke are standing on the steps outside the church sharing a kiss. They are surrounded by all of their cheering guests. The guests begin to throw confetti and rice. Kirk and Lulu are on the edge of the church steps. Lulu holds a bag of rice and Kirk seems to be lining up a particular angle._

KIRK  
Okay. I'm ready.  
_  
He reaches into the bag that Lulu holds out to him and grabs a handful of rice._

LULU  
You can do it Kirk!  
_  
He points one arm out in front of him, lining up a shot, and begins flailing the other arm around in wild circles. The people around him step back nervously. Finally launching the rice, he unfortunately releases it in the wrong direction and manages to hit Taylor square in the face. The people around him flinch and step back further._

_Taylor yells._

TAYLOR  
What on earth was that?!

KIRK  
Taylor! Oh my...oh!

TAYLOR  
Kirk? Did you just throw rice at me?  
_  
Taylor starts advancing menacingly on Kirk._

LULU  
He didn't mean to Taylor.

KIRK  
Of course not; I was aiming for Luke and Lorelai. You know, 'cos they're the happy couple. They just got married. I didn't mean-  
_  
Taylor glares at Kirk and then stares at the bag of rice in Lulu's hands._

TAYLOR  
Well it's dangerous! Absolutely an accident waiting to happen.  
_  
He steps into the centre of the crowd in front of Luke and Lorelai._

TAYLOR  
People! People please! Pay attention. Anyone who has rice, I have to ask you to refrain from throwing what has come to prove a very dangerous substance.

LUKE  
What are you talking about Taylor?

TAYLOR  
The rice, Luke! It's not safe. It could take someone's eye out.

BABETTE  
Can it, Taylor, or I'll take your eye out.

LORELAI  
Taylor, it's just rice!  
_  
Taylor rolls his eyes and makes air quotes as he speaks._

TAYLOR  
It may be 'just rice,' now, but it has the potential to cause serious damage. Now I'm only suggesting that people keep hold of their rice and instead use confetti. Or at least restrict themselves to just dropping the rice directly on the ground.

LUKE (yelling)  
Taylor!  
_  
Taylor jumps a little._

LUKE  
It's rice! Get over it or get out of my wedding.  
_  
Lorelai glances over her shoulder to share a knowing look with Rory, who is walking arm in arm with Jess._

GYPSY  
Here, here!

BABETTE  
And here!  
_  
Babette ditches a handful of rice all over Taylor. He marches back into the crowd, grumbling in defeat. Morey smiles down at his wife benignly._

MISS PATTY  
Luke and Lorelai!!  
_  
As Patty cheers she starts throwing rice again and Luke and Lorelai continue their journey down the church steps. Kirk still looks a bit scared. Rory pats his arm as she walks by him._

RORY  
Buck up Kirk. You did good.  
_  
Having made it away from the church Lorelai smiles up at Luke._

LORELAI  
I love our town.  
_  
Luke just shakes his head and leans down to kiss her again._

2. INT. RECEPTION HALL. DAY.  
_  
The wedding party is in full swing. People are eating and mingling. Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Jess, Richard and Emily sit at a table together. There are a few other empty seats._

LORELAI  
I still think Paul Anka should be here. He's just not going to get the same effect from looking at wedding photos.

RICHARD  
Paul Anka the Canadian singer? Why on earth would you want him at your wedding?

LORELAI  
No Dad, Paul Anka my dog.

RICHARD  
You have a dog?

LORELAI  
For a year now.

EMILY  
What on earth would you want a dog for?

LORELAI  
Well you took my Rory. Who else would listen to me fifteen hours a day?

JESS (to Rory)  
Fifteen hours?

RORY  
The other nine are for sleeping and eating.  
_  
Jess nods as if that makes perfect sense._

EMILY  
Oh for goodness sakes Lorelai. We didn't take Rory.

_Rory starts to look nervous._

RORY  
Hey, so what does everyone think about that carousel? I'm really looking forward to going on it later.

LORELAI  
You know it's a horsey carousel?

RORY  
They're not real horses.

_Emily and Richard look at Rory in confusion._

RORY  
Mom made me go horse riding.

EMILY  
Oh, your mother was such a wonderful horse woman when she was younger. Of course, she couldn't stick to pony club though. She always wanted to do cowgirl things.  
_  
Luke smirks at Lorelai and she kicks him under the table. _

LORELAI (muttering)  
Dirty.  
_  
Jess and Rory catch the exchange and grimace at each other._

JESS (muttering)  
Nothing wrong with that.  
_  
This time Rory kicks Jess. He yelps._

JESS  
Hey! I didn't sign up for an abusive relationship!  
_  
Straight away Emily and Richard fix on Jess._

EMILY  
So how long have you two been together now?

RORY  
Oh, um...just over a month I guess.

RICHARD  
And what are your plans for-  
_  
Sookie suddenly rushes to the table with Jackson in tow. She's carrying a plate of food._

SOOKIE  
Lorelai! Have you tried the beef?  
_  
With the exception of Emily and Richard, the rest of the table look glad for the distraction._

LORELAI  
Yes Sookie. I just finished it.

SOOKIE  
It wasn't right!

LORELAI  
What? Why not? It tasted fine.

SOOKIE  
Exactly. It's fine. It's not incredible. It's not perfect. I knew we shouldn't have let that stupid woman cater the wedding. I mean, just look at the mashed potatoes! How much salt has she put in them? Oh, that's right: None!

RORY  
I think the potatoes are great Sookie.

JACKSON  
No they're not. I'd say they were picked four days after they passed their prime.

LORELAI  
Oh.

SOOKIE  
I'm a terrible BFOTB. I should have catered your wedding. I can't believe we got conned in to letting What's-Her-Name do it.

LORELAI  
Sookie, it's okay. We didn't get conned. The food is good. I'm happy. Rory had two servings.

RORY  
Hey!

LORELAI  
Sorry babe but it's true.  
_  
Rory shrugs._

RORY  
I do love roast beef.  
_  
Sookie sinks down into a seat._

SOOKIE  
Well, if you're sure it's okay.

LUKE  
I'm just happy we're not eating burgers and fries.

LORELAI  
Oh, you almost were my friend. I had the perfect menu of burgers, fries and peach pie, but then I figured I'd just get you to make me that for lunch tomorrow instead.

LUKE  
Of course you did.  
_  
April approaches the table._

APRIL  
Hey Dad, the carousel is running now. Is it okay to go on it?

_Lorelai gives Rory a pointed look. She understands and grabs Jess's hand._

RORY  
Carousel! Yay! Let's go.  
_  
Lorelai hauls Luke to his feet as well._

LORELAI  
We'll all go. Come on! Up, up, up!  
_  
Luke and Jess don't seem exactly thrilled._

EMILY  
Really, do you need to go now? We were in the middle of a conversation.  
_  
Lorelai and Rory keep pulling at their men, who suddenly seem more agreeable to the idea._

LORELAI  
Now, now, now. People aren't going to go on until the bride and groom get a shot, and it would be rude to make people wait.  
_  
Rory and her mother grin at each other as they walk from the table._

RORY  
Good work Mom.

LORELAI  
I am a master of delaying the inevitable.

JESS  
I'll get you a medal.  
_  
Still at the table, Sookie turns to Emily._

SOOKIE  
What did you think of the mashed potato?

3. EXT. CAROUSEL. DAY.  
_  
Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Jess and April approach the carousel._

LORELAI  
It's so pretty!

RORY  
And the horses don't have free will!

LUKE  
I'm not going on that thing.

APRIL  
Oh, come on Dad! It's cool. And romantic.

LUKE  
It's a spinning platform with freaky painted horses on it.  
_  
Liz appears next to the group. Jess steps back and Rory shoots him a concerned look._

LIZ  
I think it's adorable. I remember Mom taking us to a fair at Woodbury once and she rode the carousel with us for hours.  
_  
Luke gets a soft look on his face as he gazes at the carousel._

LORELAI  
Hi Liz.

LIZ  
Hi sister!  
_  
Liz pulls Lorelai into a big hug._

LIZ  
I'm so excited that you finally did it. Don't mess this up big brother!  
_  
She hugs Luke as well._

LIZ  
Now make your wife happy and take her on the carousel! Otherwise I'll get T.J. over to kick your ass.  
_  
Luke snorts at this, but holds out his hand to Lorelai. April does a little jump and claps her hands._

_The group moves towards the carousel again. Jess actually seems like he wants to go this time, but Liz steps up to him and stops him._

LIZ  
Hey, Jess? Can we talk?  
_  
Jess and Rory stop, but Jess doesn't look at Liz. Rory glances at both of them and then kisses Jess on the cheek before squeezing his hand and stepping away a little._

LIZ  
Jess? Please?  
_  
Jess turns to face her slowly and sighs._

JESS  
Okay.

LIZ  
I'm so proud of you. Really, really proud. After everything I know I put you through you turned out to be the most amazing kid ever...  
_  
She looks like she's getting a bit emotional._

LIZ  
I know you know that I'm pregnant again. And I know I should have told you. I wanted to tell you. I was so excited about it. But then I got scared.

JESS  
Scared? Of what?

LIZ  
I didn't want you to be disappointed with me. I know I gave you a crappy childhood and I was afraid that when I told you I was having another kid you'd remind me about all the things I did wrong with you...That you'd remind me that I'm not fit to be a mom.

JESS  
I never said that. I wouldn't say that.

LIZ  
But you think it.

JESS  
Maybe I did once. Maybe it was true.  
_  
Liz is crying silently._

JESS  
But you've changed. I can see that. This kid will be fine. You'll be fine. And I'm not jealous.  
_  
Liz wipes her eyes._

LIZ  
You're not?

JESS  
I grew up in New York. This poor kid is going to have to grow up in a town ruled by Taylor.  
_  
Liz chuckles tearfully._

LIZ  
I was thinking maybe you could teach the kid all of your pranks, so they can keep Taylor in line.

JESS  
Sure. Just, tell me next time something happens? Please?

LIZ  
You'll be the first to know anything.

JESS  
I don't have to be the first, but...Okay.

LIZ  
So you and Rory look pretty happy.  
_  
Jess looks over at Rory who was watching the others going around on the carousel. She raises her eyebrows at Jess and he gestures with his head. She starts to walk towards them._

JESS  
Yeah, we are.

LIZ  
Don't break her heart!

JESS  
Wasn't planning on it.  
_  
Rory stands at Jess's side. Liz is looking at him with adoration now._

LIZ  
I love you, handsome boy.  
_  
Jess rolls his eyes and Liz grabs him for a hug. Rory giggles as she watches him squirm._

LIZ  
Okay, you two go ride the horses. I'm gonna go find my man.

RORY  
Bye Liz.  
_  
Rory and Jess share a look as Liz leaves._

RORY  
All better?

JESS  
Yeah.  
_  
Rory smirks and wraps an arm around his waist as she turns them towards the carousel._

RORY  
You should have talked two weeks ago. You're such a drama queen.

JESS  
Maybe. But you love me anyway, right?

RORY  
Yeah, I love you.

JESS  
Prove it!

RORY  
What?

JESS  
Don't make me go on the carousel!  
_  
Rory chuckles._

RORY  
That's blackmail.

JESS  
Yep.

RORY  
If you loved me, you wouldn't use blackmail.

JESS  
Drat. Let's go find a horse then.  
_  
The carousel has just come to a stop. Lorelai is sitting side saddle on one of the horses and Luke stands next to her, holding her on. April is on the horse opposite._

LORELAI  
Rory! Come on. You can ride Terminator.

RORY  
Terminator?

LORELAI  
Yep. I named him just for you.  
_  
Rory scowls as Jess helps her onto the platform. Other guests are also joining in now._

RORY  
What's yours called?

LORELAI  
Doctor Lector. And April has Geronimo. (She starts pointing out horses.) And then there's Kung-Fu, Robespierre, Mr Hyde-

RORY  
Okay, I think I'm going to go back inside now!  
_  
Jess just smirks as he pushes Rory towards a horse._

LORELAI  
Ooh, that's not Terminator.

RORY  
Good. Now stop talking.  
_  
Lorelai grins._

LORELAI  
But you need to know who that is!

RORY  
No I don't.

LORELAI  
Um, yeah! You do.

RORY  
Luke, can you please shut up your wife?  
_  
The banter continues but we can no longer hear what's being said as the carousel starts and the camera moves to a very upset Kirk who is standing with an elderly lady and holding a bike helmet._

KIRK  
But Mother, everyone else is going on! It's not fair! I even brought my helmet!  
_  
Pulling further back we can see Christopher standing against a tree, watching the happy group on the carousel. _

CHRISTOPHER  
Good luck Lor.  
_  
He smiles sadly and then walks away._

4. INT. RECEPTION HALL. DAY.  
_  
Everyone is back at their tables and Rory is standing up, clinking her glass._

RORY  
You all know I could talk forever about my Mom and Luke, but Luke isn't one for speeches, so I'm going to keep it short. I've never seen the two of you happier than when you're with each other, and that includes the time Mom and I got twenty one numbers from twenty one guys and...Okay, I'm going to stop talking now. Here's to Lorelai and Luke.  
_  
Rory raises her glass and the guests all follow suit, and chorus their cheers._

_Rory sits down and Jess stands slowly._

JESS  
I can make mine shorter. To Luke and Lorelai; You really should have listened to me five years ago!  
_  
Sookie gets excited by this._

SOOKIE  
And me! I told Lorelai so many times!  
_  
Emily smirks pointedly at Lorelai._

KIRK  
I myself suggested to Luke on more than one occasion that he seemed to have strong feelings for Lorelai.

LIZ  
I saw it when I first met Lorelai!

PARIS  
I'll be honest, I had my doubts, especially when I started working on a paper for my Emotional Mental Health class, but I'm glad to see that my doubts were unfounded.

PATTY  
Oh, they didn't make things easy. We had a bet running about them for years. Gypsy really made out.

MICHEL  
Only because she cheated! I had picked that week first!

BABETTE  
We all knew! But the pair of them were both just too damn stubborn. And stupid. (Babette looks suddenly guilty). Oh, but we love you sugars!  
_  
The guests all begin chattering excitedly about how they knew all along Luke and Lorelai were destined for each other. Jess sits back down, smirking at the ruckus he's caused and Rory leans over to kiss his cheek._

RORY  
You did that on purpose!

JESS  
You have no proof.  
_  
Lane has made her way to the sound system and a microphone._

LANE  
Okay, yes, we all know they were destined for each other. But now it's time for them to dance. Sorry Luke. This time you will have an audience.  
_  
For once, Luke doesn't seem to mind as he leads Lorelai to the dance floor and Eternal Flame, by The Bangles, starts to play._

_Rory leans against Jess as they watch the dance._

JESS  
You told your mom about Philly yet?

RORY  
I told her last night. She made three Rocky jokes and six references to Philly cheese steaks. I think she's glad that I'll have someone to keep me fed and entertained while she's on her honeymoon.

JESS  
I have to keep you entertained?

RORY  
And fed. Don't forget the feeding. That's important.  
_  
Jess kisses the side of her head._

JESS  
Right. (pause). Can the entertainment be naked?  
_  
Rory jumps a little at this and glances at her grandparents, but they're not paying attention._

RORY  
Jess! Shhh!

JESS  
Relax, they can't hear us.

_Rory settles back against Jess._

RORY  
Well then, yes it can.

_Jess smirks again, wrapping his arms around Rory's waist and the two turn their attention back to the dance floor._

LORELAI  
We're really good at this dancing thing.

LUKE  
We're good at lots of things.

LORELAI  
Ooh, dirty!

LUKE  
I wasn't being dirty.  
_  
Lorelai smiles and leans against Luke. _

LORELAI  
I know. I love you Luke.

LUKE  
I love you more.  
_  
Lorelai pulls back._

LORELAI  
Really? You want to fight about this? On our wedding day?

LUKE  
We've got to have a married couple fight at some point.

LORELAI  
True.

LUKE  
May as well get it over with.

LORELAI  
Okay. You do not love me more Luke Danes. I love you more.

LUKE  
Not true. I waited ten years for you Lorelai Danes.

LORELAI  
Then you're a fool! You don't know what kind of mess you've gotten yourself into.

LUKE  
Oh believe me, I do.  
_  
Luke kisses her tenderly then smiles at her._

_Lorelai starts to continue the kiss, but suddenly pulls away._

LORELAI  
Hey! We were supposed to be fighting. You distracted me!

LUKE  
Just admit that I won.  
_  
Lorelai rests her head against Luke's chest again._

LORELAI  
Let's call it a draw.

LUKE  
Okay.  
_  
He tightens his hold on her and the two continue to dance. Pulling out we can see Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, Miss Patty and Babette all blubbering and other couples get up and start making their way to the dance floor, Liz and T.J. among them._

LIZ  
Hey T.J.?

T.J.  
Yeah?

LIZ  
We're going to be really good parents, right?

T.J.  
Are you kidding? We'll be the best parents! And our kid is going to be hot! Look how Jess turned out.  
_  
Liz looks like she's about to say something, but then just smiles and chuckles a little._

_Zach is twirling Lane about._

ZACH  
You want me to dip you?

LANE  
Dip me?

ZACH  
Yeah. I mean, we might not get another chance. You're going to get fat soon.

LANE  
Zach!

ZACH  
No, it's a good thing! It'll be cool.

LANE  
Oh, sure it will. Just wait until I have to get you to tie my shoelaces.

ZACH  
So, can I dip you?  
_  
Lane rolls her eyes and smiles at Zach, who very flashily pulls her in and dips her._

_Rory and Jess are just swaying to the music. Rory grins as she sees Lane and Zach showing off._

RORY  
They're showing us up.  
_  
Jess follows her gaze._

JESS  
I could try that, but then Taylor would kill me, because I'd drop you and break your arm. Again.

RORY  
Well we wouldn't want that. Maybe we could take Taylor out first?

JESS  
Or we could just stick to this sway dancing thing we're doing and avoid injury.

RORY  
Or we could do that. I can't believe you actually got up to dance in the first place.

JESS  
I promised Luke I would.

RORY  
Interesting. Does he have some secret inside information about you?

JESS  
Well if he did, I'd hardly tell you about it, would I?  
_  
Rory narrows her eyes and smirks._

RORY  
I'll find out.  
_  
She kisses him._

_Richard is leading Emily out onto the dance floor._

EMILY  
It was a nice wedding.

RICHARD  
It was.

EMILY  
She looks happy.

RICHARD  
I think that's because she is.

EMILY  
I'm glad. (beat) Christopher never made her that happy.

RICHARD  
No, he didn't.

EMILY  
I suppose I shouldn't have interfered last year.

RICHARD  
You thought you were helping.

EMILY  
But I wasn't...Ugh!

RICHARD  
What?

EMILY  
Christopher was Pennilyn Lott... And I was your mother.  
_  
Richard chuckles._

RICHARD  
Now you see my point?

EMILY  
No more interfering.  
_  
Emily catches sight of Rory and Jess._

EMILY  
No more interfering...

_A/N: Not my favourite chapter. I'm not a wedding kind of girl myself, so writing 22 pages of wedding mush was slightly weird. Happily for me, the wedding is now over and I can get on with a bit of drama. On that note, I'm also looking for someone to beta for me - or more realistically, someone to brainstorm with and bounce ideas off. Mostly now I have to abandon all of the season 7 drama from the show, 'cos most of it is no longer relevant. If anyone is up for brewing trouble with me, send me a message. Cheers!_

_~VC  
f_


	15. A New Tomorrow Part 2

5. EXT. GILMORE HOUSE. NIGHT.  
_  
Rory and Lorelai are standing on the steps, hugging each other tightly. Paul Anka sits at their feet. Luke is lifting suitcases into the jeep and Jess stands near him. The two are talking, but we can't hear what they're saying.  
_  
LORELAI  
I have a confession to make. I gave Babette your cell number instead of mine, in case anything goes wrong with Paul Anka.

RORY  
Mom!

LORELAI  
I had to! You know what she's like. She'd be making up Paul Anka problems, just so she could ring me to get the honeymoon gossip.

RORY  
Yeah, and now she's going to be ringing me! Wait, does she know it's not your number?  
_  
Lorelai bends down to pet Paul Anka, ignoring Rory._

RORY  
Mom! She'll be pestering me now for Jess and Philly gossip! This isn't fair.

LORELAI  
Goodbye Paul Anka. Miss me lots and lots. But don't worry, 'cos me and Daddy Luke will come back soon. Yes we will. And Aunty Babette will look after you while we're gone. Just don't talk her cats into planning a revolution or she'll never forgive me.  
_  
Rory is watching her mom in annoyance.  
_  
RORY  
Ugh! Luke? Please take your wife. Now!  
i  
Luke stops his conversation with Jess and grins over at them.

LUKE  
Lorelai, come on.  
_  
Lorelai kisses Paul Anka's head and starts to walk towards the jeep but turns back at the last second to hug Rory again._

LORELAI  
I love you.

RORY  
Yeah, you better.  
_  
Rory kisses her mom and pushes her towards Luke who is shaking Jess's hand. Rory waves to them as Jess steps back to stand with her._

RORY  
Bye!

LORELAI  
Au revoir! Adieu! Sayonara! Salaam! Adios! Toodles!  
_  
Rory rolls her eyes, grinning at her mom._

RORY  
Bye Luke!  
_  
Luke holds up his hand in a wave as he climbs in the jeep before the two pull out of the driveway._

_Jess turns to Rory, smirking lasciviously._

JESS  
So...

RORY  
So?

JESS  
Alone at last...  
_  
Rory chuckles and grabs Jess's hand as she pulls him inside the house._

6. INT. JEEP. STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE. NIGHT.  
_  
Lorelai is sitting on a slight angle, gazing at Luke as he drives. Suddenly she sits up straight._

LORELAI  
Drat!

LUKE  
What?

LORELAI  
How do you feel about dirty teeth?

LUKE  
What?

LORELAI  
Are you a big supporter of minty fresh breath?

LUKE  
Lorelai?!

LORELAI  
I forgot my toothbrush.  
_  
Luke shakes his head and sighs._

LUKE  
So you want me to turn around?

LORELAI  
Um, hello?! No! Do you remember the two very attractive young people we left back at the house? I'm not walking in on them right now!

LUKE  
Aw, jeez. Hold on then. We can stop at Doose's.  
_  
Luke pulls the jeep over._

7. INT. DOOSE'S MARKET. NIGHT.  
_  
Luke and Lorelai enter the almost deserted market._

LUKE  
Why does it take two of us to get a toothbrush?

LORELAI  
Um, because you just married me; you can't let me wonder around by myself! People might think I'm single.

LUKE  
So why couldn't I get the toothbrush?

LORELAI  
Oh, you want to leave your beautiful blushing bride alone in her jeep on her wedding night?! Very smooth Lucas!

LUKE  
Why do I even bother asking?

LORELAI  
Okay, now you go get me a toothbrush, I'll grab snacks.  
_  
Reaching the end of an aisle, Lorelai pushes Luke in one direction as she goes down a different aisle. Luke just shakes his head._

_Lorelai is grabbing bags of candy from the shelves. On the other side of the store, Luke surveys the toothbrushes. He picks up two, studying them and turns in the direction of approaching footsteps._

LUKE  
Did you want soft or med-  
_  
He stops as he realises it's Dean who stands in front of him. Dean is eying Luke's suit curiously._

LUKE  
Oh. Dean.

DEAN  
Luke.  
_  
There's an awkward pause as the two stare at each other, then Luke starts to move around Dean.  
_  
DEAN  
So you married her?

LUKE  
Yep.

DEAN  
I thought the wedding had been put off?

LUKE  
Well, it got put back on.

DEAN  
Oh.  
_  
Dean can't make eye contact and Luke looks at him in annoyance.  
_  
LUKE  
You got a problem with that?  
_  
Dean finally looks at Luke._

DEAN  
No. But just because you're married doesn't mean everything's going to work out.  
_  
Dean is scowling as he turns to walk away._  
LUKE  
Dean, I know you messed up your relationships, but you were a kid. Honestly, I think you still are. Now, I'm happy. Lorelai is happy. Rory and Jess are happy, and you need to move on and get over it.  
_  
Dean freezes at the mention of Rory and Jess.  
_  
DEAN  
What?

LUKE  
Get. Over. It.

_Lorelai approaches from behind Luke, clutching bags of candy._

LORELAI  
Okay, are you trying out all of the toothbrushes first or have you - Oh. Hi Dean.

DEAN  
Hi Lorelai.

LORELAI  
So you're back in town? Didn't you go back to Chicago or something?

DEAN  
Yeah. I just spent a few months with my grandparents.

_Lorelai notices the tension between Luke and Dean and starts looking back and forth at them._

LORELAI  
Oh well...That was probably nice. I guess you know I'm married now.

_Dean finally breaks eye contact with Luke and gestures at Lorelai's dress._

DEAN  
Yeah, I kind of figured.

LUKE (muttering)  
I'll go pay.

_Luke grabs the candy from Lorelai and heads to the checkout. Lorelai is about to follow him but Dean puts his hand on her arm._

DEAN  
Lorelai? Is it true?

LORELAI  
Is what true?

DEAN  
Luke said Rory was...

_There's a pause and Lorelai looks confused and so starts to fill in the blanks as she walks to Luke._

LORELAI  
Starting her own cooking show? Yeah. She's hoping to get on Iron Chef next season. It's amazing. The things that girl can do with a piece of cheese and a block of chocolate blows my mind.

_Lorelai by now has reached Luke who has finished paying and the two begin to head for the door, Lorelai walking backwards so she can still talk at Dean._

LORELAI  
She's going to put out a recipe book next month, 'Cooking With Rory.' We're all very proud of her.

DEAN  
Damn it, Lorelai! Is it true that Rory is back with Jess?

_As Luke exits the store, Lorelai hesitates in surprise at Dean's question._

LORELAI  
Oh. Yeah. That's true. More true than the cooking thing.

_Dean looks completely defeated and Lorelai shakes her head sadly._

LORELAI  
Bye Dean.

8. INT. JEEP. ROAD SOMEWHERE. NIGHT.

_Lorelai is reclined in her seat, staring out the window. Luke glances at her._

LUKE  
So, that was weird, right?

LORELAI  
The Dean thing? Yeah. I didn't realise he was still...I mean, he broke up with her. Three times, might I add. Stupid punk.

_Luke chuckles. _

LUKE  
I thought Jess was the stupid punk and Dean was the prodigal son.

LORELAI  
Jess grew on me. Dean just grew. And grew. And grew. And he has really stupid hair.

LUKE  
Well I'm glad we're being mature about this.

LORELAI  
I just don't want him to hurt Rory again. He really messed her up last time.

LUKE  
It's okay. Jess will beat him up if he bothers them. And I'm her step-dad now. I can beat him up too!

_Lorelai snorts._

LORELAI  
You already did that — and you weren't her step-dad then.

_There's a pause and Lorelai smiles at Luke._

LORELAI  
I'm really glad you are now.

_She plays with her wedding ring._

LORELAI  
And I'm Mrs Danes. Huh; Mrs Lorelai Danes. Does that sound weird to you?

LUKE  
Kind of, but good weird.

LORELAI  
I thought I was going to be Lorelai Gilmore forever. Or if not, then Lorelai Bacon.

LUKE  
Bacon? Why not Lorelai Coffee?

LORELAI  
No! Lorelai Bacon as in Mrs Kevin Bacon.

_Luke and Lorelai both shake their heads and roll their eyes at each other._

_Pause._

LORELAI  
I like being Mrs Lorelai Danes better though.

_Luke reaches across to hold her hand._

LUKE  
Good.

9. EXT. GILMORE HOUSE. DAY.

_Jess lifts a suitcase into his car as Rory staggers out of the house carrying a large bag and leading Paul Anka._

_Babette stands at the bottom of the steps._

BABETTE  
Oh, you found him sugar!

RORY  
Yeah, I did. Apparently he thought it would be a good idea to move into Mom's closet and guard her shoes while she's gone.

_Rory hands Paul Anka's lead to Babette and Jess comes over to grab the large bag and starts carrying it towards Babette's house._

JESS  
Jeez, what kind of stuff is in here?

RORY  
I have no idea. Mom packed it. Paul Anka is a high maintenance dog.

BABETTE  
Aw, but he's adorable! And I remember, years ago, the first cat Morey and I had together, Ivory we called her, she had a whole room full of stuff and I swear I don't know what she did with it. Ah, just drop it down there on the porch Jess doll. I'll sort it out later.

_Jess does as he's told and then comes back to Rory as Babette leans in to hug her._

BABETTE  
Okay baby doll, you have a great time. And don't you worry about Paul Anka. He'll be living like a prince.

RORY  
I believe you. Thanks Babette.

_Babette turns to Jess._

BABETTE  
And you take care of her, you hear me? Aw, gosh, look at you two! So sexy together...I tell ya' it takes me back, looking at you two looking like that-

_Jess starts to look horrified. Rory sees this and looks amused._

RORY  
Okay, well we better get going. Work to do, you know.

BABETTE  
Oh, sure, sorry Dolls. You go. I'll see you in a couple of months.

_Jess and Rory climb into the car and wave as they drive away._

_Babette starts to tug Paul Anka towards her house but he just sits down._

BABETTE (yelling)  
Morey?! Morey?! I think we're gonna need the cat cart!

10. INT. LUKE'S DINER. DAY.

_Jess is holding Rory's hand as they hurry into the almost empty diner. _

JESS  
Okay, let me just grab my stuff and then we're gone. Two minutes.

_He pecks Rory on the lips quickly and goes upstairs. Rory ambles towards the counter as Paris and Doyle enter the diner. Paris heads straight for Rory._

PARIS  
Rory! You haven't left yet.

RORY  
Oh, hi Paris. Nope, haven't left yet. Jess is just grabbing the last of our stuff. Hey, Doyle.

DOYLE  
Hi Rory. That wedding was incredible. Thanks so much for inviting me.

RORY  
I'm glad you liked it. Did you have fun Paris?

PARIS  
Well I don't have a great deal of wedding experience, so I have very little to compare it to, but based on what I've read about weddings, it seemed up to par.

_Doyle laughs a little and wraps his arm around Paris._

DOYLE  
That means yes.

RORY  
Oh I know. You forget; I've known her much longer than you.

PARIS  
But not in the same way that Doyle knows me.

_Rory's face blanches a little at this._

RORY  
No, definitely not in the same way that Doyle knows you. (pause) So are you guys heading back to New Haven today?

DOYLE  
Paris was going to show me around the town a bit first.

PARIS  
I was hoping to run into that Doose fellow. Honestly, how that man can think himself fit to run this town I have no idea. I thought Doyle would get a kick out of him.

_Jess comes back down the stairs, duffel bag in hand._

RORY  
Oh, believe me, we all get a kick out of Taylor.

_She looks at Jess._

RORY  
Some of us even like to kick Taylor.

JESS  
I have never done that!

RORY  
But you want to.

_Jess shrugs._

JESS  
Yeah.

_Doyle chuckles with interest._

DOYLE  
Sounds like this man might make a good human interest story for a paper.

RORY  
Oh no! Don't go there. If Taylor thought he was going to be put into print, we'd never hear the end of it.

JESS  
Maybe not print, but we could put him into something small and with a lock and hope that he never came out again.

PARIS  
I like the way you think Bukowski.

DOYLE  
Dark mind. Hi, I'm Doyle.

JESS  
Jess.

RORY  
Doyle is Paris's boyfriend and ex-editor of the Yale Daily News. Jess is my boyfriend.

_Rory grins as she says this. Paris shakes her head._

PARIS  
You look too happy Gilmore. It's kind of sickening.

RORY  
Well I apologise for your nausea Paris and I'll see you after the summer.

PARIS  
You're going? Now?

RORY  
That was the plan.

PARIS  
Oh. But...shouldn't we hug first? Isn't that what friends do?

_Rory smiles as she hugs Paris._

RORY  
You're getting soft Paris. Have a good summer without me.

PARIS  
I will. But you'd better come back to Yale! Don't get any ideas about shacking up in Philly forever.

RORY  
Oh, but what if-

PARIS  
Don't even joke about it Rory!

RORY  
But you started it.

PARIS  
I wasn't joking! I mean it. Don't bail on me again. You have a record.

_Rory flushes guiltily._

RORY  
I promise to come back next semester Paris. I swear.

PARIS  
What do you swear on?

RORY  
What?

_Jess sighs impatiently._

PARIS  
You have to swear on something, otherwise these things aren't official.

RORY  
Fine. I swear on _The Fountainhead_ that I will come back.  
_  
Jess and Paris both snort._

PARIS  
_The Fountainhea_d?

RORY  
It's important to me. That's all that matters.

JESS  
You and then no one else but a bunch of crazy political whack jobs. So what does that say about you?

DOYLE  
Um, _The Fountainhead_ is an amazing book.

Rory smiles at Doyle while Paris and Jess both groan.

Paris looks at Jess appraisingly.

PARIS  
Maybe you're not so bad after all.

JESS  
Glad you approve. (to Rory) Now we need to get going.  
_  
Jess turns Rory towards the door of the diner as it opens and Dean enters. All parties freeze._

PARIS  
I expect letters. And postcards. And a gift. But not a cheap, souvenir type thing.  
_  
Paris finally notices the new person.  
_  
PARIS  
Hey, isn't that Dean?  
_  
Dean is staring at Rory.  
_  
RORY  
Dean. Hi.

DEAN  
Rory.

JESS  
Huh.

11. EXT. STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE. DAY.  
_  
Lane and Zach are strolling through the square. Lane is clearly very agitated and is carrying a sheet of paper.  
_  
LANE  
Soft cheeses. And, oh my god: ice cream! I don't believe this. I finally escape from my mom and her insane diet regime, I have my own place, a husband and a life and it's already being taken away from me. No ice cream?! How fair is that?

ZACH  
Hey, babe, it'll be okay. And I promise, anything you can't eat, I won't eat either.

LANE  
Cola, ham, a whole ocean of different fishes-

ZACH  
That's cool, I don't like fish anyway.

LANE  
No, but I do. Yogurt and oh my god: Dean! And Jess!  
_  
Lane is staring in the window of the diner where Rory and Dean still seem to be semi-frozen.  
_  
ZACH  
Wh — what? Dean?  
_  
Lane grabs Zach's hand and pulls him inside._

12. INT. LUKE'S DINER. DAY.  
_  
Lane and Zach burst into the diner.  
_  
LANE  
Rory!  
_  
Rory looks relieved for the interruption.  
_  
RORY  
Lane!

LANE  
I'm so glad you haven't gone yet. I was worried we wouldn't get to say goodbye.

ZACH  
I thought you said goodbye this morn-  
_  
Lane drives her elbow into Zach's side to cut him off.  
_  
ZACH  
Oh!

RORY  
Okay, well...bye Lane.  
_  
Rory walks passed Dean so that she can hug Lane, who still stands by the door. Jess follows.  
_  
RORY  
Are you going to be fat by the time I get back?

LANE  
Probably. But — ugh! Did you know ice cream is off limits?

RORY  
No! Really? That's awful.

PARIS  
That's the definition of pregnancy. It wasn't designed to be fun. It'll be horrendous and painful and uncomfortable-

RORY  
Okay, thanks Paris. We get the point.

LANE  
Is she serious?

RORY  
No, she's Paris, remember?  
_  
Paris is assessing Zach.  
_  
PARIS  
Just make sure that you share all of your pain with your genius husband. He has to pay for doing this.  
_  
Doyle grips Paris's arm.  
_  
DOYLE  
Hey hon, we've talked about this. Pregnancy is not the end of the world.

PARIS  
Can it Doyle, if you expect sex ever again. You men are all the same-  
_  
Paris is still ranting at Doyle but we pull away to Jess as he talks quietly to Rory.  
_  
JESS  
Rory? We really should go.  
_  
Rory nods and grabs his hand, facing the crowd in the diner._

RORY  
Okay, that's it. We're gone. Goodbye crazy people.  
_  
Paris and Doyle can be heard again in the background.  
_  
PARIS  
All any of you think about is the sex. No regard for the consequences. Heck. I bet it's like a game for you morons! Get your little swimmers in as many pools as you can.

DOYLE  
Paris we are not talking about this-  
_  
Doyle's voice fades into the background again as we focus on Rory and Jess opening the door. Dean has his eyes locked on Rory.  
_  
DEAN  
You're really back with him? I gave up Lindsay for you. My marriage. Everything.

RORY  
Dean-

DEAN  
And then I gave you up. Again. Because you were meant for more. You were...high society. But...now you're with Jess?! Again?! And what do I have? Nothing!  
_  
Dean strikes out with his arm and knocks a chair flying in frustration, finally catching Paris and Doyle's attention.  
_  
PARIS (to Doyle)  
See? A perfect specimen of a caveman.

DEAN  
Damn it, I loved you Rory.  
_  
Rory just stands, wide-eyed and frozen in the door and Paris rolls her eyes and snorts in derision.  
_  
PARIS  
Yeah, you and every other Y chromosome on the face of the planet. God Gilmore, what is it with you? Tristan, Dean, Jess, Marty, Huntzberger...have I left any one out? What about that guy at Spring Break? Do you wear a certain perfume? Or is it the eyes? Geez, even I've kissed you-

RORY  
Oh my God! Stop talking Paris! Dean! Everyone. I'm with Jess. I love Jess. And now we're going to Philadelphia and far, far away from this soap opera. Dean, I'm sorry if your life sucks, but you need to move on. Seriously. A long way on.

PARIS  
'Cos Rory definitely has. It was completely obvious to anyone with half a brain that she'd moved on from you at that insane dinner party we had at the Inn back in High School.  
_  
Dean looks confused.  
_  
DEAN  
The Bracebridge dinner?  
_  
Rory looks at Paris in surprise, then glances between_

_Dean and Jess.  
_  
RORY  
Huh...She's right.  
_  
Her gaze fixes on Jess and she almost smiles.  
_  
RORY  
That night, in the sleigh...

DEAN  
What?!  
_  
Dean looks like his head might explode. Rory turns back to face him, head hung a little shamefully.  
_  
RORY  
I'm sorry Dean. Really. Now move on.  
_  
She nods a goodbye to her friends and then pulls Jess out the diner. Dean just stands and watches as they climb into the car._

_Inside the diner, Miss Patty stands up from her seat in the corner, where no one had noticed her. She has her hand pressed to her chest and is clearly very excited as she starts to scurry out.  
_  
MISS PATTY  
East Side Tilly is going to die when she hears all this!  
_  
Lane grimaces as Patty leaves.  
_  
LANE  
Uh oh.

13. INT. JESS'S CAR. SOMEWHERE ON THE ROAD. DAY.  
_  
Rory's phone is ringing as she pulls it out of her bag.  
_  
RORY  
You're not supposed to be calling me.

14. INT. HOTEL ROOM. DAY.  
_  
Lorelai sits on a hotel bed, wrapped in a dressing gown as she talks on the phone._

_We cut between these two scenes.  
_  
LORELAI  
But I'm your mother!

RORY  
I know that, but you're on your honeymoon. You're not supposed to spend it on the phone talking to me...you're supposed to...well. You know.  
_  
Lorelai giggles._

LORELAI  
Oh we already did that. Lots and lots-

RORY  
Too much information Mom! So why are you calling?

LORELAI  
Aw, you're no fun. I just wanted to check in, tell you we got here in the right number of pieces and that the place is incredible and beautiful and I've decided when I die, I want to be buried in Maine.

RORY  
What happened to Graceland?

LORELAI  
Nah. Everyone wants to be buried there. It's getting too crowded.

RORY  
Okay, well I'll be sure and adjust my plans for your funeral arrangements.

LORELAI  
Ooh! Morbid! Why are you talking about my funeral while I'm on my honeymoon?

RORY  
You started it.

LOERLAI  
That's irrelevant. Okay, this conversation is going on for too long. Luke's going to be cross if I'm not dressed by the time he gets back. See, we were-

RORY  
Please, don't give me any details. Just say goodbye.

LORELAI  
Fine. Oh — wait! Is everything good there? Are you in Philly yet?

RORY  
Not quite. We got a bit delayed, taking off.  
_  
Lorelai sniggers.  
_  
LORELAI  
Dirty!

RORY  
Actually, no, but I wish it had been.  
_  
Rory sighs.  
_  
RORY  
Dean showed up at the diner.  
_  
Lorelai winces.  
_  
LORELAI  
Oh yeah. Shit. I meant to tell you he was back in town. We ran into him last night...was that...was everything okay?

RORY  
It was unexpected. Weird. Awkward. Paris used the time to announce to everyone that she'd kissed me once.  
_  
Jess smirks at this comment.  
_  
LORELAI  
Wow, now Mommy is confused.  
_  
A door can be heard opening in the hotel room.  
_  
LORELAI  
Oh, and very, very late! We'll talk when I get home.

RORY  
We will. I love you. Have fun.

LORELAI  
Bye babe!  
_  
In Maine, Lorelai hangs up the phone and spins around to see Luke leaning on the door frame shaking his head with a smirk.  
_  
LUKE  
Lorelai!  
_  
In Connecticut, Rory drops her phone back into her bag with a sigh and Jess glances at her out of the corner of his eye. She looks upset now, as the events of the morning catch up with her.  
_  
JESS  
Ready to talk about it?  
_  
Rory plays with her hands in her lap and tries to smile.  
_  
RORY  
Kissing Paris? It was hardly anything. She kissed me, actually. I did not kiss her back. It was Spring Break and she was being Paris.

JESS  
Fun story, but not what I was talking about.  
_  
Rory sighs again.  
_  
RORY  
Dean?  
_  
Jess nods and throws her an expectant glance. There's a pause as she gathers her thoughts.  
_  
RORY  
He got married, right after high school, but I guess it wasn't right...he wasn't happy...

JESS  
He was still in love with you.  
_  
Rory nods slowly.  
_  
RORY  
I was stupid. And lonely. And I...we...God it's so humiliating.

JESS  
See, this is what happens when you behave for too long. When you finally rebel, you go nuts. I should have corrupted you more when I had the chance.  
_  
Rory manages to smile a little.  
_  
RORY  
God, I wish you had. That stupid swan!  
_  
Jess laughs.  
_  
JESS  
Well, I was thinking more like getting you to knock and run at Taylor's house or steal Kirk's bike, but...that would have been good too.  
_  
Rory turns on her side so she's facing Jess.  
_  
RORY  
You're not mad?

JESS  
Not at you.  
_  
He reaches across to squeeze her hand and she smiles properly.  
_  
RORY  
I love you Jess.

JESS  
Yeah, I heard a rumour about that. So did everyone else in the diner.  
_  
Rory groans and blushes.  
_  
RORY  
I got loud, didn't I?

JESS  
Was Paris right?  
_  
Rory furrows her brow, trying to remember the conversation._

RORY  
About?

JESS  
That stupid dinner?

RORY  
Oh...What you said that night, in the sleigh...About Dean and me. You were right. And I knew it then. I was just...Damn you're beautiful.  
_  
Jess blinks in surprise and looks over at Rory.  
_  
RORY  
I wanted you for so long; that whole time. Yeah. Paris was right.

JESS  
Huh.  
_  
He's smirking now, looking very pleased with himself. Rory is tracing her fingers over his upper arms._

RORY  
I should have done something about it sooner.  
_  
He shrugs._

JESS  
We got here, in the end. I love you.  
_  
Too busy toying with his sleeve and tracing the muscles in his bicep, Rory doesn't respond._

JESS  
Um, Rory? Rory? Should I pull over?  
_  
Finally breaking her gaze, Rory just blushes and then nods. _

15. INT. JESS'S APARTMENT. NIGHT.  
_  
Rory and Jess enter the apartment carrying their bags. Matt, Chris and Ben are lounging in front of the television.  
Ben is looking through papers on his knee._

MATT  
Simba has returned!

CHRIS  
And he brought Nala.  
_  
Rory looks at Jess, a little bewildered._

JESS  
I told you; The Lion King. They're obsessed.

BEN  
I'm not! Hi Jess and Jess's girlfriend.  
_  
Jess drops the luggage in the corner and Rory copies him._

JESS  
Rory, that's Ben. Ben, Rory. He's relatively sane, but can still be annoying. The other two are Chris and Matt; best avoided.  
_  
Chris and Matt grin and wave. Rory looks at Jess in mock surprise._

RORY  
Really? Are you sure it's not Timon and Pumbaa?  
_  
Matt looks pleased. Jess just shakes his head._

MATT  
(to Chris) See! She gets it. I like her. (to Rory) I like you!

CHRIS  
Hi Rory.

RORY  
Heya.

JESS  
Don't encourage them.

RORY  
Sorry. I won't.

MATT  
Ugh, Jess, you're so bossy.

RORY (stage whispers to Matt)  
It's okay. I rarely listen to him. You just have to let him think he's winning, so he lets his guard down.  
_  
Jess chuckles a bit as he pulls Rory closer and wraps an arm around her._

JESS  
Jeez! Already ganging up on me?  
_  
Chris is eying Jess with a smirk._

CHRIS  
So how come you guys were so late getting back?  
_  
Rory instantly looks embarrassed and her gaze flies to Jess who just shrugs nonchalantly._

JESS  
Traffic.  
_  
Chris nudges Matt and the two share a knowing look before Chris smirks back at Jess._

CHRIS  
Hey Simba? Your mane is all ruffled and your shirt is buttoned up backwards.  
_  
Matt laughs and Chris turns to him, hand raised for a high five, which Matt provides._

_Jess just huffs and moves to pick up the bags again, nodding his head at Rory for her to do the same._

JESS  
Come on.  
_  
Trying to keep a neutral expression Rory grabs a bag and follows Jess as the guys in the lounge all laugh and whistle._

16. INT. JESS'S BEDROOM. NIGHT.  
_  
Rory drops her bags to the floor and turns to Jess._

RORY  
I've never lived with boys before! Well, Logan, but that was...different. I'm not used to this!  
_  
Jess wraps his arms around Rory's waist._

JESS  
I thought Doyle lived with you and Paris?  
_  
Rory looks at Jess as if he's just grown an extra head._

RORY  
Doyle? You think he counts as a boy?

JESS  
Oh yeah. What was I thinking?  
_  
He kisses her softly._

JESS  
So are you going to freak out and go home?  
_  
She kisses him._

RORY  
Nah. Not yet.  
_  
She spins around suddenly, taking in the room._

RORY  
Wow.

JESS  
Wow?

RORY  
Wow! We're, like...living together now.  
_  
He steps back up to her, wrapping his arms around her again from the back this time._

JESS  
Yep.

_Rory grins._

RORY  
Wow.

**A/N: Wow, that took forever. Writer's block is evil. I'm still searching for inspiration for season 7, since most of the issues that came up in the show aren't going to be relevent anymore. If you have something you want to see, let me know. I think it's also time that this story got a better title. Again, suggestions are welcome. And it goes without saying that reviews are awesome. (But I've said it anyway). They really help with writer's block ;)**

**Toodles,**

**~VC  
**


	16. But I Wasn't Done Making Whoopee! Part 1

1. INT. HOTEL ROOM. DAY.  
_  
Lorelai sits in the bed in her robe. She has a tray on her lap with an empty plate and is drinking coffee._

Luke is getting dressed.

Lorelai scowls at her coffee.  
  
LORELAI  
It's not the same.

LUKE  
One week, we'll be back home and I'll make you my coffee.

LORELAI  
But I don't want to go home! I think you should make me coffee here.

LUKE  
I didn't pack the coffee maker. We've been through this.

LORELAI  
Hmm, a gross neglect on your part... I know: how about we break in to the hotel kitchen and borrow theirs?  
_  
Luke just shakes his head and moves to the mirror to fix his hair._

Lorelai looks at him suddenly as if she's just realising something.  
  
LORELAI  
You're dressed!  
_  
Luke glances down at his clothes.  
_  
LUKE  
Yeah...

LORELAI  
Why are you dressed?

LUKE  
Because I don't like going out in my pyjamas.  
_  
Lorelai snorts.  
_  
LORELAI  
Did you even bring pyjamas?  
_  
Luke just smirks at her and points in the corner to a suitcase.  
_  
LUKE  
They're in there somewhere.  
_  
Lorelai chuckles.  
_  
LORELAI  
Of course. But back to the point. Why are you dressed?  
_  
She looks down at herself.  
_  
LORELAI  
I'm not dressed...  
_  
Luke eyes her with a grin for a moment before shaking his head and turning away.  
_  
LUKE  
I'm not falling for that again! We haven't left this room since Friday night. It's now Monday! We need to go out and see the world. Or Maine. Eat lobsters and see...stuff.  
_  
Lorelai hums uncertainly, swirling the coffee in her cup. She doesn't seem too keen. Luke sighs.  
_  
LUKE  
If we go out today I'll buy a coffee machine and make you coffee tonight.

LORELAI  
Really? Promise?

LUKE  
Promise.  
_  
Lorelai leaps out of bed and races for the bathroom.  
_  
LORELAI  
Give me ten minutes!

2. INT. TRUNCHEON BOOKS. DAY.  
_  
Matt and Ben sit at desks, working on computers._

Chris sits on his desk, talking on the phone. Rory enters carrying bags of candy.  
  
RORY  
Break time!

MATT  
I love you!  
_  
Matt and Ben both go over to Rory as she places the candy on her desk and start to help themselves._

Chris covers the mouthpiece of the phone.  
  
CHRIS  
Hey! Save me some! Savages. (to phone) No, sorry man, I'm still here.

MATT  
I don't know how we ever survived without you.

BEN  
Well you and Timon lived off bugs.

MATT  
Hey! That's not true. I'm Timon! He's Pumbaa.  
_  
Rory shoots Ben a look.  
_  
RORY  
You just had to get him started again, didn't you? You know they're never going to agree.

BEN  
I don't see why neither of them want to be Pumbaa. He's a warthog. What's not cool about that?

MATT  
You know, I like it better when you don't talk about me as if I'm not here.  
_  
In the background, Chris hangs up the phone and moves to join in the conversation.  
_  
CHRIS  
What did I miss? Did you save me any candy?

RORY  
There's still loads of candy. Don't panic.  
_  
Rory hands him a bag of something which he tears open happily as he talks to the guys.  
_  
CHRIS  
I've decided we're not letting Rory go after the summer.

MATT  
Hurray! We can keep her? Really?

CHRIS  
Definitely. But we'll have to get rid of Will, so she can keep his job.

MATT  
And we'll buy her her very own food bowl and get her a bell.  
_  
Rory and Ben look at Matt and Chris in disbelief.  
_  
RORY  
You guys are nuts. Where's Jess?  
_  
Ben nods towards a closed door.  
_  
BEN  
Still in his meeting.

RORY  
Still?  
_  
As they look at the door it opens. Jess walks out, followed by a well dressed man in his mid thirties. Immediately, the boys at Rory's desk switch into professional mode. Ben leans in close to Rory, pretending to be deep in discussion with her, while_

Chris and Matt grab papers from the desk and look at them intently.

Jess sees this and smirks at them as he shakes the man's hand.

Once the man has gone, the guys look at Jess expectantly as he walks over to Rory and grins.  
  
JESS  
You still got some space left in this months 'zine?  
_  
Rory squeals as she leaps out of her seat and hugs Jess as Ben slaps him on the back. Matt and Chris are cheering and high fiving as well.  
_  
CHRIS  
You got him? Seriously?!  
_  
Jess nods and Rory grabs his face in her hands and smooches him.  
_  
MATT  
This is freaking awesome. We need to go to the bar and celebrate!

RORY  
It's eleven in the morning!

MATT  
And your boy just signed Ross Miller to our company! That means we need to celebrate.  
_  
Jess is grinning as he wraps his arm around Rory.  
_  
BEN  
So he took the pay cut?

JESS  
Yep. He thinks that we're the better company to give him what he needs. He trusts us with his work.

MATT  
So, once again, I say: celebrate!  
_  
Chris starts doing some weird dance and Matt cheers him on._

Ben rolls his eyes at them then turns back to Jess.  
  
BEN  
You know what this means, right? We're going to be solvent. More than. His novels sell! They really sell. And then when people buy his novels they buy more of our stuff and this is great!

MATT  
So does this mean we can buy the bar now?

JESS/CHRIS/BEN  
No!

MATT  
But-

BEN  
Wait until we've actually got money in the bank first.  
_  
Matt grins. Jess leans over and is whispering in Rory's ear.  
_  
MATT  
So it will happen?

BEN  
Probably.  
_  
Matt cheers again.  
_  
MATT  
Cedar Bar Redux here we come!  
_  
Rory and Jess slip quietly out of the room.  
_  
CHRIS  
We are not calling it Cedar Bar Redux.

BEN  
If you two are running it, maybe we should call it Hakuna Matata.

3. INT. JESS'S APARTMENT. DAY.  
_  
Rory and Jess enter and Jess flops onto the couch. Rory perches next to him.  
_  
RORY  
So I bet you're pretty proud of yourself!  
_  
Jess just shrugs and pulls her down for a kiss.  
_  
RORY  
You've made Matt happy.

JESS  
Let's not talk about Matt right now...  
_  
They start making out.  
_  
RORY  
I'm really proud of you.  
_  
Jess pulls back and almost looks embarrassed.  
_  
JESS  
It wasn't that big a deal. He wasn't happy with his other publishers...

RORY  
Stop playing humble. It's a huge deal. You got Ross Miller! That's like catching Moby Dick!  
_  
Jess just grabs her face in his hands and pulls her in to kiss her again but she puts a hand out to stop him.  
_  
RORY  
Tell me you're proud.

JESS  
I...

RORY  
Say it!

JESS  
I'm happy...

RORY  
No! Say you're proud.

JESS  
Couldn't have done it without you.

RORY  
Jess!  
_  
He quickly steals a kiss before she can stop him. She laughs.  
_  
JESS  
Fine, I'm proud.  
_  
Rory grins.  
_  
RORY  
Ha!

JESS  
Now do I get my prize?  
_  
Rory smirks and stands up. She grabs Jess's hand and pulls him towards the bedroom.  
_  
4. EXT. A STREET SOMEWHERE IN MAINE. DAY.  
_  
Luke and Lorelai are strolling along the sidewalk.  
Luke carries a shopping bag.  
_  
LORELAI  
We'll call it Walter. Or how about Herbert?

LUKE  
That's it. I'm not letting you name our kids.  
_  
Lorelai feigns horror.  
_  
LORELAI  
Luke! Are you impugning my naming abilities?

LUKE  
You want to name our coffee maker Walter!

LORELAI  
What's wrong with that? It's a coffee maker. Not a child.

LUKE  
Yeah and the last time you named a child, you called it Lorelai.

LORELAI  
What's wrong with that?!

LUKE  
It's slightly crazy.  
_  
Lorelai pulls out her cell phone.  
_  
LORELAI  
I can't believe you! That's it! I'm calling Rory and telling her what you said about her name.  
_  
Luke laughs as he grabs the phone.  
_  
LUKE  
I don't have anything against her name. I was making fun of the namer.

LORELAI  
The namer? You're creating new words now?  
_  
Lorelai's phone starts to ring. Luke looks at it and then thrusts it into Lorelai's hand quickly._

She grimaces as she sees the name on the screen.  
  
LORELAI  
I'm not answering that!

LUKE  
Lorelai, it's your mother. You have to.

LORELAI  
Not on my honeymoon!  
_  
Luke just stares at her. Eventually she sighs and turns away from him to answer the call.  
_  
LORELAI  
Hi Mom.

5. INT. GILMORE MANSION - LOUNGE. DAY.  
_  
Emily sits on the sofa as she talks over the phone._

We cut between these two scenes.  
  
EMILY  
Lorelai! I'm sorry to call on your honeymoon but you really left me no other choice.

LORELAI  
Oh?

EMILY  
It goes up for auction tomorrow and I don't know if you want it or not, but if you do we need to know now.

LORELAI  
What goes up for auction?

EMILY  
The house Lorelai! Now your father has already spoken to the realtor and we have the option to buy before the auction if you want it. So do you?  
_  
Lorelai looks at Luke, wide-eyed.  
_  
LORELAI  
I...um...Mom, can I call you back?

EMILY  
You mean you still haven't decided? Really Lorelai! It's been two months.

LORELAI  
I know Mom. I'm sorry. I just...We've had a lot going on. Look, I'll call you back in a minute.  
_  
Emily sighs.  
_  
EMILY  
Very well. Make sure you do.  
_  
Lorelai hangs up the phone with a grumble and turns to Luke.  
_  
LUKE  
What is it?

LORELAI  
The house...The new house. Do we want it? It goes up for auction tomorrow otherwise.  
_  
Luke wraps his arm around Lorelai's shoulders and they begin to walk again. There's a short silence before Luke speaks.  
_  
LUKE  
I really want to be able to name kids with you.  
_  
Lorelai seems to consider this, then smiles.  
_  
6. INT. JESS'S BEDROOM. NIGHT.  
_  
Jess and Rory lay in bed together. In the background, Joey Ramone can be heard singing _What A Wonderful World.

RORY  
We'll keep 'as you wish' as a back up.

JESS  
'Cos _The Princess Bride_ is awesome. What about, 'You had me at hello.'

RORY  
Ugh. You'd better be joking! And 'ditto' is out, 'cos it's too overdone.

JESS  
Okay. Hang on...'My heart is, and always will be, yours.'  
_  
Rory's brow furrows for a moment in thought.  
_  
RORY  
I can't place that one...Um...ooh...it's...My heart is, and always will be- oh! _Sense and Sensibility!_ It's good. Austen is always good, but it's a bit mushy. And long.

JESS  
I know. I'm just spewing things out.  
_  
Rory grimaces up at him.  
_  
RORY  
Yuck. Now I'm thinking of vomit. Oh! 'I'll sew your socks, and I'll stitch you when you're wounded, and I'll do anything you ask of me except one thing. I won't watch you die. I'll miss that scene if you don't mind.'  
_  
Jess chuckles.  
_  
JESS  
_Butch Cassidy_, right? I like that one. It's a bit funny. Long though.

RORY  
We can edit it. Put it on the maybe pile.

JESS  
That's two William Goldman lines on the maybe pile.

RORY  
Well, I clearly have good taste.  
_  
Jess grins and rolls over, so that he's hovering over Rory.  
_  
JESS  
Of course you do. You picked me, didn't you? 'You should be kissed and kissed often, and by someone who knows how.'  
_  
Rory laughs at this.  
_  
RORY  
If you go around saying that, we'll never get anything done!  
_  
Jess chuckles and starts to kiss her. Just as it starts to heat up, Rory's cell phone rings.  
_  
RORY  
Ugh!

JESS  
Leave it.

RORY  
Only if you kiss me. 'I like you very much. Just as you are.'  
_  
They resume making out, and the phone stops, only to start again moments later, but neither acknowledge it.  
_  
JESS  
That's from a chick flick...The one with Mr Darcy...Bridget Jones's Diary?  
_  
Rory nods.  
_  
JESS  
Nah, it's not right.  
_  
She sighs.  
_  
RORY  
Nothing is.  
_  
Again the phone stops and then starts again.  
_  
JESS  
Maybe we need to come up with something of our own.  
_  
Rory grumbles and sits up, briefly kissing Jess's cheek before leaning over to grab her phone.  
_  
RORY  
I think you're right. (to phone) Hello?

7. INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. NIGHT.  
_  
Lorelai is in a hospital bed and Luke sits on a chair next to her as she speaks on the phone. Lorelai is a bit groggy and sounds sleepy._

We cut between these two scenes.  
  
LORELAI  
Finally!

RORY  
Mom? Why are you calling at...eleven at night?

LORELAI  
Well...there might have been an accident...

_A/N: __I apologise that this took so long, and that after all the wait, it's kind of a nothing chapter, but I aim to make it up in the next part._

_Now Matt begs that you review. It's his only solace in these dark days he has to spend without a bar of his own..._


	17. But I Wasn't Done Making Whoopee! Part 2

8. INT. HOSPITAL ROOM. NIGHT.  
_  
Lorelai is in the hospital bed, her leg in a cast. Luke stands next to her. Doctor Jones stands at the foot of the bed._

DOCTOR JONES  
Now I've given you a prescription for painkillers. Just don't take them on an empty stomach.  
_  
Luke chuckles and snorts. Lorelai glares at him. The Doctor looks confused._

LUKE  
She never has an empty stomach.  
_  
Doctor Jones nods slowly._

DOCTOR JONES  
Right. Okay. Well... The cast should be able to come off in six weeks. I'll write you a referral to a surgeon in Hartford. In the meantime, take things easy. (looking at Lorelai pointedly) Very easy at first.

LORELAI  
I know, I know. I've broken my leg before.  
_  
Doctor Jones smirks a little, looking at his patient.  
_  
DOCTOR JONES  
Yes, but were you on your honeymoon last time?  
_  
Lorelai and Luke look at each other a bit confused at first before realisation dawns. Lorelai's face falls._

LUKE  
Ah, jeez!

9. INT. JESS'S ROOM. NIGHT.  
_  
Rory and Jess are lounging in bed._

JESS  
I get the feeling Lorelai will be a high maintenance patient.

RORY  
She is. I feel sorry for Luke already. It was good timing though. Now that they're married she's his responsibility!  
_  
Jess gasps in mock horror._

JESS  
Are you suggesting you'd abandon your mother in her time of need?  
_  
Rory chuckles and kisses Jess._

RORY  
No. I'm just saying that there's something else I'd rather be doing.  
_  
Jess chuckles too and leans over Rory as they continue kissing._

JESS  
That was dirty.  
_  
Rory pushes Jess back._

RORY  
I wasn't being dirty! I meant I wanted to stay here. In Philly. Working on the 'zine.  
_  
Jess leans back, smirking._

JESS  
Oh sure. So I have nothing to do with it?

RORY (cooly)  
Nothing at all.  
_  
They sit in silence for a moment. Rory is clearly holding back a grin as she laces her fingers through Jess's._

JESS  
So how exactly did she break her leg?  
_  
Rory starts laughing.  
_  
10. EXT. HOSPITAL PARKING LOT. DAY.  
_  
Luke is helping Lorelai out of a wheelchair and into his truck. An orderly pushes the wheelchair away once she's out of it._

LORELAI  
But the honeymoon wasn't over! We had a week left!

LUKE  
I know. I'm sorry. Don't worry. We'll take another holiday later.

LORELAI  
But it was our honeymoon and now we can't even have sex!  
_  
Luke looks embarrassed for a moment then shakes his head and leans in close to Lorelai who is now strapping herself into the truck, pouting as she does.  
_  
LUKE  
We can still do...stuff.  
_  
Lorelai looks like she's about to smile, but holds it back and crosses her arms across her chest, still pouting._

LORELAI  
But I wasn't done making whoopee!  
_  
Luke rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a chuckle as he closes the door of the truck._

Lorelai rolls down the window and yells to him as he starts to walks to the driver's side.

LORELAI  
That's the last time I let you talk me into using stairs!

11. INT. DRAGONFLY INN. LOBBY. NIGHT.  
_  
Michel is standing at the desk, putting down the phone. He looks amused. Sookie walks out from the kitchen and glares at him._

SOOKIE  
Why do you look so smug?

MICHEL  
I do not look smug! Take that back.

SOOKIE  
You do too! Even more smug than usual.

MICHEL  
If you do not take it back I will not tell you the reason for my current expression — which is not smug!

SOOKIE  
Fine, if it's not smug, what is it?  
_  
Michel gestures to his face._

MICHEL  
This is concern.  
_  
Sookie snorts with laughter.  
_  
SOOKIE  
That's your concerned face? (suddenly becomes worried) Wait — why are you pretending to be concerned?

MICHEL  
Lorelai called. She is back from her honeymoon.

SOOKIE  
Oh, yay! (beat) No! It's not Sunday already. Is it? What day is it? Did I lose time again? 'Cos I know I can get carried away sometimes and I have been working on perfecting my strawberry coulis...It didn't take me a week to do that did it?  
_  
Michel fakes a yawn. Sookie glowers at him._

MICHEL  
Although you have spent a ridiculous amount of time playing with strawberries, it is still only Tuesday. Lorelai is home early.

SOOKIE  
But why? She hasn't broken up with Luke again has she? They only just got married! Oh this is terrible. If Luke has gone back to being a jerk I'm going to...I'll...well I don't know what I'll do but it will be bloody!  
_  
Miss Patty has emerged from the dining room and is now eavesdropping on the conversation._

MICHEL  
No, Lorelai is still with the flannel man. They came back early because she had an accident.  
_  
Sookie immediately starts untying her apron, but gets stuck with the knot._

SOOKIE  
An accident? Oh no! I need to go and see her. What kind of accident?

MISS PATTY  
Oh my goodness! Is she okay?

MICHEL  
It was something to do with a leg and a cow or a chandelier? I don't recall. She still talks more than anyone should and I don't have the patience to listen.  
_  
Miss Patty looks concerned. Sookie gives up on her apron and with a grumble of frustration, races for the door._

12. INT. GILMORE HOUSE. BEDROOM. NIGHT.  
_  
Lorelai is stretched out on the bed. Sookie sits next to her. _

SOOKIE (sceptical)  
And you kicked them all?

LORELAI  
Yup. In the face. All three.

SOOKIE  
And that's how you broke your leg?

LORELAI  
Well no. After I kicked the terrorists down the stairs I had to jump over the banister, so I could go and alert the feds. (she grimaces) But I landed wrong.  
_  
Luke enters the room carrying a tray with a burger, two mugs of coffee and a bottle of pain killers. He frowns at Lorelai._

LUKE  
What are you talking about?

LORELAI  
About how I broke my leg!

LUKE  
But that's not what-

LORELAI (quickly)  
Are those my pain killers? Oh and coffee! I knew there was a reason I married you.  
_  
Luke hands over the tray with a smirk and then shakes his head._

LUKE  
Okay, I'll...leave you two alone.  
_  
Luke exits. Sookie turns back to Lorelai._

SOOKIE  
So what were the terrorists planning?

13. INT. GILMORE HOUSE. LOUNGE ROOM. NIGHT.  
_  
Luke has just sat down and is turning on the TV when the phone rings. Standing to answer it, he yawns wearily._

LUKE (to phone)  
Uh...hello?

14. INT. LUKE'S DINER. NIGHT.  
_  
Liz sits at the counter in the diner as she talks on the phone. T.J. is next to her. Babette and Miss Patty are chatting at a table. Kirk and Lulu sit at another, eating dinner._

We cut between these two scenes.

LIZ  
Luke! Is it true?

LUKE  
Liz? Is what true?

LIZ  
About Lorelai? And her leg? Did she really get crushed by a chandelier?

LUKE  
A chandelier?  
_  
Kirk looks up from his food.  
_  
KIRK  
I thought I heard she was trampled by a cow?  
_  
Lulu nods in agreement. Babette looks over at Kirk.  
_  
BABETTE  
No the cow was what made the chandelier fall. But it was the chandelier that broke her leg.

T.J.  
What I don't understand is why there was a cow in the hotel.

LIZ  
Well they weren't in a hotel. It was a farm stay place.

T.J.  
With a chandelier?

LUKE  
A farm? What the hell are you talking about?

LIZ  
About your wife! And her leg!

LUKE  
How did you hear about that?

LIZ  
Well I heard it from Bootsy who was talking to that weird Nelson kid. But now I'm at the diner and everyone knows.

LUKE  
Of course they do.

LIZ  
So is she okay?

LUKE  
She's fine. Just frustrated.

LIZ  
Yeah, bummer about the honeymoon. I'm sorry big brother.

LUKE  
Ah, it's okay. There'll be other holidays.  
_  
Gypsy has entered the diner and is talking to Lulu.  
_  
GYPSY  
I blame the idiots with the ski lifts. Letting Lorelai Gilmore go up was never going to end well.

KIRK  
Wait — ski lifts? What happened to the cow?

GYPSY  
Cow? Who has cows in Switzerland?

T.J.  
Wait, I thought they were in Texas.

BABETTE  
No they were in Maine! And who mentioned skiing? You can't ski, this time of year.

GYPSY  
I saw East Side Tilly on my way out of Doose's. And I thought you could always ski in Switzerland.  
_  
Liz is watching the conversation with some confusion._

LIZ (to phone)  
Luke? What exactly happened?  
_  
In the Gilmore house Sookie comes down the stairs.  
_  
SOOKIE  
Luke? Lorelai wants to know if you can help her in the shower. She doesn't want to get stuck again.

LUKE  
Oh. Sorry Liz, I've gotta go.  
_  
Luke hangs up the phone._

In the diner, Liz's eyes widen.

15. INT. TRUNCHEON BOOKS. DAY.  
_  
Rory sits at her desk, working on the computer. Ben, Chris and Jess are also working at their desks.  
Matt enters from outside.  
_  
MATT  
Who loves me?  
_  
Nobody looks up from their work. Matt bounces around excitedly.  
_  
MATT  
Come on! Who loves me?

CHRIS (distractedly)  
Sometimes.  
_  
Refusing to be ignored, Matt bounces over to Rory.  
_  
MATT  
Come on Nala. You love me, don't you?  
_  
Jess glances at Rory, eyebrows raised._

RORY  
Sure Matt. But I don't really have time right now.  
_  
Matt glances at her computer screen._

MATT  
Ooh, you've nearly finished it.

RORY  
Not quite. There are still a couple more articles to edit and then I have to wait on the extract from Ross Miller.

MATT  
Well it looks good enough to me and I'm half the boss so I say you need to stop being dedicated and pay attention.  
_  
Chris finally looks up._

CHRIS  
And I'm the other half of the boss and I say we need the 'zine finished so we can get it out on time.  
_  
Matt rolls his eyes and snorts dismissively._

MATT  
Come on, it's Rory Gilmore! Nala! She could be kidnapped by terrorists, trampled by a herd of wilder beast and be starved for a week, but she'd still have the 'zine done on time.

JESS  
I was with you until the last bit. You don't want to try starving Rory.

MATT  
Okay, fine. No starving. But you have to admit, that still makes her pretty incredible. If she'd just date me instead of you she'd be perfect.

RORY  
Um, hello? She's sitting right here!  
_  
Matt sits himself on the edge of her desk, knocking off some papers as he does so. He grins at Rory._

MATT  
Yes you are! (to Jess) She's clever too.  
_  
Rory throws up her hands in frustration._

RORY  
Pumbaa! Get off my desk! Geez. What is with you?  
_  
Matt sighs dramatically and gets down, picking up the papers._

MATT  
Why does no one ever take me seriously?

CHRIS/BEN (SIMULTANEOUSLY)  
Cedar Bar Redux.

RORY/JESS (SIMULTANEOUSLY)  
_The Lion King._

MATT  
Whatever. I had news. Since none of you guys are working right now, cough slackers cough, would you like to hear it?

BEN  
We were working until you interrupted us.  
_  
Matt returns the papers to Rory's desk and waves a dismissive hand at Ben._

MATT  
Don't split hairs. (announcer voice) Lady and gentlemen of Truncheon-  
_  
Rory's cell phone rings. Matt glares at her, while Jess smirks._

RORY  
Sorry. I really need to get that. Keep talking, keep talking...  
_  
Rory grabs her phone and ducks out of the room. Matt slumps over with a defeated groan._

16. INT. LANE'S HOUSE. LOUNGE. DAY.  
_  
Lane is pacing around her kitchen as she talks on her phone._

LANE  
He wants to do it again!

17. INT. TRUCNHEON. STAIRCASE. DAY.  
_  
Rory sits down on the stairs as she talks on her cell phone._

We cut between these two scenes.

RORY  
Huh?

LANE (speaking very fast)  
Oh great! Jess is already rubbing off on you. And he's taken you away to Philly. Do you do it? I bet you do. How do you handle it? Just, close your eyes and think of England, right? I thought about doing then that would ruin England. I mean, it's the home of The Beatles and The Stones, The Clash and The Smiths and Led Zeppelin and Freddy Mercury! I can't taint them with...you know what! It's-

RORY  
Lane! Lane, stop! Take a breath. A big one...  
_  
Lane has paused in her pacing and is leaning over the kitchen counter_

RORY (cont'd)  
Now keep breathing and listen to me for a second. (beat) I have no idea what you're talking about.  
_  
Lane snorts._

LANE  
I'm talking about the sex! The big conspiracy! Never mind the moon landing. Never mind Roswell and Area 52. This sex thing is huge! Everyone is in on it. Except me!! How did I not know?

RORY  
Sex conspiracy?

LANE  
How could you not tell me? I thought I was your best friend.

RORY  
What didn't I tell you?

LANE  
That sex was bad! Awful. Disgusting. Check your thesaurus if you need more adjectives.

RORY  
Sex with Zach was bad?

LANE  
Bad, awful, disgusting. Do I need to mention the thesaurus again?

RORY  
Well...how many times did you...

LANE  
Once! Just once. And then I hid in my room with a parasite and that book Jess got us as a wedding present.  
_  
Rory looks curious at this comment but brushes it off._

RORY  
Sex isn't bad. At least, it shouldn't be.

LANE  
Rory! You can drop the façade. You don't need to lie to me anymore. So tell me, how do you get through it? I mean, you and Jess are doing it right? And I know you and Logan were. I can't imagine Logan letting you get out of it.  
_  
Rory looks slightly disturbed now._

RORY  
Lane, sex isn't- shouldn't be a chore. I'm not lying. It's good. Great, even, if you're with the right person.  
_  
Lane is frowning. There's a moment of silence._

RORY (CONT'D)  
I swear on the grave of Joe Strummer, I am not lying to you.  
_  
Lane has moved to the couch and sits down slowly._

LANE  
You're really not lying are you?

RORY  
Not lying.

LANE  
Then...Does that mean...Is Zach the wrong person?  
_  
Rory looks mortified as she realises what she implied._

RORY  
Lane, no! Of course not. Just...it was your first time. You were probably really nervous and I bet Zach was nervous and you were in a strange Mexican bed and-

LANE  
The beach.

RORY  
What?

LANE  
We did it on the beach.  
_  
Rory looks amused._

RORY  
From _Here to Eternity_. Interesting. Try a bed next time.

LANE  
You really think I should do it again?

RORY  
I really do. Trust me. It will get better.

LANE  
But you...your first time with Dean -

RORY  
I don't like to think about that.

LANE  
But I mean, it wasn't perfect?

RORY  
It was so far from perfect it made me run to Europe for two months.  
_  
Lane looks a little happier._

LANE  
Right. So...I'm going to do this.

RORY  
Good luck.

LANE  
Thanks Rory. I miss you.

RORY  
I miss you too. I should probably get going though or Matt might spontaneously combust.

LANE  
Okay. Oh — before you go — I have gossip.

RORY  
Oh? Good gossip?

LANE  
Well firstly, I heard your mom broke her leg after being trampled by a herd of cows that were being rustled by terrorists in Greenland.

RORY  
Interesting...

LANE  
I thought so. Secondly, there's a rumour going around Stars Hollow that you might be gay.

RORY  
What?

LANE  
I think Paris might be the cause of that one. If not gay, you've at least played for both teams.

RORY  
Oh, jeez!

LANE  
Wow, Jess really is rubbing off on you. So, what did happen to your mom?

_Rory chuckles._

RORY  
I think you better let her tell you that story. I'm going to go and find my boyfriend so that we can do some very heterosexual boyfriend/girlfriend stuff.

LANE  
Fine. Okay. Bye Rory.

RORY  
Bye Lane. Love you.  
_  
Lane scoffs._

LANE  
Don't let Miss Patty hear you say that!

18. INT. TRUNCHEON. DAY.  
_  
Rory enters and drops her phone back on her desk. Matt is missing, but the other guys are working as they were before._

RORY  
So, what did I miss?

JESS  
Ross sent me the extract of the new book, for the 'zine. I emailed it to you.

RORY  
Thanks. What happened to Matt?

JESS  
He didn't want to make his announcement without you here, so we sent him to get drinks. Whatever it is, he'll want to celebrate it.

BEN  
He'd celebrate the sun coming up if we let him.  
_  
Rory has sat at her desk and is reading through the extract in her email._

JESS  
Are you really going to let him buy a bar?

BEN  
Hey, it's Chris and Matt's business. I'm just the money guy.

JESS (to Chris)  
You really going to open a bar?  
_  
Chris looks up._

CHRIS  
Well...actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Me and Matt were talking and there's something we wanted to do before we buy a bar. Jess; landing Ross Miller was huge! I couldn't have done it. No way Matt could have done it and he's supposed to be the charming one. We might have started Truncheon but you're the genius that's keeping us going. You're the one that finds the talent.  
_  
Chris gestures at Rory._

CHRIS  
And the awesome staff.  
_  
Rory looks up from her reading and smiles, then starts to pay attention to the conversation._

CHRIS  
There's no way we'd still be eating if it weren't for you.  
_  
Jess is looking very embarrassed._

JESS  
That's not true. You guys are-

CHRIS  
We want to offer you a share in Truncheon.  
_  
Jess is frozen in place, mouth hanging open._

CHRIS  
Maybe _The Lion King_ references are getting old, but Pride Rock wouldn't survive without Simba. And neither would we.  
_  
Rory is grinning at Jess, who is slowly starting to move again._

Matt bursts in the door, carrying a case of beer and balancing two bottles of wine on top.

MATT  
I'm back! Narla! So are you!  
_  
He sets the alcohol down on a desk and grabs one of the wine bottles.  
_  
MATT  
Okay, nobody speaks until I've said my thing. Fellow Truncheons; a friend of a contact of a contact of one my poets called me today. Not the crazy poet. The good one; with the beard.

CHRIS  
Get to the point.

MATT  
Shut up! I'm getting there. I need a build up; dramatic effect. Geez.  
_  
Jess coughs pointedly. Matt sighs._

MATT  
Fine. Lady and gentlemen, the Huntzberger corporation wish to invest in Truncheon Publishing!  
_  
Rory squeaks in horror and knocks the papers off her desk again as her gaze flies to Jess. Jess just stares back at her, wide eyed. _

_A/N: Ooh, drama. I hope everyone managed to follow all the stuff going on in this. For those that weren't sure about Rory and Jess's conversation at the end of the last chapter, it should become clearer in the next one. (It was supposed to be finished in this, but the damn thing just got too long). Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I've heard that repeating an action makes you even better at it *nudge, wink*_

_And before I forget, a huge thank you to Djux and MissGoalie75 who have listened to me ramble and babble and be uncertain about what to do with this story. Their support has been awesome. If Matt could, he'd buy you drinks._

_Cheers!_


	18. But I Wasn't Done Making Whoopee! Part 3

19. INT. TRUNCHEON. STAIRCASE. DAY.  
_  
Rory and Jess emerge quickly from the doorway. They're speaking in loud whispers.  
_  
JESS  
What is he trying to do? This isn't funny! This is my freaking life he's messing with.

RORY  
Why do you immediately think it's him?

JESS  
'Cos he's a jerk, Rory! It's in the Huntzberger genes. He's messing with us. He wants you back.

RORY  
Oh, come on Jess! He might be an ass sometimes but he's not an evil mastermind. If he wanted me back there's no way he'd pull something like this.  
_  
Jess opens his mouth to say something but Rory cuts him off.  
_  
RORY  
And besides, he doesn't even know about us, so stop blaming him for stuff he can't be doing.

JESS  
Just because you haven't told him anything doesn't mean he doesn't know. Those people know everything. He's probably got someone following you.

RORY  
God, can you hear yourself? You're talking like a crazy person. I'm telling you, I trust Logan! He's not behind this. He can't be! He was going to be in London this year.  
_  
Jess seems surprised by this and seems to get more tense.  
_  
JESS (muttering)  
He was leaving you?  
_  
Rory doesn't notice the question.  
_  
JESS  
God, I hate this Rory! I hate playing second fiddle to Logan or Dean or whoever the hell else is in love with Rory Gilmore. I'm not just a stand in.  
_  
Rory looks confused now.  
_  
RORY  
What? (beat) What are you talking about? Who's second fiddle?  
_  
Jess takes a deep breath, trying to calm down though he's obviously still pissed.  
_  
JESS  
I need to go talk to the guys.  
_  
Rory closes her eyes and massages her temple with one hand. Jess stalks back through the door and lets it slam behind him. Rory opens her eyes and sinks on to the staircase.  
_  
20. EXT. STARS HOLLOW TOWN SQUARE. DAY.  
_  
Lane is walking across the square carrying a shopping bag. She has her head phones on and is bopping to some music. She doesn't notice Miss Patty sidle up beside her.  
_  
MISS PATTY  
Afternoon Lane.  
_  
Lane jumps in surprise and then pulls off her head phones.  
_  
LANE  
Oh! Hi Patty!

MISS PATTY  
You headed to Lorelai's?

LANE  
Yep. I'm bringing supplies.  
_  
Miss Patty arches an eyebrow curiously.  
_  
LANE  
Candy, magazines, music...  
_  
Miss Patty looks disappointed.  
_  
MISS PATTY  
Oh. So have you spoken to Rory?

LANE  
A little. She's pretty busy working with Jess.

MISS PATTY  
Of course, of course...she's definitely coming back though? She's not gone permanently?

LANE  
Definitely. She'll be back for Yale. Don't worry.

MISS PATTY  
Good. And her and that...

LANE  
Jess?

MISS PATTY  
Oh, no, I meant...her and the blonde —

LANE  
Logan?  
_  
Miss Patty shakes her head and leans in closer.  
_  
MISS PATTY  
No...Paris.

LANE (yelping)  
Paris?!  
_  
Miss Patty places a hand on Lane's arm and looks around quickly, as if she's worried someone might have heard Lane.  
_  
MISS PATTY  
Shh! Yes, her. Are they over?  
_  
Lane is holding back a laugh.  
_  
LANE  
They never started!  
_  
Miss Patty looks skeptical.  
_  
MISS PATTY  
Oh, sure. (beat) It's nothing for her to be ashamed of you know.  
_  
Lane sighs dramatically and shakes her head with a smirk.  
_  
MISS PATTY  
I could tell you so many shocking stories from behind the scenes, back when I was in the theatre. Why, I remember one time, there was this girl-

21. INT. TRUNCHEON. STAIRCASE. DAY.  
_  
Rory is sitting on the stairs, fiddling with her cell phone. She looks tense and worried as she listens to the conversation in the other room.  
_  
JESS (o/s)  
So just call and cancel. Tell them we're not interested.

BEN (o/s)  
But why aren't we interested? I don't get it. Money from the Huntzbergers could give us the-

JESS (o/s)  
Because they're _the_ Huntzbergers! Once they get in, you'll never get them out. They'll own you- us!  
_  
Rory starts to chew on her lip and almost looks embarrassed.  
_  
CHRIS (o/s)  
How did your poet even know these people?

MATT (o/s)  
He doesn't exactly. He called me this morning and said he'd been talking to someone and they knew someone who knew someone and whatever...then he-  
_  
A phone starts ringing.  
_  
22. INT. TRUNCHEON. DAY.  
_  
Chris and Ben sit at their desks. Ben is on the computer, searching the internet. Matt sits on his desk, while Jess stands in front of him. Matt pulls out his ringing cell phone.  
_  
MATT  
Ooh — speak of the poet... Hey Trav. (beat) Yeah he rang me an hour ago. (beat) Really? But- (beat) I don't get it. Why would they- (beat) I know who the Huntzbergers are!

BEN  
Uh oh!  
_  
Ben looks up from his computer and stares worriedly at Jess.  
_  
CHRIS  
What now?

BEN  
I think you guys should look at this.  
_  
He rolls his chair back from the desk as Jess and Chris approach.  
_  
23. INT. TRUNCHEON. STAIRCASE. DAY.  
_  
Rory shifts nervously and stares at the door, holding her breath.  
_  
MATT (o/s)  
Whatever. Look, I have to talk to the guys. This is a big deal for us. (beat) Yeah I'll see you later Trav.

JESS (o/s)  
Shit.

BEN (o/s)  
Is it starting to make sense now?

CHRIS (o/s)  
So...it's revenge?  
_  
Rory's eyes widen.  
_  
MATT (o/s)  
What? I don't get it...

JESS (o/s)  
Shit.

MATT (o/s)  
What?!  
_  
There's a bang and then quick footsteps can be heard heading towards the door.  
_  
BEN (o/s)  
I wouldn't call it revenge; more: a power play.  
_  
Rory looks almost guilty as Jess stops suddenly, seeing her on the staircase.  
_  
RORY  
H- hey.  
_  
Jess runs his hands through his hair as he leans against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and offers her a weak smile.  
_  
JESS  
Hey.  
_  
Rory looks away, busying herself with the phone in her lap.  
_  
RORY  
So...is it...is it Logan?  
_  
Jess expels a heavy breath as he pushes himself away from the wall and sits next to Rory.  
_  
JESS  
It's me.

24. INT. GILMORE HOUSE. LOUNGE ROOM. NIGHT.  
_  
Lane sits in the arm chair while Lorelai reclines on the couch, her leg propped up on a cushion. They're eating the junk food that Lane brought and Lorelai is going through a stack of CD's in her lap.  
_  
LORELAI  
Aagh! The _Footloose soundtrack_? Are you trying to mock me? You can't give me this and then expect me not to dance to it.  
_  
Lane smirks.  
_  
LANE  
No, you're right. I was trying to mock you.  
_  
Lorelai scowls.  
_  
LORELAI  
Fine. But now you're definitely not hearing the leg breaking story. And that's the last time I ever give you seduction tips.  
_  
Lane grimaces and looks uncomfortable.  
_  
LANE  
That's not what they were! I just needed...pointers.  
_  
Lorelai smiles kindly.  
_  
LORELAI  
Don't worry hon. You'll be fine. Although I really don't think you or Rory are old enough to be having sex in the first place. I knew I should have bought you chastity belts when you were younger.

LANE  
I'm pretty sure I did have one. It was called Mrs Kim. (beat) I can't believe that after all the years of laughing at her crazy puritanical views on sex, I'm going to end up just like her.

LORELAI  
No you're not! You're not going to end up like that. You just need time. And practice. Ugh! I can't believe I'm having this discussion with my daughter's best friend.  
_  
Lane shrugs.  
_  
LANE  
Sorry. I just figured you were my best replacement since Rory isn't here.  
_  
Lorelai leans across to pat Lane's knee.  
_  
LORELAI (knowingly)  
And you thought you could get the story out of me, which you can't. Unless you want to hear about the one where I joined the circus and fell from the high wire?

LANE  
No thanks. But, I mean, I really am sorry if this was awkward for you.

LORELAI  
It's okay. I'm dealing with it. I wouldn't be Lorelai Gilmore if I wasn't totally cool with this stuff.

LANE  
You're not Lorelai Gilmore though. Not anymore.

LORELAI  
Ooh, you're right! I'm Lorelai Danes now, so maybe it's okay if this conversation freaks me out.

LANE  
I think it's okay if it freaks either of you out. It freaked me out.  
_  
Lorelai finds another CD and holds it up excitedly.  
_  
LORELAI  
Ooh, put this one on!  
_  
Lane stands and takes the CD, placing it in the stereo. Bruce Willis starts singing_ Under the Boardwalk.

LORELAI  
Now I'm keeping this and never giving it back.

LANE  
It's Bruce Willis. It's not exactly the ultimate album in the history of music.

LORELAI  
Maybe not, but it's still _Bruce Willis_! You know: Yippe ki yay motha-

LANE  
Actually I've never seen _Die Hard._

_Lorelai looks horrified.  
_  
LORELAI  
You've never seen- Oh Lane, Lane, Lane! How have I let you be friendly with my daughter all these years?

LANE  
Oh, speaking of; did you know the town thinks Rory might be gay?  
_  
Lorelai looks intrigued.  
_  
LORELAI  
Ooh, no! Tell me more, tell me more!

LANE  
I will. Just as soon as you tell me how you broke your leg.  
_  
Lorelai huffs in annoyance.  
_  
LOREALI  
Fine. Well Luke and I were out hiking, when I heard this kid crying out for help-

LANE  
A kid?

LORELAI  
Yeah, or a deer...maybe a moose. Is that more interesting?

LANE (annoyed)  
Lorelai!

25. EXT. STREETS OF PHILADELPHIA. NIGHT.  
_  
Rory and Jess are walking along a street eating ice cream cones.  
_  
RORY  
This is a new low for Mitchum.

JESS  
He might not even know about it. Could just be his little worker men.

RORY  
Nah. Something like this, Mitchum has to know about it. You accidentally stole his author!  
_  
Jess gives a nervous laugh.  
_  
JESS  
I didn't steal him. His contract was up with his old publishers. He just didn't renew it. Somehow nobody bothered to tell me that Swan Publishing was part of the Huntzberger empire.

RORY  
So can you just turn down the investment offer?

JESS  
That's what I said, but the guys are worried that if we do, the Huntzbergers will go after our other clients. Matt's bearded poet said he's already been hearing things about a Huntzberger takeover. They're not just going to let this go.  
_  
Rory and Jess both look worried and walk in silence for a bit.  
_  
RORY  
This reminds me of high school.

JESS  
Philly?

RORY  
No, idiot. The ice cream cones; the night we crashed my car.

JESS  
Oh yeah. I remember.

RORY  
Jess? Do you ever wish we could go back? Fix stuff? Take Logan and Dean out of the equation?

JESS  
What, you planning on going homicidal now?  
_  
Rory laughs a little.  
_  
RORY  
I don't know what I'm thinking. I just...Things got so screwed up after high school.  
_  
She finishes her ice cream and reaches down to hold Jess's free hand.  
_  
RORY  
I missed you every day.  
_  
Jess looks guilty and avoids eye contact, throwing his head back as he swallows the last of his ice cream.  
_  
JESS  
We can't go back Rory.

RORY  
If we could though, I'd do stuff differently.

JESS  
Like what?

RORY  
I'd break up with Dean sooner. Hell, I'd never get back together with him. Did you know the first time he broke up with me, it was because I couldn't say I love you?  
_  
Jess glances over at Rory in surprise.  
_  
JESS  
I didn't know that.

RORY  
I felt so stupid and awful at the time. Like it was my fault and I was defective or something, because he said it and I was the horrible person who couldn't say it back. But that's not how it works. If you love someone you just do and it shouldn't matter if they say it back or not. He didn't love me! He broke up with me fifteen minutes later!  
_  
Rory is getting quite agitated all of a sudden. Jess looks a bit nervous.  
_  
JESS  
Hey! It's okay. (beat) What brought this on?

RORY  
Earlier — you said... You thought you were second fiddle. Like you think they were more important.

JESS  
I didn't mean-

RORY  
Yeah you did. And I get it. I always put Dean ahead of everything when we were in High School, because I thought it was what I was supposed to do. It's what was expected. I was so busy thinking you were being a bad boyfriend that I didn't even realise that I was being a complete jerk to you most of the time. And then when you came to see me in Hartford and Logan was a jerk to you I didn't stop him. And I'm so sorry! I should have. I wanted to.  
_  
Rory has stopped and is facing Jess now.  
_  
RORY  
But I was so scared. You know how messed up everything was then. I hadn't spoken to Mom in months. I wasn't at Yale. I felt like I couldn't risk losing Logan, 'cos if I did then I'd have nothing.

JESS  
Rory-

RORY  
Let me finish. I just- You need to know Jess, you're not second fiddle. Not at all. And I'm sorry for all the things I did to make you feel like you were. I love you. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. You were right, what you said when you came to my dorm freshman year; we belong together.

JESS  
Rory?  
_  
Rory looks up at Jess.  
_  
JESS  
Shut up and kiss me.  
_  
Rory grins back at him and the two start to kiss, slow at first, but it quickly heats up until Rory pulls away.  
_  
RORY  
Ooh! That's it.

JESS  
What?

RORY  
Our way to say I love you.

JESS  
Rory, that speech you just made was way too long to ever-

RORY  
No! Shut up and kiss me. Just that.

JESS  
But that's not a famous quote.

RORY  
No, but I think it's good. And actually, it's a song.

JESS  
A good song?

RORY  
I think so.

JESS  
Okay. Rory? Shut up and kiss me.

RORY  
No. I think you should shut up and kiss me!  
_  
The two snicker as they start to kiss again.  
_  
26. INT. GILMORE HOUSE. BEDROOM. NIGHT.  
_  
Lorelai is in bed as Luke pulls on his pyjama pants.  
_  
LUKE  
Okay, are you good? Do you need anything else?  
_  
Lorelai gestures to her bedside table where there is a glass of water, a book, a chocolate bar and a bottle of pain killers.  
_  
LORELAI  
Nope, I think you've covered everything.  
_  
Luke climbs in bed and then leans over to set his alarm, yawning tiredly.  
_  
LUKE  
Good.

LORELAI  
Long day?

LUKE  
I think the whole town has been in the diner, looking for information.  
_  
Lorelai grins naughtily.  
_  
LUKE  
Lorelai, when are you going to tell them that you broke your leg-  
_  
Lorelai looks horrified.  
_  
LORELAI  
Shh! Luke! Don't say it. It's so boring and stupid and clumsy. That's not me. I'm Lorelai Danes, International Woman of Mystery.  
_  
Luke snorts and chuckles.  
_  
LUKE  
No; you're Lorelai Danes, Woman Who Can't Keep Her Balance While Trying To Do A Sexy Walk Down The Staircase.  
_  
Lorelai huffs in annoyance._

LORELAI  
You're no fun!

27. INT. BEDROOM. DAY.  
_  
A cell phone rings on a dressing table. The room is dimly lit and we can just see a figure roll over in the bed and reach for the phone with a groan. After looking at the phone, the figure sits bolt upright in surprise. We can see him now; it's Logan. He answers the phone quickly.  
_

LOGAN  
Ace?

28. INT. TRUNCHEON. NIGHT.  
_  
Rory sits on her desk in the dark as she talks on the phone. Her voice is low._

RORY  
Hi Logan... I need your help.

***********************

_A/N: Hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Please review._

_~VC_


	19. 1st Experience In Corporate Espionage P1

_A/N: Finally!! It's here. And it's only taken a few days less than forever. Yay me! Be warned - there is bad language in this chapter, and likely will be more in the next. Up until now I've always kept within the realms of what the CW would have allowed, but damnit, I want to work for HBO, so...there you go._

_Thank you to all who have nagged me for this, in reviews here and on my other stories - See? It works! _

_Extra special thanks to Djux. I took your suggestion and already have ideas for much fun and hi-jinks for the next chapter. You are legendary. _

_Now I'll stop blathering on, and let Rory and Lorelai do that for me. Please review ('cos, remember the motivation thing?!)  
_

~VC

**Rory's First Experience In Corporate Espionage - Part 1**

1. INT. TRUNCHEON - DAY.  
_  
Ben is on the phone, making notes on a legal pad as he talks. We can't hear the conversation._

Chris is at his desk, flicking through contracts while Matt hovers over his shoulder. Every now and again one of them will point something out to the other.

Rory sits at her desk, while Jess perches on the edge of it.  
  
RORY  
On the bright side, at least all the work is up to date. This month's 'zine is done.

JESS  
Yeah. The 'zine with Ross Miller's new extract. Maybe we shouldn't put that in... Maybe we should just tell Ross Miller we can't do business with him...

_Chris, Matt and Ben all look over from their various tasks._

CHRIS/BEN/MATT  
No!

CHRIS  
We'll find a way out of this. We have to.

MATT  
No way is Scar taking over Pride Rock.  
_  
There are forced chuckles and nods of agreement, but they don't disguise the nervous sighs._

Jess pushes himself heavily away from Rory's desk and moves towards his own.

Rory surreptitiously pulls her cell phone from her pocket and glances at the screen.

2. INT. LUKE'S DINER - DAY  
_  
Miss Patty and Babette burst in and hurry towards Lorelai who is sitting at a table with her leg propped up on a chair.  
_  
BABETTE  
Lorelai, doll! You're out!

LORELAI  
I am! I came out to my parents last night; now I'm coming out to the town.

BABETTE  
Wait...what?  
_  
Patty chuckles knowingly._

MISS PATTY  
Don't believe her. She's just being Lorelai. It's good to have you back honey.

LORELAI  
Good to be back Patty. I mean, I was only shut up for a week but it's clear this place was falling apart without me. (yelling) Luke? Where's my coffee?

LUKE (O.S.)  
(yelling)  
It's in front of you.

LORELAI  
(yelling)  
No it isn't. I finished that cup forty seconds ago. I need more.  
_  
Luke emerges from the kitchen._

LUKE  
You'll have to wait for it.  
_  
Lorelai smirks and winks suggestively at Luke.  
_  
LORELAI  
Or I could_ work_ for it.  
_  
She snickers._

Babette and Miss Patty smile at each other.

BABETTE  
Ah, it's so good that they're finally married.

MISS PATTY  
They're perfect. Just a shame it took them so long.

BABETTE  
I know! Just imagine how many kids they could have had by now if they'd worked things out when they met.  
_  
Miss Patty presses her hand to her chest._

MISS PATTY  
Oh and can you just imagine how beautiful they'd have been?  
_  
Lorelai and Luke start paying attention to the conversation._

BABETTE  
They'd have been so tall! And with blue eyes and dark hair. Lorelai's skin.

MISS PATTY  
Luke's back side.

BABETTE  
Or Lorelai's!

LORELAI  
Um-

MISS PATTY  
And the legs!

BABETTE  
Lorelai's or Luke's?  
_  
Luke is looking wide-eyed at Lorelai. This conversation clearly weirds him out. Lorelai is trying to keep a straight face.  
_  
MISS PATTY  
Well the gams on both of them are pretty impressive.

LORELAI  
Well how about we wait until there is a kid, before we decide whose parts it got?

MISS PATTY  
They'd have been smart too. Like Rory and Apr-  
_  
Suddenly both Miss Patty and Babette turn their attention to Lorelai.  
_  
BABETTE  
Lorelai! Doll! A kid?! You're having a kid?

LORELAI  
Well not right now, but there are plans...future plans...  
_  
Miss Patty and Babette turn to face each other, wide-eyed, then turn again in unison and hurry out the door.  
_  
LORELAI (CONT'D)  
But there's nothing definite yet.  
_  
Lorelai just stares at the door in mild bemusement before looking back at Luke.  
_  
LORELAI (CONT'D)  
Maybe I shouldn't have said anything?  
_  
Luke rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  
_  
LUKE  
They'd only find something else to gossip about. And hey - neither of them asked about how you broke your leg.

LORELAI  
Hey - you're right! Why didn't they ask?  
_  
Lorelai's cell phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller ID and then glances at Luke who sighs._

LUKE  
You can answer that.

LORELAI  
What? Why would you say that? Do you hate me that much?

LUKE  
I'm not going to send you outside with a broken leg. Answer the phone!

LORELAI  
No! You answer it.

LUKE  
What? Why would I answer it?

LORELAI  
Because it's my mother. I'm not going to answer!

LUKE  
Lorelai answer the phone. The ringing is annoying the customers.  
_  
Kirk suddenly looks up from a table behind Lorelai.  
_  
KIRK  
He's right. It is very annoying.  
_  
Lorelai jumps.  
_  
LORELAI  
Jeez! Where'd you come from?  
_  
Kirk looks upset.  
_  
KIRK  
I've been here for an hour. (he sighs) No one ever notices me.

LUKE  
Lorelai, answer the phone.  
_  
Lorelai opens her mouth to protest but then just scowls and puts the phone to her ear.  
_  
LORELAI  
Hi Mom.

3. INT. GILMORE MANSION - DAY  
_  
Emily reclines on the lounge as she talks on the phone._

We cut between these two scenes.  
  
EMILY  
Why does it take you so long to answer the phone?

LORELAI  
Oh I'm fine Mom. How are you?

EMILY  
I could have driven to Stars Hollow in the time it took you to answer.

LORELAI  
That's nice. So, was this just a call to check in or did you need something?

EMILY  
It really is incredibly rude to leave people hanging on for that long.

LORELAI  
Okay, well I'm glad you're okay. We'll talk again soon. Bye!

EMILY  
What?! Lorelai, what are you talking about?

LORELAI  
Oh- um...I don't know Mom. What are you talking about?  
_  
Emily huffs in frustration while Lorelai look smug.  
_  
EMILY  
Well I was just calling to say that your father and I received the keys to your new house yesterday. We wondered if you'd like us to bring them by, or if you'd just prefer to wait and get them from us at dinner on Friday?

LORELAI  
Oh...Oh! Our new house...  
_  
Luke looks up from the counter to see what Lorelai is talking about.  
_  
LORELAI (CONT'D)  
Our house! We can see it now?  
_  
Luke walks towards Lorelai and drops into a seat at her table._

EMILY  
Well of course you can see it. You can move into it if you want. It's all ready and it's all yours.

LORELAI  
Wow! That was quick.

EMILY  
I don't believe in messing around with this kind of thing. Richard had his lawyers work things out and everything was put through right away. The house is yours.  
_  
Luke is watching Lorelai closely. He looks excited.  
_  
LORELAI  
Well then, I guess...(she looks at Luke and sees his eagerness). I guess we want the keys.

EMILY  
Very well. Your father and I will bring them around to the diner tomorrow. We'll see you there at two.

LORELAI  
Okay...Bye then.

EMILY  
Bye Lorelai.  
_  
Lorelai hangs up the phone and looks at Luke.  
_  
LORELAI  
My parents are coming over with the house keys.

LUKE  
That was quick.

LORELAI  
Things usually are when the Gilmores are inv- Uh oh!

LUKE  
What?

LORELAI  
My leg!  
_  
Luke immediately looks worried and jumps up, hovering over Lorelai._

LUKE  
What's wrong with it?

LORELAI  
It's broken!

LUKE  
You only just noticed? It's been broken for a week.

LORELAI  
Exactly! It's been broken for a week and I didn't tell Emily. She's going to yell at me.  
_  
Luke shakes his head disapprovingly. He still doesn't understand the Emily/Lorelai relationship.  
_  
LUKE  
Why didn't you tell her before?  
_  
Lorelai looks sulky._

LORELAI  
Um...Because?  
_  
Luke snickers and Lorelai holds her phone out to Luke.  
_  
LORELAI (CONT'D)  
Call her for me? Please?!

LUKE  
Call her yourself.

LORELAI  
I can't do that!  
_  
She huffs.  
_  
LUKE  
Then you'll have to tell her when you see her tomorrow.

LORELAI  
_Or_ I could be mysteriously ill tomorrow – for the next five weeks in fact – and have to stay lying down, covered in a blanket!

LUKE  
No. You have to tell her.

LORELAI  
Well…(mimicking Scarlet O'Hara) I won't think about that now. I'll think about that tomorrow.  
_  
Luke shakes his head with a smirk and pats Lorelai on the shoulder as he walks away.  
_  
LORELAI  
Oi! I still need coffee!

4. INT. LANE'S HOUSE/KITCHEN - DAY  
_  
The room is empty. There are two candle stubs on the table and what appear to be the remains of a dinner._

The phone is ringing.

It takes awhile for Lane to stagger out of the bedroom. She's wrapped in a sheet and looking a bit dazed. She finally reaches the phone.  
  
LANE  
(to phone)  
Hello? (beat) Sorry, no. Brian isn't here. (beat) Bye.  
_  
Lane puts the phone handset down and then looks around at the table. She scowls at the dirty dishes.  
_  
ZACH (O.S.)  
Babe? Who was it?  
_  
Zach ambles out of the bedroom, pulling sweat pants on over his boxer shorts.  
_  
LANE  
Someone for Brian.

ZACH  
Oh good. So you can come back to bed?  
_  
Lane looks back and forth between Zach and the dishes, then grins at Zach.  
_  
LANE  
Okay.  
_  
Zach grins back and grabs her hand, pulling her quickly to the bedroom. She squeals a little and the sheet drops to the floor as we see her bare legs disappear through the door. _

5. INT. JESS'S APARTMENT/LOUNGE - NIGHT

_Rory and Jess are curled up together on the couch watching _Deadwood_ on the TV._

RORY  
It's like Shakespeare, but with swearing. It's so wrong!  
_  
Jess smirks._

JESS  
But you love it, don't you?

RORY  
Of course I do! It's fantastic. I better watch it in small doses though, or I'll start talking like them.

JESS  
You'd never talk like that.

RORY  
I could if I wanted to.

JESS  
I'll believe that when I hear it.

RORY  
Believe it then. (adopting a deep voice) In life, you gotta do a lot of god damn things you don't wanna fuc- (normal voice) Oh my God! He just killed him!  
_  
Rory mimes slitting her own throat as she sits up straighter and stares wide eyed at the TV. Jess smirks at her.  
_  
JESS  
I knew you couldn't do it!  
_  
Rory slaps at him half-heartedly but her attention is fixed on the screen. _

RORY  
I can, and I will, but right now I need to watch Al! (to the TV) You devious, good for nothing son-of-a-dog...  
_  
Jess looks at her in amusement then leans in and kisses her forehead, before standing up._

JESS  
Bathroom break. I'll be back.  
_  
Rory just waves her hand at him, not really listening and  
Jess disappears down the corridor._

Rory is so mesmerised by the action on the screen, it takes her a moment to realise her phone is ringing.  
  
RORY  
Shit!  
_  
She scrabbles about for the remote, so she can pause the TV, before answering the phone quickly.  
_  
RORY (CONT'D)  
(to phone)  
Hello?

6. INT. LOGAN'S OFFICE - DAY  
_  
Logan is sitting at his desk as he speaks to Rory on the phone._

We cut between these two scenes.

LOGAN  
Hey, Rory. It's uhh...me. Logan.  
_  
Rory immediately tenses as she hears Logan's voice. She glances around the room quickly, checking for Jess._

RORY  
Um...hey.

LOGAN  
Sorry it's taken so long to get back to you. I just...well, you know what my dad is like.

RORY  
That's okay. I just...I appreciate the help. If you can help, I mean...I'm not sure-

LOGAN  
I think I can help.

RORY  
Oh good! Great!

_Logan is playing with his tie as he leans back into his chair._

LOGAN  
I just wish you'd tell me how you got involved with any of this.

RORY  
It's complicated.  
_  
Logan doesn't really believe her, but plays along.  
_  
LOGAN  
Okay. Sure. Anyway - what you guessed is right. Ross Miller was Swan Publishing's biggest asset. The company wants him back and there's not a lot they won't do to make that happen.

RORY  
So how do we stop them? They can't have him! He signed with Truncheon legally and willingly and it's not fair!  
_  
Logan chuckles a little._

LOGAN  
Calm down Ace. I said I could help, remember?  
_  
Rory takes a deep breath._

RORY  
Yeah. Okay. How?

LOGAN  
Just - you know you're going to have to get your hands a bit dirty for this to work, okay?

RORY  
(uncertainly)  
Okay...

LOGAN  
Ace? Are you sure? 'Cos I know how much you like to play by the rules.

RORY  
I have to do this Logan. I can't let your dad destroy Je- Truncheon.  
_  
Logan frowns, noticing Rory's slip._

LOGAN  
Okay. In that case: how do you feel about blackmail?  
_  
Rory's eyes widen and she slumps back in her chair nodding to herself._

RORY  
(muttering)  
Of course he wants me to use god damn fucking blackmail.


	20. 1st Experience In Corporate Espionage P2

_A/N: So in the middle of working 16 days straight, I managed to get this done - although if it weren't for Djux, I'd probably still be mumbling to myself in a corner, fretting about writer's block. So all thanks to her. And reviews to me! Please..._

_~VC_

_PS - This chapter introduces the new Danes' house. I haven't gone into too much detail, 'cause I figure everyone likes things differently. So this way, you can imagine colour schemes and flooring materials etc for yourself. _

_Enjoy!_

7. INT. LUKE'S DINER – DAY  
_  
Lorelai sits at a table, watching through the window nervously. Luke is at the counter, talking to Lane. Gypsy, Miss Patty, Kirk and Andrew are all in the diner at various tables, along with a few other randoms. _

LANE  
Really? Never?

LUKE  
Really. Never.

LANE  
But you're Jess's uncle!

LUKE  
Thanks for reminding me.

LANE  
You're Jess's uncle and you don't know about The Clash! He lived with you for nearly two years!

LUKE  
The Clash lived with me for two years?

LANE  
No! Jess! Jess lived with you.

LUKE  
I remember. But we didn't exactly sit around listening to music and braiding each others hair.

LANE  
You're married to Lorelai!

LUKE  
Oh? That's who I married?  
_  
Lane looks incredibly put out. She gazes across at Lorelai in distress. _

LANE  
Lorelai, how could you?!  
_  
Lorelai reluctantly tears her gaze form the window to look absentmindedly at Lane who moves towards her, agitated. _

LORELAI  
How could I what?

LANE  
You married Luke!

LORELAI  
I thought I was supposed to…

LANE  
But you married Luke and he doesn't know anything about The Clash. He just asked me who Joe Strummer is!  
_  
Lorelai glances at Luke with amusement. _

LORELAI  
The dead guy whose leather jacket I have.  
_  
Luke screws up his face. _

LUKE  
Oh! Him...

LANE (horrified)  
He doesn't like your jacket?

LORELAI  
He doesn't understand why it's so important. But that's okay - I love him anyway. Not everyone can be as awesome as we are, Lane.  
_  
This concept baffles Lane. _

LANE  
Well, thank God I found Zach!  
_  
Lorelai grins. _

LORELAI  
Ooh! How's that going?  
_  
Lane looks coy. _

LANE  
Um…it's…good.  
_  
Richard and Emily can be seen approaching the diner, but Lorelai doesn't notice. _

LORELAI  
Tell me more, tell me more! Did you get very far?  
_  
Lane sniggers. _

LANE  
Oh! Those summer nights!  
_  
The elder Gilmores enter the diner.  
Lorelai and Lane both chuckle as Luke approaches the table. _

LUKE (to Lane)  
What now?

LANE  
Okay. At least tell me that you've seen Grease?

LUKE  
Yeah, I think so. At least, I think I saw Liz watching it when we were kids.  
_  
Lane just shakes her head in defeat. _

LANE  
I can't take this anymore. I'm going to serve customers.

LUKE  
Well, that is what I pay you for.  
_  
Lane almost runs into Emily and Richard. _

LANE  
Oh! Hello. Free coffee if you can tell me the front man of The Velvet Underground.

LUKE  
Lane! You can't give out free coffee! Oh – hello, Mr Gilmore.

RICHARD  
Hello. The Velvet Underground? Wasn't that-

RANDOM TOURIST  
It was Lou Reed.  
_  
Lane looks like she's just discovered the Messiah. She grabs the coffee pot and heads straight for the tourist. _

LANE  
Yes! My faith in humanity is restored. Here you go, my friend; coffee on the house!  
_  
Luke looks like he's about to object but then sees Emily catch sight of Lorelai's leg. _

LORELAI  
Hi Mom, Dad.

RICHARD  
Hello, Lorelai. Nice to see you, Luke. Did you have a pleasant honeymoon?

LORELAI  
Well-

EMILY  
Your leg is broken!

LORELAI (guiltily)  
Um…yeah, just a bit.  
_  
Luke moves back to the counter to make coffee for the Gilmores. _

EMILY  
Were you going to tell us?

LORELAI  
Of course I was. Mom? Dad? I broke my leg.  
_  
Emily looks upset and is momentarily speechless. _

RICHARD  
But it's going to be okay? It's not serious?

EMILY (agitated)  
She broke her leg, Richard! Of course it's serious!

LORELAI  
It's really not. It's nothing - just a fractured something or other with a side of "ow, that really hurts."

RICHARD  
How did you do it?  
_  
A silence suddenly falls over the diner as the other patrons all turn their attention to Lorelai, waiting with baited breath. Luke watches her as well, looking amused._

Lorelai looks trapped. She knows she can't lie about this to her parents. She sighs. 

LORELAI  
Well-

EMILY  
What does it matter how she did it?! She broke her leg and didn't tell us – again!  
_  
Again deprived of the gossip they want, the townies slump disappointedly, some staring at Emily with frustration._

Avoiding eye contact with her mother, Lorelai looks ashamed. 

8. INT. TRUNCHEON – DAY  
_  
Rory is alone and restless. She's watching the door and checking the time. She twirls around on her chair, then stands and starts pacing around aimlessly; tries to study the artwork on the walls, but her attention keeps going back to the door; picks up a mug from her desk and tries to drink from it, but finds it's empty. Looking momentarily pleased – she finally has something to do – she goes to the coffee maker._

Just as she starts, a knock on the door makes her jump. Forgetting all about the coffee she rushes to answer it.

Paris stands on the other side, clutching a folder and her bag. Rory launches herself at her, hugging her fiercely. 

PARIS  
Wow! Guess you do love me.  
_  
Rory pulls back with a chuckle. _

RORY  
Sorry. I'm just glad to see you.  
_  
Paris is already making her way inside, assessing the place. After scrutinising for a few moments she turns back to Rory. _

PARIS  
Okay. Well I think I've got the information you need.  
_  
She holds up the folder. _

PARIS (cont'd)  
And it wasn't easy to get, Gilmore, so believe me, you owe me!

RORY  
I do. I know. I'm so grateful to you for doing this, Paris. I didn't want to interrupt your summer-  
_  
Paris waves her hand. _

PARIS  
It's okay. To be honest I'm glad for the excuse to get away. Believe it or not, Doyle isn't the easiest person to live with 24/7.  
_  
Rory smirks at this and raises and eyebrow in amusement. _

PARIS (cont'd)  
So how much does Kerouac know?

RORY  
Nothing. I just don't know how he'd react…I don't want him reading stuff into this.

PARIS (curiously)  
Is there something _to_ read?  
_  
Rory looks suddenly confident and calm. _

RORY  
Nope. Nothing.  
_  
Paris is a bit surprised by Rory's conviction. _

PARIS  
Really? Okay. Good.  
_  
She nods and gestures to the room. _

PARIS  
Well this place is pretty impressive.  
_  
Rory grins excitedly. _

RORY  
I know! Isn't it? They made Jess a partner now too. I'm so proud of him. He's come so far and he did it all on his own.  
_  
Paris eyes Rory, thoughtfully. _

PARIS  
No billionaire daddy to keep kicking his ass to make him work you mean? Or just a billionaire daddy that can buy him a career?

RORY  
It's not just about that-

PARIS  
But it's part of it. Face it Gilmore. We like men who can take care of themselves. We're independent, career women, remember? Not babysitters. Not trophy wives. And we need men who respect that.  
_  
Paris hesitates. _

PARIS  
I'm testing Doyle.

RORY  
You're what?  
_  
Paris gestures violently as she talks. _

PARIS  
I'm testing him. Before I left I made some not-too subtle hints about things that needed doing. You know; washing the windows, changing the sheets, taking surveillance footage of the doo-wop group-

RORY  
Why-

PARIS  
Now when I get back I can see how much he's done. Because if he's sticking around – and I think he plans to – I need to know that he's not going to hold me back. He has to be able to live without me.  
_  
Rory chuckles, amused. _

PARIS (cont'd)  
Laugh now, but this is serious. You should consider doing the same. Even if you think Kerouac is perfect now, he's bound to have his defects. You should know about them sooner rather than later. That way you might have a chance at fixing them.

RORY (earnestly)  
I don't need to fix Jess. I love him the way he is. (softly) He's annoying and funny and taciturn…and he's smart and sarcastic and pig-headed…And he makes me really happy, Paris. I never…with Logan I always felt like a sidekick. With Jess…it's different. We're equals. We work well together.  
_  
Paris looks suddenly awkward. _

PARIS  
Fine. That's enough mushy feelings crap. Let's get to work.

RORY  
Okay. We can go upstairs. There are snacks up there.  
_  
Rory gestures in the direction of the staircase and Paris starts walking. _

PARIS  
Sounds good.  
_  
Suddenly Paris turns back to Rory and hugs her briefly, but tight. _

PARIS  
I'm really happy for you.  
_  
Then Paris resumes her walk as if nothing has happened. _

PARIS  
I hope you have non-fat milk.

9. INT. LUKE'S TRUCK – DAY  
_  
Luke drives behind Emily and Richard's Porsche.  
Next to him, Lorelai has her seat pushed as far back as it will go and her leg stretched in front of her. She's staring out the window. _

LUKE  
Your dad drives too fast.  
_  
Lorelai doesn't look at him. _

LORELAI (flatly)  
You drive too slow.  
_  
Up ahead, Richard changes lanes to overtake another car. _

LUKE  
Damn it!.  
_  
Luke grunts with annoyance and starts to do the same. Lorelai faces the front again, watching her parents' car. There's a short silence once Luke slips back into the lane, behind Richard. _

LORELAI  
She's mad.

LUKE  
She's hurt. (beat) Why didn't you tell her? I thought we were trying to get along now.

LORELAI  
Would you believe me if I said I forgot?  
_  
Luke gives her a look that clearly says 'no way.' _

LORELAI  
I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I just…sometimes forget that she has them.

LUKE  
But why didn't you just tell them?

LORELAI  
Because I didn't want to fight.

LUKE  
How would you breaking your leg, turn into a fight?  
_  
Lorelai gestures wildly at the Porsche in front of them. _

LORELAI  
Um…hello?!

LUKE  
But that's because you didn't tell them. If you had, she wouldn't have any reason to be upset.

LORELAI  
Oh believe me, buddy, she'd find one.  
_  
Luke looks at her sceptically. _

LORELAI (cont'd)  
Second grade I fell off my bike and skinned my knees. It was gruesome. Gravel, blood and lots of pain. Do you know what she said? 'Oh, Lorelai! How could you be so careless? You can't go to Cotillion looking like that!'  
_  
Beat. Luke looks saddened but then suddenly has a light bulb moment. _

LUKE (accusingly)  
Did you skin your knees on purpose?  
_  
Lorelai jumps guiltily and then looks away out the window. _

LORELAI  
Tell no one.

10. EXT. DANES' HOUSE – DAY  
_  
Luke is helping Lorelai out of the truck and onto her crutches. Emily and Richard are already parked and surveying the house._

Richard looks over at the couple as they approach.   
RICHARD  
There you are! I was beginning to think you must have broken down.  
_  
Richard throws a leery glance at the truck. Luke looks hurt but chooses to ignore him and instead turns his attention to the house. _

LUKE  
Wow! This place is amazing…

EMILY  
Isn't it? It has a lovely big shed around the back that I thought would make an excellent workshop. You do still have your boat don't you?

LUKE  
Oh, um, yeah. Still got it. It's at Liz's place right now.

EMILY  
Well you'll have to move it here. Then you can work on it whenever you like. Won't that be wonderful?

LORELAI  
And didn't you say there were stables, Mom?

EMILY  
Yes. (beat) So, Luke, would you like to see inside?  
_  
Luke looks awkwardly at Lorelai who just rolls her eyes, then back at Emily. _

LUKE  
Um, sure. Okay.  
_  
Luke moves to help Lorelai up the steps, but before he can Emily has grabbed his arm and is steering him inside.  
Richard goes to help Lorelai instead. _

LORELAI  
Thanks, Dad.

RICHARD  
I hope you like it, Lorelai.

11. INT. DANES' HOUSE - FOYER – DAY  
_  
Richard and Lorelai enter. Luke and Emily have already moved further into the house. Lorelai just stands in the doorway, taking stock. Richard stands to her side, watching her quietly._

The foyer is impressive. Not Huntzberger house-ostentatious, but beautiful and perfect. The walls have old fashioned-style light sconces, that have already been turned on. There is an archway ahead, sided by marble pillars, that leads, on to the rest of the house. 

LORELAI (softly)  
I love it.  
_  
Richard looks pleased, but tries not to show it. _

RICHARD  
Well don't get too carried away. You haven't seen the rest of it yet.  
_  
Emily's voice echoes through the house. _

EMILY (o.s.)  
Now what do you think of this? I thought it was old fashioned at first, but the estate agent assured me they're all the rage. And I know how you like to cook.  
_  
Richard and Lorelai start moving in the direction of the voice. _

LUKE (o.s)  
Well, I've never used one, but I've heard about them.

12. INT. DANES' HOUSE – KITCHEN - DAY.  
_  
Lorelai and Richard enter a large country style kitchen with an island bench. Luke and Emily are currently inspecting the oven. _

LORELAI  
Watcha' looking at Butch?  
_  
Luke grins over at Lorelai. _

LUKE  
It's an AGA. Don't tell Sookie.  
_  
Lorelai sees the old-fashioned looking AGA range. _  
LORELAI  
Ooh! It's cute!

LUKE  
It's an oven.

LORELAI  
A big oven! How many burgers can that cook? More than Luke's can!

LUKE  
I am Luke. It's my AGA.  
_  
Lorelai looks at him like he's stupid. _

LORELAI  
I mean Luke's Diner. (beat) Wow, maybe Lane was right…(to the AGA). I think we'll call you Steve.  
_  
Luke shakes his head in bemusement while Emily's nose wrinkles in distaste. She tries to regain control of the conversation. _

EMILY  
Now when you have children – I assume you're having children – I thought this kitchen would be the perfect environment to have those rustic family dinners. Children love that sort of thing.  
_  
Emily actually is trying to be nice this time. But only to Luke. Lorelai looks hurt. _

EMILY (CONT'D)  
Now, Luke – why don't we go take a look at the upstairs?  
_  
Again, Emily has grabbed Luke's arm and is steering him out of the kitchen. Lorelai just sighs. _

13. INT. JESS'S APARTMENT – LOUNGE – DAY.  
_  
Rory and Paris are sitting on the sofa with papers spread out before them on the coffee table. Rory has her laptop on her knee and Paris has a stack of papers on hers. She's shuffling through them. _

PARIS  
March 72?  
_  
Rory types something into her laptop. _

RORY  
Nothing.  
_  
Paris scribbles on the page in front of her, then moves on to another. _

PARIS  
January '77?

RORY (tiredly)  
Too late. He graduated in '74.  
_  
Paris looks frustrated with herself as she discards the paper to a pile on the coffee table. _

PARIS  
Of course. Sorry. I knew that.

RORY  
Maybe we're going about this wrong. Or maybe there's just nothing here.  
_  
Paris shakes her head. _

PARIS  
Don't quit on me now, Gilmore! I thought you were a reporter? There's something here and we're going to find it.

RORY (uncertainly)  
Logan didn't say it was definite. Just something that he'd heard rumours of. Not even rumours. It was the echo of a whisper that could have been a rumour thirty years ago.  
_  
Paris almost looks like she's going to give up too, flipping through her pages with much less gusto than before – until suddenly she hesitates at one page. _

PARIS  
Well I think I just found your echo.  
_  
She pulls the page out and hands it to Rory. _

RORY  
The Skulls? (beat) And Mitchum!  
_  
A door slams downstairs and footsteps can be heard on the stairs._

Rory looks at Paris with some guilt. Paris just calmly gathers the pages from the table and slips them back into her folder as the door opens and the whole Truncheon gang enter. 

MATT  
Honey, I'm home!  
_  
Jess scowls at Matt as he moves past him. _

JESS  
Hey! She's not your- Paris!  
_  
Paris nods at Jess. _

PARIS  
Kerouac.  
_  
Jess looks at Rory in surprise. _

JESS  
What's she doing here?  
_  
Rory opens her mouth to speak, but Paris stands up quickly and cuts her off. _

PARIS  
I'm here to save your asses, since it's quite clear to any brain dead monkey that you could never do it yourselves. Now which one of you can make good coffee?  
_  
The guys just stare at Paris in dumb confusion. _


	21. 1st Experience In Corporate Espionage P3

INT. DANES' HOUSE - BEDROOM – DAY  
_  
Luke and Emily stand in a small empty room. Luke is looking a bit overwhelmed.  
_  
EMILY  
-of course, I told them that it was completely unnecessary; once the child was that old it would want its own room anyway. Though I don't suppose you had to go through any of that with your daughter, did-  
_  
Emily breaks off as Richard pushes the door open and Lorelai hobbles into the room on her crutches.  
_  
LORELAI  
We found you! Wow, this house is incredible, Mom!

EMILY (curtly)  
I know. Luke, why don't we go and look at the gardens? I really want you to see that workshop I was telling you about! If you have a tape measure on you we could measure it if you like – make sure it's  
big enough for your boat.  
_  
Emily has grabbed Luke's arm again, trying to steer him out of the room. Richard and Luke both see Lorelai slump, defeated. Luke hesitates.  
_  
RICHARD  
Actually, Emily, there was something I wanted to discuss with Luke.  
_  
Richard steps quickly in between Emily and Luke, and pushes Luke towards the door.  
_  
RICHARD  
Lorelai and I were trying to work out the best way to *mumble mumble*  
_  
Richard's last few words are unintelligible.  
_  
EMILY  
The best way to what? What, Richard?  
_  
Richard doesn't respond and the door shuts as he and Luke leave the room._

Emily whirls around to Lorelai.  
  
EMILY  
Where are they going?  
_  
Beat. Lorelai is looking at the ground.  
_  
LORELAI (absently)  
Probably to drink scotch and smoke cigars. Maybe pound their chests.  
_  
She raises her head and looks around the room._

Emily seems to realise that she's been out-manoeuvred and starts to head for the door.  
  
EMILY  
Well we should go after them!  
_  
Lorelai doesn't move.  
_  
LORELAI  
This will make a really great nursery for the baby.  
_  
Emily freezes mid-step.  
_  
EMILY  
What baby?

LORELAI  
The baby I'm planning to kidnap from the baby factory.

EMILY  
Lorelai, don't be silly. Are you pregnant?  
_  
Lorelai shakes her head.  
_  
LORELAI  
Not yet.  
_  
She looks straight at her mom.  
_  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
But I want to be - soon. And raising a kid in this house, Mom… It's going to be so good.  
_  
Lorelai's getting unusually tearful.  
_  
LORELAI (cont'd)  
This place is perfect and I love it so much. I never… Luke wanted to move last year. He bought Old Man Twickham's house, but I couldn't go through with it 'cause I was happy where I was. But this place…it's perfect. Thank you.  
_  
Emily looks momentarily thrown, before she  
straightens up and glances at Lorelai coldly.  
_  
EMILY (flatly)  
Well…you're welcome.  
_  
Lorelai is uncomfortable. She doesn't know how to fix this. Emily is now staring out the window.  
_  
LORELAI  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my leg, Mom.

EMILY (casually)  
Oh? Hmm, yes, well, whatever.

LORELAI  
No, don't just say 'whatever'! You're upset. Yell at me. Be angry. You can't keep ignoring me forever.

EMILY  
Well would yelling make any difference? I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. You never tell me anything.

LORELAI  
That's not true-  
_  
Emily whirls to face Lorelai.  
_  
EMILY  
How did I find out you were marrying Rory's teacher? And then that you weren't? How long did it take till you told me you were dating Luke? Marrying Luke? That Rory was back with her hoodlum boyfriend and that Luke had bought you a house?

LORELAI  
Okay, so maybe it's a little bit true-

EMILY  
I suppose I should get a subscription to the Stars Hollow newspaper so that when you do get pregnant I can read about it nine months later it in the births notices!  
_  
Lorelai is looking even guiltier.  
_  
LORELAI  
Mom, I wouldn't keep that-  
_  
Emily turns back to the window.  
_  
EMILY  
It hurts, Lorelai! It really hurts.  
_  
There's a beat and Lorelai looks around the room thoughtfully before speaking again.  
_  
LORELAI  
I've been thinking about baby names.  
_  
Emily stiffens at the window. She casts a quick glance in Lorelai's direction.  
_  
LORELAI  
I figure I can't use Lorelai again. I should be more prepared this time. I keep thinking of boy names. I don't know why. Boris? Leopold? Cuthbert? I did think maybe Gertrude for a girl…  
_  
Lorelai is struggling to keep a straight face as Emily turns to look at her in horror.  
_  
EMILY  
Cuthbert? Gertrude?

LORELAI  
It's not definite. Maybe Beryl? Egbert?

EMILY  
Lorelai, have you lost your-  
_  
Emily stops as Lorelai finally gives in and starts to giggle. Emily realises she's been had.  
_  
EMILY  
Oh, Lorelai!

LORELAI  
Mom! Did you really think I'd call my kid Egbert?  
_  
Emily is shaking her head and rolling her eyes, trying to stay angry. Lorelai goes back into serious mode, looking straight at Emily.  
_  
LORELAI  
Seriously though, I have no idea what I'd name them… (beat) I could maybe use some help…  
_  
Emily fights a few moments longer to stay angry, before her face relaxes and she smiles.  
_  
EMILY  
Oh, I have some wonderful ideas! Now you'll have to find something that goes well with Danes.  
_  
Emily has moved to Lorelai's side and the two are moving slowly out of the room.  
_  
LORELAI  
I think pretty much anything goes with Danes.  
_  
We can't see them anymore, but their voices carry back, gradually growing fainter.  
_  
EMILY (o.s)  
Yes, well, not as nicely as Gilmore though. Oh, have you considered David?

LORELAI (o.s)  
Ooh, and his middle name could be Bowie! Great idea, Mom.

EMILY (o.s)  
No, that wasn't what I…

INT. JESS'S APARTMENT – LOUNGE – NIGHT  
_  
It's dinner time. Ben, and Chris are watching uncertainly as Paris and Rory eat beef stroganoff, though they're barely picking at their own food. Matt is watching her as well, but he's smiling._

Jess is eating, but keeps throwing curious, uncertain glances at Rory.  
  
PARIS  
This is good. Surprisingly good.  
_  
Rory grins amiably and the boys seem to relax a bit.  
_  
RORY  
Isn't it!

PARIS  
I mean, when you said beef stroganoff, I was sceptical. I was expecting something from a packet.  
_  
Chris scowls at the mention of 'packets.'  
_  
RORY  
Ah, Chris doesn't believe in packets. He's amazing in the kitchen.

PARIS  
Oh, I didn't say it was amazing. I mean, would it have killed him to be a little more generous with the mushrooms?

RORY  
Paris! He's sitting right here!

PARIS  
Sorry. (to Rory) That was rude, wasn't it? (to Chris) You should use more mushrooms next time.  
_  
Chris just gapes, not sure how to respond. Matt looks at Paris with adoration and holds out his plate.  
_  
MATT  
You can have some of my mushrooms if you want.  
_  
Paris blinks, and looks at Rory in consternation.  
_  
PARIS  
Is he being serious?  
_  
Rory opens her mouth to reply.  
_  
JESS (quickly)  
So, Paris, are you staying long?

RORY  
Just till tomorrow- if that's okay with you guys?  
_  
Chris and Ben shrug and nod.  
_  
CHRIS  
Whatever it takes, if it'll get us out of this mess. We've been fielding Huntzberger calls all week and we're all out of ideas on how to fix things.

MATT  
It's definitely okay. She can stay forever if she wants.  
_  
Matt is still beaming at Paris, who keeps eating, completely oblivious. The rest of the group look at each other in consternation. There's a short pause.  
_  
JESS  
So how exactly were you going to save us?  
_  
Rory opens her mouth but looks uncomfortable as she searches for something to say. Paris notices.  
_  
PARIS  
I'm going to make this whole thing go away. That's what you want right? To stay independent of the Huntzberger Corporation?

CHRIS  
Hell yes. But how can you-

PARIS  
I'm Paris Gellar. This is what I do. I haven't spent three years at Yale without picking up a thing or two about contract law and-

JESS  
Wait. I thought you were pre-med?  
_  
Paris looks at Jess like he's just asked her why she wears shoes.  
_  
PARIS  
I am, but I'm not an idiot! I'm taking courses in Law, Economics and Engineering as well.

MATT  
Wow! You're amazing.

RORY  
She's Paris.

MATT  
I know. And she's amazing.  
_  
Paris suddenly seems to realise the goonie eyed look that Matt is giving her and stands up quickly, empty plate in hand.  
_  
PARIS  
Um, okay, so I'm going to call Doyle. Check in.  
_  
She starts to head for the door.  
_  
PARIS (muttering to herself)  
See if he's done any of the things I asked him to. Those light fixtures won't clean themselves.  
_  
She hesitates in the doorway and turns back to face the group.  
_  
PARIS  
Oh, um…thank you for dinner.  
_  
Rory smirks and rolls her eyes as Paris leaves.  
_  
BEN  
So…that's Paris.

JESS  
That's her.

MATT  
She's incredible! Who's Doyle?

INT. LUKE'S DINER - NIGHT  
_  
Zach enters the diner, which is empty, save for Luke, who stands at the counter, tallying receipts.  
_  
ZACH  
Wow! I've never seen this place so empty.  
_  
Luke glances around briefly.  
_  
LUKE  
Well it's past Kirk's bedtime.  
_  
Zach chuckles a bit as he sits on a stool.  
_  
ZACH  
Right… How old is he?

LUKE  
No one knows.  
_  
Zach scratches his head.  
_  
ZACH  
Right. (beat) Something happened to him, didn't it? When he was…  
_  
Zach holds his hands apart, trying to imply a baby.  
_  
ZACH  
A baby?  
_  
Luke looks confused.  
_  
LUKE  
Did you want something?

ZACH  
Oh, uh…yeah, gimme a plate of fries. And do you have any mayonnaise?

LUKE  
This is a diner.  
_  
Zach looks at Luke expectantly, waiting for him to continue, before he realises Luke's meaning.  
_  
ZACH  
Oh! Yeah, it is! So you have mayo. Great. Great.  
_  
Luke goes into the kitchen briefly, and Zach sits awkwardly at the counter. When Luke reappears they just stare at each other for a moment.  
_  
LUKE  
Zach, was there something else-  
_  
The door swings open violently and T.J. bursts inside.  
_  
T.J.  
Man, Luke, you gotta help me!

LUKE  
T.J.? What's wrong?  
_  
T.J. takes a seat next to Zach and slumps dramatically.  
_  
T.J.  
Your sister! All she wants to do is have sex with me! Now, normally I wouldn't complain, but-  
_  
Luke looks horrified and backs away, covering his ears.  
_  
LUKE  
T.J. stop talking! Please! I can't hear this.

ZACH  
Hey, it's your wife that's pregnant too, right?!

T.J.  
She sure is. And man, those hormones are making her incredibly horny!

ZACH  
Lane's the same. I mean, for ages she didn't want to sleep with me at all, now I can't be at home without her tearing all my clothes off.  
_  
Luke still has his hands to his ears and he's now screwing his eyes closed.  
_  
T.J.  
I know! It's exhausting. I don't know where they get all the energy from-

LUKE  
Oh, god…no…oh…jeez…

T.J. (to Zach)  
What's up with him?

ZACH  
I think he's sensitive.

T.J.  
Hey, come on, Luke! We're all men here. We can talk about this. What about Lorelai? Are you going to knock her up soon? Wow, it's going to be like Stars Hollow: The Next Generation with all these babies running around.

ZACH  
I didn't think babies ran…

T.J.  
Oh. Yeah, well, maybe not right away, but when they get bigger... Hey, Luke, how long did it take before April started running around?  
_  
Luke has given up trying to shut out the conversation. He's just moving further down the counter, away from Zach and T.J.  
_  
LUKE  
I don't know. I wasn't there, remember? I didn't meet April until she was twelve.

ZACH  
Oh yeah. Man, that's harsh. You missed out on all the cute kid stuff.

T.J.  
Well, when you and Lorelai start making babies, let me know when things happen. I've never done this dad stuff before. It's freaking me out.

LUKE  
T.J. – Lorelai's not even pregnant yet. Your kid's going to be born first! You're going to do the dad stuff way before me.

T.J.  
Huh. Yeah. I guess you're right. Wow! Didn't expect that. I'm going to be the first dad!

ZACH  
You're starting the next generation.

T.J.  
I am- hey! We should drink to that. Luke, you got any beer in here?

LUKE  
This is a diner.  
_  
Zach and T.J. both look thrown for a moment, before Zach understands.  
_  
ZACH  
Oh! I think that means no. But he has mayonnaise!

INT. JESS'S APARTMENT – KITCHEN – NIGHT  
_  
Rory is washing dishes, while Jess dries them.  
_  
JESS  
So how come you didn't tell me Paris was coming?  
_  
Rory is a bit nervous and off through this whole conversation.  
_  
RORY  
I didn't know. Well…not for certain. I…I spoke to her a couple of days ago and she thought maybe she could help, but I didn't want to say anything until it was sure. But then it was…probably…I think we can fix it now.  
_  
Jess arches an eyebrow curiously.  
_  
JESS  
So…how?

RORY  
Believe me, the details are better off kept in Paris's head. She, uh, tried explaining it to me and I got a migraine. You know what she's like. But she really does just want to help, so I hope the guys are really okay with it… Maybe I'm- she's- we're putting our noses in where we don't belong but… We want to help.  
_  
Jess is clearly still a bit suspicious, but after placing the last dish in the cupboard he pulls Rory to him and kisses her head.  
_  
JESS  
Okay. I trust you. And her.  
_  
Rory smiles, relaxing a little.  
_  
RORY  
Good. And you think the guys are okay with it?

JESS  
Once Matt gets over his broken heart, it'll all be fine.  
_  
Rory smiles again and kisses Jess properly. Things are starting to heat up when Paris appears in the doorway and clears her throat. Rory and Jess pull apart reluctantly.  
_  
PARIS  
If you two are done, Rory and I have work to do.

RORY  
Okay. I know. I'm here. Let's go.  
_  
Rory heads towards Paris and the two turn to leave.  
_  
JESS  
Need any help?

RORY/PARIS (quickly)  
No!  
_  
Jess watches them go, still looking uncertain.  
_  
INT. GILMORE HOUSE - LOUNGE – NIGHT  
_  
Lorelai is reclined on the couch watching TV as Luke enters.  
_  
LUKE  
Did I do something really awful one day? Does the universe hate me?  
_  
Luke collapses into the armchair.  
_  
LORELAI  
What' wrong? Did my mother come after you? 'Cause seriously, she was starting to give me the willies, the way she kept dragging you into all of those bedrooms.

LUKE  
Ah, jeez, Lorelai!

LORELAI  
Hey! I'm just saying…

LUKE  
You two made up, right?

LORELAI  
As much as we ever do. But be warned, we may have to call any future children Harrison or Anastasia.  
_  
Luke snorts.  
_  
LUKE  
That's nothing. You should hear Liz and T.J.'s list of baby names.

LORELAI  
I can imagine. Oh, so why do you think the universe is out to get you?

LUKE  
T.J.

LORELAI  
Oh. What happened?

LUKE  
Nothing happened. But the guy is completely cracked. He's worse than Kirk!

LORELAI  
Wow, that is ba-

LUKE  
And then when he starts double-teaming me with Zach…

LORELAI  
I like Zach. He's goofy but sweet.  
_  
Luke scoffs._

LUKE  
Well just wait until he starts asking you questions about how did it feel giving birth, or how often did you have to change Rory's diapers…

LORELAI  
Ew! Luke! You've ruined it now.

LUKE  
Ruined what?  
_  
Lorelai gestures to the TV.  
_  
LORELAI  
Jamie Oliver was making Yorkshire Puddings and they looked really good. I was going to ask you to make me some but then you killed my appetite… Actually, no, I think I'm all right. Luke?

LUKE  
Lorelai?  
_  
Lorelai grins at Luke and bats her eyelashes.  
_  
LORELAI  
Can you make Yorkshire Puddings?

LUKE  
I think I have a recipe somewhere.

LORELAI  
Now?

LUKE  
It's nearly ten o'clock! I'll make them tomorrow.  
_  
Luke moves to help Lorelai off the couch and on to her crutches.  
_  
LORELAI  
Promise?

LUKE  
As long as you make sure I never have to deal with Wonder Dad and Wonder Dumber again.

LORELAI  
Deal. Wait – T.J. asked you what it was like to give birth?

INT. JESS'S APARTMENT - DAY  
_  
Paris is alone at the coffee table with the papers spread out again, though there are fewer papers this time. Rory enters, carrying coffee.  
_  
PARIS  
We should work for the CIA. Or the NSA. No way would Hitler have lost the war if we'd been working for him. We'd have conquered Europe and he'd have his Aryan race all right.  
_  
Rory places the coffee on the table.  
_  
RORY  
Um, Paris? Aren't you Jewish?

PARIS  
My parents like to think so, but I'm realistic. In a time of war, you want to be on the strongest side. And I'm just saying that's whichever side we're on. You and me Gilmore: we're indomitable. Huntzberger's going to wish his whole family was wiped out in the-

RORY  
Paris!

PARIS  
Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but-  
_  
Rory's phone starts to ring. She answers it quickly, still looking a bit freaked by Paris's apparent bloodlust.  
_  
RORY  
Hello?

INT. LOGAN'S OFFICE – DAY  
_  
Logan sits at his desk as he talks on his phone._

We cut between these two scenes.  
  
LOGAN  
Hey, Ace. How'd it go?  
_  
Rory looks immediately awkward and glances at Paris.  
_  
RORY  
Um, Logan. Hi! It's…I think we found it.

PARIS (muttering -proudly)  
Oh, we definitely found it.  
_  
Logan looks impressed.  
_  
LOGAN  
Wow. I knew you would. You always were an incredible reporter.  
_  
Rory smiles, pleased at Logan's compliment.  
_  
RORY  
Well, I had help.  
_  
Beat. Logan looks like he's afraid to ask who.  
_  
PARIS  
And you needed it! I'm not saying you would have folded at the first battle, but you're definitely the type to need backup.

LOGAN  
Wait – is that Paris?  
_  
Rory waves her hand at Paris, trying to keep her quiet.  
_  
RORY  
Yeah, that's her. She's my go-to-girl.  
_  
Logan relaxes at this.  
_  
LOGAN  
Well, say hi for me. And…I was actually calling to tell you something.

RORY  
Oh?

LOGAN  
Yeah…my dad is on a business trip. He's supposed to be in Philly tomorrow.

Rory takes a deep breath.  
_  
RORY  
Okay. Wow. That's…convenient. And soon.  
_  
LOGAN  
Yeah, well I figured I'd let you know. He'll be staying at the Four Seasons. Maybe you can catch him off guard.

RORY  
Hopefully. Well, thanks, Logan.

LOGAN  
I hope it works out for you, Ace.

RORY  
Me too. Um, goodbye.

LOGAN  
Bye.  
_  
Logan sits staring at the phone, after Rory has already hung up. He sighs and groans to himself.  
_  
LOGAN  
I miss you.

INT. FOUR SEASONS – LOBBY – DAY  
_  
Rory stands at the desk, speaking to the concierge, though we can't hear what's being said. The concierge picks up a phone and speaks to someone, then gestures for Rory to head towards the lifts. She nods a thank you.  
_  
INT. FOUR SEASONS – CORRIDOR – DAY  
_  
Rory knocks on the door of one of the hotel suites. She's clutching a folder under her arm.  
_  
MITCHUM (O.S)  
Come in.  
_  
She takes a breath, shakes her head and straightens her back before she enters.  
_  
INT. FOUR SEASONS – MITCHUM'S SUITE – DAY  
_  
Mitchum Huntzberger is standing in the middle of the room, looking at Rory with interested surprise.  
_  
MITCHUM  
Rory Gilmore; I didn't expect to see you here. When the concierge told me who was visiting I thought I'd lost my mind.  
_  
Rory smiles politely.  
_  
RORY  
No. You haven't.

MITCHUM  
Well then, what can I do for you? You're not here to yell at me again about Logan are you?  
_  
Rory blushes a little, but then regains her posture.  
_  
RORY  
Not this time. Logan and I are over.

MITCHUM  
I thought so. I'm sorry about that. So…what's this about?

RORY  
It's about a small publishing house your company is trying to take over: Truncheon Books.  
_  
Mitchum looks thoughtful for a second and then nods.  
_  
MITCHUM  
That's right. I remember that one.  
_  
Rory's lip curls in disgust at the way Mitchum just dismisses Truncheon as 'that one.'  
_  
RORY  
Good. I suppose you also remember all of the benefits that your membership into the Life and Death Brigade has gotten you over the years?  
_  
Mitchum looks completely thrown, but Rory isn't paying attention to him. She's pulled a page from her folder.  
_  
RORY  
The Judges and DA's that just dismiss Logan's cases? The 'almost-but-not-quite' insider trading? 'Accidentally' mis-managing shareholder records so you get more control than you were supposed to have? You've got friends in high places.

MITCHUM  
Yes, I do, but what-

RORY  
How many of those friends know what you were doing in 1972?  
_  
There's a pause before Mitchum gets a look of realisation. Mitchum goes to the mini-bar and starts to pour himself a drink.  
_  
MITCHUM  
You want a drink? I need a drink.

RORY  
I'll pass, thanks. I'm going to assume your friends don't know that you tried buying your way into The Skulls, by selling them out.  
_  
He laughs dryly.  
_  
MITCHUM  
It didn't work.

RORY  
Do you think that'll make a difference to the Life and Death Brigade?  
_  
Mitchum sighs and takes a swig.  
_  
MITCHUM  
What do you want, Miss Gilmore?  
_  
Rory is looking smugly pleased.  
_  
RORY  
I want your corporation to leave Truncheon alone. They don't want your investment money. Ross Miller signed with them, fair and square.  
_  
Mitchum smiles and shakes his head ruefully.  
_  
MITCHUM  
I really did underestimate you.

RORY  
Yes. You did.  
_  
Mitchum takes a swig of his drink.  
_  
MITCHUM  
Very well. We'll back off. Consider Truncheon safe.

RORY  
Thank you.

MITCHUM  
How did you find out any of this?  
_  
Rory looks mock horrified.  
_  
RORY  
Are you asking me to reveal my sources?!  
_  
Mitchum chuckles.  
_  
MITCHUM  
Well played, Rory. Well played. I should have kept you on when I had the chance.  
_  
Rory shrugs.  
_  
RORY  
Probably. Well…I think I'm done here.  
_  
Mitchum just holds a hand out in defeat.  
_  
MITCHUM  
Really? You don't want to yell at me for anything?  
_  
Rory smiles to herself as she heads to the door.  
_  
RORY  
No. I'm good.  
_  
Mitchum just watches as Rory exits. He stares at the door, looking bemused and a little bit impressed. He takes another drink._

_***_

_A/N: And, scene. So I never really got around to the cotillion stuff that happened in the real episode, but it just didn't seem relevant to this reality. Tune in next week (*cough* next month...) for my version of 'S Wonderful, 'S Marvellous. (And review this one!)_

_Cheers!_

_VC_


	22. So Near, And Yet So Far

_A/N - This is a repost. I apologise to those who have already read this chapter. It was posted back in December last year I think, but at some point I accidentally deleted it, and at about the same time, killed my laptop. Finally, after many weeks of searching every remaining hard drive I've ever used, (only to find someone had reformatted all of them), I was finally able to salvage the data off my old laptop. Hurray! So for those who haven't already read it, here is the new old chapter. And for those who have already read it, the new new chapter should be along shortly (since most of the work I'd done on that was also salvaged! Yay!) What have I learnt from this? Even when you back something up in three different places, it's still not enough. And a huge thanks to the awesome people who helped me search for this chapter, (and offered wonderful shoulders to breakdown on!) You guys rock :)  
_

_Enough babbling - on with the show!_

**SO NEAR AND YET SO FAR**

FADE IN:

1. EXT. JFK AIRPORT. DAY.

_Crowds of people mill in and around the airport. Cars (most of them taxis), are moving around the pick-up area at the door. We see Logan Huntzberger move through the people, pulling a small suitcase with him.__ He smiles a little as he glances around him, seemingly happy to be back, before climbing into the passenger side of a dark sedan. _

2. INT. TRUNCHEON – JESS'S ROOM. DAY.

_Rory has her suitcase on the bed and she's zipping it closed. Jess leans against the wall by the window, watching her. Both are looking a little glum. _

RORY  
The fastest summer on record. I swear.

JESS  
Agreed.

RORY  
Are we sure Philly is in the same time zone as Connecticut? Maybe it's still July at Yale!

JESS  
Should I ring Paris and check with her?

_Rory scowls. _

RORY  
Maybe not. She's already called me three times today to make sure I'm coming back.

_Jess grimaces. _

JESS  
I know. I answered your phone that last time, remember?

_He's watching Rory's face get sadder. _

JESS  
Hey? It's not forever. We'll see each other again soon.

_Rory tries to smile at him. _

RORY  
I know.

_She gestures at the room around them. _

RORY  
But I've just gotten used to seeing you everyday. To being with you all the time and-

_She breaks off awkwardly, her gaze on the bed.  
_

_Jess smirks a little and chuckles. _

JESS  
Yeah, I like that part too.

_Rory still looks a little embarrassed but is trying not to laugh. Jess reaches out and pulls her towards him. He kisses her forehead and she buries her head into his shoulder. _

RORY (mumbling)  
I don't want to go!

_Jess is holding her tightly. He doesn't speak, but from the look on his face, we can see that he's just as upset as Rory, but trying not to show it.  
Rory's cell phone starts to ring. As she pulls away to answer it she wipes quickly at her eyes. Jess pretends not to see. _

RORY (into phone)  
Hey Mom.

3. INT. GILMORE HOUSE - LOUNGE - DAY

_Lorelai is sat at the kitchen table, her leg still in a cast. There are boxes piled around her and piles of paperwork on the table in front of her.  
We cut between these two scenes. _

LORELAI (to phone)  
Daughter! Long lost offspring of mine! You're coming home!

_Rory tries to smile and sound happy. _

RORY  
Yeah, I know.

LORELAI  
That punk better have looked after you properly.

RORY  
He did, Mom.

LORELAI  
Okay. Good. Now get home sooner because I need you!

RORY  
I can't get home sooner. I'll get home when the train gets there.

LORELAI  
Well drive the train faster.

RORY  
Oh, sure, I'll call Dagny Taggart and have her organise that for you.

_Lorelai frowns. _

LORELAI  
I don't get that reference. Stop being smarter than Mommy. I need you here to help me. Moving house is hard! Do I need to keep the old phone bills?

RORY  
Have you paid them?

LORELAI  
...yes?

RORY  
How old are they?

_Lorelai picks up one of the pages in front of her. _

LORELAI  
Um...2002.

RORY  
Throw it out.

_Lorelai swaps pages. _

LORELAI  
Ooh, but this one is 2003! Should I keep that one?

RORY  
No. If it's more than six months old, it goes in the bin.

LORELAI  
But what if it's like...sixty years old? Then I should keep it right, cos' it would be an antique?

RORY  
If you had a sixty year old phone bill, you'd be an antique. But sure, if you do, you can keep it.

LORELAI  
Cool! And hey – mean!

RORY  
Okay, I'm going to leave you to play with your phone bills cos' you're interrupting my last hour with Jess. We can talk when I get home. I'll see you at the station at four.

_Lorelai is pulling a grumbly face. _

LORELAI  
Fine. Traitor. Go play with your delinquent and leave me to my packing. Luke's left me too. He wouldn't even make me Yorkshire Puddings before he left this morning.

RORY  
He finally learnt to say no to you, huh?

LORELAI  
It's not right, I tell you!

RORY  
Okay, bye Mom.

_Lorelai sighs. _

LORELAI  
Fine. Bye Rory.

_After Lorelai has hung up the phone she stares at the pile of papers in front of her and then with a groan of frustration, pushes them all into a nearby box.  
_

_Paul Anka leaps out of the box with a yelp of surprise and Lorelai looks at him astonished. _

LORELAI  
That's where you've been hiding all morning?

_Paul Anka just glowers at Lorelai who huffs at him, knowingly. _

LORELAI  
Well don't think you're getting out of any more work, mister. Just for that, you're in charge of emptying the kitchen cupboards now.

_Paul Anka glowers a moment longer and then burrows back down in his box, among the papers. _

4. INT. TRUNCHEON. DAY.

_Jess and Rory walk into the Truncheon offices, Rory carrying her suitcase. The other guys are all in there, waiting to say goodbye. _

MATT  
I'm so sad. The pride is breaking up.

_Rory and Jess both roll their eyes. _

CHRIS  
It's okay. She'll be back for the sequel.

MATT  
Oh yeah – there were baby lions in that weren't there?

CHRIS  
Cubs.

MATT  
What?

CHRIS  
Baby lions are called cubs.

_Matt looks at Rory and Jess. _

MATT  
Cool. So are you guys having cubs?

_Ben wacks Matt up the back of the head. _

BEN  
Oh, shut up Matt. Give them a break. Rory saved us.

MATT  
Paris helped!

BEN  
Well, whatever, we should be nice. Thanks, Rory.

_Rory smiles at Ben and the two hug. _

RORY  
You're welcome. I'm glad I could help.

CHRIS  
You're never going to tell us what you did, are you?

RORY  
I just pulled the right strings in the right places. It was no big deal.

_Jess still looks curious, but he's choosing to ignore it for now. _

CHRIS  
It's been really great having you around. You're a much cleaner flat mate than Will.

MATT  
Oh, Will! I'd forgotten about him.

BEN  
Well you'd better remember him fast, cos' he gets back on Wednesday.

CHRIS  
You did an incredible job with the 'zine, Rory, as well as everything else. Thanks.

MATT  
Yeah. You're my hero. And Paris too. Say hi to her for me, won't you?

_Rory chuckles a little as she hugs Matt and Chris goodbye. _

RORY  
I will. And thank you all for letting me stay here. I've had fun.

_Jess is looking out the window. _

JESS  
Taxi's here.

_Rory immediately looks sad. She forgets about the other guys and her attention fixes on Jess.  
_

_The guys recognise this and all step back quietly, going to their desks. Rory and Jess move to the door. _

RORY  
I'm not ready.

JESS  
You are. You want to see your mom.

RORY  
Yeah...but...

JESS  
We'll see each other soon.

_The two embrace again. _

JESS  
I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the station.

RORY  
It's okay. You have important work stuff. I get it. Gotta keep Ross Miller happy now!

_Jess smiles a little in agreement. _

RORY  
I'm really proud of you.

JESS  
Shut up and kiss me.

_Rory grins, acknowledging their secret code and the two kiss fiercely.  
_

_Outside, the taxi driver beeps the horn.  
_

_Rory pulls away and grabs her suitcase quickly. She still holding back tears, but turns to wave at the guys one last time. _

RORY  
Okay. Bye guys!

_They all wave back. _

MATT/CHRIS  
Bye Nala!

_She throws one last, quick glance at Jess and squeezes his hand before hurrying out the door. As it swings closed, Jess just stands there looking a little lost. _

5. INT. TRAIN STATION. DAY.  
_Rory wanders through the station, pulling her suitcase behind her. She's not on the verge of tears anymore, but she's not exactly 'wind-in her hair,-the-hills-are-alive-with-the-sound-of-music' happy, either. _

LORELAI  
Rory!

_As her gaze falls on Lorelai, who's balancing on her crutches next to Luke, Rory finally grins. _

RORY  
Mom!

_She breaks into a sudden jog, which almost topple her suitcase, and reaching her mom, throws her arms around her, which almost topples Lorelai. Luke manages to place his hand out to keep everyone balanced just in time, but the girls don't seem aware of anything except each other as they hug fiercely. _

LORELAI  
Aw, you missed me.

RORY  
Just a bit!

_Rory's voice barely squeaks out, and as Lorelai tries to pull away, Rory tightens her grip. We can see Rory has finally given in and the tears are falling. Lorelai sees this and with an understanding smile, hugs Rory again and kisses the top of her head. _

LORELAI  
Shhh. It's okay.

_Luke just stands awkwardly watching for a moment, then moves to pick up Rory's suitcase. As he does, Rory finally breaks away from her mom and wipes away her tears. _

RORY  
Hi, Luke.

_Luke smiles. _

LUKE  
Hey, Rory.

_He hugs her, awkwardly at first, then properly as she circles her arms around him, holding on a bit longer than usual.  
_

_She nods at her mom as they separate. _

RORY  
She hasn't driven you mad yet then?

LUKE  
She's tried. But no.

LORELAI  
Apparently I'm not as potent when there's only one of me. That's why I had you!

_Lorelai and Rory share a grin then both turn to grin at Luke, who's looking a little nervous. _

RORY  
So, Luke...I heard you'd learnt how to make Yorkshire Puddings?

_Luke just sighs and hefting Rory's suitcase, heads towards the exit.  
_

_We watch from behind as Lorelai and Rory start to follow behind him, giggling a little. Lorelai moves slowly on her crutches. After the giggling stops, she speaks quietly. _

LORELAI  
So you miss Jess already, huh?

RORY  
Yep.

LORELAI  
Yorkshire Puddings will make you feel better.

RORY  
Okay.

_They keep walking. _

6. INT. DINER. NIGHT.  
_The diner is half full, but apart from Lorelai and Rory, there's no one of importance there. They're eating Yorkshire puddings and Rory is scanning a menu. _

RORY  
These are amazing. I can't believe you convinced him to add them to the diner menu.

LORELAI  
Did you not know about my feminine wiles?

RORY  
Oh no. I'd just forgotten how wily they were.

_The bell above the door rings as Lane enters. _

LANE  
Rory!

RORY  
Lane!

_The two girls rush towards each other and hug. As Rory pulls away she checks Lane's stomach. _

RORY  
Baby!

_Rory frowns at Lane's stomach. _

RORY  
I can't see anything yet.

LANE  
Well no. It's a bit soon. But you'll be the first to know when there's something to see. After Zach I mean.

RORY  
I'm happy with that.

_Lane grabs Rory's arm and steers her back to the table. _

LANE  
So tell me all about Philly.

LORELAI  
Careful. She's only just stopped talking about it. Well – not Philly, so much as Jess.

RORY  
Well Jess was in Philly. There's not much to say about Philly that doesn't involve Jess.

LANE  
Aw, she loves him! So it was good?

RORY  
Really good.

_Lorelai leans closer to Lane as if she's about to share a big secret with her. _

LORELAI  
Jess has his own share in the business now.

LANE  
Wow! That's incredible. Why didn't you tell me?

RORY  
I was about to!

LORELAI  
It's okay. She's told me four times, so I can tell you anyway.

_Rory slaps her mom's arm. _

RORY  
Shut up. I'll tell her.

LANE  
Oh – hold on a sec.

_Lane jumps up and goes behind the counter. She pours herself an orange juice then looks into the kitchen. _

LANE  
Luke? Can I get a burger?

LUKE (o.s.)  
Sure.

_Lorelai is watching her, surprised. _

LORELAI  
How come she can get her own juice?

RORY  
She works here.

LORELAI  
I want to work here!

_Lane sits back down at the table. _

RORY  
You don't have to. You're married to Luke.

LORELAI  
He still shouts at me if I go behind the counter.

RORY  
Then maybe you should work on your feminine wiles some more.

LORELAI  
Huh.

RORY  
Oh – that reminds me. A couple of weeks ago, in Philly, Jess was making me some coffee, but-

_Lorelai and Lane just share a smile as Rory babbles on. _

7. INT. PARIS AND RORY'S APARTMENT. DAY.

_As soon as Rory steps inside the apartment, Paris launches herself at her, hugging her tight. _

PARIS  
You came back!

RORY  
I told you I would.

PARIS  
Your words don't carry much weight.

RORY  
Oh. Thanks.

_Paris has started moving around the room, pulling books out of her bag and off the book case and is now piling them on the coffee table. _

PARIS  
Just being honest. Now are you ready for this year? It's our final year so we have to make the most of it: take every class we haven't taken yet, prepare for exams and ace them, make connections amongst the faculty heads, do all those things college kids are supposed to do but we never got round to-... Oh. I forgot. You did those things with Huntzberger's lackeys last year didn't you? Stole a yacht, partied all night, joined a secret society,-

_Rory looks momentarily hurt and defensive. _

RORY  
I never joined the Life and Death brigade. And are you saying you _want_ to do those things?

PARIS  
Well...no...I meant other things. But you've probably already done them.

_Rory rolls her eyes, understanding what Paris can't say. _

RORY  
Well, even if I have, I'd prefer to do them with you.

_Paris tries to hold in her smile and pulls a page from her bag. _

PARIS  
Oh. Well...that's...(she clears her throat) I was looking at the classes available this semester. Now I was thinking if you took these classes, extra to the ones you have-

_Rory is starting to look panicked and overwhelmed. _

RORY  
Matt says hi, by the way.

_Paris stops, mid-rant. She seems a bit caught off guard. _

PARIS  
Oh...That's nice...

_There's a pause. Paris doesn't know whether to be flattered or freaked out. _

PARIS  
Was he damaged as a child?

RORY  
No. He's just...Matt.

PARIS  
Oh. Well he belongs in Stars Hollow if you ask me.

_Rory ignores the attempted insult. _

RORY  
He likes you.

_Doyle wanders in from the bedroom. _

DOYLE  
Oh, hey Rory!

RORY  
Hi Doyle. Have a good summer?

DOYLE  
Not bad. Who likes Paris?

RORY  
Matt - one of the guys at Truncheon. He thinks she's incredible.

PARIS  
And I think he has issues.

_Doyle doesn't seem to know quite what to make of the information that he might have a rival, but he straightens up and places his hands on his hips. It looks like he's trying to appear taller. _

DOYLE  
Oh.

RORY  
He hasn't stopped talking about you since you were there.

_She winks at Doyle. _

RORY  
He thinks she's incredible.

DOYLE  
Really? Why? What...what did you do?

_Paris shakes her head dismissively. _

DOYLE  
What did she do?

_Rory shrugged. _

RORY  
I don't know, but he's smitten.

_Doyle clears his throat. _

DOYLE  
Um, Paris? Can I see you for a minute? In there?

_He nods his head towards the bedroom and starts to march that way.  
_

_Paris sighs heavily as Doyle disappears. She glares at Rory. _

PARIS  
What are you doing?

_Rory just grins and gives her a thumbs up, then gestures for her to follow Doyle. _

RORY  
Jealous sex! Enjoy!

_She pushes Paris into the room and closes the door behind her. Finally alone, she breathes a sigh of relief. She picks up her bag and pulls out her phone, dialling a number. _

RORY (to phone)  
Hi, Jess.

_Rory is smiling as she heads into her bedroom and closes the door behind her. _

8. INT. GILMORE HOUSE. NIGHT.

_Lorelai is on the couch with Paul Anka sat on the floor in front of her. She's watching Deadwood, but Paul Anka's gaze is fixed on the couch, as if he doesn't want to look at the TV.  
The room around then is filled with half full boxes, much like the kitchen.  
_

_She pauses the TV as she hears the front door open and Luke and April enter. April is carrying a small suitcase. _

LUKE  
You can just put your stuff in Rory's room for now. It's through there, off the kitchen.

_Luke points the way. _

APRIL  
Okay.

_April nods to her dad but then stops in the lounge to see Lorelai. _

APRIL  
Hi, Lorelai. How's your leg?

LORELAI  
April! It's mending. I think. It's still attached anyways, so I think that's a good sign. I'd get up and hug you but...

_She shrugs helplessly. _

APRIL  
That's okay. I appreciate the intention.

LORELAI  
Sorry that the place is such a disaster zone.

_April looks around at the room with a smile. _

APRIL  
It looks entertaining. Can I help you organise things?

_Lorelai looks mildly amazed and Paul Anka moves from his spot to go sniff at April. _

LORELAI  
...Sure.

APRIL  
Great! I love sorting stuff. It's going to be fun!

_With one last grin, April heads for Rory's bedroom. Paul Anka follows her.  
_

_Lorelai smiles at Luke as he approaches and kisses her quickly. _

LORELAI  
She can stay forever!

LUKE  
I think Anna would have a problem with that. It's just while she's visiting her mom in New Mexico.

LORELAI  
She seems well adjusted. It'll be nice to have another able-bodied person around.

_Luke looks knowingly suspicious. _

LUKE  
Sure, but she's here as a guest – not your waitress!

_Lorelai gasps in mock offense. _

LORELAI  
Luke! I would never! And anyway, she's not a guest. She's your kid. That makes her family.

_Luke smiles and kisses Lorelai again. _

LUKE  
Thanks.

_April re-appears, Paul Anka at her heels. _

APRIL  
Um, Dad? Lorelai?

LUKE  
Are you okay?

APRIL  
Sure. I just wondered - can I take Paul Anka for a walk? I'm guessing he hasn't been getting much exercise lately, what with you having a broken leg, and I'd guess that a dog like this needs to go out at least twice a day-

_Lorelai laughs a little and glances at Luke. He shrugs and gives a small nod._

LORELAI  
Sure you can. His leash is by the kitchen door.

_April grins. _

APRIL  
Cool. I'll be back in a bit.

_Luke looks nervous as April disappears. _

LUKE  
It's okay to let her out by herself isn't it?

LORELAI  
She won't go far. And it's Stars Hollow! Worst that can happen is she'll run into Kirk and he'll try and get her to join his dog club.

_Luke removes his hat and pushes his hand through his hair. _

LUKE  
Yeah...okay. I'm gonna' go take a shower and then I'll pack up some more boxes.

LORELAI  
Okay.

_The two share another kiss and then Luke heads for the staircase. He's halfway up before he pauses, remembering something. _

LUKE  
Hey! Hasn't Babette been walking Paul Anka?

_Lorelai puts her finger to her lip._

LORELAI  
Shhh. It'll make her happy.  
_  
Luke nods slowly, as he digests this and then continues up the staircase.  
_

_Lorelai points the remote at the TV and goes back to Deadwood. After a moment she frowns and digs the telephone out from among the couch cushions. She dials. _

LORELAI (to phone)  
Rory, mommy is confused!

9. INT. RORY'S APARTMENT BUILDING – STAIRCASE – NIGHT.

_Rory is climbing the stairs, backpack on her shoulder as she talks to her mom.  
_

_We cut between these two scenes. _

RORY  
Tell me something new.

LORELAI  
Hey! Mean!

RORY  
I'm sorry. Long day. Why are you confused?

LORELAI  
Okay, Deadwood is great and all that, and Al is the coolest bad guy since Spike, but they keep using big words and being all Shakespearey and then I lose the plot.

_Rory snickers. _

RORY  
So re-watch whichever bit confused you.

LORELAI  
Can't you just explain it to me?

RORY  
Well what was happening?

LORELAI  
The guy with the hat killed the other guy and then Al was swearing. I understood the swearing.

_Rory rolls her eyes. _

RORY  
Okay, but that doesn't really help me.

_Rory has almost reached the top of the stairs and is digging in her bag for her keys. _

LORELAI  
Then I need you to come home again and watch it with me.

RORY  
Watch it with Paul Anka.

LORELAI  
Ah, he doesn't like it. He gets squeamish with all the killing.

_Rory is about to reach for her door when she looks up and sees Logan standing in front of it. _

LOGAN  
Hey, Ace.

_She's stands numbly for a moment, looking a bit like a blonde in a horror film who's just heard the phone ring, but then seems to snap out of it. _

RORY  
Um, Mom, I'm sorry I have to go. Call you later. Bye!

_As Rory hangs up Lorelai flops back on the couch for a moment and then with a sigh, rewinds the scene she was watching.  
In her hallway, Rory is still staring at Logan. _

RORY  
Logan? What are you doing here? I thought you were in England?

_He shrugs, ruefully. _

LOGAN  
I'm in town for a few days. Business meetings and stuff.

_Rory is pushing her hair behind her ears uncomfortably. _

RORY  
Oh...

_Logan stares down at his shoes for a minute, taking a shaky breath before he looks back at her. _

LOGAN  
I've missed you.

RORY  
Oh...

_Duh duh! Dramatic act break. If you haven't already, feel free to use the review button!_

_Cheers,_

_VC  
_


	23. So Near, And Yet So Far Part 2

**Part 2**

10. INT. RORY'S APARTMENT – RORY'S ROOM. DAY. 

_Rory is pacing around the room still in her pyjamas, as she talks on her phone. She's clearly agitated._

RORY (to phone)  
And he thinks we can just get back together! Just like that.

11. INT. LANE'S HOUSE - KITCHEN. DAY

_Lane is slumped at the table as she listens to Rory. She looks tired, but is still trying to pay attention._

_We cut back and forth between these two scenes, but sometimes can hear Rory's voice over the phone from Lane's end._

RORY (O.S.)  
And of course he was drunk, because he's Logan and he doesn't know how to be anything else most of the time.  
_  
Rory is now standing at her closet, looking at her shoes._

RORY  
Where's my other sneaker?  
_  
Lane appears to wake up a bit, and looks confused at the change in topic. _

LANE  
Huh?

RORY (O.S.)  
Ah hah!  
_  
Rory's walking away from the closet and throws two sneakers onto the bed._

RORY  
So I had to tell him I was with Jess now, and that was that and he just needed to move on. I told him when I broke up with him, we don't fit.  
_  
Lane straightens up a bit, trying to make a point._

LANE  
But you did break up with him over the phone. Maybe it would have sunk in better face to face.

RORY (O.S.)  
I couldn't! He wasn't here. He was out on a mountain somewhere, trying to kill himself. (beat) Which he almost did! 

_Rory is now pulling clothes from her drawers and closets, apparently in search of an outfit._

LANE  
I remember. Jack ass! So...last night, when you told him you were with Jess, did he leave? 

_Rory has now moved on to her hair brush, and is pulling it viciously through her hair._

RORY  
Eventually. He didn't want to. 

_Lane's eyebrows raise in curiosity._

RORY (0.S.)  
He tried to kiss me first.  
_  
This time, Lane definitely looks more alert, but like she's not sure if she heard correctly._

LANE  
What?  
_  
Rory has paused in her brushing and is looking a little freaked as she remembers._

RORY  
He got all leany and close and-

LANE  
Oh my god – did you kiss him?

RORY  
Of course not.

LANE  
Ooh, did you slap him?  
_  
Rory is brushing her hair again._

RORY  
Not exactly. (beat) I jumped inside and shut the door.

LANE  
You ran away?

RORY  
I didn't run. I just...made a forceful exit.

LANE  
Rory! That's not going to fix anything. He'll just keep coming back. Like The Who. Over and over and over and-  
_  
Rory sits on the edge of her bed and starts pulling on her sneakers with her free hand._

RORY  
No he won't.

LANE  
He won't?

RORY  
After I got inside, Paris went out and threatened to go kung-fu on his ass. 

_Lane nods indulgently._

LANE (sarcastic)  
Oh yeah. That'll work.

RORY  
Hey! Paris is a very scary person.

LANE  
Believe me, I know. But Rory, honey, my bestest-best friend...I don't think even she's enough to keep Logan away. 

_Rory is fastening on her earrings._

RORY  
Well it's enough for now. He goes back to England today. 

_Lane shakes her head and sighs._

LANE  
Rory, Rory, Rory...

RORY  
I'm sorry. Who are you talking to? My name is Ethel Von Hap-...Oh, no! Look at the time! I have to go to class.

LANE  
Okay. Go. Be smart.

RORY  
Bye. 

_As Lane hangs up the phone, Zach pokes his head into the kitchen._

ZACH  
Hey babe. Want me to try and make pancakes for breakfast? We can feed Brian the first one. 

_A look of horror crosses Lane's face and she makes a gagging noise, then runs from the room, clutching her stomach._

ZACH  
Guess that's a no. Bacon?

12. INT. RORY'S APARTMENT – LOUNGE. DAY  
_  
Rory has her bag and is heading for the door. Paris stands in the kitchen area watching her in bemusement. Rory is about to open the door when Paris speaks. _

PARIS  
Rory? One of the quirks of Yale; they expect you to wear clothes to class.

_Rory's hand freezes on the doorknob and she looks down at herself. Her hair is done, her shoes are on, jewellery is on, bag packed...but she's still in her pyjamas._

_Without looking at Paris she storms back to her bedroom._

RORY  
Ugh! Damn it, Logan!

13. INT. LUKE'S DINER – DAY

_The diner is bustling with the morning crowd. Luke is behind the counter ringing up an order on the cash register as Caesar bustles past him carrying food to customers. Miss Patty, Babette and Kirk are among them._

_Lorelai and April are eating breakfast – bacon, eggs, toast – all the usual Lorelai favourites._

APRIL  
You know, I was going to say I wish I could eat breakfast like this all the time, but I suppose you'd get tired of it eventually.  
_  
Lorelai stops mid chew and stares at April in surprise for a moment before she swallows.  
_  
LORELAI  
Get sick of it? Never! I've lived off Luke's breakfasts for years, and I plan to keep living off them.

APRIL  
You never have a craving for something simple and boring like cereal? Or just toast?

LORELAI  
Dear, dear April. You should learn, and learn quickly, that the Stars Hollow Gilmores do not believe in simple and boring. 

_The door to the diner opens and Taylor strides in, looking disturbingly jovial. He starts greeting the patrons, doing a lot of nodding and smiling._

TAYLOR  
Good morning everyone! Luke! Hello, Lorelai. I hope your leg isn't giving you too much trouble. Hello, Mr Johnson, you're looking well. And oh, my, I do love your shirt Reverend. 

_Reverend Skinner looks a little flummoxed – he's just wearing his usual blacks. Luke scowls from his place at the counter._

LUKE  
Why are you so happy? 

_Babette is watching Taylor curiously._

BABETTE  
Yeah, Taylor – why so cheerful? 

_Taylor looks a little surprised at being interrogated, but continues to smile._

LORELAI  
Hey, the guy's allowed to be in a good mood isn't he?

LUKE  
Not when it's him. What are you planning, Taylor?

TAYLOR  
Why, I'm surprised at all of you. (beat) Well...Maybe not you, Luke. But does everyone really have to think the worst?

BABETTE  
You bet'cha.

RANDOM TOWNIE  
It is kind of weird. 

_Taylor is looking a bit huffy now._

TAYLOR  
Well I am quite disappointed in you people. Nevertheless, there may be a reason for my joyful disposition this morning - 

_Most of the diner patrons share amused glances with each other at this comment._

TAYLOR  
And if you'd like to find out more, you'll just have to be at the town meeting tonight.

MISS PATTY  
We're always at the meeting Taylor.

LORELAI  
Ooh! Town meeting! Save me a seat.  
_  
She looks down at her leg._

LORELAI  
Or three. (to April) This will be a momentous day for you!

APRIL  
Town meetings? Stars Hollow is beyond crazy! 

_Taylor looks at April with some distaste and then back at Luke._

TAYLOR  
I see your daughter takes after you.

APRIL  
Oh! I didn't mean crazy as a bad thing.

_Miss Patty smiles at April._

MISS PATTY  
Don't worry. He's just hyper-sensitive. Taylor, don't be mean to the child.

TAYLOR  
I wasn't- Oh, Luke, just make me a latte. Please.

LORELAI  
Um, Taylor, while you're here, Luke and I need to talk to you. 

_Luke and Taylor both look surprised, but Luke catches on after a moment._

TAYLOR  
Oh. Now?

LORELAI  
No time like the present. 

_Taylor looks at his watch and then glances at Luke before transforming into his Official Manner._

TAYLOR  
Okay, but I'll be needing that latte to go.

LORELAI  
Great! It'll only take a second. 

_Luke begins making the coffee as Taylor moves closer to Lorelai at her table._

LORELAI  
You need to make Stars Hollow bigger.

TAYLOR  
I- what?

LORELAI  
Stars Hollow. The boundary needs to extend just a little bit further out so that it goes behind our house, instead of in front of it.

TAYLOR  
Lorelai, your house is already well within the boundaries of Stars Hollow.  
_  
Lorelai shakes her head.  
_  
LORELAI  
No, not that house. My new house.

BABETTE  
New house? What? 

_Patty and Babette both stare in astonishment at Lorelai._

MISS PATTY  
Lorelai, honey? You're moving? 

_Lorelai winces, realising that she just gave the biggest gossips in town a hint of her plans._

LORELAI  
(muttering) Damn it! I kept it for three weeks! (to Patty) Um...oh. Yes.

BABETTE  
You're selling your house?

LORELAI  
Well, we're not sure about-

BABETTE  
Where are you going? Why didn't we know?

LORELAI  
We have a new place on the edge of Woodbury and Stars Hollow. It's not far.

APRIL  
It's really not far! And the house is amazing.

MISS PATTY  
But when did this happen?

LORELAI  
...recently?

MISS PATTY (TO BABETTE)  
I haven't even heard anything from East Side Tilly!

BABETTE  
Well we've all been so wrapped up with the Luke/Lorelai baby thing that we've gotten slack!

_ Lorelai rolls her eyes._

LORELAI  
Guys! There is no Luke/Lorelai baby thing. 

_Kirk raises his hand, sheepishly._

KIRK  
Miss Patty, I must fall on my sword for this one. Or if I were Japanese: commit seppuku. I was privy to a conversation about the new Danes home but I failed to pass the information on. I am so sorry.

BABETTE  
What is he talking about? (to Kirk) What are you talking about?

KIRK  
I was in the diner last week. I heard a conversation about the house, but I was too involved with my own problems that I completely neglected my position as a townsperson and failed to relay the information. 

_Pretty much everyone in the diner is looking a bit mystified by Kirk's dramatics, but Taylor just looks frustrated._

TAYLOR  
I don't have time for this. Luke, latte? 

_Luke hands over the drink and takes Taylor's money._

TAYLOR  
You'll have to bring up your boundary problems at the meeting tonight. This is a town matter. 

_With a brisk nod of his head, Taylor exits the diner, looking considerably less jovial than he did when he entered._

_Luke and April speak at the same time._

APRIL  
Yep. This town is definitely crazy.

LUKE  
I live in an asylum. 

_Lorelai grins at both of them._

LORELAI  
Yeah, but we love it. 

_Babette is staring at Lorelai, still looking like she's in a state of shock._

BABETTE  
I can't believe you're moving.

14. INT. RORY'S APARTMENT. DAY.  
_  
Rory is reclined on the couch, talking on the phone. There are text books on the coffee table next to her and she has a notebook resting against her legs. _

RORY  
No, that sounds fine...Yes, of course I'm serious...It sounds completely fine if you're a crazy person...Jess! How could you think I was serious? And don't bring Lou Reed into this...I'm just saying, if I were a gun-toting type, I'd have blood on my hands after listening to that. (beat) And it'd probably be my own. 

_Rory is laughing as she listens to Jess's response. There's a knock on the door._

RORY  
Damn it, hang on Jess. I've gotta get the door. Paris left without her key.  
_  
Scrambling ungracefully from the couch, Rory grabs a set of keys from the coffee table and goes to open the door, still talking to Jess._

RORY  
I know. You'd think it's the kind of thing Paris would remember, but she's been particularly crazy at the moment. It's 'the-beginning-of-the-end' anxiety. 

_Rory finishes unbolting the door and opens it to reveal Finn._

RORY  
Par- Finn? You're not Paris. 

_Finn just stares back at her, not looking particularly friendly. She's slightly thrown._

RORY  
Um, Jess, I've got to go. (beat) Yeah, I'm fine. Call you later. Bye. 

_Rory hangs up the phone and looks back at Finn._

RORY  
Hi?

15. INT. MISS PATTY'S DANCE STUDIO. NIGHT. 

_The townspeople are all crammed into the small space. There seems to be more people there than usual as a number of them are standing against the back walls._

_Lorelai, Luke and April are sitting together at the front, so that Lorelai can prop her leg up. As usual, Taylor is pontificating from his podium._

TAYLOR  
So while many of you questioned my earlier good humour, as you'll see I have nothing but the best intentions. This is a fantastic opportunity to raise the profile of our local businesses and increase tourism revenue to the area.

GYPSY  
Yeah, to your ice cream shop you mean.

TAYLOR  
But more tourists coming to my shop will obviously mean more visitors to all of the town businesses. And it's not an ice cream shop. It's an old fashioned soda shoppe. We must call things by their proper names or else we'll confuse the tourists.

LORELAI (mumbling)  
Drat. No more trips to Luke's Sin Emporium then. 

_Luke shoots Lorelai a slightly horrified glance._

MISS PATTY  
We're very happy for you Taylor, but why did you need to make such a big deal about this?  
_  
She gestures to the crowded room. _

MISS PATTY  
You've got nearly all of Stars Hollow here. 

_Again, Taylor's getting frustrated. He scowls at Patty and his voice takes on a slightly screechy tone._

TAYLOR  
Well forgive me for thinking that perhaps the town would like to share in my good news. I'm so terribly sorry to inconvenience you. If I'd known everyone had so many more important plans for-

MISS PATTY  
Easy Taylor. I'm just asking... 

_Taylor doesn't exactly look mollified, but his voice returns to normal._

TAYLOR  
Well I had originally thought that it might be nice if we arranged a little cross promotion. As I'm obviously going to get more visitors, I was willing to hand out fliers, discount coupons, sample products and so on from my store, in order to help promote the other smaller businesses in the town. 

_Some of the townspeople start to look mildly interested, until Taylor uses air quotes._

TAYLOR  
But then it occurred to me that we could put all of these things into one 'discount book,' and I would hand them out with any purchase from my store. Now I have here a few charts with appropriate coupon suggestions-

_After making a snoring sound, Lorelai rolls her eyes, closes them and drops her head to Luke's shoulder. Her reaction is not dissimilar to the rest of the crowd._

GYPSY  
Why do I keep coming to these things?

16. INT. PARIS AND RORY'S APARTMENT. NIGHT.  
_  
Paris is sat on the couch with a plate of Chinese food on her lap. The coffee table is now covered in take-out containers. Rory is in the kitchen area, banging things about quite violently. _

RORY  
Why does he think it's anything at all to do with him? It isn't! Not even a little bit. Logan and I broke up, and Finn needs to get over it.

PARIS  
Well, those guys never seemed particularly smart.

RORY  
No, but I thought they were nice enough. Now apparently I'm the Wicked Witch of the West and the way Finn's acting you'd think I'd just killed Toto.

PARIS  
Logan was never as loyal as the dog. 

_Rory winces a bit at this reminder, but it doesn't slow her venting._

RORY  
I didn't kill Logan! I ended a relationship. People do that all the time.

PARIS  
On the phone?  
_  
Rory glares at her friend.  
_  
RORY  
Does the name Jamie ring a bell?

PARIS  
Oh. Well...

RORY  
No matter who I'm dating, every time I turn around there's someone else there.

PARIS  
But Finn isn't an ex.

RORY  
I know that. But still, why can't Logan's world and Dean's world just stay out of mine? How come your ex-boyfriends never come back to haunt you? 

_Paris cocks her head to the side as she considers._

PARIS  
Well Jamie didn't exactly live locally and Asher died if you remember. If he were going to come back it actually would have to be a haunting. 

_Rory doesn't look satisfied and drops heavily on to the couch, folding her arms across her chest._

RORY  
I'm cursed. I mean even when I was with Logan, I came home one night and all of a sudden, look who's standing in the driveway. Jess! An ex! Okay, so in that scenario he was an ex I was happy to see, but Dean and Logan…? Don't they know what over means?

PARIS  
Well you do have a habit of recycling your old boyfriends. Maybe they're just hanging around, waiting for their next turn with Rory Gilmore. 

_Rory looks momentarily startled by this revelation._

RORY  
And wow. Now I feel like a total tramp...Oh my god, you're right!

PARIS  
Well with a grade point average like mine, you'd want to hope so. Otherwise it doesn't say much for the American education system. I was actually discussing this with Doyle the other day. The difference between his GPA and my own is...

_Paris's voice fades out as we close in on Rory's face, still looking like she's just been handed a life sentence. She speaks softly to herself._

RORY  
I'm a recycler.

17. INT. MISS PATTY'S DANCE STUDIO. NIGHT  
_  
Chaos still reigns at the town meeting. Taylor is slumped on his podium, head in hands and somehow Kirk has acquired the gavel. He seems to be enjoying using it, until Miss Patty manages to manhandle it away from him. She then elbows Taylor from the podium and pounds the gavel herself, but with much greater authority than either of the others. She lifts her other hand, revealing the megaphone which she proceeds to speak through._

MISS PATTY  
Okay ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure we can all agree that's quite enough. Now if Taylor will agree, I propose we shelve this voucher book idea until he's done a little more surveying of the other business owners in town. 

_She looks at Taylor like one might look at a naughty child._

MISS PATTY (CONT'D)  
Try speaking to people one on one and see what they all think about it first, hmmm? 

_Taylor opens his arms wide, defeated, but still rather grumbly._

TAYLOR  
I honestly had no idea they'd react this way.

MISS PATTY  
Well now you know. Now I'll give you back your podium if you'll let us move on to other business. 

_Taylor nods his consent and begrudgingly swaps places again with Patty._

TAYLOR (obviously disinterested)  
Any other business? No? I hereby end this-

BABETTE  
Not so fast Taylor!

LORELAI  
Yeah, Taylor! We still have to talk about the boundary issue.

BABETTE  
We have to stop Luke and Lorelai from leaving Stars  
Hollow! 

_Most of the townies nod and murmur their agreement, while there are exclamations of surprise from those that didn't know._

LORELAI  
Guys, we're not leaving Stars Hollow! Well, officially we are, but not if Taylor can change the town boundary. 

_Various cries of support and_

'Change it, Taylor,'_ ring out from the crowd. Gypsy, Andrew, Sookie and Jackson are among them. April looks impressed by how much everyone cares._

_Taylor looks a bit put out._

TAYLOR  
Oh, this you want? This? 

_At the cheers of consent coming from the crowd, Taylor's attitude becomes a little smug._

TAYLOR  
Very well then. How many of you are going to sign up for my voucher book?

18. INT. GILMORE HOUSE. DAY.  
_  
Rory enters the house to find her mom on the lounge with April, wrapping things in newspaper. Lorelai looks up at her in surprised excitement. _

LORELAI  
Daughter! You're home! And we live in Stars Hollow.

RORY  
I know that, Mom. We've lived in Stars Hollow for a very long time. Has your broken leg rotted your brain?

APRIL  
She means the new house. Your mom convinced the whole town to sign up to Taylor's voucher book so that he'd change the boundaries of Stars Hollow. 

_Rory looks impressed._

RORY  
Wow, Mom. How come you never went into politics?

LORELAI  
Oh please! Can you imagine how happy that would make Frau and Fraulein Von Gilmore? Never!

RORY  
How are Grandma and Grandpa anyway?

LORELAI  
Well the last I saw her your Grandma was naming all her future grandkids and great grandkids. 

_She looks pointedly at Rory._

LORELAI  
How many kids are you and the hoodlum planning?

RORY  
Woah! Slow down Crazy Mother. Jess and I are just starting. We're not...woah...

LORELAI  
Just starting. Pfft! You've been in love with each other since you were seventeen.

APRIL  
Really?

RORY  
I...well...I guess. Yes.

LORELAI  
Yes. Definitely. Every other relationship you had was just you passing time while you waited for each other.

RORY  
That's not true. Is it?

LORELAI  
So it's settled. Luke and I will have one kid. You and Jess can have four. That should just about get us through Grandma's names. 

_Rory rolls her eyes at the insanity and then gets her serious face on._

RORY  
Mom, am I a recycler?

####

_A/N: I know: an update on Paul Anka! Is there a blue moon somewhere? No - it just seems that being sick makes me want to write. Also, I've received some wonderful and motivational reviews from some people lately that totally fed that ego thingy and made me want more. Thank you very much to all of those who have sent me messages and the like. It's nice to know that someone misses me!_

_Special thanks to Djux, for always letting me randomly e-mail her every 6 months or so when I need someone to rant to about my writing, and for always being so lovely and wonderful and obliging._

_Now go feed my ego!_

_~VC_


End file.
